Varekai
by PauYh796
Summary: Sentí el dolor lacerante, no importaba cuantas veces fuese, nunca me terminaría de acostumbrar al dolor. Este día habían decidido concentrarse solo en mi cara, dando golpes hasta que no hubo lugar sin heridas; antes de caer en la inconsciencia pensé en un nombre: Sasuke. Y cuál es mi pecado, se preguntarán… simple; soy pobre, inmigrante y para más colmo, gay. AU
1. Prólogo

_**Normalmente pedimos reviews en nuestros fics pero pocas veces nos molestamos en dejar uno. **  
_

_Varekai: "en cualquier lugar" _

_Autor: PauYh796 _

_Número de palabras del prólogo: 1.212_

* * *

**_Prólogo. _**

_Han perturbado tu inocencia  
¿Sabes lo que puede llegar a ocurrir  
cuando se agota la paciencia? _

_Es lo mismo, _pensó fastidiado. Las burlas, las bromas, las habladurías… entró rápidamente a su clase con la esperanza de que su puesto estuviese en su lugar. Claro que la esperanza murió en vano cuando notó que su mesa no estaba, unas risas resonaron en sus oídos y de inmediato supo quienes le habían jugado la bromita.

—¿Dónde está mi mesa? —preguntó sin alzar mucho la voz.

Uno de los que se reían paró abruptamente para mirarlo con una ceja alzada. —¿Estás hablándonos? —siseó amenazante.

—¿Dónde está? —volvió a preguntar.

La chica del grupo miró preocupada al entender lo que pasaría como se siguieran molestando uno al otro, se escondió detrás de su primo intentando no ver la atroz escena.

—A mi no me hablas así, maricón —en seguida, y sin ninguna clase de culpa lo golpeó en el estómago—. Tendrás suerte si tu mesa está en el primer piso.

Volvió con su grupo de amigos bastante enfadado, por otro lado él se encogió ante el golpe; había perdido la respiración y le costaba recuperarla. La chica que en un principio miraba la escena preocupada le susurró a su primo. —¿Crees que Naruto-kun estará bien?

Y su primo, un chico de cabello largo y ojos claros respondió. —Él se lo buscó, no debería importarnos si está bien o no. Es su problema —ella asintió sin atreverse a decir más.

Abajo, en el primer piso un chico de ojos azules buscaba su mesa mientras respiraba agitadamente por el golpe que se había ganado momentos atrás. La encontró arrinconada lejos de él y a pesar del dolor la cargó de nuevo a su salón de clase; al entrar todos soltaron una carcajada y nadie se preocupó por ayudar al rubio a acomodar de nuevo su puesto. El profesor que presenció toda la escena solo suspiró.

—Naruto, acomódate de una buena vez —murmuró enfadado—. Vamos a comenzar la lección de hoy —giró hacia su escritorio y tomó el libro de texto en sus manos—. Para hoy trabajaremos el libro, así que hagan grupos de a tres.

Todos los estudiantes emocionados hicieron sus grupos y se acomodaron en diferentes lugares del salón de clases, todos menos uno, Naruto permanecía inmutable en su puesto a sabiendas de que no conseguiría grupo. Y el maestro lo notó; sondeó el lugar y encontró un grupo de dos que se disponía a trabajar así. Se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa apaciguadora.

—Hagan grupo con Naruto, así quedarán todos los grupos de a tres.

Los aludidos miraron incrédulamente al maestro y luego alternaron la vista a Naruto. —No —negó la chica duramente.

—No entra en discusión Sakura, háganse con él o no calificaré su trabajo.

Ella suspiró sonoramente. —De acuerdo —pronunció levemente, luego se viró a su compañero de trabajo—. Sasuke-kun, llámalo tú.

Un chico de ojos negros asintió sin más remedio, se levantó con pasos cansados y se acercó a Naruto, que aun estaba sentado en su mesa mirando al vacio.

—Hey —llamó Sasuke despectivamente—. El profesor nos ha obligado a incluirte a nuestro grupo así que ven.

Naruto posó sus ojos azules en los ojos del chico que acababa de llegar, le sonrió lastimeramente y se levantó de su puesto para caminar hasta donde Sakura esperada enfadada por tener que hacer el trabajo con el rarito de la clase. Sasuke lo siguió de lejos procurando mantener cierta distancia entre los dos, _por si acaso. _

—Realiza los primeros diez ejercicios y con Sasuke haremos el resto —le dijo Sakura a Naruto sin mirarlo a la cara—. Tampoco hace falta que estés acá, puedes ir a tu lugar.

Naruto entendía que ella no quisiera juntarse con él, lo entendía y aun así le dolía. Asintió dando a entender que había captado la orden. —Pero no tengo libro —murmuró entre dientes.

—¿Qué? —chilló Sakura.

—No tengo libro —pronunció un poco más alto.

—Claro, se me olvidaba que no tienes ni para comer —dijo despectiva, en seguida giró buscando su libro y cuando lo encontró se lo lanzó a Naruto pegándole en la nariz—. Quédatelo, ya me compraré otro; no quiero nada que haya tocado tus enfermas manos.

Sin decir nada Naruto se levantó y volvió a su puesto lentamente. Comenzó a realizar los ejercicios uno a uno, y acabó bastante rápido, porque a pesar de ser pobre no era tonto, y siempre entendía muy bien lo que explicaban en clase. Como faltaba mucho para que se acabara la hora Naruto decidió usar el tiempo restante para pensar.

Pero de la nada se vio observando a aquel chico de ojos y cabello negro, que se veía frustrado mientras Sakura gritaba a su alrededor diciendo quien sabe que cosas y por más que el de ojos negros intentara ignorarla le era imposible. Naruto soltó una risita al ver la frustración del chico Uchiha y de inmediato se sonrojó. ¿En qué estaba pensando? No podía pensar en Sasuke de _esa _manera.

Respiró hondo unas cuantas veces y con esto el dolor a su estómago volvió lacerante. Odiaba cuando lo golpeaban, odiaba cuando lo insultaban, odiaba que no entendieran.

Sacó una hoja en blanco donde comenzó a escribir, pues esa era su única salida, escribir. Pasados unos minutos el timbre sonó y Naruto le pasó su parte de los ejercicios a Sakura quien a su vez le pasó los ejercicios al profesor, antes de que comenzara la siguiente clase Naruto se posicionó para terminar de escribir. Solo que no contaba con que Inuzuka Kiba lo viese y con una sonrisa se acercara para arrebatarle la hoja de las manos.

—¿Dándoselas de escritor? —preguntó burlón—. Veamos tu talento.

Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer.

—_No entiendo; yo nunca les he hecho nada malo y aun así ellos me golpean hasta hartarse. Sí, no tengo una familia adinerada; sí, no soy originario de este país, y sobre todo… sí, soy gay ¿pero por qué eso tiene que ser un problema? Yo solo quiero sentir lo que todos los adolescentes de mi edad sienten. ¿Por qué tengo que cambiar? Si solo soy yo. Ellos no saben del mal y el bien, ellos no saben que es vivir fuera de una mísera cajita de cristal, yo no soy lo que ellos creen que soy… pero eso no importa porque…_

La hoja se había interrumpido en ese momento ya que el rubio no había tenido tiempo de seguir escribiendo. Todo el salón soltó una carcajada que duró varios segundos, y Naruto solo atinó a agachar la cabeza humillado, eso no era para que lo leyeran en público.

—Eres más sensible de lo que creemos —se burló Kiba mientras le pasaba un brazo por la espalda—. No te preocupes que te podemos quitar lo afeminado a golpes.

En seguida le dio una orden silenciosa a su grupo que amigos quienes lo siguieron y salieron del salón en dirección al baño. Uno de ellos tomó al rubio del cuello arrastrándolo contra su voluntad a esa pequeña habitación maloliente donde muy seguramente —y de nuevo— Naruto se ganaría la paliza de su vida… y todo porque no era todo lo que ellos esperaban que fuese.

* * *

_He acá un nuevo fic. Antes, cuando escribía en mi otra cuenta solía llevar más de un fic a la vez y no se me daba mal, así que retomaré viejas costumbres.  
Antes, y para aclarar este Fic tendrá mucho Lemmon, Oh sí :3  
Pero no convertiré la historia en el típico cliche._

_Y como es el primer capítulo no tengo mucho que agregar. _

_Ojala les haya gustado :3_

_Ciao._


	2. Me gustas

_**Normalmente pedimos reviews en nuestros fics pero pocas veces nos molestamos en dejar uno. **  
_

_Varekai: "en cualquier lugar" _

_Autor: PauYh796 _

_Número de palabras del capítulo: 5.122_

___Aclaración: Cuando la letra es cursiva pasa a ser Naruto POV (punto de vista) _

* * *

**_Me gustas. _**

_Entré al salón y escuché los abucheos seguidos por los usuales insultos; después de la última paliza había faltado a clase tres días hasta que estuve lo suficientemente bien para levantarme. Avancé lentamente por en medio de todos tratando de ignorar sus risas, por un momento deseé seguir tan golpeado que no pudiera ni levantarme de la cama. _

Lo que Naruto no notó mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos era como dos pares de ojos lo miraban fijamente, no se veían sus intenciones, no se sabía si eran miradas buenas o malas… simplemente eran miradas que se negaban a apartarse.

Pasaron las primeras horas de clase sin mayor cosa, pronto llegó la hora del almuerzo y todos salieron disparados a la cafetería. Como en cualquier instituto en la cafetería se habían formado los diferentes grupos para las diferentes mesas, y Naruto siempre debía conformarse con almorzar solo en la mesa más alejada.

Ese día en particular fue diferente, no tenía apetito mas si fue a la cafetería y se sentó en alguna mesa con un único objetivo: miraba a Uchiha Sasuke comer en la mesa donde se sentaban todos los que lo golpeaban, se reían estruendosamente de alguna broma que de seguro era estúpida, y Sasuke no se carcajeaba igual que los otros, mantenía esa expresión inmutable en el rostro mientras a su alrededor Sakura le gritaba algo.

Naruto entendía esa sensación.

A Sasuke le fastidiaba estar allí pero no tenía opción porque de seguro siempre era arrastrado a esa mesa. Naruto sonrió sin querer, lo que no supo fue que esa sonrisa se mostraba enamoradiza y de nuevo unos ojos lo estaban viendo desde algún lugar.

En cuanto sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin de las clases Naruto salió corriendo del lugar para así evitar que alguien lo acorralara y lo golpearan como regalo de bienvenida. Cuando vio que estaba libre de todo peligro comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa. Normalmente cuando todo el mundo te odia pasas a tener una vida social totalmente nula, no tienes amigos, no estás invitado a ninguna clase de fiesta, es casi como si tu existencia fuese totalmente absurda, no cuadras en el mundo y por ello estás condenado a pasar tus días solo.

Aún así Naruto odiaba tener que estar en su casa, las paredes eran aun más asfixiantes de lo que era el instituto, y no, no era porque la casa fuese pequeña; simplemente el ambiente era un suplicio soportar todo lo que implicaba volver cada día.

Al llegar entró con duda, en la cocina —y cantando alegremente— estaba Kushina, su madre, una joven mujer de cabello rojo y largo, su mirada dulce delataría que es una buena madre_, lástima que eso sea mentira, _pensó Naruto a la vez que se le quedaba observando_._ Después de unos minutos Kushina por fin se dio cuenta de que alguien la miraba, giró para encontrarse a su hijo, él le sonrió, ella no devolvió la sonrisa.

—Llegue —anunció él sin dejar de mirarla.

—Hola —contestó ella cortante, su canto se había esfumado y ahora su expresión era seria—. Hoy llegaste sin heridas —afirmó lo obvio. Naruto asintió—. Por fin no te metes en una pelea.

—No es culpa mía —murmuró agachando la mirada.

—Supongo que la culpa es de los que te golpean, ¿no?

—Así es.

—De seguro han de tener una razón por la cual lo hacen —y se giró para concentrarse de nuevo en lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

Naruto se encogió de hombros sin decir nada más, caminó escaleras arriba hasta su habitación, donde al llegar se liberó del uniforme rápidamente y se colocó lo primero que sacó del armario, tomando su iPod y un pequeño cuaderno bajó las escaleras, sin decir nada salió de la casa. Caminó sin ninguna dirección en específico, a veces deseaba tener un lugar especial donde se sintiera en paz, pero ese lugar definitivamente no existía; cada vez que salía de su casa iba en busca de cualquier lugar solitario… aquel día lo encontró junto al mar, en una playa vacía.

Se sentó en la arena y con el atardecer de frente, se puso los audífonos, la primera canción que sonó fue _felicidad _de Godwana y él sonrió amenamente, por alguna razón esa canción en especial le causaba una felicidad absurda; claro que era felicidad falsa pero aquello no importaba. Tomó una hoja en sus manos comenzando a dibujar en ella.

Con gran maestría —y en poco tiempo— un buen dibujo permanecía sobre la hoja; aun así éste era bastante sombrío, solitario.

Suspiró y aventó del dibujo lejos, por dentro sabía que no necesitaba esa soledad, que cuando era un niño se relacionaba bien con la mayoría, era social, buenas notas, el hijo perfecto, con poco dinero pero una familia feliz… en cuanto entró a la adolescencia notó que algo no andaba bien consigo mismo, sus amigos comenzaban a notar a las chicas, en cambio él no notaba nada, pero un día mientras jugaban entre hombres le excitó enormemente uno de los chicos. Desde ese día supo que él no era como los demás, pero definitivamente no sabía que aquello era totalmente anormal.

Aunque había aventado el dibujo éste se mantuvo cerca hasta que una brisa se lo llevó, era gracioso ver como la hoja de papel se sacudía sin llegar a mojarse con el mar. Sonriendo Naruto se recostó en la caliente arena y cerró los ojos imaginando que estaba en ese lugar mágico que aun no había podido encontrar. Empezó a alejarse del mundo durmiéndose cuando de la nada sintió una presencia a su lado, no abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó intentando no perder la paz.

—Una hoja de papel tuya ha estado volando por toda la playa —anunció el desconocido y por su voz se sabía que era un hombre.

—Déjala irse, no me importa conservarla.

—Es un buen dibujo. No hay necesidad de desperdiciarlo.

—Te lo regalo —un suspiró por parte del rubio—. Ahora vete, perturbas mi paz.

Por el silencio Naruto dedujo que el extraño ya se había ido, y ahora con una media sonrisa volvió a sumirse en el sonido de las olas hasta que perdió el conocimiento allí mismo.

* * *

Como siempre la noche era el momento más pacífico que Naruto poseía sobre la faz de la tierra, pues sus padres dormían como rocas, la casa permanecía en un silencio total y la oscuridad era reconfortante. Era ese pequeño momento en el mundo en que alguien puede ser uno mismo…

Naruto no solía dormir mucho, cada minuto que pasaba durmiendo era un minuto desperdiciado para realizar otras actividades. Por eso mismo no era extraño que amaneciera y que a pesar de ser un día de instituto Naruto no hubiera dormido nada, aún así se levantaba y se arreglaba normalmente. Ese día en específico salió sin decir ni _mu_ a sus padres, simplemente se ignoraron olímpicamente como de vez en vez lo hacían.

Llegó rápidamente al instituto a pesar de que faltaba más de media hora para el comienzo de las clases, se sentó en un vacío pasillo a la espera de que las siguientes ocho horas se pasaran rápido. Para su buena o mala suerte no estaba solo en el pasillo, a unos pocos metros más allá estaba un chico de cabello negro que Naruto encontró bastante misterioso, por lo cual fijó su vista en él hasta que descubrió que era Uchiha Sasuke, éste último se dio cuenta que de alguien lo miraba y alzó la mirada, donde encontró unos ojos azules que aun le miraban sin miedo alguno. Naruto apartó la vista apenado, pero levantarse e irse sería una escena de película romántica así que no consideró el hacerlo.

—Hey —escuchó como lo llamaban, Naruto cerró los ojos sin querer responder al llamado.

Por otro lado Sasuke se negaba a sentirse ignorado. —Te estoy llamando —dijo lo obvio, y Naruto poco a poco volvió la vista a Sasuke, el pelinegro por su lado sonrió complacido antes de volver a hablar—. ¿No te arrepientes?

—¿De qué? —preguntó el de ojos azules con la voz más baja de lo que quisiera.

—El dibujo —Naruto negó confundido, Sasuke suspiró—. Ayer, el dibujo de la playa…

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —se preguntó, porque que él recordara le había dado el dibujo a un perfecto extraño que se atravesó en su camino.

Sasuke rió quedamente, luego sin decir nada se levantó del suelo para avanzar con paso lento pero firme hacia el salón de clases, pues las personas comenzaban a llegar y estaba mal visto juntarse con el rarito del instituto. Naruto se quedó ahí hasta que sintió que alguien le pisaba la mano.

—Lo siento —se disculparon falsamente—. Usualmente no veo la basura que se atraviesa en mi camino.

Pero Naruto no sintió ni el pisotón ni se fijó en la falsa disculpa; había quedado suspendido en otra dimensión, en la cual aún veía el cuerpo de Sasuke alejándose mientras él se quedaba tirado en el suelo y con una increíble sensación de vacío en el pecho. Sin embargo tuvo que obligarse a levantarse e ir al salón, entró y se alegró de ver que no había nada raro que indicara alguna broma pesada, se sentó en el último puesto y ahí esperó a que las clases comenzaran.

Pasó la mayoría de la mañana sin ser notado por nadie, ni siquiera por los profesores, como cuando estaban entregando el examen que debían realizar y el mismísimo profesor se había olvidado de sacar la copia para Naruto, a su vez nadie quiso prestar su examen para que el rubio le sacara fotocopia, lo que había quedado en un "luego haces el examen". Pronto llegó la hora del descanso de la mañana, Naruto salió rápidamente y fue a la parte trasera del instituto donde había un lugar con varios árboles que hacía que pareciera un bosque miniatura.

Con lo que no contó fue que alguien tendría su misma idea. Así un chico de ojos negros caminó hasta la parte posterior del instituto en busca de escapar de su grupo de amigos, y a su vez tener un momento a solas consigo mismo y sus pensamientos, por lo cual llevaba un pequeño cuaderno donde de vez en cuando solía escribir.

No pasó mucho para que Naruto notase que alguien se acercaba, así que intentó esconderse detrás de un árbol; no se sentía con ánimos de recibir una paliza, pronto notó como el chico que venía volvía a ser Uchiha Sasuke, y en silencio comenzó a preguntarse si él no lo estaría siguiendo. Sasuke, sin notar la presencia de alguien más se recostó contra un árbol y con toda la calma del mundo comenzó a escribir. Mientras esto ocurría Naruto se vio observando al pelinegro de nuevo, ya era extraño, pero siempre pasaba; en un ataque de curiosidad quiso ver lo que Sasuke escribía, por lo cual comenzó a salir de su escondite, como pudo se acercó lo suficiente para ver los perfectos trazos que aparecían en la hoja.

Pero no era un escrito lo que estaba sobre la hoja, era una canción; canción que Sasuke tarareaba levemente a la vez que escribía, también suspiraba frustrado y se quejaba contra un ser invisible. _¿Sasuke es compositor? _Se preguntó Naruto sin dejar de verle.

—No creas que no sé que alguien está ahí —dijo Sasuke de la nada pero sin apartar la vista de la hoja.

Naruto se asustó e intento volver al árbol en el que se había escondido principalmente pero si lo hacía revelaría de inmediato quién era, sólo se quedó quieto a la espera de que algo más pasara; y al ver que Sasuke no volvía a comentar nada volvió a asomarse, ahora él había dejado de escribir. De su bolsillo Sasuke sacó una hoja arrugada y sucia, con parsimonia la desdobló y en ella se visualizó un dibujo, pero Naruto conocía ese dibujo.

—Es mi dibujo —susurró para sí. Sin importarle que descubrieran su ubicación se abalanzó sobre Sasuke arrebatándole el dibujo en el acto—. ¡¿Dónde conseguiste esto?! —gritó histérico; pasaron unos segundos antes de que Sasuke se situara y respondiera.

—Tú me lo regalaste.

—Mentira —dijo con la voz más pasiva.

—Ayer en la playa; como dije, sería una lástima que un dibujo tan bueno se desperdiciara.

—¿Tú eras el sujeto de ayer?

Sasuke asintió. Naruto le devolvió el dibujo y comenzó a caminar de vuelta al instituto, mientras lo hacía recordó las anteriores palabras de Sasuke cuando habló del dibujo, sopesó la posibilidad de volver y decirle algo más al pelinegro pero seguramente las clases ya habían comenzado de nuevo, así que desistió.

Lo malo era que no podían evitarse, era la maldición de estar en un mismo salón de clases, lo bueno era que Naruto siempre era ignorado, así que con suerte a Sasuke no se le ocurriría acercarse a la plaga de la clase.

_Y así fue, Sasuke llegó, se sentó en el lugar de siempre ignorando a todo su alrededor; la siguiente clase comenzó y nadie musitaba palabra alguna. Yo me dije a mi mismo que debía ignorar a Sasuke igual que él lo estaba haciendo conmigo, pero no pude, terminé mirándole todo lo que duró la clase, su manera de respirar y de mover la mano ansiosamente cuando estaba deslucido; comencé a temerme lo peor… porque comenzaba a gustarme verlo. _

_Claro que sabía que alguien como Uchiha Sasuke no podía gustarme ni aunque lo soñara, pero la atracción es rara; cuando menos lo esperas estás enganchado a una persona, una persona que en un principio ni te gustó, ni nunca te viste a su lado. Pero así es, en este momento me gusta Sasuke, y sé que no puede ser. _

_Cuando acabaron las clases salí rápidamente del instituto, caminé hasta casa; allí estaba mi madre, claro que volvió a ignorarme como siempre solía hacerlo, hice la misma rutina a la que ya me había acostumbrado: subí, cambié mi uniforme por ropa más a mi estilo, tomé el reproductor de música, unas cuantas hojas de papel y salí de la casa sin problema alguno. Y como el día anterior volví a dirigirme a la playa. _

_Llegué y lo primero que vi fue a Sasuke ¿cómo había podido pasarlo por alto antes? Le vi, estaba sentado sobre la arena mirando al mar; sin embargo yo no le hablaría ni mucho menos, tampoco huiría del lugar cual vil cobarde. Avancé sobre la playa a la vez que me quitaba los zapatos para sentir la arena, arremangué el pantalón que llevaba y caminé hasta el mar procurando que ni el iPod, ni las hojas se mojaran con esto. _

_Desde siempre me ha gustado mojar mis pies en el mar, sentir la corriente concentrada en un único lugar, mas nunca me gustó nadar. Cuando era niño casi me ahogo en el mar y desde entonces tengo pavor de entrar totalmente al agua. _

_Sentí que el agua se removía de manera inusual, bajé la vista, luego giré a la derecha y ahí estaba Sasuke en las mismas condiciones que yo, sólo mantenía los pies en el agua y sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, miré su cara que a su vez miraba el horizonte, no dije nada y él tampoco. Nos quedamos ahí sintiendo el mar bajo nuestros pies, él me sonrió ¡me sonrió! _

_Pasaban los minutos, nos quedamos allí hasta que el sol se ocultó en su totalidad y en el cielo comenzó a salir la luna, que este día se veía particularmente grande, nuestros cuerpos nunca se tocaron y nuestras miradas nunca se encontraron pero de una manera u otra sentía que no estaba con el mismo Uchiha Sasuke que siempre se frustraba en clase. Luego, cuando el agua del mar comenzó a entumecer mis pies no dudé en salir del agua, levantar mis zapatos e irme descalzo; no me importó que Sasuke se quedara de pie allí, pues nosotros no éramos nada del otro. Por más que lo quisiera así. _

* * *

Al día siguiente Naruto volvió a ir al instituto alegre porque ya habían pasado más de tres días sin que alguien le diera una golpiza por algo. Tenía en la mente la escena que había vivido con Sasuke el día anterior, tanto así que pasó todas las clases volando en medio de mil fantasías que comenzaban a crecer en su cabeza. Llegó la hora del almuerzo, todo el mundo se sentó en las mesas de siempre, por lo tanto Naruto se sentó en la mesa apartada igual que siempre; una mesa en la que casualmente tenía una perfecta visión hacia Sasuke, de nuevo lo comenzó a mirar totalmente perplejo. _¿Qué estoy haciendo? _Se preguntó.

_Me gusta, la forma en la que se mueve, en la que se aburre; es una atracción física que no llego a entender, quiero besarle, pues si no le beso ahora después me arrepentiré, yo…_

Fue inevitable, y en cuanto aceptó lo mucho que le gustaba Sasuke por fin lo entendió, pero con los ojo cegados por esa atracción no le importó, no le importó acercarse a Sasuke en medio de la cafetería, más de uno lo fulminó con la mirada pero por primera vez no se fijó en las burlas, se situó junto a la mesa, todos los que estaban sentados en ella le voltearon a mirar.

—¿Qué quier-? —la pregunta de una de las chicas se vio interrumpida cuando Naruto de repente se abalanzó contra Sasuke y le plantó un beso. No se movieron hasta que Sasuke reaccionó y de un empujón aparto al rubio lejos, quien a su vez cayó contra el suelo. Todos los presentes en la cafetería miraban estupefactos.

—¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES?! —chilló histérico.

—Me gustas —susurró Naruto en el suelo, algo dentro de Sasuke se removió ante tal declaración pero frunció el seño y habló—. Qué asco —murmuró mirándolo con desprecio.

—Pero, yo… tú… —dijo anonadado recordando al Sasuke que había visto en los últimos días.

—¿Yo qué? —le dijo Sasuke retándolo—. Por el simple hecho de que te dijera una o dos cosas amables, o el hecho de que no te golpee en cuanto te vea no significa que seamos amigos, y mucho menos que seamos un potencial a pareja, iluso.

—¡Eso no tiene sentido! —gritó Naruto en un intento de redimirse—. Ayer… nosotros…

Sakura se metió en la conversación. —¿Ayer? —se dirigió a Sasuke—. ¿Acaso te ves con este después de clases?

—Nunca —respondió con firmeza—. No pensaría siquiera en verme con este desadaptado más tiempo del que me veo obligado.

—No me insultes —pidió el rubio, Sasuke soltó una risa irónica.

—¿Quién me ha insultado primero? —entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Sabes qué? Piérdete.

Sin decir más Sasuke salió de la cafetería, los demás no esperaron para soltar una sonora carcajada, Naruto cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando a que todo volviese a ser silencioso, y en cuanto eso se cumplió se levanto y como si no hubiese pasado nada volvió a su habitual mesa; se sentó, se concentró en la hoja que tenía en frente escribiendo una única frase en ella:

_Te odio, te odio por humillarme. Pero te amo, te amo más  
de lo que desearía. _

Y como era de esperarse (por lo menos para Naruto) a la salida del instituto le acorralaron y lo arrastraron lejos de la vista de los transeúntes; como no había nada nuevo que hacer los golpes llegaron, los insultos y demás; pero esta vez hubo algo diferente ya que Naruto intentaba defenderse. Era diferente, tapaba su cara en un intento de frenar los golpes, pero a pesar de eso una sonrisa burlona se asomaba en su cara.

—¿Por qué te ríes? —preguntaron.

—Pueden golpearme todo lo que quieran pero a mí me seguirán gustando los hombres —declaró, y eso los enfureció.

—Tal vez matándote —dijo Sakura—. ¿Cómo te atreves a enamorarte de Sasuke? —agregó con voz incrédula.

—Simplemente me gusta.

Otro golpe justo a su estómago le quitó el aire y provocó que se retorciera de dolor; a la vez unas cuantas lágrimas se deslizaron de sus ojos, los abusadores cedieron. —No vale la pena —murmuró uno de los atacantes, acto seguido se dispersaron.

Lastimado, Naruto se levantó para ir a su casa. Pero sin querer dañar la naciente costumbre que había hecho últimamente tomó un camino que lo llevo por la playa, y como probablemente también era costumbre allí estaba Sasuke sentado y mirando fijamente al mar. Apenado, Naruto apresuró el paso para escaparse; por otro lado Sasuke vio perfectamente el estado de Naruto pero simplemente se encogió de hombros y le dejó ir.

—¿A dónde debería ir? —se preguntó Naruto, para él ir a su casa sería perder una batalla porque de seguro Kushina le miraría desaprobatoriamente y luego volvería a lo que sea que estuviera haciendo; por esa razón y puede que muchas más Naruto ya no quería ir a su casa, luego recordó como cuando era niño veía a su padre atiborrarse en licor.

_—¿Por qué lo haces? —_le había preguntado en una ocasión, y Minato —su padre— había sonreído paternalmente. _—Es la mejor manera de olvidar —_susurró y Naruto había entendido el consejo perfectamente, lo guardó en el fondo de su mente para cuando tuviera que recordarlo.

—Como ahora —se dijo a sí mismo. Y tomó la decisión de ahogar sus penas en alcohol por más patético que eso fuera.

A pesar del dolor lacerante Naruto optó por caminar un poco más de lo acostumbrado hasta que se encontró en una calle repleta de bares, sin mucha dificultad entró al primero que se le atravesó; era una suerte que ya aparentara la mayoría de edad. Caminó hasta la barra y pidió un simple vaso de agua, de repente se había arrepentido de sumirse en el alcohol como lo hacía su padre; a cambio de eso se quedó allí, sólo le gustaba el bullicio que se formaba a su alrededor.

—Tú no eres mayor de edad —declaró una voz desconocida, Naruto se viró para encontrarse con un hombre que le miraba con una sonrisa pícara.

—No lo soy —confirmó Naruto devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—No diré nada, después de todo yo también me colaba en los bares cuando tenía unos 16 años.

—Naruto —se presentó.

—Deidara —respondió el hombre—. ¿Estás solo? ¿Tienes un desamor? O simplemente buscas un lugar de escape.

—Estoy solo, sí y sí.

El recién llegado se sentó en silencio. —Si buscas un medio de escape, con un vaso de agua no te bastará.

—¿Le sugieres a un menor de edad que se ponga a tomar? Y no, gracias, mi padre suele tomar mucho y yo no quiero volverme como él.

—Sí, lo hago —acepto sonriente—. Eh, chico, todos los padres apestan… dímelo a mí, pero no por eso serás igual a ellos. Es mejor si apestas a tu modo —apoyó su mentón contra la barra mientras decía la última frase.

Naruto soltó una risita, asintió y el nombrado Deidara pidió al barman un trago fuerte que Naruto consumió sin reparo alguno.

—¿Y qué es lo que te atormenta? —preguntó Deidara después de unos segundos en silencio.

—¿Qué piensas de los homosexuales?

—¿Qué debería pensar?

—Que son asquerosos… tal vez.

Deidara comenzó a reír. —Dime que no estoy al lado de un homofóbico porque sí que me arrepentiría de haberte invitado un trago.

—En realidad soy gay.

—Entonces… ¿qué te hace pensar que los homosexuales son asquerosos?

—Todo el mundo lo piensa.

Deidara se levantó. —Dudo mucho que conozcas a todo el mundo para hacer semejante afirmación. No te creas lo que unos cuantos piensan; aunque al parecer tu mismo has comenzado a creerte el cuento, a creer que eres asqueroso. Pero no es así —se acercó a Naruto para hablarle mejor debido al ruido—. Y para que lo sepas a mí me gustan tanto hombres como mujeres.

Sonrió paternalmente. —Así que ya sabes, Naruto —sin despedirse ni nada por el estilo se fue, Naruto sonrió contra el abandonado vaso de agua. Pasados unos minutos —y como si en realidad solo hubiera pasado un segundo— Deidara volvió y le habló a Naruto como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

—¿Cómo va ese medio de escape?

—Estoy harto de que me golpeen a diario aunque nunca haga nada por defenderme.

—Yo ya me estaba preguntando el por qué de esas heridas.

—¿Quieres oír una patética historia?

Deidara asintió.

—Soy totalmente diferente a lo que las personas esperan que sea, por lo cual la mejor manera que tienen ellos de recordármelo es golpeándome; yo estaba conforme, lo juro… desde que comenzaron a golpearme yo me decía que aquello no era conmigo, era problema de ellos; hoy lo estoy dudando ¿seré yo el problema? Pero más allá de esta pregunta estoy envuelto en una patética situación; aunque es toda una locura me enamoré de un chico de mi instituto, hoy saqué valor de no sé donde para declarármele. Cabe aclarar que se burló de mí, y luego se fue. Como era de esperarse a la salida me topé con ellos y me golpearon. Pero… ¿sabes qué? No duele tanto.

—Yo creo que si te golpean debes devolver el golpe, porque si no seguirán creyendo que pueden golpearte.

Naruto asintió pensativo, fijó la vista en todas las personas del bar, se levantó de golpe cuando vio una cabellera negra pasearse por el lugar. —¿Sasuke? —murmuró, Deidara a su lado lo miró con curiosidad, pero no pudo decir nada porque cuando menos se lo esperó Naruto se había levantado siguiendo a la cabeza negra, que a su vez caminaba a la salida trasera del bar.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó pero se vio acallado por el ruido del mismo bar.

Empujó a unos cuantos hasta llegar a la salida que daba con un callejón desolado, afuera no estaba el chico que creyó ver. El sonido del bar desapareció por completo en cuanto la puerta se cerró y Naruto se vio volteando a todas partes en busca del extraño.

De la nada lo acorralaron contra una de las paredes del callejón, un joven que apresó sus brazos contra la pared, un joven de ojos negros y cabello oscuro. Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Sasuk… —pero fue interrumpido por la repentina acción de Sasuke que al comenzar un beso cegó todos los sentidos de Naruto, que a su vez se comenzaba a derretir ahí mismo; en cuanto el beso terminó se miraron a los ojos y Naruto creyó ver los ojos de Sasuke más oscuros.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Naruto.

—Me gustas —proclamó Sasuke con una sonrisa prepotente.

Y Naruto no alcanzó a decir nada porque repentinamente Sasuke comenzó a besarle nuevamente, solo que esta vez no se concentró en sus labios, besó la cara para bajar al cuello donde sin piedad succionó y de seguro allí quedaría una marca. Naruto estiró las manos hasta la parte baja de la camisa de Sasuke dispuesto a participar también pero Sasuke se lo impidió usando fuerza bruta para hacer que los brazos del rubio quedasen sobre su cabeza y pegados a la pared. Con su mano libre Sasuke comenzó a acariciar el pecho de Naruto por sobre la ropa causando de alguna manera que el toque fuese algo frustrante.

Por ello —y con toda la confianza del caso— Sasuke comenzó a levantar la camisa que llevaba Naruto tocando la tersa piel que se extendía bajo sus dedos.

Un gemido involuntario se escapó de los labios de Naruto, quien al descubrir su actitud se llevó las manos a la boca en un intento de acallar los gemidos; no, no importaba saber porque Sasuke estaba haciendo aquello. Sólo importaba que con cada roce de los dedos del chico en su piel Naruto se sintiera en su propio nirvana.

Las manos frías de Sasuke hicieron que se estremeciera un poco.

—Sa-Sasu… Sasuke —gimió entrecortado, Sasuke por su parte sonrió complacido a la vez que volvía a atrapar los labios de Naruto entre los suyos. Dejó de prestar atención al pecho del rubio para bajar hasta el borde del pantalón, con dos dedos moviéndose expertamente desabrochó los primeros botones, posteriormente metió la mano entre el pantalón acariciando el miembro del rubio sobre la ropa interior.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó descaradamente a la vez que daba un apretón, y Naruto asintió desesperado.

Pasó su mano ahora dentro de la ropa interior donde sin ninguna clase de vergüenza acarició con rudeza los testículos, y luego tomando el miembro entre sus manos comenzó a masturbarlo sacándole más gemidos de los que Naruto hubiera deseado por cuestión de orgullo, claro que Sasuke estaba contento de estar complaciendo al chico sólo con el roce de sus manos.

Y a pesar de que ahora las conversaciones se habían reducido a cero ambas partes estaban más que complacidas sólo que de manera diferente en cada caso. Por un lado Sasuke aumentó el ritmo de su mano y a la vez la fuerza con la que apretaba, Naruto entró en un éxtasis lleno de gemidos que fueron acallados por los rudos labios de Sasuke.

Naruto cerró la boca con fuerza negándose al beso. Sasuke frunció el seño.

—Bésame —ordenó cual vil violador.

—¿Y sí no quiero…? —le intentó retar entre jadeos, Sasuke dio un apretón en la entrepierna del chico sacándole un gemido rudo.

—Bésame —repitió.

Naruto cedió, su mente no coordinaba con su cuerpo. Sólo bastó un pequeño acercamiento por parte del rubio para que el pelinegro atrapara sus labios en otro duro beso que esta vez Naruto si aceptó, y puede que con mucho gusto. Por unos segundos la atención de ambas partes se desvió al beso apasionado que comenzaron a darse, Sasuke dejó de mover su mano y aflojó el agarre; a Naruto le temblaban las piernas y si no fuera porque estaba aprisionado contra la pared de seguro se caería. Cortaron el beso y de nuevo Sasuke se concentró en dejar unos visibles chupetones en el cuello de Naruto; a la vez volvió a su trabajo moviendo su mano ahora más frenéticamente.

—A-ah… Sasuke… —gimió, sus manos ahora libres las llevó al cuello de Sasuke donde se agarró fuertemente incrustando sus uñas y dejando visibles rasguños.

Un gruñido por parte de Sasuke en cuanto Naruto soltó un grito que indicó que el orgasmo se avecinaba; pocos segundos después Naruto terminó en la mano de Sasuke, quien a su vez de inmediato soltó todos sus agarres y retrocedió dos pasos, acto seguido Naruto cayó de rodillas al suelo y Sasuke sonrió, escondió sus manos detrás de su espalda, se dio vuelta y se fue caminando como si nada. Naruto fijó la vista por donde había desaparecido Sasuke sintiéndose extasiado, enojado, avergonzado, totalmente confundido y extrañamente enamorado.

.

.

* * *

_Me demoré mil años en escribir esto, y si me pusiera a decir todas las excusas, pues... .  
__Lo que importa es que ya está acá ;) _

_Gracias por leer e_e _

_Y tengan por seguro que nunca dejaré abandonadas las historias ;) _

_Pregunta: ¿Por qué Sasuke hizo eso? _

_Adiós C: _


	3. ¿A qué jugamos?

_**Normalmente pedimos reviews en nuestros fics pero pocas veces nos molestamos en dejar uno. **  
_

_Varekai: "en cualquier lugar" _

_Autor: PauYh796 _

_Número de palabras del capítulo: 4.975_

___Aclaración: Cuando la letra es cursiva pasa a ser Naruto POV (punto de vista)_

* * *

**_¿A qué jugamos? _**

Naruto volvió a casa muy tarde en la noche, al llegar sólo vio como Kushina estaba junto a Minato en la cocina hablando en voz baja, no les dijo nada y siguió de largo hasta el baño donde tomó una larga ducha intentando quitar los recuerdos de su mente. Pero era imposible. Aparte del toque que Naruto recordaba estaban esos molestos chupetones que habían quedado marcados en su cuello; y era frustrante… porque él nunca se había visto como el pasivo de ninguna relación. A pesar de tener la mente llena de preguntas, fantasías y sobre todo recuerdos se durmió fácilmente.

_Aquella noche soñé con Sasuke, y cuando lo recuerdo me siento como colegiala enamorada; sé que estoy dando un espectáculo nada digno de ver pero mi mente de colegiala me dice que esto pasó por algo y que tal vez si le intereso a Sasuke… digo… no fui manoseado por nada. _

Lo curioso era tener que ver a Sasuke al siguiente día; como era día de instituto Naruto se veía de nuevo envuelto en la maldición de no poder separarse de Sasuke. Y ya era suficiente con las burlas que le mandaron justo al poner un pie dentro del instituto.

—A veces desearía ser invisible… —murmuró para sí después de que lo empujaran contra una pared.

Y justo antes de poder entrar al salón de clases se acobardó tanto que tuvo que irse corriendo al baño para mojarse la cara y así despejar su mente. Pasados unos minutos volvió al salón; adentro ya se encontraban todos, inclusive el profesor, con un suspiro entró, nadie le dijo nada y ahí estaba Sasuke, quien no le dedicó ni una mísera mirada.

Sucedió a la salida del instituto, ya estaba atardeciendo y el día estaba particularmente anaranjado, Naruto tenía planeado más que nada huir de Sasuke cual vil cobarde; claro que su cuerpo tenía otros planes, al ver a Sasuke a lo lejos caminando solo con rumbo a su casa seguramente un _clic_ en su cerebro le impidió irse sin pedir explicaciones. Así que corrió hasta alcanzar a Sasuke, lo tomó del brazo y él giró la cabeza sorprendido.

—Sasuke —habló Naruto—. Necesito una explicación —sentenció.

Sasuke le miró confundido, antes de hablar se soltó del agarre del rubio bruscamente. —No sé de que hablas —dijo con voz gélida.

—Lo que pasó ayer… —recordó Naruto algo avergonzado.

—¿Qué quieres que te explique? Más bien… ¿Qué tengo que explicar yo? —pausó unos segundos antes de continuar—. Un gay me dijo que le gustaba… no pasó nada más que eso —acto seguido se fue con su andar elegante dejando a Naruto más confundido de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Será que Sasuke no recuerda lo que me hizo? —se preguntó.

Esa noche no fue mejor que la anterior, Naruto pudo dormir pero su mente se llenaba de recuerdos nada inocentes, un gemido por aquí y otro gemido por allá logrando que el sueño en sí no fuese nada reparador. Era dormir sin descansar, porque soñar era agotador a decir verdad.

_Fui al mismo bar esperando que de alguna manera todo hubiese sido un sueño. De nuevo entré sin problemas, y de nuevo pedí un vaso que agua que me entregaron amablemente. _

—Estoy teniendo un deja vu —_giré y ahí estaba Deidara sonriéndome. _

—Tal vez intento recrear la escena_ —murmuré. _

—¿Yo soy el protagonista de la obra?

_Sonreí. _—Personaje importante, probablemente.

—¿Qué te trae por estos lares hoy, chico?

—Ya te dije, intento recrear una escena.

_Lo miré frustrado, pero yo no estaba frustrado con Deidara, claro que no, estaba frustrado conmigo mismo por ser tan idiota como para buscar una respuesta de ese modo. Es que definitivamente la estupidez de toda la humanidad comenzaba a pegarse a mí. _

—¿Tienes pareja? —_le pregunté mirando el vaso de agua. _

—No, pero tengo alguien que me gusta… igual que tu.

—¿Eres correspondido?

—No lo sé —_suspiró_—. Siempre estamos en ese jueguito de los toques accidentales, sonrisita de aquí para allá. Nunca hemos pasado de eso…

—¿Y si te confiesas?

—No soy capaz —_me miró aterrorizado, yo sonreí. _

—Si yo fui capaz y eso que todos me odian, imagínate si tú lo haces… yo creo que saldría muy bien.

—Lo pensaré —_susurró_—. Pero cierto… ¿por qué bebes agua en un bar? —_se dirigió al barman y pidió algún trago que me ofreció, yo lo tomé sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía, no me supo a nada y eso me preocupó… ¿me estaré volviendo como él? _

_Lo siguiente que pasó lo recuerdo a medias, porque a pesar de todo el trago se me subió a la cabeza; definitivamente no podía confiar en Deidara ¿qué clase de persona le ofrece tanto alcohol a un niño? Sólo sé que era muy tarde cuando salí del bar, ya las calles estaban silenciosas y yo no tuve intención de volver con mis padres aún. Y heme acá, de nuevo en la playa, todo da vueltas pero llegados a este punto ya ni me importa. Y de ahí lo último que recuerdo es caer rendido sobre la arena, durmiéndome al instante. _

* * *

Minato y Kushina —los padres de Naruto— de vez en cuando tenían un peso de culpabilidad en sus mentes, pues ellos no odiaban a su hijo pero tampoco lo querían… ¿un querer obligatorio? ¿Qué había pasado con la emoción que había sentido Kushina recién se había enterado de su futuro hijo? Minato, que había sido un hombre de buenos valores ahora se sumía en el alcohol casi a diario, los efectos de esto no habían pasado de un par de insultos con su esposa e hijo, sin embargo Naruto temía que todo se volviese aún más serio.

Para Kushina ya era más que normal esconderse del hombre que entregaba la correspondencia semana a semana, él llegaba, timbraba en el timbre inexistente, esperaba unos segundos, se asomaba por una ventana cubierta por una cortina destartalada y por último dejaba las deudas, el tercer anuncio de desahucio. Lástima que nunca diera con la gente que vivía allí, parecía que se quedaría toda su vida entregando deudas a una familia fantasma.

Y una vez el cartero se hubiese ido Kushina se acercaba silenciosamente a la puerta, recogía los sobres recién entregados, los leía, ponía una expresión de preocupación y por último toda la entrega quedaba abandonada sobre la mesa por si algún día Minato _quería_ costear la casa.

Es que vivir a base de una estufa que usa un cilindro de gas que se acaba cada dos por tres podría llegar a convertirse en algo frustrante; y vivir con los interminables fallos de electricidad se volvía algo para deprimirse; parecía que hace ya unos meses los de servicio técnico habían dejado mal conectados los cables que daban la energía a la pequeña casa de esta familia, pero ni modo de llamar a quejarse o buscar personal para que arreglasen el problema, porque era más que obvio que hace ya un tiempo considerable que se libraban del pago del servicio fingiendo que en realidad en esa casa no vivía nadie. Y ni hablar del agua, parecía tan sucia como la que se recogía en un charco después de la lluvia; pero sin más remedio se hidrataban con ella rogando no contraer alguna clase de enfermedad.

Kushina suspiró en cuanto la calma volvió a gobernar el ambiente, parecía que ya nadie molestaría por ese día. Minato… ese hombre del que estaba perdidamente enamorada, o al menos eso creía; hace tiempo, cuando seguían siendo unos niños se prometieron uno al otro darse la mejor vida, con amor y sonrisas cada día ¿qué pasó con aquello? Se preguntaba Kushina cada día al despertar, porque si en su más remota infancia le hubiesen preguntado cómo se vería en este tiempo ella sin duda hubiese contestado una única palabra: feliz.

Pero la historia no acababa ni terminaba allí; viviendo en un pequeño lugar parte del tercer mundo estos dos niños con sueños decidieron probar suerte en un lugar mucho más grande; aquel lugar que siempre solían ver en la televisión cada vez que llegaba algo de señal. Cuando hubo oportunidad escaparon para llegar al país que siempre habían visto en esa cajita pequeña.

Claro que al final el sueño no se cumplió.

Y ahora con un esposo que por mucho es un alcohólico que gasta lo poco que gana en trago, que el aspecto que tanto la había cautivado hace años ya no existía… soltó otro suspiro ¿qué clase de vida se estaba dando? Corriendo bajo los pies de un hombre que de seguro ya no la ama. Y no sólo eso… había algo más… ¿alguien por mencionar? Ah, claro; Naruto, su hijo. Pero aquel era cuento de otro día.

* * *

Puede que el alcohol te envíe a un paraíso de ida y vuelta, pero el golpe que queda es bárbaro. Y Naruto se refería al horrendo dolor de cabeza con el que se despertó al día siguiente; su ropa estaba tirada por la pequeña habitación y él se mantenía en bóxers. ¿Cómo llegué acá? Se preguntó sosteniendo su cabeza, ¿la habitación estaba dando vueltas?

Con un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano alcanzó el baño, abrió el agua de la ducha sin piedad, ¿agua caliente? ¡Ja! Más bien la temperatura se asemejaba a la de algún polo, pero quizá el agua helada por fin hizo que Naruto despertase de su estado medio viviente. Salió del baño con una renovada sonrisa a medio poner, y una mirada que no delataba la resaca, como ya era costumbre se alistó para ir al instituto ¡joder! Como odiaba ese uniforme a veces.

Pero había que ser conscientes en que por más que las situaciones se tornaran diferentes lo único que llenaba la mente del rubio era Sasuke, de quien no se podía percibir ninguna clase de pensamiento de aquel lio en el que de una u otra manera ambos habían terminado involucrados. Naruto resopló molesto contra su mano, mas decidió ignorar a Sasuke lo que quedaba del día.

Claro que si decides algo el destino conspirará para que suceda todo lo contrario. Y era allí en clase de educación física cuando Naruto se enfrentaba a lo que probablemente más temía, y no sólo era la humillación de siempre quedar solo en los grupos que siempre se formaban para hacer ejercicio, pues hace tiempo ya había aceptado que el profesor en cuestión simplemente odiaba su existencia y tenía que hacerle la vida imposible. Aparte que se sentía aislado y humillado no faltaban las miradas que le mandaban cada vez que encontraban la manera de hacerle otra bromita.

—¡Uchiha! —bramó el profesor—. Haga equipo con él —señaló a Naruto, quien a su vez resoplaba molesto, un día de estos iba a gritarle a alguien que tenía nombre, no era sólo "él". Sasuke, haciendo caso a lo que su superior decía caminó hasta Naruto no sin antes percatarse de las miradas que todos los estudiantes le lanzaban, y es que todo el instituto estaba enterado de lo sucedido.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que una voz desconocida dijera: — ¡Hacen buena pareja! —Naruto bajó la vista, Sasuke se encogió de hombros negándose a siquiera prestarles atención.

—Sasuke… —murmuró Naruto mientras se tomaban de las manos para comenzar a hacer ejercicios de estiramiento.

—No me hables —sentenció el otro con voz gélida.

—Entiendo que no quieras que hable, pero… necesito una explicación; tener esto en la mente me está matando.

—No sé de que hablas —y a pesar de que Sasuke contestaba su voz era cortante, fría e incluso escalofriante. Pero Naruto decidido a conocer la verdad no se detuvo en ese punto.

—No te hagas el tonto… ¡lo sabes perfectamente!

Sasuke negó. —Ya no me hables más —agregó.

Lo siguiente pasó rápidamente; por más que Naruto intentase hablarle a Sasuke éste simplemente comenzó a ignorarlo. El profesor seguía diciendo un ejercicio tras otro y ellos lo realizaban fácilmente, sin los problemas de coordinación que al parecer los otros equipos si tenían. Con esto la clase dio por terminada, todos se retiraron uno a uno, Sasuke planeaba hacer lo mismo pero la voz del mismísimo maestro lo detuvo.

—Ayúdenme a llevar todo el material que usamos a la bodega de atrás.

Y por "ayúdenme" se refería tanto a Sasuke como a Naruto, luego campantemente se fue con rumbo a quien sabe dónde dejando a ambos chicos en medio del patio. Sasuke, sin dignarse a ver a su acompañante comenzó a recoger los balones de futbol que habían quedado tirados ahí, dando un suspiro Naruto comenzó a recoger las pesas, y con un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano mantuvieron todo en sus manos para no tener que hacer doble viaje. Caminaron juntos pero parecía que cada uno iba por su cuenta.

La bodega donde debían guardar las cosas era una casucha de tamaño mediano, en el interior había suficiente luz para que vieran donde pisaban. Sin delicadeza alguna Sasuke tiró los balones al suelo, seguido por Naruto que hizo lo mismo pero cuidando de donde dejaba cada cosa, lo cual le llevó más tiempo, Sasuke caminó hacia la salida y por un momento Naruto pensó que éste se iría sin decir nada, pero vaya sorpresa cuando el pelinegro se detuvo, como si estuviera esperándolo.

Sin embargo seguían sin decirse nada, y teniendo ese momento en el que, estaban seguros nadie iría a molestarles, Naruto se negó a quedarse callado.

—Sasuke —llamó Naruto, el aludido giró para verle a la cara—. Estoy harto que ignores esto como si nunca hubiese pasado.

—¿Tu qué comes? ¿O qué drogas ingieres? Por enésima vez: no sé de que hablas.

—Estoy harto —repitió—. Pero si insistes en no recordar nada yo haré que recuerdes.

En ese instante su cuerpo pasó a ser controlado por quien sabe que fuerza extraña que lo llevó a caminar hacia Sasuke hasta que sólo unos cuantos centímetros los separaba. —¿Qu-qué…? —pero las quejas de Sasuke se vieron interrumpidas cuando de la nada Naruto le plantó un beso, el pelinegro que en un principio no reaccionó se quedó ahí unos segundos, y cuando lo hizo intentó quitarse de encima al chico, pero era como si todas sus fuerzas se hubieran desvanecido.

De un movimiento rápido Sasuke terminó en el suelo y Naruto encima de él sentado sobre su entrepierna y provocando un roce que encontró delicioso, en cambio Sasuke lo encontraba extraño, se iba a volver a quejar pero de nuevo un beso impidió que hablara.

Naruto —y como si fuera un experto— comenzó a desabotonar la camisa que portaba Sasuke, éste último intentó empujar al rubio pero Naruto fue inclusive más rápido tomando amabas manos de Sasuke y así atraparlo con una fuerza que de hecho, no sabía que existía.

—¡Suéltame! —chilló Sasuke.

Una sonrisa se plasmó en la cara de Naruto mientras negaba divertidamente. —Voy a hacerte lo que me hiciste —sentenció lentamente. Acto seguido bajó su boca directo al cuello del pelinegro para comenzar a hacer un chupetón que en seguida se puso rojo; una sonrisa entre tierna e inocente se formó en su cara cuando vio lo que había hecho. De nuevo otro beso, ¿podrían esos labios ser tan adictivos? Se acercó para besarlos de nuevo, sólo que esta vez le correspondieron; Sasuke le correspondía el beso.

Con una mano apresando a Sasuke y la otra aun en la tarea de desabotonar la camisa de éste mismo Naruto no paró a pensar en que estaba haciendo, sólo le importaba el roce que había con la entrepierna del otro, porque a pesar de la ropa existía una sensación alucinante cada que se movía un poco. Cuando por fin terminó su tarea al desabrochar por completo la camisa de Sasuke soltó su agarre para tener ambas manos ocupadas en acariciar el pecho de su acompañante, e increíblemente Sasuke no comenzó a forcejear de nuevo, se quedó allí lanzando suspiros al sentir el toque eléctrico que Naruto dejaba en él.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Puede que esa pregunta estuviera rodando la mente de Naruto, pero, seamos sinceros… si tuvieras a semejante dios griego bajo tus piernas, ¿te preocuparías de lo correcto e incorrecto? ¿Siquiera pensarías en lo que él quiere? No, sólo vas a necesitar besarle, morderle, chuparle, intentar saciar el hambre que ha crecido cada vez que él te ha dedicado una mirada. Y que un beso por acá, que una lamida por allá, sacándole gemidos a Sasuke, que a su vez se mantenía totalmente sonrojado, o sea, ¿quién más vería al frívolo Uchiha Sasuke rendirse ante el placer?

—¿Lo comprendes? —preguntó Naruto sin alejarse de la piel de Sasuke, haciendo que su aliento se sintiera como pequeñas cosquillas.

—¿A qué te refieres? —replicó Sasuke soltando varios jadeos.

—¿Entiendes por qué quiero besarte? Por qué quiero terminar lo que ya parece comenzado, ¿lo entiendes?

—N-no…

—Yo tampoco, pero ¿qué importa? —sus manos traviesamente comenzaron a descender hacia el borde del pantalón, desabrocharon el único botón con movimientos expertos, y así comenzó a toquetear sobre la ropa interior—. Está muy grande —afirmó mirando a Sasuke a los ojos, y con una sonrisa amable.

—¡No digas esas cosas! —gritó el pelinegro poniéndose aún más rojo.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no…? Si es la verdad.

El toque sobre la ropa interior se volvió innecesario e insuficiente, pronto se necesitó el contacto piel a piel; sin miedo alguno bajó la prenda, sonrió con sorna al ver el miembro bien erecto, e irónicamente pensó en como Sasuke había afirmado que aquello era _asqueroso._ —Ahora quién se está excitando… —susurró sin querer; susurro que Sasuke escuchó perfectamente y que por consiguiente hizo que reaccionara ante lo que sucedía.

Ya que sus manos no estaban atrapadas como antes fue fácil darle un empujón a Naruto que lo dejó sentado lejos de su alcance, se levantó rápidamente, se acomodó la ropa como pudo sin notar que de hecho su camisa había quedado mal abrochada, salió de la pequeña bodega sin decir nada, dejando a Naruto ahí bastante confundido y bastante excitado.

* * *

_Después del fiasco con Sasuke no me quedó más remedio que volver a entrar a clases, para mi alivio Sasuke no estaba en clase, y de hecho no me importa donde se haya metido, es que… ¿cómo pretenden que le mire a la cara después de esto? En cuanto él se fue yo comprendí lo que estaba haciendo ¡por favor! Prácticamente lo estaba forzando a que se acostara conmigo. _

_Sentí algo impactar contra mi cara, lo que hizo que volviera a la realidad, alcé la cabeza cuando noté que había alguien frente a mí, era Kiba que me miraba desde arriba. _—¿Qué quieres? —_le pregunté procurando mantener el tono de voz bajo. _

—¿Te duele? —_me preguntó a la vez que tocaba una de las heridas que aun permanecían de la última vez que había recibido una paliza; no contesté, y de hecho… ¿qué debía contestar? ¿Qué me dolía? No quería que se burlasen de mi, claro que ellos insistían en buscar cualquier pequeña excusa para hallar una burla. Luego recordé lo que había dicho Deidara, si aceptaba cada cosa que ellos dijeran definitivamente lo seguirían haciendo. ¿Tomar acción? _

_Me levanté de golpe sonriendo por ser más alto que Kiba. _—No te importa —_solté sin atisbo de miedo. Pero vaya suerte la mía, que acto seguido Kiba chasqueó los dedos imaginariamente y a su lado apareció todo su sequito, que por desgracia eran mucho más altos que yo; en mi mente maldije a Deidara por enésima vez. _

_Momento ¿dónde está el profesor? ¿No se supone que los maestros velan por la seguridad de cada estudiante? ¿Y? ¿Por qué no velaban por la mía? Me vi acorralado contra el rincón del salón, nadie se inmutó en darme siquiera una mirada de pena. _—¿Acaso tus miserables padres no te enseñaron a respetar a tus superiores? —_me soltó Kiba ahora con una sonrisa que me pareció maquiavélica, ¿por qué insultar a mis padres? ¿Acaso los conocen? No, y por eso no pueden decir nada sobre ellos; pero quien vaya a decirle a Kiba eso, y que entienda… yo lo veo complicado. _

—Si van a golpearme, háganlo rápido —_murmuré sin sonar firme en mis palabras._

—No tienes derecho a ordenarnos qué hacer o no.

_Y en ese punto dejé de responder, ¿para qué? No valía la pena, era como estar enseñándole a un animal como sumar, podrías hacerlo durante años pero él ni siquiera podría entender que hace allí; volví a maldecir a Deidara, ojalá se ahogue tomándose esos tragos que bebe sin cesar. Lo siguiente que pasó ya es de esperarse, todavía sigo muy dentro de mi mente y no quiero ni saber que hacen, o porque siento que de mi cabeza resbala un líquido caliente; no me importa… no me importa lo que hagan con mi cuerpo si mi mente está a salvo. _

—Deténganse.

_¿Escuché bien? ¿Alguien dijo deténganse? Tal vez sólo fue un invento mío, porque no volví a escuchar nada y el dolor no paró; llegados a éste punto me sentí feliz de que alguien hubiese dicho esa palabra. Invento mío o no… se siente bien que alguien se preocupe por ti. Suspiré en cuanto se fueron, acto seguido me levanté a pesar del dolor que sentí, es irónico ¿verdad? Por más que siempre pase nunca te terminas de acostumbrar a que te duela. _

_Caminé en dirección al baño, antes de llegar me topé de frente con éste chico de ojos verdes y prominentes ojeras, él me miró fijamente, yo bajé la mirada… Gaara, si, se llamaba Gaara; podrías aterrarte de los golpes que daba, como ese que casi me rompe el brazo, él no me dijo nada, más bien ni me determinó. Suspiré por enésima vez, y mi estómago de contrajo de dolor. _

* * *

—Hola —saludó Deidara a una persona desconocida, que a su vez le miraba fijamente, como entrando en su alma—. Soy Deidara —agregó el rubio como si no fuera obvio.

—¿Qué haces acá? Falta una semana.

Suspiró. —Tal vez había algo nuevo.

—Nada —se apresuró a responder el desconocido. Deidara agachó la cabeza decepcionado, con un suspiro de por medio el desconocido agregó. —No quedaron datos de ese entonces, es buscar un solo punto en medio de todo el universo.

—Diez puntos —corrigió el rubio—. De todas maneras, gracias, estaré al pendiente.

* * *

Naruto salía del instituto a pasos lentos y dolorosos cuando alguien se interpuso en su camino y con facilidad lo empujó hacia una pared impidiéndole escapar, quien a su vez no pudo ni murmurar el nombre de su atacante para cuando le comenzaron a hablar.

—Escúchame bien; donde llegues a contarle a alguien lo que pasó en la bodega te juro que no sales vivo, y si lo haces, será muy doloroso.

—¿De qué te quejas? —respondió mirando fijamente a los ojos negros, desafiándolos—. Tu comenzaste con éste jueguito.

—No inventes.

—No invento —de un rápido movimiento dejó de estar acorralado contra la pared—. Escúchame tu, Sasuke… sólo porque dije que me gustabas no tienes ningún derecho a hacer conmigo lo que se te venga en gana —Sasuke se quedó de piedra y sin poder moverse. Quien sabe que pensamiento cruzaba por su mente.

Acto seguido Naruto apresuró el paso sin importarle que las heridas volviesen a doler. Lo que no supo fue que casi instantáneamente Sasuke comenzó a seguirle; no tan cerca pero si lo suficiente como para que lo descubrieran con un simple vistazo a su espalda.

Gran error del rubio cuando decidió acortar camino tomando una calle bastante desolada; a lo lejos se escuchaba el ruido del mar que a su vez opacaba los pasos que daba Sasuke. Llegó un punto en que Sasuke dejó de caminar simplemente y de tres zancadas largas alcanzó a Naruto tirándolo al suelo y haciendo que éste soltada un jadeo de dolor antes de ubicarse en la situación.

—¡¿Sasuke?! —pero sin decir nada el pelinegro se lanzó a los labios del rubio atrapándolos en un beso rudo que dejó de ser exquisito, y en cuanto se separó Naruto ladeó la cabeza y escupió recuperando el aliento—. Déjame —murmuró, pero Sasuke se subió a horcajadas sobre él apresando así su cuerpo, no pudo decir nada más porque de nuevo sus labios fueron atrapados en otro beso rudo que ésta vez hizo que comenzara a salir sangre de sus labios.

—Para… —dijo en suplica, pero Sasuke no paró. Dejó atrás los besos para concentrarse en su ropa y concentrarse en arrancársela, Naruto comenzó a manotear en todas direcciones; eso no era como la primera vez que había pasado… había una presencia intimidante que provenía del mismo Sasuke, ¿sus ojos estaban más negros de lo usual? Aquel destello de luz que siempre estaba presente ahora era inexistente, sus ojos eran dos orbes completamente negros, escalofriantes y sobre todo gélidos.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó con miedo en cuando sintió una mano fría tocar la piel de su estómago. No, ese no era el Sasuke que le gustaba, no era el mismo al que había atacado en la bodega, ni el mismo al que se le había confesado ¿quién era ese extraño?

Pero quedarse ahí a averiguarlo sería por mucho la cosa más estúpida que podía hacer; sacó fuerza de donde no la tenía y de un empujón mandó a Sasuke lejos… tal cual como habían hecho con él. Naruto retrocedió en cuanto vio a Sasuke levantarse para volver hacia él; con temor y la camisa abierta se levantó, echó a correr pero Sasuke hizo lo mismo y lo siguió; intentó desviarse por varias calles y confundirse con distintas personas pero aquello fue imposible pues Sasuke se le igualaba en rapidez, y cada vez que giraba ahí estaba él, mirándole con una sonrisita prepotente que anunciaba que el cazador acababa de cazar a su presa.

_Cuando correr por las calles se volvió imposible corrí a la playa; no sabía que tan buena idea era pero era la única que se me había ocurrido. Sasuke me siguió hasta la playa; me vi rodeado, porque la playa estaba vacía y eso no me daba muchas posibilidades para esconderme, entonces vi el mar, viré a mi espalda y ahí Sasuke venía corriendo, no distinguía su expresión o sus intenciones, sólo quería escapar de él. Me asusté; estaba esta aura que comenzaba a emanar su cuerpo, oscuridad en su estado máximo… y todavía así no quería preguntarme qué pasaba. _

_Sin pensármelo mucho más corrí al mar, cuando mis pies tocaron el agua recordé mi absurdo miedo a ahogarme, maldije en voz alta. Pero Sasuke estaba cada vez más cerca, yo no quería que se acercara así que cual vil idiota comencé a avanzar, de inmediato la ropa que se puso más pesada, pero no importó pues seguí avanzando. Pronto sentí como mis pies ya no tenían apoyo y me sumergía en el mar que estaba irónicamente tranquilo; a pesar del dolor abrí los ojos bajo el agua, todo era oscuro y de alguna manera yo no sentía que no estaba respirando, no hice nada por volver a la superficie, me quedé ahí en medio de la oscuridad. _

_La corriente del mar comenzó a alejarme más del suelo, y ahora por más que estirase mis piernas ya no alcanzaba a tocar nada; aún sentía el escozor en mis ojos y las heridas dolían por la sal; sin embargo en cierto punto dejé de moverme, no importó el miedo que le tenía al agua o las posibilidades de ahogarme, tampoco el dolor… todo se convirtió en una tranquilidad absurda e incluso envidiable por muchos. _

_Pero pronto en medio de esa oscuridad apareció alguien frente a mí; alguien que también se veía oscuro pero que de igual manera se movía, sentí como tomó mis brazos que ahora ya me eran imposibles de mover, pero no, no me sacó del agua, simplemente se quedó ahí, al igual que yo. Por mi parte comenzaba a sentir como el aire guardado comenzaba a agotarse, pero no tenía la más mínima fuerza para moverme en busca de la superficie, o siquiera expulsar el dióxido de carbono que se había acumulado en mis pulmones. _

_Lo siguiente que sentí es difícil de describir, sólo sé que algo comenzaba a rozar mis labios, no era el agua, era algo más suave. Era Sasuke. Eran los labios que Sasuke que me besaban a pesar del agua, seguíamos descendiendo en el mar a la vez que nos sumergíamos en el beso, yo comencé a participar sin importarme que ya ni viera en medio de la oscuridad. Nos separamos sólo para volvernos a juntar y darnos otro beso, se sentía raro porque estábamos debajo del agua. _

_El beso se rompió cuando mis ojos cedieron ante la oscuridad y poco a poco comenzaba a caer inconsciente, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba bajo el agua? No importaba porque aun sentía el cuerpo de Sasuke al lado mío. De la nada la tranquilidad del agua fue inexistente, todo se arremolinó a mi alrededor, sin embargo yo no me moví; no tenía fuerzas para eso. _

_El agarre a mis brazos se volvió más fuerte, me jalaron fuertemente. Me hubiese gustado ver la escena de mi ascenso a la superficie, mi salida del mar y la gran bocanada de aire que tomé escupiendo un poco de agua en el acto. Lo siguiente que sentí fue la calidez de la arena en mi cara y brazos desnudos, a la vez seguía respirando pesadamente y tosiendo entrecortado. _

—¡IDIOTA! —gritó Sasuke a la vez que caía rendido junto a Naruto quien yacía en la arena, alzó un poco la vista a los ojos de Sasuke, vio como estos mantenían un destello de luz, tal como recordaba, una sonrisa tonta se formó en su rostro.

—Eres tú de nuevo —susurró, Sasuke le miró confundido—. Otra vez eres tú… —repitió a la vez que la sonrisa no se iba de su cara.

.

.

.

* * *

_ Soy un desastre; hay una excusa para no haber actualizado rápido... ejem. Me di cuenta de que no tenía bien estructurada la historia y eso es malo, era como si estuviera escribiendo sobre muuchas dudas; consejo: para escribir una historia hay que saber que va a pasar más allá del primer capitulo porque si no el fic va a terminar abandonado, entonces... para que eso no sucediera me puse a pensar en todo lo que se viene después, y tachán! Creo que tengo gran parte de lo que será pensado.  
_

_Lo último, último... el último punto de vista de Naruto me lo soñé, lo juro, ese día me levanté y lo escribí, y de hecho... esa parte ni siquiera la toqué cuando lo edité así que, ustedes dirán que tan buenos son mis sueños xD Ah, otra cosa... desde los Reviews que haya para éste capitulo los comenzaré a responder; pero como hay unos anónimos y otros no, los responderé en el siguiente capitulo comenzando :3 _

_Creo que para éste capítulo surgieron varias dudas que a pesar de no ser tan graves si te dejan la espinita ahí de "qué será". Bueno, será esperar al siguiente capitulo, intentaré no demorarme mucho pero con esto ya no se sabe xdd, y bueno... _

_Adiós C: Gracias por llegar hasta acá, ¿quieres dejar un comentario? Adelante, no hay problema alguno. ¿Errores o faltas de ortografía? _


	4. Yo bah, no importa

_**Normalmente pedimos reviews en nuestros fics pero pocas veces nos molestamos en dejar uno.**_

* * *

_Rr's. _

_**Karu-suna(x3) **Deidara será de los personajes más importantes del fic, pero no diré por qué *sonríe malvadamente*** Hatake.E **Aún considero quien será la pareja de Dei (se aceptan propuestas xd) Llego a la conclusión de que Sasuke es un idiota, pero pues quien sabe por qué hace lo que hace. Naruto, ¿plantarle cara a los matones? *Tose* lee este cap y luego lo discutimos xd**. jennitanime **No actualizo tan rápido como quisiera, pero ahorita daré mis tontas excusas de ello. Me gusta que te guste e_e** Katary Kanae(x3) **No los mataría tan rápido u_u pero ni me gustó muchísimo esa escena, por otro lado creo que hasta ahora comienzan los problemas y quizá a revelarse alguno que otro misterio. _

* * *

**_Varekai: "en cualquier lugar" _**

_**Autor:** PauYh796 _

_**Número de palabras del capítulo:** 5.263_

___**Aclaración:** Cuando la letra es cursiva pasa a ser Naruto POV (punto de vista)_

* * *

**_Yo… bah, no importa. _**

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó Kushina en cuanto vio a Naruto entrar a la casa todo sucio por la arena que se había pegado a su cuerpo y el indiscutible goteo que caía de su cuerpo.

—Me caí al mar —mintió.

—¿Por qué estabas cerca del mar? Le tienes miedo al agua.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. —¿Te estás preocupando por mí? —preguntó con sorna—. Vaya, si es la primera vez… —ante el silencio de Kushina Naruto decidió subir las destartaladas escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, y una vez allí cambió su ropa por algo que estuviese seco; no quiso pensar en más así que simplemente se colocó los audífonos y durmió con las canciones de Nirvana de fondo.

Y en cuanto se despertó pudo notar los murmullos provenientes de fuera. Con los ojos aún chicos por el sueño salió para encontrarse con sus padres hablando en voz baja.

—Es injusto —decía Kushina a Minato—. No me gusta —agregó.

Minato quien de lejos se veía que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos asentía sin tener mucha consciencia de lo que decía su esposa. —¡Minato! ¿Me estás escuchando? —regañó ella en cuanto notó la falta de atención prestada por su marido… puaj, esa palabra sonaba mal.

—En realidad no —respondió él con sorna a la vez que acercaba una botella de trago desconocido a sus labios y tragaba sonoramente.

—En serio… —chistó—, ¿por qué me casé contigo? —Minato se encogió de hombros.

—Por la misma razón por la que yo me casé contigo —dijo con simpleza.

Ella quedó pensativa y a vista de Naruto un rayo de culpabilidad atravesó sus ojos, mas al final no respondió nada, así mismo Minato volvió a tomar un trago de su bebida mandando una orden insonora en la que inevitablemente Kushina se fue con la cabeza gacha.

—Es realmente injusto —aceptó Minato dando razón a su esposa a pesar de que ella ya no le escuchaba.

* * *

Hinata desde casi siempre ha sido una chica tímida y poco social a vista de todos, pero esto no siempre fue así. De una manera u otra, provocados o no, existen traumas que se marcan en el cuerpo y en la mente después de equis suceso, que por más que quiera ser olvidado pues…

—Hinata —llamó un chico parecido a ella físicamente cortándole el hilo a sus pensamientos.

—Neji-san ¿qué sucede?

—Has vuelto a quedarte metida en tu mente —reprime el chico.

—Lo siento —se disculpó suavemente.

—Desde hace mucho que me he preguntado por qué te sumes tanto en tu mente de vez en vez.

Ella bajó la vista a su brazo derecho y con suavidad pasó su mano izquierda sobre una línea que se veía más blanca que el resto de su piel. No apartó la vista para responder. —Pienso que hacer —respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Y justo cuando Neji quiso preguntar al respecto el salón de clases comenzó a llenarse poco a poco cortando por completo la conversación. Entonces se vio una cabellera rubia asomarse en la puerta del salón, casi de inmediato fue interrumpido por el cuerpo de Kiba que le impedía el paso a Naruto. Sólo hasta ese momento Hinata alzó la vista de su brazo, ahora miró la puerta fijamente viendo de lejos como le plantaban un golpe a Naruto.

…Y eso que él no había hecho nada.

—Neji-san —llamó Hinata mirando la escena preocupada—. ¿No deberíamos hacer algo? Un día de estos van a terminar matándolo.

Neji negó con la cabeza suave pero firmemente. —Las personas toman decisiones en sus vidas que los llevan por un camino en específico. El ejemplo es él, que se declaró gay en una sociedad anti-gays; no es culpa nuestra que ahora pague las consecuencias de lo que hizo. Aquí cada quien se cuida su trasero…

—Él no diría lo mismo —susurró Hinata, Neji escuchó pero pretendió que no, sin decir una palabra más se sentó junto a su prima pero sin dejar de ver a Naruto quien a pesar de estar siendo humillado de nuevo no parecía estar en este mundo. Suspiró. ¿Qué tan mala idea era no ayudar a quién te ayudó alguna vez?

Pero no era momento de pensar en ello, menos mal —y quizá como un acto de ayuda de un ente invisible— llegó el profesor haciendo que todos se sentaran, y como siempre Naruto avanzó hasta el fondo del salón, se sentó soltando una palabra que por la lejanía Neji no alcanzó a escuchar. Al final el de cabello castaño prestó toda la atención que pudo en clase mientras a su lado Hinata aún parecía estar en otro universo sólo que para ese instante a Neji no pudo importarle menos, él simplemente buscaba acallar los pensamientos prestando atención a una lección que ya conocía a la perfección.

Y en medio de la clase, justo cuando estaba a punto de dormirse alguien le pasó un papel doblado por la mitad; descubrió que era Kiba quien se lo pasaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Neji abrió el papel.

_El idiota de Naruto se ha atrevido a desafiarnos varias veces  
en cuestión de pocos días._

_Hoy, cuando salga de clase vamos a darle una sorpresita. _

_¿Te apuntas? _

Al principio Neji no respondió pero aún así sentía la mirada de Kiba sobre sí esperando una respuesta, cuando giró hacia él le preguntó sin sonido alguno qué iban a hacerle a Naruto, pues golpearlo de nuevo ya se había vuelto bastante aburrido para toda la panda de matones que se dedicaban a atemorizarle por cualquier estupidez. Kiba se encogió de hombros. —¿Te unes o no? —preguntó muy suave para no perturbar la clase ni a los otros estudiantes—. Te aseguro que será divertido —agregó con la emoción implantada en su cara, así que Neji asintió; Hinata ni se dio por enterada del plan.

Así que como Neji aceptó ser parte de la redada Kiba buscó un espacio para llevar a todos los chicos que habían aceptado y así contarles parte del plan; era una gran cantidad de personas que apoyaban aquello, inclusive estaba Sakura quien a pesar de que no iba a hacer nada se dedicaba a dar ideas en medio de todo, también estaba Ino, una chica del mismo calibre que Sakura.

—Pobre idiota —susurró Kiba cuando en su mente el plan quedó terminado.

—¡Ja! Tienes razón —apoyó Sakura.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Kiba decidió explicar el plan.

—Por lo que sé —comenzó—, a ese rubio no le gusta estar en su casa, y como es tan rarito supongo que tampoco estará con personas —rió quedamente—. En primer lugar tenemos que seguirlo hasta ese lugar al cual creerá que nunca llegaremos, una vez allí ya todos saben que hacer —giró hacia un pelirrojo que estaba junto a él—, Gaara tú serás el que se encargue de que no se mueva —el aludido asintió; acto seguido Kiba viró hasta Ino—. ¿Puedes prometer que él estará ahí? —la rubia asintió mostrando una delicada sonrisa.

Neji suspiró, no le gustaba aquel plan pero tampoco haría nada por detenerlo, quizá se había convertido en un cobarde.

* * *

Es triste que los insultos se vuelvan parte de tu rutina, pero es aún más triste que no puedas llorar por ello. Hace mucho tiempo, tal vez cuando su madre aún lo quería ella le había dicho: _"llorar es necesario cuando quieres sacar algo" _ y claro que en esos momentos él quisiera llorar, pero por más que quisiese no podía. Quería creer que era porque era fuerte y los golpes no le dañaban lo suficiente como para llorar, pero, si era así ¿por qué sentía ese nudo en la garganta? O quizá era que faltaba agua en sus lagrimales y por ello no podía llorar…

—Ya estoy diciendo estupideces —dijo al aire a la vez que se recostaba en el duro suelo.

Resultaba que desde la extraña escena que había presenciado hace poco no _quería_ volver a la playa, así que ese lugar que comenzaba a denominar especial había vuelto a desaparecer, sin más remedio había vagado por las calles repletas de gente hasta que vio a lo lejos un parqueadero sin autos aparcados allí, así que se sentó contra una de las paredes.

Nadie pensaría que aquella fuese de las peores decisiones que podría haber tomado porque por un segundo no bastó ni su iPod ni sus piernas para escapar del grupo de personas que se acercaban a él con una sonrisa en su cara. Naruto los conocía, conocía sus andares, conocía cuantos eran y aún así se asustó, en cuanto intentó correr se lo impidieron de una zancadilla que le hizo caer de cara al suelo y el iPod se estrelló sonoramente. De seguro estaría roto.

—¿Por qué corres? Si sólo vinimos a saludar.

—Déjenme —musitó con firmeza que no tenía por dentro.

Kiba sonrió, no paró a pensar en lo que hacía, se acuclilló junto a Naruto y negó con la cabeza. —¿Sabes qué eres? —preguntó, al no notar respuesta por parte del rubio le apretó la nariz con rudeza pero no ordenó ni dijo nada, luego de unos segundos se levantó para mirar a todo el grupo de personas que llevaba consigo, que al final habían resultado ser cinco chicos más Sakura e Ino que no se iban a perder del espectáculo.

Todo se sumió en un silencio tenso para Naruto mientras sopesaba lo que podría hacer para escapar de ese lugar sin que alguno tuviese oportunidad de atraparle de nuevo, maldijo que todo estuviese vacío porque no habría persona que lo ayudase en semejante situación. Comprendió que las emboscadas en el instituto eran una cosa y las de la calle otra, pues en el instituto por más que quisieran no podrían llegar a un extremo letal; en cambio en la calle podrían matarlo y nadie se daría por enterado.

Intentó levantarse del suelo pero de inmediato Neji apareció a su lado para posar una mano sobre su omoplato derecho y negar con la cabeza. —Si te quedas quieto todo pasará más rápido —le dijo a Naruto con seriedad, y ninguno se dio cuenta de las palabras que había dicho.

Naruto no respondió nada de nuevo pero se dejó caer al suelo de nuevo y Neji se levantó para volver a posicionarse junto a Gaara que no mostraba ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Kiba se impacientó después de cinco minutos de silencio. —¿Dónde está? —le inquirió a Ino, y la chica sonrió a modo de disculpa haciendo entender que debían esperar un poco más—. ¡Ya no hay puntualidad en este mundo! —se quejó el chico.

Nadie le respondió nada.

Casi se podía escuchar el tik tok de un reloj invisible marcando el paso del tiempo, y luego de diez minutos más de espera todos se relajaron un poco más y podría decirse que dejaron de vigilar a Naruto, y obviamente el chico vio la oportunidad perfecta para escaparse. Con movimientos casi imperceptibles se comenzó a alejar del grupo cada vez que no le veían y una vez consideró que estaba suficientemente lejos se levantó de golpe echándose a correr con la adrenalina prendida en sus venas.

La primera en ver a Naruto escapando fue Sakura que profirió un grito alertando a los cinco chicos, y todos a excepción de Gaara y Neji persiguieron a Naruto con una velocidad que no era digna de humanos. Lo atraparon bastante rápido; golpeándolo en la espalda (haciendo que cayera al suelo) lo llevaron a rastras de vuelta hasta el fondo del parqueadero; Sakura se acercó con un andar imponente, a pesar de ser más baja que Naruto se sentía mucho más fuerte que él; sin compasión alguna lanzó su mano con largas uñas a la cara de Naruto dejando cuatro rasguños sobre las que ya de por sí eran sus marcas de nacimiento.

—Zorro —farfulló con odio contenido.

—Gaara —llamó Kiba sin quejarse de lo que Sakura había hecho. El pelirrojo entendió perfectamente, caminó hasta Naruto, lo tomó del cabello con una fuerza bruta y lo levantó sólo para empujarlo contra la pared más cercana y posteriormente sostenerlo del cuello impidiendo que se moviese sin ahogarse.

Pasados otros pocos minutos divisaron a lo lejos a dos personas venir, Sakura se puso nerviosa al pensar que podría ser la policía o algo peor… vaya problema en el que se meterían si así fuese. Pero las paranoias cesaron cuando Ino gritó emocionada un "hola" que retumbó como eco en el lugar, acto seguido la chica corrió hasta una de las personas que habían llegado, un hombre bastante alto que la abrazó levantándola en el acto.

—¡Por fin! —exclamó Kiba tranquilizado.

En cuanto el abrazo de Ino terminó la chica dedicó una mirada a quien había junto al chico que había abrazado, abriendo los ojos de sorpresa al ver quién era. —Sasuke —saludó sonriéndole al más atractivo de todo el instituto.

—Hmp —bufó como acostumbraba el pelinegro.

—¿Qué haces acá? —preguntó Ino confundida.

—Él —señaló al otro hombre—, interrumpió mi camino para preguntarme por un lugar, le dije dónde era pero no me dejó tranquilo hasta que prácticamente lo traje hasta acá… para saber que era amigo de ustedes —frunció el seño.

—Es mi primo —aclaró la chica.

—Como sea… me voy —giró en dirección a la salida pero rápidamente Ino atajó su camino.

—Espera —pidió—. Quédate, esto te interesa —sin aparentar la curiosidad que sentía Sasuke giró para encontrarse con todos los del instituto, y en cuanto sus ojos se toparon con los azules de Naruto alzó una ceja preguntándose qué pasaba. Ino, notando la mirada de Sasuke sonrió—. Lo odias ¿verdad? —preguntó, Sasuke no respondió nada así que ella continuó—, debes sentir asco por él, mira que un marica como él se te declare de buenas a primeras, ¡uy!… yo quedaría traumada.

Naruto se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sasuke, se sintió aún más humillado por la situación en la que estaba pero no pudo moverse u ocultar su cara roja por el agarre que Gaara mantenía sobre su cuello. Por otro lado el Uchiha simplemente dio largos pasos hasta quedar junto a Kiba.

—¿Qué le van a hacer? —preguntó, y Kiba sonrió mas no dijo nada.

Ino y su primo se acercaron también. —Él es mi primo —presentó Ino sin querer dar su nombre, todos asintieron, él sonrió.

—¿Para quién es? —preguntó el hombre, Neji señaló a Naruto que seguía acorralado contra la pared—. Tengan en cuenta que esto lo hago sólo porque son amigos de mi prima. Es ilegal hacer esto en menores de edad —aclaró con voz seria.

—No te preocupes —saltó Ino—, que esto quedará entre nosotros.

—De acuerdo —suspiró—. ¿En qué parte va a ser? —y mientras esperaba respuesta se agachó para dejar en el suelo un maletín que llevaba consigo.

—Me gustaría que fuese en la cara —dijo Kiba pensativo—, pero no soy tan cruel… —agregó con orgullo para al final decidirse—. ¡En el pecho! —exclamó victorioso.

Naruto que hasta ese momento se había quedado quieto intentando entender que estaba pasando comenzó a removerse provocando que el agarre se aferrara más sobre su cuello y sacándole unos jadeos ahogados. Sakura, después de escuchar a Kiba se acercó a Naruto y con sus uñas (que para este punto ya parecían cuchillos) rasgó fácilmente camisa que llevaba el rubio dejando su pecho al descubierto.

—Neji, Sasuke… sostengan sus manos —ordenó Kiba en cuanto Naruto comenzó a agitar los brazos buscando liberarse.

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó Sasuke con voz gélida.

—Hazlo —volvió a ordenar—. Lo disfrutarás más si estás cerca.

Sin decir más ambos chicos obedecieron, de manera fácil Naruto quedó totalmente inmóvil con Sasuke a su derecha y Gaara y Neji a su izquierda apresándolo sin piedad; el resto de presentes se quedaron a observar. Pronto vieron como el hombre se colocaba unos guantes de látex y del maletín sacaba una maquina que tenía una aguja en la punta.

—¿Qu-qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Naruto como pudo.

—Los golpes y la sangre desaparecen —explicó Kiba—, por ello pensé en dejar algo que no desaparezca.

—No puedo hacer esto sin la autorización de la persona en cuestión —declaró el primo de Ino en cuanto descubrió los planes de Kiba. Ino rápidamente se acercó al chico pegándose en su costado derecho.

—Dijiste que nos harías el favor —ronroneó seductoramente—, y si lo haces te prometo una muy buena compensación —agregó sonriendo. El chico asintió agitadamente al pensar en la buena sesión de sexo que tendría por hacer esa estupidez.

—Entonces… ¿qué tengo que tatuarle? —Ino le susurró en el oído lo que debía hacer y el hombre se acercó hasta Naruto manteniendo en alto la máquina.

—No —alcanzó a susurrar Naruto antes de que el hombre llegara—. ¡NO! —gritó aterrado, por fin entendió lo que querían hacerle y su mente se convirtió en un caos, volvió a moverse agresivamente, las manos de quienes lo sostenían se cerraron cuales cadenas sobre su piel.

—No te muevas, es inevitable —dijo Neji deseando que aquello acabase rápido.

Y el hombre comenzó a tatuar bajo los sollozos sin lágrimas y los intentos de librarse de Naruto, Neji procuró no ver nada del espectáculo mientras Sakura no perdía detalle, Ino se arreglaba para esa noche que pasaría con su primo, Gaara mantenía su expresión gélida y Sasuke no sabía que pensar.

—No… —siguió sollozando Naruto sintiendo las agujas sobre su piel tatuando algo que nunca se borraría—. Sasuke —llamó—, Sasuke… ayúdame, por favor —pero el pelinegro hizo oídos sordos ante la plegaria del rubio, simplemente mantuvo el agarre aún más fuerte—. Por favor —suplicó de nuevo sin obtener ayuda de nadie.

Pasaron minutos de interminable dolor —que no se debía sólo al tatuaje— y el hombre sonrió satisfecho con su trabajo. Kiba aplaudió, Sakura rió, seguido por las burlas de otras personas y por fin tanto Neji como Sasuke soltaron el agarre en las manos de Naruto, sin embargo Gaara se mantuvo en su posición sin permitir que el rubio bajase la cabeza para mirar su pecho.

—El espectáculo terminó —declaró Ino viendo a su primo terminar de guardar sus instrumentos de trabajo, acto seguido los dos se fueron sin despedirse, todos ya sabían lo que iban a hacer. Los siguientes en desaparecer fueron los dos chicos que no habían hecho nada, y detrás de ellos Sakura se fue aún riendo, Neji salió luego de unos minutos. Quedaron sólo Kiba, Gaara, Sasuke y el mismo Naruto quien aún sollozaba sin lágrimas.

—Suéltalo —dijo Kiba, y cual mascota Gaara quitó el agarre de inmediato. Naruto cayó al suelo de rodillas mirando al frente sin querer ver su pecho—. ¿Sabes qué eres? —volvió a preguntar Kiba. Naruto no dijo nada, ni le miró—. Escoria, eso eres… —añadió soltando una risa burlona, luego se giró para irse siendo seguido por Gaara. Sólo hasta ese momento Naruto se movió y bajó la vista a su pecho donde una palabra de considerable tamaño, en letras negras y gruesas reposaba sólo una palabra:

Escoria.

_Tienta a tu suerte y esto es lo que pasará, di que nunca has llorado bajo los abusos de todas esas personas y sin duda alguna pasará algo que saque todas las lágrimas que nunca lloraste en todo lo que has vivido. _

_Algo en mí se rompió. _

_Quizá fue mi cordura. Vi la palabra en mis pectorales, unos quince centímetros de largo, otros cinco de alto, letras negras, simétricas pero negras y visibles, y un clic apareció en mi cabeza. Solté el nudo que me he tragado todo el tiempo. Comencé a llorar y a soltar gritos de desesperación, sentí la humedad y el escozor en mis ojos, mi garganta comenzó a sentirse reseca luego de unos minutos, mi nariz moqueaba pero yo sólo quería gritar. _

_Y así fue. _

_Pronto grité mientras seguía llorando. No entiendo ¿por qué? Siempre pensé que algún día todas las cicatrices se borrarían, así yo sería una persona sin el asqueroso rastro de los golpes… ahora, tenía un tatuaje en la zona izquierda de mi pecho; un tatuaje que jamás se borraría, que me recordaría siempre. Volví a gritar, y seguí gritando ya con los ojos secos de tanto llorar; no sé cuánto tiempo pasó, no me importaba, quiero dormir… mañana despertarme en otro mundo, otra vida._

—No quiero—musitó sin darse cuenta.

—La vida es dura —le respondieron de vuelta y sólo hasta ese momento Naruto notó la presencia de alguien más allí. Era Sasuke, que después de todo no se había ido, y en respuesta a lo que había dicho Naruto soltó un gemido lastimero, mientras nuevas lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos.

No dijeron más. Sasuke localizó el iPod de Naruto tirado unos metros más allá, así que avanzó hasta él y lo recogió; la pantalla estaba algo rota pero al parecer aún servía perfectamente. Volvió hacia Naruto que seguía llorando, se quedó de pie junto a él escuchando sus sollozos de impotencia hasta que el último se extinguió y se quedaron el silencio.

Era de noche y el frío se hizo presente, Sasuke se quitó la cazadora de cuero que llevaba, la colocó sobre los hombros de Naruto y dejó el iPod en el suelo frente a él, le dio la espalda dispuesto a irse pero antes de hacerlo pronunció unas palabras con toda la seriedad del caso. —Todos somos una basura después de todo —acto seguido se fue, Naruto hipó por la falta de aire pensando en las palabras de Sasuke, quizá aquello era la forma del Uchiha para darle ánimos, quizá no lo odiaba tanto como creía.

* * *

Deidara soltó un suspiro en cuanto se sentó en el cómodo sofá de su departamento; definitivamente debía conseguirse un automóvil si quería seguir con vida, es que eso de caminar para todos lados lo dejaba totalmente exhausto por la noche.

—¿Cansado? —preguntó una voz detrás de él.

—Si te dijera…

—Lástima porque hoy te toca limpiar la cocina.

—¡¿Qué?! —se quejó Deidara—. ¡No! Por favor… ¡tenme compasión!

—Nop —le respondieron infantilmente—. En cuando aceptaste ser mi compañero de piso prometiste hacer todas estas pesadas tareas, así que… ¡a trabajar rubio!

Aún negándose se levantó y caminó en dirección a la cocina, lavó los platos haciendo pucheros contra el lavaplatos, limpió rápidamente el refrigerador y los gabinetes; pronto la cocina resplandeció de limpia, Deidara se sintió aún más cansado, así que con el seño fruncido salió a la sala donde su compañero de piso descansaba cómodamente en el sofá.

—Acabe de limpiar la cocina —anunció—. ¿Se le ofrece algo más, Itachi-sama? —ironizó.

—Por ahora nada, pero si me da hambre te avisaré.

—Oh ¡por favor! Cállate, no soy tu sirviente Itachi.

—Tú te ofreciste —se encogió de hombros y acto seguido lanzó un sonoro suspiro que hizo que Deidara se preocupase.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó.

—Estoy preocupado por mi hermano —aceptó ahora sin rastro de broma en sus palabras—. Me pregunto qué tan buena idea fue dejarlo viviendo solo mientras yo hacía prácticas internas en la universidad.

—No creo que sea mala idea. Así tu hermano comienza a encontrar su propia independencia.

—Tal vez debí traerlo a vivir conmigo.

—¿Y qué? ¿Lo hubieras tenido escondido todo el tiempo? Recuerda que estas residencias son sólo para estudiantes.

—¡Ag! Es que… ya sabes como está. Me preocupa que haga algo mientras no estoy, o que no se tome su medicina a la hora que debe ser… ¿y qué tal si no está comiendo bien? ¿O que…?

—Eres muy sobreprotector con él —interrumpió el rubio—. No te preocupes que de seguro está bien, además sólo te quedan dos meses como interno y podrás volver con tu adorado hermano.

—¡Dei-chan! —gimoteó Itachi en un tono extraño—. No sé qué haría sin ti —Deidara sonrió felizmente—. ¿Me haces de comer? —preguntó Itachi y de inmediato Deidara le plantó un golpe en la cabeza.

—Idiota —musitó—. Mejor me voy a dormir —sin decir más se encerró en su habitación e Itachi volvió a suspirar al pensar que estaría haciendo su hermano menor. Ojala no se metiera en ningún problema.

* * *

Con la cazadora abierta y aún mostrando parte de su abdomen Naruto entró a su casa limpiándose los restos de lágrimas de su cara, se sentía mal emocionalmente pero aún así no quería que sus padres lo vieran mostrando algún signo de debilidad. Entró sigilosamente alegrándose de no encontrarlos cerca, y lo más rápido que pudo se encerró en su habitación queriendo llorar de nuevo pero ninguna lágrima salió de sus ojos, sólo sollozos patéticos.

Durmió así.

Se despertó cuando amaneció, entró al baño para mirar el tatuaje con desprecio, tenía un tono rojizo y ardía con cada brisa que lo tocaba. Aquel era día de instituto pero lo que menos él quería era tener que verle la cara a todos los que participaron en hacerle esa atrocidad, así que volvió a su habitación, se acostó en su cama y se quedó mirando el techo por tiempo indefinido.

Después del mediodía, cuando el sol se comenzaba a volver menos intenso se volvió a levantar, salió de la habitación volviendo a encerrarse en el baño. Agradeció que su madre tuviese crema hidratante en el baño, tomó un poco y la echó sobre el tatuaje soportando el ardor, de nuevo se quedó de piedra mirando el tatuaje en el maltrecho espejo.

—Debería agradecer de que la letra sea presentable… —suspiró. Se mantuvo en silencio de nuevo manteniendo la vista fija sobre el tatuaje.

_Escoria, escoria, escoria, escoria, escoria, escoria, escoria… ¡escoria! ¡Escoria! ¡ESCORIA! _

—¡AHHH! —gritó golpeando su puño contra el espejo, el cual se resquebrajó de inmediato y lastimó los nudillos de Naruto pero sin alcanzar a sacarles sangre.

Así que descubrió que mirarse en un espejo era aún más doloroso que pensar en lo que era, se vio como un extraño que sonreía temblorosamente, en el que comenzaban a renacer las marcas dolorosas, acaso… ¿esa herida en su ceja comenzaba a doler de nuevo? ¿Y por qué su brazo dolía como esa vez que Gaara casi se lo rompe? Sollozo de nuevo sin lágrimas queriendo llorar… ¿será por eso? ¿Será que no ha llorado lo suficiente y por eso le duele?

Dejó el hilo de sus pensamientos sellado sin querer pensar en más y salió del baño. Afuera —y en total silencio— permanecía Kushina mirándole fijamente; Naruto esperó que ella le interrogara, que le preguntara qué pasaba o a lo mucho que le regañara por haber roto el único espejo medio grande de la casa. Pero ella no dijo nada. Se miraron por unos segundos hasta que Naruto se rindió, caminó con la cabeza gacha de nuevo a su habitación.

Oscuridad.

Sólo la oscuridad le rodeaba.

A su mente le gustaba la total oscuridad en la que se sumió cuando por fin atardeció, permanecía recostado hacía arriba y el pecho descubierto procurando que no rozara con nada; de hecho, si el dolor desaparecía podía aparentar que el tatuaje no existía. Gruñó con rabia después de recordar las palabras de Deidara dichas hace ya varios días.

—No más —susurró viendo con fiereza el techo—, no más —rectificó, y a pesar de haber dormido la mayoría del día pronto se vio cerrando los ojos cansadamente para dormir profundamente sin importarle faltar al instituto al siguiente día.

* * *

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —inquirió un hombre robusto detrás de un mostrador.

—Casi diecisiete —dijo sin mentir.

—Entonces no.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. —¿Está en desacuerdo?

El hombre asintió ferozmente. —Eres un niño, estas no son cosas de niños.

—¿Está en desacuerdo? —preguntó de nuevo manteniendo su vista fija en los ojos del hombre poniéndolo nervioso—. ¿Está en desacuerdo con estas cosas? —acercó su mano hasta tocar la funda de una daga muy elegante, la acarició sin dejar de ver al tipo—, ¿o con estas? —extendiendo su mano a otra dirección se veía una pistola colocada cuidadosamente sobre una repisa cercana—, entonces… —golpeó el mostrador de repente—. ¿Por qué las vende?

—Yo…

—¡Esto es ilegal! Las armas se prohibieron después de la guerra y sólo el ejercito posee unas de estas, ¿dónde las consiguió? ¡Ah! —sonrió—, son contrabando. Tiene buena mercancía, de seguro ha de tener buenos proveedores, tal vez son gente buscada, criminales.

—E-eso no es cierto —murmuró inquieto al sentirse descubierto.

—Si llamase a la policía quizá me den una recompensa, y así podría comprar otro espejo ¡ja! No, no; mejor arreglaría la pantalla de mi iPod… ¡y hasta podría comprar ramen!

—¡No tienes prueba alguna de lo que dices! —gritó el hombre totalmente inexperto al tratar con esa clase de amenazas.

—Escúchame bien, viejo —Naruto se acercó aún con esa aura amenazante—. Vas a darme una pistola preferiblemente pequeña para cargar más fácilmente, me darás munición y no vas a preguntar nada más.

El vendedor chistó molesto pero no se opuso, rebusco entre unos gabinetes hasta encontrar un arma que sacó algo complacido. —Es una Beretta —explicó—, tiene retroceso así que mejor si aprendes a dispararla antes de… —lo pensó unos segundos—, ir contra el objetivo —completó—. No es muy costosa, y te la puedo dar a buen precio.

Naruto asintió a la vez que de su pantalón sacaba una manotada de billetes que había tomado de las cosas de su padre con la excusa de "si no lo saco él se lo gastará en alcohol", el hombre cargó la pistola y la dejó lista para usarse, le ofreció a Naruto un estuche para llevársela pero él lo negó, guardó la munición restante en la cazadora de cuero de Sasuke y la pistola en la parte trasera de su pantalón.

Con el movimiento el hombre notó que debajo de la cazadora Naruto no llevaba nada y por tanto se veía su pecho, cuando se fijó más vio el tatuaje, y antes de pararse a pensar que decía el tatuaje o por qué estaba allí habló con odio en su voz. —La juventud está deshecha, sólo aquellos que se tatúan teniendo dieciséis años comprarían un arma para vengarse de quien sabe que estupidez.

Naruto quiso gritarle el por qué de todo pero se calló, no dijo nada y simplemente dio media vuelta y se fue, caminó hasta la playa con miedo de ir a algún otro lugar, por lo menos en la playa no le había pasado nada lo suficientemente _malo. _En cuanto llegó se sentó donde acostumbraba pero en esta ocasión no tenía ni su iPod, ni una hoja de papel para escribir o en su defecto dibujar, simplemente se quedó ahí y cuando la playa estuvo casi vacía sacó de su pantalón su reciente adquisición, la admiró por un buen tiempo.

—No más —repitió recordando la decisión tomada horas atrás mientras sólo se rodeaba de esa oscuridad. No tenía en quién pensar, nadie valía lo suficiente como para que él decidiera que esa vida si valía la pena. Aunque… tal y como había dicho Sasuke, la vida es dura. Sólo que para unos más que para otros.

De la nada sintió como alguien tomaba sus hombros, de inmediato se asustó saltando y girando todo su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente con su atacante y así poner el cañón de la pistola en su cabeza, estaba dispuesto a lo que sea para que no le hicieran nada más pero una voz hizo que no apretara el cañón y que sonriera en medio de tanta confusión, rabia y miseria.

—Naruto.

.

.

.

* * *

_¿Alguien quería a Itachi? _

_Juro que estoy planeando una dura y fea venganza por lo que le hicieron a Naruto u_u eso fue mucho.  
Y miren lo que provocan. _

_¿Quién creen que sea la persona que llegó y Naruto casi mata con su nueva arma? _

_Creo que ya fue suficiente de Naruto-débil que se deja hacer lo que quiera *Sacude la mano y los amenaza*  
así que, una nueva era comienza. Próximo capítulo lemmon ¡oh si! Kukuku, ahí lo dejo xd. _

_Por otro lado estuve de viaje y soy una vaga, a eso se resume mi tardanza en la actualización *se maldice*  
pero prefiero demorarme a subir cualquier cosa c: _

_Y como ya estoy a punto de entrar a clase de nuevo (triste, lo sé) quiero actualizar rápido y terminar mi otro fic,  
que ya le quedan pocos caps, así me dedicaré a este y pronto creo subir un fic que tengo pensado desde hace un tiempo. _

_Bueno, gracias por esperar, ojala les haya gustado, y si les gustó (si lo odiaron) pueden dejar un review, porque... ¡es gratis!  
_

_Adiós :3 _


	5. Escasa inocencia

_**Normalmente pedimos reviews en nuestros fics pero pocas veces nos molestamos en dejar uno.**_

* * *

_Rr's. _

_**Uchiha-Saisho** __Sabemos que Sasuke está medio loco ¿o no? Sólo que no sabemos el por qué... aún no cumplimos las venganzas contra de esos malditos pero bueeno, esperar un poco y veremos dolor *risa malvada* **rukia19971997 **Espero no decepcionar con nada de lo que se venga, pero por ahora a leer este cap. **Kuroko Lioncourt **Es verdad, en los fics vemos la homosexualidad como algo tan natural (de hecho lo es), pero muchas personas no piensan lo mismo, y escribí esto medio inspirada en esas cosas. También me medio inspiré en eso para escribir mi otro fic "the last Kiss" que por cierto ya está terminado (momento de publicidad xd) Ahora comenzamos a ver la digievolución de Naruto. **jennitanime **Comenzamos con el inicio para la revancha, hora del contraataque... *risa malvada* **Hatake.E **En serio que esta vez no me tardé tanto -sonrisa- ItaDei, me encanta aunque aún estoy considerando eso de meterlos como pareja, pero yo creo que por como va la cosa sí que sí. Y por quién es... pues renglones más abajo te enteras :3 Por otro lado sabemos que Sasuke es un idiota (supongo que siempre lo ha sido, desde el manga) Y aún así amamos a este idiota u_u **milk goku **Como dicen por ahí era hora de que Naruto se nos ponga firme y eso se comienza a ver en este capítulo ¡más con ese final! De acuerdo... no hablo más que me tiro el capitulo xd. _

* * *

**_Varekai: "en cualquier lugar" _**

_**Autor:** PauYh796 _

_**Número de palabras del capítulo:** 5.436_

___**Aclaración:** Cuando la letra es cursiva pasa a ser Naruto POV (punto de vista)_

* * *

**_Escasa inocencia. _**

_Yo me rio de la igualdad de todos los  
idiotas que me rodean._

—Naruto —dijo la sitúela intentando calmarlo, y cuando por fin Naruto se dio cuenta de quien se trataba bajó el arma pidiendo perdón con los ojos.

—Deidara —susurró con un poco de alegría, pero Deidara no le devolvió la sonrisa sino más bien le dio un golpe en la parte superior de la cabeza.

—¡Idiota! ¿Qué pretendías apuntándome con un arma? ¡Me asustaste! —regañó sosteniendo su pecho y su corazón el cual al parecer se había disparado por el susto que le habían pegado.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el menor.

—¿Por qué tienes esa cosa?

—Seguí tu consejo.

La cara de Deidara fue épica. —¿Mi qué…? —preguntó confundido—. ¡Yo nunca te diría que compres un arma!

—¡No me voy a dejar de esas personas nunca más, y si para ello necesito esto… —señaló el arma—, pues no me importa!

—¡Estás loco!

—¡Puede que mi cordura se haya ido con esto…! —de golpe se quitó la cazadora dejando ver su pecho y por tanto el tatuaje donde esa palabra reposaba inmutable. Deidara abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de responder, al final hizo una pregunta tan obvia que Naruto deseó ahogarse en el mar o en otro caso dispararse con su propia arma.

—¿Qué te pasó?

—Imagínate que quise hacerme un tatuaje, y entre todo lo que pude escoger… pues decidí tatuarme la palabra que más me representa para toda la sociedad —soltó con sarcasmo hiriente.

—¿En serio? —Naruto se golpeó la frente con el cañón del arma y Deidara cayó en su error—. ¿Quién te hizo eso?

—Los mismos que me hicieron esto —señaló el rasguño de su cara, tosió—. Había escuchado de gente lanzando ácido de batería sobre la cara de otro para vengarse, de esconder los zapatos o la típica golpiza pero… ¿un tatuaje en contra de tu voluntad? He sobrepasado el límite de lo absurdo —volvió a caer sentado en la arena y Deidara se acuclilló junto a él.

—Lo siento —susurró.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Nadie merece que le suceda algo así. Por eso conseguiste esa pistola ¿verdad? —Naruto asintió—. Pero si quieres protegerte una cosa de esas no te servirá para nada, quizá te arrepientas después de dar el primer tiro.

—¿Entonces qué hago? Estoy cansado de todo esto.

—Te entiendo ¿por qué no le dices a tus padres? —un bufido por parte de Naruto y Deidara comprendió que aquello no era alternativa. Si con los padres no se podía con los maestros del instituto menos, así que tendría que pensar en otra solución—. ¿Por qué te odian tanto? —preguntó.

Naruto gruñó.

—Mírame —se señaló—, ojos azules, cabello rubio, piel demasiado bronceada para mi gusto; ¡yo no pertenezco a este lugar! Mis padres creyeron que por venir a este país vivirían una vida de ensueño, trajeron sus genes, y para más colmo sus expectativas no se cumplieron ¿comprendes? Vivo en deplorables condiciones gracias a ello. Enumerando, soy de otro grupo étnico, soy pobre y para más colmo me declaro gay… ¡Muy bien Naruto! ¡Muy bien!

—Mírame —dijo Deidara sin perder la calma de su voz—. Mi cabello es rubio y mis ojos claros, eso no se ve por acá ¿verdad? Yo me jacto de decirle a todos que soy diferente, me reconocen de lejos, soy feliz cuando puedo presumir mis ojos sobre todos los ojos negros de los demás.

—Tú te rodeas de otra clase de personas —interrumpió con el seño fruncido—. Yo nunca podré presumir mi físico ante nadie… debería tinturar mi cabello y usar lentes de contacto para que mis ojos se vean oscuros —pensó en voz alta y Deidara rió por lo absurdo de las palabras.

—No seas idiota —susurró—. No necesitas cambiar nada de lo que eres o no.

—Un día de estos me van a matar —murmuró.

—Vengaré tu muerte.

—¿Ahora quién actúa como idiota? —Deidara sonrió, luego volvió a fijar su vista en el tatuaje que llevaba Naruto, y este último se fijó en ello—. Ayer… —comenzó a relatar con una sonrisa irónica—, pensé en quitarme el pedazo de piel, preferiría ver mis músculos en sangre viva a ver esa palabra.

—Si logras llevar ese tatuaje y aún así sonreír con orgullo sin duda te volverás más fuerte que todos esos… no te deprimas más, ahora sólo queda sonreírle a todo.

—No creo poder —pasó su mano sobre el tatuaje soltando aire por el ardor que aún estaba presente, Deidara lo miró a expectativa—. Pero lo intentaré —completó sonriendo sin forzar la sonrisa.

—¿Si ves? ¡Eres fuerte! —Naruto rió quedamente, y la sonrisa se cayó de su cara cuando su estómago gruñó sonoramente, lo tocó con rabia, era cierto que la llevaba más de 24 horas sin comer, Deidara que lo notó se levantó y le extendió la mano a Naruto—. Te invitaré a comer —explicó, pero el menor lo dudo—. Vamos, será divertido. Pero como soy un estudiante muerto de hambre te llevaré a mi piso, tengo lo suficiente para preparar ramen ¿te parece?

Y como por arte de magia Naruto sonrió aún más, tomó la mano que le extendían, guardó la pistola en su pantalón y se encaminaron a paso lento por las calles iluminadas por la luz artificial de los postes, hablaron de banalidades hasta que vieron de lejos las grandes puertas de una universidad conocida en todo el país.

—Bueno… —habló Deidara—, está totalmente prohibido entrar personas de fuera a las residencias de estudiantes, pero tú y yo intentaremos pasar rápidamente casi como fantasmas. Con suerte llegaremos y nadie nos descubrirá.

Naruto lo miró con el ceño fruncido. —Me invitas y ahora tengo que colarme en la universidad cual vil ladrón —Deidara rió nerviosamente para luego decir un poco firme "vamos" y comenzaron a caminar a paso rápido por el campus; habían personas que se les quedaban mirando pero al final no decían nada y seguían con su camino. Fue cuestión de cinco minutos para que la residencia se viera a unos pocos metros, Naruto sonrió aliviado.

Entraron a un edificio bastante alto que tenía dos puertas por planta, por medio del ascensor subieron hasta el piso nueve y allí Deidara caminó más relajado hasta la puerta 9-A. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos las llaves, pasaron unos minutos y no las encontraba, Naruto suspiró estresado.

—Me invitas y ahora no tenemos como entrar —dijo agachando la cabeza, derrotado.

—No te alarmes —habló Deidara—. Mi compañero nos abrirá, y si tenemos suerte no estará dormido, porque si lo está ni un terremoto logrará despertarlo.

—Genial —musitó con sarcasmo.

Entonces Deidara se pegó al timbre, el pitido sonó sin parar durante unos tres minutos y nadie abría, así que sin rendirse el rubio mayor siguió timbrando hasta que se sintieron unos pasos al otro lado de la puerta y luego una ráfaga de viento mostrando a un chico furioso.

—¡Deidara! —gritó—. Te escuche a los dos segundos del primer pitido ¿qué no te puedes esperar a que llegue a la puerta?

—¡Pero si yo no timbre! —gritó haciéndose el que no era, luego señaló a Naruto—. Fue él —lo acusó con una sonrisa, cabe agregar que Deidara aún tenía la mano sobre el timbre, y sin embargo Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ?!¡No! Yo no fui ¡lo juro!

—Eso lo sé —ambos miraron a Deidara asesinamente—. Fue Deidara, siempre es él. Pero no me he presentado, soy Itachi, compañero de este idiota.

—Soy Naruto —se presentó con una sonrisa.

—Itachi —interrumpió Deidara—, ya que ayer te hice de comer hoy tienes que hacer la comida tú. Y Naruto y yo queremos ramen —explicó sonriente e Itachi suspiró sin quejarse a sabiendas de que sería imposible negarse ante la petición de ese rubio idiota.

—Entren.

Naruto terminó sentado en el sofá mirando a todos lados como un cachorro perdido ya que Deidara había ido a cambiarse a su cuarto e Itachi estaba preparando el ramen. —A todas estas… —se dijo en un susurro—, ¿qué Itachi no se me parece a alguien? —se tomó el mentón pensativo, luego de unos segundos se encogió de hombros rindiéndose al sentir el olor a la comida.

Con un poco de nerviosismo caminó en dirección a la cocina sin querer esperar por más tiempo a Deidara, y justo cuando puso un pie en la loza blanca característica del lugar Itachi se dio la vuelta, se miraron sin decir nada pocos segundos.

—Huele muy bien —alagó Naruto al final.

—Desde siempre tuve que cocinar para mi hermano menor así que tengo práctica en estas cosas —Itachi volvió la vista hacia la estufa y se concentró en revolver la sopa.

—¿…Desde siempre?

—¡Ah! Eso… digamos que en mi infancia no viví en la mejor familia, ni en las mejores condiciones, más bien eran condiciones deplorables. Mi padre era un borracho que gastaba lo que no teníamos en alcohol —Naruto soltó un bufido—, y mi madre una histérica que me golpeaba por nada. Lo soporté mucho tiempo hasta que mi hermano menor nació… las cosas no cambiaban y yo no quería que él viviese así —siguió revolviendo el ramen como si nada—. Entonces un día escapé con él y me comencé a valer solo.

—Siento que no debí preguntar —susurró Naruto incómodo.

—Descuida, es una herida completamente cerrada.

—Conozco bastante bien la sensación… —Itachi volteó a verle—, el padre alcohólico, las condiciones que no alcanzan para nada… mi madre simplemente no hace nada, parece resignada a esa clase de vida. Mi pregunta es… —sonrió con nostalgia a la vez que su mano tocaba el arma disimuladamente—, ¿cómo cierras esas heridas?

La mirada de Itachi se volvió mucho más calurosa al ver la cara de tristeza de Naruto, por unos segundos olvidó la comida y se acercó al rubio, le sacudió el cabello asombrándose por la suavidad de este para al final responderle: —Tiempo —sonrió—. Después de escapar pasé muchos años lamentándome por todo, pero al ver a mi hermano menor una esperanza nacía en mí, porque me sentía feliz de poderle dar a él todo lo que yo no había tenido.

—Por lo menos tú tienes a alguien —farfulló con rabia a la vez que su mano se cernía con el arma.

Itachi estuvo a punto de preguntar más por aquel chico pero Deidara llegó interrumpiendo con una gran sonrisa de idiota. Naruto suspiró sin querer pensar más en ello, quitó su mano del arma e Itachi volvió a la estufa para sonreír con satisfacción al comprobar que la comida estaba lista.

Itachi se encargó de servir mientras Deidara acomodaba la mesa y Naruto permanecía sentado en el sofá algo incómodo desde que Deidara le había dicho que no podía ayudar en nada ya que era el invitado de esa noche. Al final se sentaron a comer como toda una familia feliz, y entre estupideces por parte de Itachi y de Deidara pasaron la cena hasta que el reloj marcó la una de la mañana.

—¡Es muy tarde! —exclamó Deidara sorprendido con la cara roja de tanto reírse.

—¡Te toca lavar los platos! —gritó Itachi al notar el desorden que había—. Yo cociné, tu lavas —se defendió.

—Que los lave Naruto.

Y Naruto, que para esas alturas ya había perdido toda señal de incomodidad con los dos chicos le pegó en la cabeza a Deidara. —¡No pones al invitado a limpiar el desorden! —Itachi secundó dándole otro golpe al rubio mayor, quien hizo pucheros y al final, rendido, lavó todos los platos mientras Itachi se quedaba con Naruto.

—Te ves mejor.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Naruto confundido.

—Cuando llegaste con Deidara casi podría jurar que estabas a punto de suicidarte, ahora tienes un semblante un poco más vívido.

Esas palabras, que sin mala intención sólo buscaban animar al rubio simplemente hicieron que en este caso en particular Naruto volviera a darse cuenta de su realidad, casi inconscientemente llevó su mano justo sobre su corazón, donde en la piel seguía el tatuaje; llevó la misma mano a su cara, donde sintió el rasguño; se fijó en que aún llevaba la cazadora de Sasuke, que en uno de sus bolsillos tenía la munición del arma; bajó su mano y tocó el arma. Ahora recordaba que no había sido un mal sueño.

—Dile a Deidara que agradezco su intención pero que al final una comida no va a arreglar nada. Me tengo que ir.

Sin esperar respuesta —y dejando a un muy confundido Itachi— salió el lugar. Corrió al recordar que nadie podía verlo ahí, salió de la universidad y una vez estuvo en una calle solitaria volvió a gritar con frustración. Pero no, no se quedaría ahí consumiéndose en la miseria de su propia vida; cuando su garganta no pudo gritar más se quedó en total silencio viendo con fiereza un punto vacío, sus ojos casi se tornaron rojos producto del odio que su mente acumuló.

—Ojo por ojo —murmuró a la vez que sacaba el arma de su pantalón, la apuntaba contra una pared y disparaba. El disparo no fue certero y su brazo retrocedió dando a entender su poca experiencia en cuanto al objeto, pero eso no se iba a quedar así, claro que no.

* * *

_Heme acá de nuevo. Ha pasado un día y de nuevo estoy en ese callejón que presenció el primer disparo de la Beretta, pero esto no importa… más bien, no me importa. Cuando veo a mi alrededor descubro que todo se mueve con demasiada rapidez, me estoy quedando, estoy siendo consumido… me siento vacío, siempre ha sido así, pero ayer; ayer disparé la primera bala, se sintió bien, tuve el poder sobre las vidas de otros mientras disparaba una vez. Pero no soy perfecto, no sé usar un arma, nunca lo pensé, pero ahora sé que es lo que necesito, así que voy a aprender a usarla, y eso se lo prometo a alguien, quien sea. _

_Hay algo diferente en el callejón, está lleno de personas, sus expresiones de preocupación no pasan desapercibidas, quiero saber que pasa, con cautela me acerco temiendo que alguien me note. _

—Ya no se puede confiar en nada —_lloriquea una señora mayor junto a un policía de expresión seria, él le pregunta a la anciana que sucedió_—. Ayer hubo un tiroteo, creo que es suerte que estemos vivos —_se señala a ella misma y luego a las personas a su alrededor. _

_Entiendo que esa anciana exagera la situación, porque me siento aludido a lo que dice ¿yo? ¿Acaso me convertí en un sujeto que hace tiroteos en plena madrugada? Suelto un bufido y quiero gritarle que fue sólo un disparo ¡uno! Pero eso sería exponerme de la forma más estúpida, y lo que menos quiero es que me noten. Así que con ello mi intento de practicar en ese callejón se vuelve nulo, porque si disparo una vez más aquella anciana dirá que ha habido una masacre. _

_Camino sin rumbo un tiempo indefinido. Me maldigo por ponerme una camiseta esa mañana, porque roza con el tatuaje y siento el ardor que a su vez me recuerda que de hecho, el tatuaje si existe. Tengo la cazadora de Sasuke, no porque quiera recordarlo a él sino porque me gusta el peso del cuero sobre mis hombros, y después de unas horas me gusta quitármela para sentirme libre. Es algo tonto, lo sé. _

_Parcialmente termino llegando a un edificio abandonado en medio de un barrio que casi parece fantasma. Subo por las escaleras lentamente, quien quita que puedan destruirse en cualquier momento, llego hasta la terraza. Hay un muro lo suficientemente alto y sonrío, del suelo tomo una piedra y hago un círculo en la pared. _

_Cargo el arma, luego —casi de una forma peliculera— disparo por segunda vez. Mi brazo retrocede dolorosamente, la bala cae muy lejos del blanco… supongo que por eso el ejercito entrena tanto. No es fácil usar un arma. El siguiente tiro es igual o peor, es estresante; estresa pensar que quizá no eres bueno ni para eso; doy un paso adelante, doy otro tiro. _

_Nada. _

_Entonces el tatuaje vuelve a doler, ¿qué acaso no puede sanar más? Doy otro paso adelante, disparo de nuevo, nada. Llega un punto en que simplemente quiero irme, pero me niego a desistir, tengo que gastar casi toda la munición pero pronto comienzo a dar los tiros en el muro, no en el blanco que dibujé pero si llegan a la pared, muy cerca de… pero mi cuerpo sigue dando un paso adelante cada vez que fallo un tiro. Ahora estoy a unos calculados tres metros de la pared, todavía me quedan balas pero yo quiero acertar a cualquier costo. _

_Disparo. _

_Al parecer mi brazo ya no retrocede como antes, el gatillo no parece tan duro y la bala por fin ha dado en el blanco. Quizá no en el centro del círculo pero si lo suficiente para sonreír satisfecho; entiendo que mi puntería es una basura y que si quiero disparar bien tengo que estar cerca de mi objetivo… bueno es saberlo. Ya no tengo que gastar más balas, doy por terminado mi entrenamiento, es hora de ir contra quienes importa, hora de devolver el golpe que me han dado. ¿Se entiende? Todo es obra del karma que yo mismo voy a provocar. _

* * *

—Idiota —musitó Deidara por enésima vez.

—Ya te dije que lo siento.

—No debiste dejarlo ir —susurró de vuelta con miedo a interrumpir la clase.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Encadenarlo a la mesa?

—No es mala idea.

—Idiota —le rebatió Itachi—. Él estará bien…

—¿Qué no entiendes? Te dije que llevaba un arma ¡una pistola cargada! —hizo la figura de un arma con sus dedos y le apuntó al pelinegro—, ¿entiendes? Es un niño y va a terminar preso tan joven.

—¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por él?

—No lo sé, pero no me gusta que se dedique a eso, se va a arrepentir cuando sea muy tarde. Y ahí irá a llorarle a quién sabe quién, además…

Un tosido hizo que ambos giraran parando abruptamente la conversación, y cuando se dieron cuenta tenían al profesor junto a ellos, los demás estudiantes los miraban burlonamente. —¿Interrumpo algo? —susurró el profesor tal como ellos lo estaban haciendo.

—¡No! —se apresuró a contestar Itachi.

—Siga con la clase, sensei —pidió Deidara para callarse definitivamente no sin antes darle una mirada de odio a Itachi.

* * *

A las siete y media de la mañana el ruido en el instituto comenzó a nacer de nuevo, las puertas se abrieron para que estudiante por estudiante entrase dispuesto a llenar su cabeza con más conocimiento y a-… bueno, cada estudiante entraba con cara de muerto en vida, maldiciendo su vida por tener que levantarse temprano y deseando que ya fuera la hora de salida.

Pero contar la historia del instituto gasta palabras innecesarias; ubiquémonos en un salón en especial, donde un chico de cabello castaño aún se jacta de contar y recordar la última broma que le hizo al rarito de la clase. Claro que para él lo que hizo se puede reducir a una broma, no es nada más allá; ni le preocupa que su objetivo de burla no se haya aparecido en el instituto en cinco días, no… él sigue riéndose de su pésima broma. Ino sigue recordando la excelente noche que pasó con su primo, Neji no sabe que pensar y Sasuke…

Bueno, Sasuke sigue siendo el mismo idiota de siempre.

Claro que en ese día no contaban con que un chico de cabello rubio por fin decidiera volver a estudiar, no porque quisiese aprender física o porque extrañe a sus amigos; lleva su uniforme como siempre, pero encima de la acostumbrada camisa lleva una cazadora de cuero, y dentro de ella lleva la Beretta, está descargada puesto que la munición va en su otro bolsillo, pero eso no le hace sentir menos poderoso.

Naruto llega al salón de clase, suspira antes de entrar porque sabe que apenas abra la puerta todas las miradas se posarán sobre él, pero si ya ha llegado hasta allí no es momento de frenar. Abre la puerta de golpe. Y como lo esperado todos lo miran, no faltan las risas que sueltan algunos, Kiba se da cuenta y sonríe.

—¡Hola! —saluda con falsa emoción, Naruto se queda mirando a Kiba, su mirada no es inocente como solía serlo, sus ojos azules delatan el odio que se ha quedado pegado a su corazón, la pupila de sus ojos se ha acrecentado y ahora es más negro. Kiba siente el peligro y en silencio desiste de molestar al rubio, vuelve en silencio con sus demás amigos.

Ellos le preguntan el por qué de su rendición pero Kiba no responde nada, su corazón late a mil y de repente le tiene miedo al chico. Claro que después de unos segundos sacude la cabeza para olvidar ese temor, vuelve a su habitual personalidad y sigue riéndose de bromas sin sentido mientras Naruto avanza hasta su mesa con la mano dentro de la cazadora rosando la pistola. El espectáculo ha sido visto por Sasuke atentamente, Hinata tiene su ya conocida cara de preocupación y Neji parece inexpresivo ante el cambio del rubio.

—¿Qué le habrá pasado…? —se pregunta Hinata, Neji alcanza a escuchar, con una intranquilidad absurda —y respondiendo lo que nadie le preguntó— le contesta a Hinata un "nada" que no suena creíble por ningún lado, así que ella no quita su cara de preocupación mientras mira a Naruto de reojo hasta que llega el profesor y decide poner atención porque… vaya que necesitaba aprobar esa materia.

Entonces pasaban los minutos rápidamente, los muertos en vida se alegraron cuando la última clase terminó, y todos salieron afanadamente del instituto. Kiba se despide de todos alegando tener que hacer algo importante y sale solo sin pensar que unos ojos azules siguen cada paso que da.

Naruto le está siguiendo de cerca, minutos antes de salir le ha puesto la munición necesaria al arma y ahora espera la oportunidad de poder sacar la pistola sin que nadie se escandalice. Por ello sigue a Kiba de cerca (recordando que su puntería sólo sirve si está a pocos metros) quien al parecer camina felizmente hacía su destino.

Y pasan minutos —muchos minutos— en los que el castaño camina por las calles pobladas sin darle oportunidad a Naruto para llevar a cabo su no tan planeada venganza. Pero llega un momento en que para acortar camino Kiba gira por un callejón, Naruto sonríe cual cazador que ha cazado a su presa, saca el arma y la sostiene firmemente a su mano derecha, ahora están lejos de las personas y sin ningún miedo el rubio extiende la pistola mientras camina más rápido en busca de acortar distancia, su dedo se posiciona en el gatillo, sólo tiene que disparar y habrá uno menos.

Pero de la nada una chica también castaña llega a Kiba por delante y lo abraza fuertemente.

—¡Llegas tarde! —le reclama la chica a Kiba.

—Lo siento —se disculpa el castaño, dicen otra cosa que Naruto no alcanza a oír y se van caminando sin darse por enterados que por poco uno de los dos pierde la vida.

—Tsk —chista Naruto en voz baja en cuanto su presa se escapa. Guarda el arma de nuevo y camina a la playa.

Cuando llega se quita los zapatos, se arremanga el pantalón y se mete al mar sintiendo la corriente en sus pies. _Justo como aquella vez, _piensa. Minutos después ve una silueta caminar hacia él, mete la mano a la cazadora para sostener el arma dispuesto a sacarla en cualquier segundo. Quedó sorprendido al notar que era Sasuke quien se le acercaba.

En otro tiempo no le hubiera hecho nada, pero recuerda como las manos de Sasuke ayudaron a que ese tatuaje quedara en su piel, así que piensa en matarlo también.

Aún así Sasuke llega antes de que pudiese sacar el arma, dice una única frase: —dame mi cazadora —ordena con seriedad. Naruto se pone nervioso, puesto que dentro de la cazadora hay munición y obviamente el arma también reposa ahí.

—No —responde.

—Dámela, es mía.

—No —repite.

Pero Sasuke se niega a rendirse, así que intenta forcejear, pero iguales de tercos Naruto tampoco deja quitarse la pesada prenda. —¡Entonces voy a llevármela a la fuerza! —anuncia Sasuke con furia en la voz.

—¡Inténtalo! —con una fuerza sobrehumana (casi la misma que lo aprisionó esa noche) Sasuke jaló a Naruto fuera del agua, pero ahí no paró la cosa, siguió arrastrándolo por la playa hasta que estuvieron en cemento—. ¡Suéltame! —chilló Naruto ahora sin oportunidad de sacar el arma.

—¡No! —bramó Sasuke—. Si no quieres dármela iremos a mi casa y allá de seguro si te la quieres quitar.

Por un segundo Naruto quedó descolocado de sí mismo, pronunció un —¿qué? —de confusión y viendo el doble sentido en sus palabras, ahí no pudo quejarse más y por alguna razón terminó siendo arrastrado por Sasuke sin chistar ni un poco. Atravesaron varias calles hasta que estuvieron parados frente a una puerta de metal con un número 52 bastante desteñido en ella.

Sin soltar la mano de Naruto metió la mano en su pantalón y sacó una pequeña llave dorada, abrió la puerta y de un jalón Naruto también terminó dentro de una pequeña pero bien arreglada casa. Sólo hasta ese momento Naruto nota que sus zapatos se han quedado en la playa, se maldice en silencio ya que era el único par que tenía decente.

Entonces una idea alocada llega a su cabeza, de un rápido movimiento queda cara a cara con Sasuke, mira los ojos negros alegrándose de ver un destello de luz en ellos; no es como esa vez que sus ojos eran totalmente oscuros, sin un poco de vida, sabe que es Sasuke a quien tiene en frente, entonces… ¿por qué?

—¿…Sasuke? —se pregunta en un susurro.

Sasuke por fin se ha dado cuenta del error que cometió al arrastrar al rubio a su pequeña casa, se siente apenado por ello y a pesar de su fría personalidad está dispuesto a dejar ir al rubio como si se estuviera disculpando con él pero sin decir esas dos palabras que pueden ser muy vergonzosas. Levanta la cabeza dispuesto a pero por fin ve que hay algo diferente en Naruto, algo que no estaba la última vez que lo vio.

—Tú… —comienza a decir Sasuke pero de repente es aprisionado entre Naruto y la pared, su presencia es más imponente de lo que pudo imaginar.

—Yo… —repite Naruto pero no espera respuesta—. Tu eres un idiota —afirma, Sasuke no se niega. Ambos saben lo que está por pasar, quizá no quieran continuar pero es como si un "algo" les hiciera continuar. Pero todo comienza lento, la estatura entre ambos chicos no dista mucho, así que Naruto no se tiene que esforzar mucho para de una manera lenta pero pasional alcanzar los labios de Sasuke y comenzar a besarlo.

Con lentitud baja por el cuello pálido de su contraparte, besándole y dejando marcas que seguramente se volverían hematomas. Pronto deja de acorralar a Sasuke, ahora —y aún con movimientos lentos— hace que se recueste en el suelo. Sasuke, quien para ese momento tal vez ya había perdido todo razonamiento, simplemente se deja hacer y queda totalmente acostado en el suelo con Naruto encima.

Levantó la camisa que llevaba y se quitó la cazadora rápidamente. Empezó a besar su pecho, jugueteó con su lengua alrededor de los pezones del pelinegro sacándole uno o dos jadeos. Continuó su trabajo bajando, en el ombligo jugó un poco más simulando penetraciones con su lengua, llegó hasta el borde del pantalón, sonrío perversamente. Su mano izquierda acarició la entrepierna de Sasuke, pronto su mano derecha se movió al único botón y lo desabrochó de un simple movimiento.

—Levántate —ordenó con la voz ronca. Y Sasuke cual cachorro alzó levemente las caderas para permitir que el pantalón se deslizara de un rápido movimiento, quedando totalmente expuesto ante un Naruto que sólo tiene el pecho descubierto. Sin miedo o represaria alguna Naruto tomó el todavía flácido miembro entre sus manos para comenzar un vaivén lento pero exquisito.

—Ahh… —gimió quedamente Sasuke con la cara sonrojada, pero no de placer sino de vergüenza, porque en cierto punto ese sube y baja tan lento se había convertido en algo tortuoso e insuficiente, quería gritar por más pero perdería su orgullo con eso. Así que se dejó hacer lo que Naruto quisiera, aunque el mismísimo rubio no estuviese dispuesto en quedarse en una simple masturbación.

Así que su otra mano se desliza traviesamente en busca de la entrada del pelinegro. Sasuke pronto se da cuenta del objetivo de Naruto e intenta quejarse de ello, pero se calla cuando Naruto deja de ser cariñoso con su parte baja y da un apretón rudo que le provoca un jadeo de dolor. Pero le gusta… y eso es lo más atemorizante, saber que le comienza a gustar ser el pasivo y para más colmo que le guste que lo maltraten cual masoquista.

—¡Cerdo! —grita Sasuke cuando —y dolorosamente— un dedo se abre paso en su interior. Naruto sonríe y mete otro sin importarle la cara de dolor que se ha formado en el rostro de Sasuke—. ¡Quítate! —pero Naruto no hace caso, más bien olvida por completo que Sasuke tiene cabeza y se concentra en su cuerpo.

Más pronto de lo que Sasuke hubiese querido el lugar se llena de gemidos, pues su parte trasera ya está suficientemente lubricada y ahora el movimiento de los dedos del rubio se ha vuelto mucho más placentero que todos los preparativos. Naruto, que hasta este momento no se ha movido el pantalón para nada se lo quita de movimientos que Sasuke no percibe, pues él está sumido en ese placer casi insoportable.

Ahora ambos están completamente desnudos, Naruto sabe lo que sigue; puede que nunca lo haya hecho pero sabe cómo es el mecanismo, es como si la misma naturaleza le dijera que hiciera eso; por su mente pasan los cuentos de "las mil y una noches", pero no la versión para niños, sino la versión original donde en algún momento alguien afirma que en realidad el pene ha sido diseñado para encajar con el ano. Así que no lo piensa más, de otro movimiento agresivo hace que Sasuke abra aún más las piernas, y de una sola estocada entró.

Ambos gritaron.

Pero en ningún momento se miraron o hicieron conexión alguna, aquello era sexo, nada más. Allí, en el suelo, de una forma tan humillante, Naruto comenzó con las embestidas, siguiendo una coordinación casi absurda las embestidas eran como "uno, dos… uno, dos…"; aunque aquello no significaba que no se sintiera nada, o en su defecto que se sintiera mal. Aquello podía comprobarse en cada gemido que soltaba Sasuke ahora sin contenerlos, y en esos gruñidos que dejaba salir Naruto.

De repente Naruto bajó el ritmo de las embestidas y Sasuke gruñó molesto, alzó la mirada incrustada en odio, Naruto rió por lo bajo. —¿Quieres más? —preguntó burlón. Sasuke no respondió, pero ante el silencio Naruto simplemente se detuvo por completo sonriendo e intentando ahogar la risa que amenazaba por salir.

—…Más —respondió Sasuke en un susurro.

—¿Cómo? —soltó una risa.

—¡Más! Por favor… más.

Junto a otra risa Naruto retomó las embestidas, sólo que ahora eran mucho más rudas y salvajes, más rápidas, más placenteras. Tanto que no tardó para que Sasuke llegara al orgasmo en medio de un clímax de placer, pese a esto Naruto no se quedó con las ganas, sólo le faltaron otro par de embestidas para estar a punto del orgasmo, salió de Sasuke para terminar fuera manchando el vientre del pelinegro.

Se quedaron quietos, pero Naruto entre movimientos silenciosos rápidamente se coloca su pantalón, de la cazadora que ha quedado botada a un lado se han salido las municiones sólo que Sasuke aún no se ha dado cuenta, por eso mismo Naruto abrocha el cierre de su pantalón y se estira hasta alcanzar la Beretta, la saca, siente el peso de esta y sonríe. Sólo hasta ese momento Sasuke alza la vista, pero ya es muy tarde. Naruto ha puesto el cañón el arma en su cabeza, se queda de piedra, no puede decir nada.

—Ahora sí maldito —brama Naruto presionando el cañón contra el cráneo de Sasuke—. Es hora de que pagues —su dedo se posiciona peligrosamente en el gatillo.

.

.

* * *

_~Hoola.  
Debo admitir que cuando terminé de escribir el capítulo anterior el resto fluyó taaan rápido que para  
dos días después ya lo tenía completo a excepción del lemon, eso me mató... mi inspiración para  
escenas "hard" fue un poco nula, y cuando tuve algo de inspiración escribí el lemon, así que no sé que tal  
haya quedado. Por el resto me siento orgullosa. _

_Ahora vemos un acercamiento de Naruto con Itachi y aunque no se mencione sabemos algo del pasado  
de Sasuke... todavía hay cosas que decifrar y como siempre yo no digo mucho. _

_Ojala el próximo capítulo lo tenga pronto, y ojala les haya gustado este que a mi particularmente  
me gustó mucho. Gracias por sus Rr's, siempre son bienvenidos... _

_Y sha, adiós. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :D _


	6. Lo que nadie quiere recordar

_**Normalmente pedimos reviews en nuestros fics pero pocas veces nos molestamos en dejar uno.**_

* * *

_Rr's._

**_Karu-suna _**_Insisto, haré de Deidara un personaje muy importante *sonríe* y para más colmo en este capítulo veremos más como es que va la cosa con Deidara y Sasuke, e Itachi un poco, poco e.e **Uchiha-Saisho **Si :c los lemons sin amor no son lemons, ok no, pero nada como un lemon con todo el amor del caso, aunque creo que pasaremos una serie de cosas antes de eso . Teniendo en cuenta que el capítulo está renglones más abajo ya puedo decir que Naruto no lo mata *sonríe* pero vayamos a saber por qué no lo mata. **Goten Trunks5 **Las cosas pasan en un santiamén O.o todo lo que pasó en cuestión de horas; como dije Sasuke no muere peeeero, bueno, ya va siendo hora de que avancemos un poco más y revelemos un poco de misterio. **Hatake.E **Nee, Sasuke no es malo, sólo es un idiota casi que sin remedio xdd ahora a saber cómo rayos es que suceden las cosas. También Naruto lo que está es un poquito ido de su centro, pero pues... **Zanzamaru **No creas... Sasuke tendrá su revancha y esto pasará a ser un Sasunaru que por definición es como un SasuNaruSasu, si no lo puse en el resumen fue porque no me cabía . Jaja pero graaacias, me gusta que te guste la historia. **jennitanime **Aquí los masoquistas son como ambos, y eso lo entenderás para el siguiente capítulo (que ya comencé muajaja) pero bueeno, digamos que en este capítulo se muestra un poco la revancha que tendrá Sasuke, aunque no es la mejor, a mi parecer... _

_Y bueno, gracias por comentar xd. _

* * *

**_Varekai: "en cualquier lugar" _**

_**Autor:** PauYh796 _

_**Número de palabras del capítulo:** 4.762_

___**Aclaración:** Cuando la letra es cursiva pasa a ser Naruto POV (punto de vista)_

* * *

**_Lo que nadie quiere recordar. _**

_¿Acaso soy un chiste?  
Adelante, búrlense. _

Ahí, tirado en el suelo, completamente desnudo, con rastros de semen en su pecho, y con un arma apuntando a su cabeza Sasuke simplemente comenzó a reír producto de la humillación que se instaló en su mente.

—¿Vas a matarme? —preguntó riéndose—. No eres capaz de hacerlo, eres un niño jugando al asesino.

Naruto apretó los dientes. Era verdad que nunca en su vida había matado ni siquiera a una minúscula mosca, no era un asesino pero estaba cansado, ya no le encontraba sentido a nada y eso era lo suficientemente molesto como para considerar en deshacerse de todas esas personas que no servían, que nunca han servido, y que nunca servirán.

_Yo no soy el problema, el problema son ellos. _

Pese a todo nunca movió el cañón del arma ni apretó el gatillo, Sasuke lo miraba con tranquilidad a sabiendas de que no sería capaz de matarlo, pero el ambiente era tenso, y se escuchaba la respiración agitada de ambos producto del sexo y de la adrenalina por la presente situación, eso hasta que un ruido proveniente de dentro de la casa alertó a Naruto. Sasuke suspiró.

—Creí que no estaba —murmuró, Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido al pensar que había alguien más en la casa, estuvo a punto de preguntar pero pronto vio como un gato de ojos azules se acercaba a paso lento—. Crow —llamó Sasuke y el gato acudió a su dueño ronroneando y frotándose contra el brazo de Sasuke ignorando por completo a Naruto.

—Crow —habló Sasuke, el gato paró oreja—. Estoy con alguien que intenta asesinarme y tu sólo ronroneas —el gato maulló burlándose, Sasuke rió también.

—Lindo gato —habló Naruto con voz forzada.

—Obviamente, hace años mi hermano me lo regaló. Es el mejor gato del universo —la sonrisa de Sasuke era la sonrisa más sincera que alguna vez Naruto hubiese visto en esa fría persona, se enojó al saber que esa sonrisa era producto de un burdo animal.

Se quedaron en silencio y en la misma posición, Sasuke aún desnudo, Naruto aún con el arma y Crow —el gato— simplemente se había acostado sobre el pecho de su dueño ronroneando levemente, con sus grandes ojos azules abiertos de par en par.

—Mira —dijo Sasuke con falsa emoción en la voz—. Crow tiene ojos azules igual que tú. Lástima… pobre gato, disque parecerse a semejante prospecto —miró a Naruto—. Aunque si lo tuviera que decir, los ojos de Crow son mucho mejores a los tuyos.

Envidia. ¿Quién siente envidia de un gato? Sólo Naruto, que ahora miraba al gato fijamente; era cierto que le gustaba Sasuke, por consiguiente importaba lo que decía Sasuke, le dolía lo que hacia Sasuke. Aferró el arma a su mano aún más, chistó en voz baja.

—Me comparas con un gato —afirmó incrédulo y en voz baja.

—No, no te comparo. Digo que él —señaló al gato— es mejor que tú.

—Hace unas horas me gustaba tu cazadora de cuero por el peso que cernía sobre mis hombros, ahora la quiero para saber que te quité algo. Sasuke, eres una persona cruel —el aludido bufó—, parece que quieres que alguien te pague con la misma moneda.

—¿Y vas a matarme? —retó burlón.

Naruto sonrió, se levantó pero sin quitar dejar de apuntarle a Sasuke. —¿Por qué te importa tanto ese gato? —preguntó.

—Mi hermano sólo me ha hecho un regalo en toda mi vida, y fue este gato. Es de las cosas más apreciadas que tengo.

—Yo no tengo nada preciado en mi vida, nada. A lo mucho la música que uso para huir de mi propia realidad, aunque eso no basta; pero tú… una persona cruel, que prácticamente me hizo esto —señaló su tatuaje—, no mereces tener algo apreciado en tu vida.

Antes de que Sasuke procesara toda la frase el arma había dejado de apuntar hacia él y con una rapidez digna de película un disparo sonó; sólo que no fue a Sasuke a quien mataron. El gato maulló antes de desplomarse sobre el pecho de Sasuke, a su vez comenzó a salir sangre ensuciando el piso y al pelinegro.

—¡CROW! —gritó Sasuke al entender que había pasado.

—Mira —habló Naruto soltando una pequeña risita—. Tú me despojaste de mi dignidad, ahora yo te despojo de esa cosa que dices apreciar tanto. Pobre Crow —lloriqueó falsamente—, pero no me importa… me gusta más verte sufrir que haberte matado. Te recomendaría que saques ese cadáver rápido de acá, o comenzará a apestar.

Naruto se viró, recogió la cazadora de cuero del suelo, guardó la munición y salió de la casa de Sasuke con una sonrisa en su rostro; se sintió realizado al ver las lágrimas de Sasuke derramarse justo antes de salir; le había dolido… tenía a un gato muerto sobre su pecho y eso quizá le generaría un poco del trauma que Naruto llevaba ahora consigo.

* * *

—No vas a estar molesto conmigo toda la vida ¿o sí?

—Lo estoy considerando.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Ayudarme a encontrarlo —Deidara sonrió complacido ante la propuesta de Itachi—. Ayúdame y te perdonaré —Itachi asintió enérgicamente.

—¿Por dónde comenzamos?

—La última vez lo encontré en la playa.

—¿Tengo que caminar hasta la playa? —Itachi se ganó un golpe por parte de Deidara.

—No ayudes tanto —espetó sarcástico.

—Sólo bromeaba ¡pero qué sensible estás! Ni que fueras mujer —lo pensó unos segundos—. Aunque de hecho te pareces a una…

—No lo menciones.

—Lo siento, lo siento.

Caminaron en silencio casi absoluto hasta el mismo lugar donde Deidara había encontrado a Naruto la última vez. Debieron esperar que estuviese vacío puesto que sus caras no mostraban decepción alguna cuando en la playa sólo se encontraron con la arena sin removerse, se quedaron en silencio un buen tiempo, escuchando el sonido del mar, ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que los ojos de Deidara se iluminaron mostrando su nueva idea.

—¡El bar!

—¿Bar?

—Conocí a Naruto en un bar ¡de seguro está allí! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?

—¡¿Pero qué le estás enseñando al niño?! ¿Cómo que un bar? —se preguntó Itachi en un momento de horror total, Deidara negó con la cabeza varias veces.

—Estás desactualizado; los adolescentes de ahora se la pasan de bar en bar. Son los nuevos tiempos… es como si hubiesen cumplido la mayoría de edad mucho antes.

—Ya no quiero hacer parte de este juego —formó un puchero—. ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Creo que él ya está perdido, sólo tenías que mirarlo para encontrar que "ya no tiene arreglo".

Deidara apretó las manos en puños. —Entonces supongo que tu hermano tampoco tiene arreglo —soltó y en seguida se arrepintió, miró la expresión de Itachi ahora mucho más seria, se preocupó—. Discúlpame Itachi, no debí decir eso —se disculpó apresuradamente pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

—Quizá —aceptó Itachi, luego pasó por el lado de Deidara caminando por la playa para así alejarse sin querer hablarle en ese preciso momento. Deidara simplemente le dejó ir a la vez que emprendía marcha al bar.

* * *

Si las cosas eran raras de por sí ahora mucho peor: vale que un gato nunca va a tener la misma clase de entierro que un humano, pero el que era llamado Crow fue enterrado en un parque cercano del lugar de su muerte, casi que infringiendo la ley por hacer un agujero en espacio público, pero en fin…

Al entierro de Crow sólo Sasuke había asistido, aún con lágrimas en los ojos lo enterró para darle un último adiós, luego afianzó su mochila al hombro, acomodó su uniforme y caminó dispuesto a ir al instituto.

A su vez Naruto caminaba a clases; su uniforme apenas puesto y sobre él la cazadora de cuero. El arma —como siempre— se guardaba en la parte posterior de su pantalón; ya no era necesario cargar con la munición puesto que ahora tenía contadas las balas que iba a usar y contra quién.

El caso es que el llegar al salón de clases fue más raro de lo usual, no tenía miedo, no como antes. Por alguna razón la muerte del gato de Sasuke era el rumor más apetecible del día; todos, al ver a Naruto entrar al salón se quedaron en silencio, mirándole. Claro que estaban los que aún no creían la historia, con cosas como "él es muy tonto para manejar un arma" el tema quedó del todo imposible para algunos; otros mantenían sus dudas respecto a. Para personas como Kiba aquello no era más que un rumor, así que —y de nuevo— no tuvo temor alguno para seguir molestando al rarito de la clase.

—Hey, mariquita —lo llamó pero Naruto ni se inmutó, siguió de largo hasta su usual asiento al final del salón, Kiba se quejó sin hacer mucho ruido, mas no siguió al rubio y dejó las cosas ahí.

Las clases comienzan de nuevo, hay que admitir que Naruto no quita ojo de Sasuke, quien a su vez no mira para ningún lado, pareciese que está solo pero simplemente no quiere hablar con nadie de nada. Las clases de cálculo no evitaban que unas personas con otras murmurasen entre sí recordando el reciente rumor de un Naruto asesino, pero… ¿cómo es que se había expandido eso? Supongamos que los humanos no tienen precedentes.

Justo cuando el profesor de cálculo salió del salón Naruto se levanta para irse de ahí lo más rápido posible, sólo que no cuenta con la "venganza" que Kiba se dispone a realizar. Saca su pie haciéndole zancadilla al rubio; Naruto cae de bruces contra el piso sin tener tiempo a parar el golpe con sus manos. Unos se sobresaltan y avanzan hasta esa parte del salón para mirar que fue lo que pasó.

Han pasado dos cosas; primero la nariz de Naruto comienza a sangrar, pero parece no importarle a nadie. Segundo; maldito aquel que hizo que la gravedad existiese, que los principios de la física existiesen pues la Beretta se había escapado de su pantalón, ahora reposaba en frente, en el suelo, a la vista de todos los estudiantes. Alguien dio un grito de terror y en ese mismo instante todos retrocedieron desorganizando las mesas de madera del lugar.

—Woohh —Kiba puso sus manos hacia adelante en ademan tranquilizante para el rubio que ahora se había levantado y ahora el arma estaba de nuevo en sus manos—. Cuidado —agregó el castaño con temor. Naruto rió, se levantó, de un rápido movimiento puso el cañón del arma justo entre los ojos de Kiba—. Tienes que… —comenzó— cal…

—¿Calmarme? —interrumpió Naruto—. Llevo calmado mucho tiempo. Esto tiene que parar —sentenció—, no soy un chiste andante.

Todos los presentes se mantenían en silencio, todos estaban asustados aunque unos lo demostrasen más que otros; a lo lejos Sasuke miraba como si fuese una caricatura infantil, hizo un mohín, no le gustaba aquello pero tampoco quiso intervenir.

—Si tan sólo lo hablamos… —pidió Kiba aún con las manos al aire y los ojos torcidos por ver el cañón del arma.

—Nahh, las cosas no se resuelven hablando… —otra risita nerviosa se escapa de los labios de Naruto a la vez que recuerda el primer intento que hizo por capturar a Kiba; parece tan lejano… —las cosas se resuelven tomando medidas —su dedo se posicionó en el gatillo, rió en voz alta a la vez que presionaba el gatillo, un jadeo ahogado salió de todos los presentes pero Naruto rió aún más escandalosamente—. Ups, no le puse munición al arma —excusó con voz inocente—. Creo que tendré que matarte en otra ocasión, cuando todo esté preparado —dio media vuelta para irse, volvió a guardar el arma, se limpió la sangre de la nariz y rió por última vez de ver a un totalmente asustado Kiba caer en el suelo de la impresión.

* * *

—¡¿En serio?! ¿En serio?... ¿en serio?

—Sí.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Por fin! Entonces… ¿qué averiguó? ¿Los encontró? ¿Están bien? ¿En dónde? ¿Con quién? ¿Por qué no me contesta?

—Sus preguntas de seguido no me dejan.

—¿Entonces…? —Deidara alargó la palabra a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa impaciente por las respuestas que el anciano frente a él iba a darle.

—Sólo encontré a uno, pero eso parece suficiente para empezar a mí parecer —el anciano hizo una pausa en la que Deidara no se atrevió a decir nada, nervioso como estaba sólo atinó a mover inquietamente su pie hasta que el anciano recordó en lo que estaba, tomó aire y continuó—. Encontré a una chica, quizá ella sepa de la localización del resto.

—¿Su nombre? ¿Dónde estudia? —preguntó consciente de la edad en la que la chica debía oscilar, y que por consiguiente debía ser estudiante aún.

El anciano rebuscó en unos papeles y no dijo nada hasta que se puso sus lentes de lectura, luego, con voz muy lenta pronunció un nombre que Deidara nunca había escuchado. —Hinata Hyuga.

Después se quedaron poco menos de diez segundos en silencio en lo que el rubio se grababa aquel nombre de memoria. —¿Dónde se supone que la encuentre? —preguntó al final, el anciano hizo el mismo procedimiento sólo que esta vez se tardó un poco más—. ¿Dónde? —repitió Deidara, el anciano pareció reaccionar.

—Simple, en el instituto ese al que van los jóvenes ahora… ese —le dio tres palmadas al escritorio—. ¡El instituto central! ¡Ese! —asintió para sí mismo complacido con su memoria, volvió a los papeles y los miró quizá por enésima vez. Deidara se retiró en silencio, miró la hora. Perfecto, podría llegar a tiempo para la hora de descanso de los estudiantes.

Ya lo decían las leyes de Murphy, si necesitas algo rápido más se demorará en llegar, ¿cómo es posible que no hubiese un solo taxi? Deidara chistó enfadado, sin más remedio se echó a andar, cada vez la velocidad de su paso aumentaba hasta llegar al punto de trotar. No pasó mucho tiempo para que a lo lejos notase las grandes puertas del instituto; su vista, tan fija en ellas no se percató que en sentido contrario un chico rubio caminaba rápidamente, ambos rozaron sus hombros. Ni Deidara se dio por enterado que Naruto había pasado junto a él, ni Naruto se fijó en Deidara y su cara de preocupación por quién sabe qué. Y por supuesto ninguno de los dos se fijó que detrás de Naruto un chico pelinegro y de ojos negros pasaba con una mirada fiera, casi asesina.

Deidara terminó atravesando las puertas del instituto sin problema alguno, miró gente y gente, sólo hasta ese momento notó que no sabía que apariencia tenía la chica con la que debía hablar, terminó por preguntarle a un chico de cabello castaño, muy pálido a su parecer. —Está allá —señaló el chico. Deidara caminó en esa dirección topándose con una linda chica de ojos claros y cabello largo.

—¿Eres Hinata? —preguntó. Ella asintió robóticamente, estaba sola y aquello hizo que se pusiera aún más nerviosa—. No te preocupes —Deidara sonrió—. Mi nombre es Deidara, estoy acá para ayudarte.

De la nada la mente de la chica se volvió a llenar de recuerdos, pensó que se desmayaría pero aquello no sucedió. Muchas imágenes pasaban frente a sus ojos. Ella conocía a ese hombre de cabello rubio.

_—¡Hinata! —le gritaron y ella giró—. Tenemos que irnos, ya. _

_—Pe-pero… _

_—No hay peros, si no nos vamos ya vamos a terminar muertos —un chico de cabello castaño la tomó de la mano y corrieron esquivando obstáculos en el camino, de repente se toparon con un hombre que se agachó a su altura; su aspecto era diferente del que estuviesen acostumbrados a ver. _

_—Hola, soy Deidara, y los voy a ayudar —dijo el hombre sonriendo nerviosamente. _

* * *

Itachi suspiró en cuanto la puerta del piso hizo_ clic_ y se abrió. Entró en silencio mirando a lado y lado, suspiró aliviado al notar que está completamente solo. Se echó pesadamente el sofá y sin delicadeza alguna, en parte comenzó a arrepentirse de haber "peleado" con Deidara, simplemente no le gusta estar molesto con el rubio, y pese a que está aliviado de saber que no está simplemente no puede esperar a que vuelva.

Por eso mismo se convierte en un manojo de nervios, termina revolcándose en el sofá e intentando dormir por todo medio sin obtener resultado alguno. Va y vuelve de la cocina, come comida congelada sobrante de hace quién sabe cuántos días, no le sabe a nada. Su corazón comienza a latir con fuerza sin razón aparente y sus movimientos se vuelven más inseguros.

Cuando por fin suena el timbre el chico aparentemente recatado echa un _pique(*) _a la puerta y abre de golpe sin pensar que Deidara tiene llaves y en un principio no tenía necesidad de tocar la puerta; su esperanza se va al vacío cuando frente a él no está el chico rubio que espera, sino uno de ojos negros.

—¿Sasuke?

—Hola, nii-san —el aspecto del recién llegado no es el mejor; sus ojos tristes, su ropa llena de tierra y pasto, sus manos temblorosas… nada pasa desapercibido para Itachi que olvida por unos momentos la razón de su nerviosismo.

—¿Te colaste en la universidad? —y sí, de todo lo que pudo decir simplemente suelta semejante babosada. Sasuke frunce el seño.

—Sí ¿y? —espeta retador, Itachi se encoge de hombros.

—Entra, que si te ven afuera me meteré en un problema yo.

Sin decirse nada ambos entran a la residencia, Sasuke con confianza que parece altanera llega hasta el sofá y se sienta de manera brusca pero su postura es la adecuada, espalda recta y piernas a noventa grados, sin embargo el temblor de sus manos parece no querer desaparecer. Itachi inspecciona detalladamente cada acción de su hermano menor esperando a que este se digne a contar la razón de su presencia allí.

Un suspiro al unísono por parte de ambos pelinegros denota su lazo de sangre al tener las mismas manías cuando se sienten presionados y a la espera.

—¿Qué te pasó? —pregunta Itachi rindiéndose en la curiosidad— estás todo lleno de tierra como si te hubieras revolcado en el suelo.

—Es que _me revolqué _en el suelo —sisea Sasuke resaltando la afirmación.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué?

—Volvió —se limita a decir, la expresión de Itachi pasa a ser sorpresa, pero antes de que pueda hacer su siguiente cuestionamiento Sasuke se adelanta respondiendo exactamente a la pregunta de Itachi—. He tomado cada medicina a la hora adecuada y hasta hace unos días todo parecía ir bien, pero _algo _pasó y de repente volvió.

—¿Le has golpeado a alguien? —Itachi se pone en posición de médico/psicólogo acostumbrado a tratar con esas afirmaciones de su hermano.

—No.

—Entonces… ¿tú…?

—Al principio se podría decir que no, digamos que fue algo más "autorizado" —lo dudó unos segundos— luego mató a Crow y yo…

—¿Qué?

—Ehh… mató a…

—¿Crow está muerto? —de los labios de Itachi se escapó una exhalación extendida, se sintió frustrado por unos segundos, luego vio la tristeza que emanaba el mismo cuerpo de Sasuke, se sintió mal por su hermano pues ese gato era de lo más apreciado que había poseído.

Llegados a este punto preguntar quién había matado al gato era tan irrelevante como pensar en devolver ese libro a la biblioteca que cerraron hace ya años.

—Luego que la muerte de Crow… —habló Itachi con seriedad e intentando ocultar la sorpresa que aún se cernía en su mente— ¿qué?

—Lo hice —musitó Sasuke.

—Hiciste ¿qué?

—Era estúpido pensar en ir al instituto después de la muerte del mismo Crow, _tan _estúpido, pero tampoco quería sumirme en esa miseria que comenzaba a crecer, así que opté por una mejor opción —sonrió—, ven-gan-za.

—¿Vengaste su muerte?

—Sí, supongo…

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Lo hice —volvió a decir sólo que ahora con un poco más de ánimo.

—¿Te arrepientes?

—¿Acaso estás loco? —una risita salió de su boca—. ¡Claro que no estoy arrepentido! Pero si estoy nervioso, sigo triste, estoy sucio… pero todo son pequeñeces —volvió a reír.

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó de nuevo ahora un poco más asustado, conocía los alcances de Sasuke y ahora una alerta de peligro titilaba en su cabeza. Sasuke lo miró, vuelve a sonreír.

—Hmmm… lo mismo que me hicieron a mí —dijo con burla—. Le violé.

Las partículas de aire de repente comenzaron a moverse lento, el tic tac del reloj se redujo a menos de la mitad, la risa que soltó Sasuke después de confesar se extendió, y el mundo como tal se volvió tan lento que uno podría confundirse con esa película "cashback" en la que por alguna razón el protagonista "detiene" el tiempo. Itachi se sintió como en una tragicomedia, casi quiso reír pero un clic en su cerebro simplemente le gritó un '_qué'_ que le hizo reaccionar, el curso del tiempo volvió a su normalidad en cuanto Itachi —y en medio de una histeria que nadie imaginaría— se lanzó sobre Sasuke y lo tomó de los hombros.

—¡¿Que tú hiciste qué?!

—Lo que escuchaste —sonrió—. En palabras más alargadas simplemente le obligué a "hacer algo que no quería".

—¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?! —Itachi gruñó—. No puedo creerlo ¿pero qué se te pasó por la cabeza cuando lo hiciste?

—Crow —respondió con simpleza.

—No… —susurró Itachi más para sí que para Sasuke. Con algo de miedo y temblorosos movimientos se aleja tres pasos atrás ¿ahora qué se supone que haga? ¡Maldita sea el momento en que sus padres ya no están junto a ellos! De seguro su madre sabría qué hacer, pero como no… era hora de que "el hermano mayor" sea responsable y tome una decisión. Sin embargo Itachi se vio retrocediendo hasta la pared, al final quedó junto a una mesa esquinera, seguía mirando a Sasuke y a su sonrisita burlesca con incredulidad.

Se quedaron en un silencio infinito, con sus miradas retándose, la mente de Itachi era un disco rayado que repetía un _"qué hago, qué hago, qué hago". _Curiosamente su vista se cruzó con el teléfono, lo pensó unos segundos, luego recuerdos se arremolinaron en su cabeza; recuerdos de una infancia difícil y malos momentos que tuvieron que pasar.

Recordó un letrero.

Miró a Sasuke, recordó su llanto y sus súplicas, pero… dada semejante situación no podía hacer más, le recordaría el por qué de todo eso, por más doloroso que fuese. Chistó en silencio, acercó su mano al teléfono y marcó un número que se sabía de memoria.

_—Buenas tardes ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? _

—Sí —habló Itachi sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke quizá por miedo a que se escapase—, hace un tiempo requerimos de sus servicios, y hace ese mismo tiempo me dijeron que en caso dado de una recaída les llamase.

_—¿Me permite el nombre del paciente? _

—Uchiha Sasuke.

Tras el sonido de las teclas y la búsqueda en el computador la persona que atendía asintió. _—¿Cuándo fue la recaída?_ —preguntó en tono profesional.

—Hace unas horas.

_—¿Usted es su tutor legal? _

—Sí, soy su hermano mayor —la persona tras el teléfono volvió a teclear unas cuantas cosas entendiendo lo urgente de la situación y de igual manera actuando inmediatamente.

_—¿La dirección de residencia sigue siendo la misma? _

—No —rápidamente dio la dirección de la residencia de estudiantes; Sasuke comenzaba a procesar la información pero no decía nada esperanzado y creyendo que sería otra cosa lo que Itachi estaba haciendo.

_—¿Quiere que volvamos a abrir el historial del chico? _

—No creo que sea necesario, con una semana bastará; creo saber cómo manejar las cosas, y como la persona a cargo le pido ese favor.

_—De acuerdo_ —Sasuke abrió los ojos y se situó por fin en la situación, al otro lado la persona que atendía hizo una última pregunta que Itachi respondió con siete palabras que atemorizaron a Sasuke al punto de comenzar a temblar de nuevo.

—Venga por él dentro de una hora.

Itachi colgó el teléfono; su mirada siguió en Sasuke, ahora la sonrisa formaba parte del mayor, y Sasuke mantenía una expresión de terror a la que no le ganaría nadie ni nada.

—No… ¡Por favor no lo hagas! —gritó aterrorizado, e Itachi volvió a su carácter de hermano mayor manteniéndose inmutable ante Sasuke.

De un movimiento que pretendió ser rápido Sasuke se levantó del sofá, corrió a la puerta pero Itachi fue aún más rápido, atrapó a Sasuke antes de que pudiese huir, anticipándose cerró la puerta con llave. Sasuke había sido atrapado.

Ahora, comenzando a perder la poca paciencia y cordura que le quedaba Sasuke caminó por todo el lugar, yendo a la cocina, al baño, invadiendo el cuarto de Deidara, haciendo mil y un cosas bajo la atenta vigilancia de Itachi. Ahora, los recuerdos sepultados tiempo atrás volvían a salir relucientes, susurrantes, matadores.

_—¡Hola! ¿Cómo te llamas? _

_—Mi nombre es Sasuke. _

_—Yo soy Naruto ¡que bueno! Por fin consigo un amigo acá —un niño rubio rió con nerviosismo. _

_—¿Quién te dijo que somos amigos? _

_—¡No seas grosero! —le recriminaron—. ¡Quiero hacer muchos amigos! —aclaró—, ahora conozco mucha gente como yo —se señaló—, todos me caen bien. Gaara, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba… ¡todos van a ser mis amigos por siempre! —declaró el rubio con orgullo. _

_—Eso no puedes saberlo, idiota. _

_—Dime Naruto —se quejó. _

_—Aja, como sea… ¿cuántos años tienes?_

_—Seis —sonrió orgulloso mientras levantaba siete dedos en alto, Sasuke rió por la estupidez del niño. _

_—¿Y qué dices que quieres hacer? _

_—Quiero que vengas a jugar con todos mis amigos. _

Sasuke se agarró la cabeza con fuerza intentando reprimir los recuerdos, quería olvidar todo eso, mejor dicho, quería volver a olvidarlo.

_—¿Y estos niños tan pequeños qué hacen por acá solos? _

_—Jugar. _

_—¿Y puedo jugar?_

_—Usted es muy grande para jugar con nosotros ¡y aparte tiene ventaja!_

_—Exactamente porque tengo ventaja es por lo cual pueden jugar conmigo, conozco ese bosque —señaló enfrente de él un frondoso bosque— y allá hay muchos lugares donde podemos jugar. _

_—¿Es lindo? —preguntó Sasuke con inocencia. _

_—¡Y mucho! Pero no se queden ahí, traigan a todos sus amigos, no los querrán dejar por fuera. _

_—Sasuke, vamos, iremos por todos. _

—¿Sasuke? —preguntó Itachi después de ver el ansia con la que su hermano se agarraba la cabeza, se acercó pero de repente el mismo Sasuke poseía un aura peligrosa. Había que admitir que Itachi no sabía por lo que Sasuke pasaba, no lo entendía y quizá nunca se preocupó por entenderlo; conocía las consecuencias de un "algo" pasado pero no se enteró de la realidad de ese algo.

Tocaron en la puerta e Itachi saltó hasta esta, abrió para encontrarse con dos hombres de uniforme blanco, ellos confirmaron la dirección y luego procedieron a entrar. Sasuke estaba recostado contra la puerta del baño, vio a los de uniforme acercarse; pudo correr o defenderse pero su mente prácticamente no le dejaba, se quedó inmóvil antes y mientras lo tomaban de los brazos para sacarlo casi a rastras del lugar.

—¿Gusta acompañarnos?

Itachi asintió furiosamente; los cuatro salieron y bajaron por el ascensor, Sasuke comenzó a temblar de nuevo cuando sintió que otro recuerdo venía en camino; irónicamente esperaba que la visión llegase pronto.

—_¿Dónde estamos? _

—_Ya les dije niños, iremos a un lugar muy bueno, se divertirán un montón. Tanto que no van a salir de allí en un buen tiempo. _

_Los niños presentes se sintieron triunfales; conocerían un lugar al que nadie nunca había ido, presumirían con sus amigos y familiares, quizá aquella se volviera la base secreta del grupo, conformado por diez niños inocentes. _

—_¿Dónde estamos? —volvieron a preguntar después de unos minutos, asustados de estar en lo más profundo del bosque. Aparte comenzaba a hacerse de noche, aquello no era nada bueno. _

_Una risa se escuchó, seguido aparecieron muchos adultos, seis o siete a lo mucho; el que principalmente los llevó sonrió. _—_Como dije, es probable que no salgan de aquí en un buen tiempo. _

Sasuke volvió, una lágrima silenciosa se había deslizado por su ojo izquierdo, nadie la notó ni él mismo le dio importancia; sólo importaba que ahora Itachi se bajaba de un taxi, y a Sasuke los de uniforme lo arrastraban, ¿pero a qué hora habían subido a ese maldito taxi? Itachi iba detrás de los tres con unos ojos aparentemente sin sentimiento alguno. Sasuke alzó la vista para confirmar sus sospechas.

En frente, reluciendo en un letrero algo tétrico reposaba un _"Institución psicológica para desórdenes mentales". _

Sí, Itachi, y de nuevo, lo había metido a un manicomio.

* * *

_*Pique: correr rápidamente pero una corta distancia._

_No es necesario aclarar que al final esas cosas en cursiva son recuerdos  
mas no Naruto POV ¿verdad? _

_¡Heme acá de nuevo! Lo siento, me demoré mucho x_x  
Pero bueno, acá del capítulo :3 sé que fue confuso en muchos sentidos pero sé que  
entenderán todos los detallitos que dejé en cada partecita, y si los entienden "bien" descubrirán muchas cosas e_e _

_También creo que en este capítulo nos desviamos un poquitín de lo que es Naruto,  
pero es por una buena causa ¡lo juro! Aparte ustedes saben lo que pasó con Naruto ¿no? xdd Ah claro, y ahora sabemos que Sasuke si que está loco, tanto que terminó en un manicomio O.o _

_Siguiente capítulo entre el 20 y 23 de feb. _

_¡Y luego vamos a descubrir más de la realidad de Sasuke! _

_Adieu. _


	7. Se busca felicidad perdida, informe aquí

_**Normalmente pedimos reviews en nuestros fics pero pocas veces nos molestamos en dejar uno.**_

* * *

_Rr's._

**_Zanzamaru _**_¡Esto me mató de la risa! *Le da una galleta* Y creo que la mayoría de tus preguntas quedan medio resueltas para éste cap, ojalá no termines con dolor de cabeza xdd **jennitanime **Loco, y de los que en serio están deschabetados. Bueno, lo que tiene que ver Deidara con Hinata se medio aclara pero a la vez no en este cap. Para una conversación directa y concreta necesitamos otro tiempito xdd **Uchiha-Saisho (¿x2?) **Holaa xd, gracias n.n en serio me agrada que les guste la historia. Y sí, me guta contestar los Rr's aunque eso es costumbre más de ahora, porque en FF no se pueden contestar todos por los que son anónimos, y eso... mejor así ¿no? Interesante sería que saques tus conclusiones y me las digas ¡amo leer sus teorías! El misterio Deidara/Hinata se quedará ahí creo que un capítulo más. En este veremos más al Sasuke demente y loco xd. **Goten Trunks5 **Primero, y antes que nada... ¡soy tan despistada como para no haber notado que leía uno de tus fics! La última vez que te dejé Rr me dije como "yo conozco ese nickname" y después quedé como O.o Me siento genial de saber que alguien que me gusta como escribe me lea e.e Pobre Crow, no tuvo la culpa, y como que ahora Naruto se comenzará a arrepentir y tales, pero por otro lado hay que fijarse en pequeños detalles que están por ahí e.e De resto... ¡a esperar el sig cap! **Hatake.E **¡Gracias! ¿En serio? ¿Capítulo épico? ^^ Ñaaa, que emoción ¡que genial que te guste! Jajaja, me los imaginé a los dos en el manicomio O.o pobres... todos loquitos. Pero no creo que terminen así, bueno, tampoco creo que Sasuke se escape, y menos por lo que pasa en este cap (eeee) ya veremos cómo Naruto se las arregla para vengarse (que todavía sigo pensando que tiene que ser algo épico, ya sabes... el tatuaje) Y no quiero hablar más que me voy a poner a revelar cosas que no Jaja **Hokuto **Lo sé, te entiendo, tengo las mismas manías de ponerme a leer muy 3 de la mañana, consecuencia de eso también termino con ojeras :c PEro qué más da, todo por leer un buen fic. Y espero que no te decepciones con este capítulo n.n **belenjazmin **Pide y se te dará; no es mucho pero en este cap comenzamos a ver algo ItaDei, que sigo amando esta pareja y como que la voy a volver oficial en serio.. quien sabe. _

_Y bueno... ¿soy yo o me extendí mucho más respondiendo? _

_Jaja. Gracias por los Rr's, por los favs y las alertas. _

_¡Les daré del helado que Naruto no se comió!  
(Y si no entendieron esto pues... ¡a leer el capítulo!) _

* * *

**_Varekai: "en cualquier lugar" _**

_**Autor:** PauYh796 _

_**Número de palabras del capítulo:** 5.189_

___**Aclaración:** Cuando la letra es cursiva pasa a ser Naruto POV (punto de vista)_

* * *

**_Se busca felicidad perdida, informe aquí. _**

_Primero, soy un estúpido y un masoquista.  
Segundo, pues… verás, quizá no soy escoria como todos dicen. _

Cuando una persona tiene mala suerte, tiene mala suerte. Las películas pintan todo muy bonito, con griticos de ayuda, y un héroe (casualmente el enamorado de la víctima) viene a salvar el día. Trágicamente en esta situación resulta que el héroe es el villano principal, ósea… ¿en qué clase de mundo te enamoras del villano? Pero que resulta ser el verdadero villano, no el héroe disfrazado de chico malo.

Tienes la mala suerte de toparte con los idiotas del universo, claro, y como la idiotez se contagia terminas siendo un idiota más que se enamora de otro idiota y al final tienen mini-idiotas. ¿Tiene sentido? No. Bien que se entienda.

El caso es que auto compadecerse nunca ha sido ni será la solución, terminamos siendo tan patéticos que hacemos de nuestra vida todo un drama… bueno, quizá lo sea, quizá tengamos defecto de fábrica y las personas nos afecten mil veces más, pero si sabemos que somos "así" simplemente deberíamos dejar de ser masoquistas y, bueno… caer un poco en la realidad. No soltar lágrimas mientras permaneces tumbado en el suelo, en un parque abandonado, con tu ropa tirada a lado y lado, en una mísera posición fetal y con un dolor en la parte baja que no creías poder sentir nunca.

Porque nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que le duele.

Naruto sigue tirado en el suelo pese a que ya han pasado varias horas desde que quedó ahí, es irónico, chistoso y a la vez trágico. Ósea… ¡grrr! ¿Acaso alguien alguna vez escuchó esa frase que dice "soy una persona, también siento"? Pues eso, por más que odies a una persona no puedes simplemente humillarla porque es divertido, o porque te dio la gana. Eso no es de humanos.

Su nariz sangra pero parece no importarle, su pecho comienza a sentir frío pero en un acto masoquista se queda ahí, sin moverse desde que le dejaron solo _y en paz_. Y aún así las cosas siguen sin ser de película, quizá una película de terror.

Entonces vuelves al qué dirán de mí, porque te importa lo que digan los demás de ti, te preguntas si el rumor se extenderá, parece poco probable pero no imposible, ósea, si la gente se enteró de que mataste al gato de Sasuke ¿por qué no habrían de enterarse que una persona aparentemente no gay te usó y literalmente te violó? Porque no tiene sentido que ese que te dijo que le dabas asco ahora venga y te haga esto, porque es imposible.

Aunque si lo piensas bien recuerdas perfectamente sus ojos negros, sabes que algo anda mal porque las personas no pasan a tener ojos completamente negros, y esa aura totalmente peligrosa ¡tan peligrosa! Eres tan masoquista que recreas la escena una y otra y otra vez en tu mente, claro que tu cuerpo también recuerda, pero pretendes que no.

Primero te sentías triunfal después de haber retado a Kiba, todo iba bien y para darle más drama al asunto te escapaste del instituto. Te dirigías al mismo edificio donde la Beretta dio su primer disparo acertado, todo iba bien hasta ahí, pero para llegar al edifico tenías que atravesar ese lote abandonado. Y sólo en ese campo abierto te diste cuenta de que te estaban siguiendo, giraste para encontrarte con Sasuke; sabes que te dio vergüenza verlo, porque pese a todo sientes que fue vergonzoso el hecho de haber sido el activo en esa relación que tuvieron.

El caso es que recuerdas esa vez cuando Sasuke se te lanzó encima, y después huiste hasta la playa. Es lo mismo. Porque Sasuke vuelve a tener esos ojos atemorizantes, sabes que en interior ya entendías lo que iba a pasar, y aún así le preguntaste que qué hacía ahí, él no te habló en ningún momento, pero si lo piensas bien, todas sus acciones lo dicen todo.

Dio dos zancadas al frente, te empujó y caíste, tu espalda baja comenzó a doler porque ¿cómo no? Y como quedaste desorientado Sasuke aprovechó para atraparte entre sus piernas, con una sola mano sostuvo tu cuello, así que no pudiste levantarte. Con su mano libre quitó la cazadora de cuero, la camisa blanca, quedaste desnudo de la cintura para arriba, forcejeaste ¡claro que lo hiciste! Pero todo fue nulo, cuando sentiste sus uñas clavarse justo sobre tu ombligo comenzaste a llorar sabiendo que era lo que seguía.

Sasuke nunca se desvistió.

Convenientemente abrió el cierre de su pantalón y solamente su miembro quedó al aire, entonces rápidamente continuó con lo que hacía, su mano desabrochó tu pantalón, seguiste forcejeando después de que Sasuke se distrajera del agarre, rodaron un poco en el suelo y varias ramitas se incrustaron en tu espalda dolorosamente. Todavía así Sasuke fue mucho más fuerte, de golpe bajó tu pantalón junto a la ropa interior hasta las rodillas, tú no estabas excitado, de ninguna manera, pero eso a Sasuke no le importó cuando dirigió su miembro a tu parte trasera, y menos cuando entró de golpe provocando un dolor insoportable.

Comenzaste a suplicar. ¿Crees que eso funcionó? ¿Creíste que funcionaría? Pues no, sólo le dio a Sasuke la satisfacción necesaria para continuar con lo que creyó "correcto" en ese momento. Una tras otra las embestidas siguieron pero llegó un punto en que dejaste de contar porque ya no importaba, porque ya habías perdido la dignidad que no tenías. Llegaste a preguntarte cómo es que te había comenzado a gustar semejante idiota pero llegaste a la conclusión de que tú también eras un idiota sin remedio alguno, te preguntaste si podías odiarlo después de eso, tu cerebro dijo que sí pero tu corazón dudó y no mandó ninguna respuesta.

Fue asqueroso.

Sasuke se vino dentro de ti, no recuerdas haber sentido más asco nunca; recordaste ese libro que leíste en la biblioteca pública; resulta que al protagonista (sí, eran dos hombres) le pasó algo parecido pero cuando él volvió a casa su verdadero amor lo cuidó y lo consoló hasta que todo estuvo mejor, pero tú no tienes lugar a dónde volver. Así que después de que Sasuke se vino dentro de ti y se fue tú te quedaste ahí sin saber qué hacer, la Beretta está junto a ti pero ya no sabes qué hacer con el arma. Ahora recuerdas que mataste a un ser vivo, un lindo gato que no tenía la culpa.

Te odias.

Pero no sabes qué hacer. Comienzas a llorar furiosamente de nuevo, quisieras tener a tu madre o a tu padre, que ellos te consolaran, pero eres invisible, no existes y ese es tu pecado: existir. Porque quizá desde un principio no merecías vivir, de pronto fuiste un vil accidente y por eso tus padres te odian, ¿por qué no recuerdas lo que es ser feliz?

Eres patético pues has llorado muchas veces en poco tiempo. Una vez, tu padre en medio de su borrachera usual te dio un único "consejo" y es de lo único que has podido aprender de él: _"nunca llores"._ Entonces en pocas palabras has deshonrado aquellas palabras. Pero no puedes parar de llorar, recuerdas las historias que has leído, en todas esas que el personaje principal llora y llora, pero siempre encuentra esa felicidad que muchas veces anhelas. Comparas tu vida con sus vidas, no hay concordancia alguna, lo que te lleva a pensar que te vas a quedar así toda la vida.

Pese al asco que te da te subes el pantalón, no te preocupas en recoger la cazadora de cuero, ya no la quieres. Caminas con lentitud en dirección a la playa; se te olvidó guardar el arma y la llevas en la mano, las personas que te ven se escandalizan y te huyen, eso ya no te preocupa, sigues llorando.

Llegas a la playa, cumples con el ritual al quitarte los zapatos y mojar tus pies en el mar. Las personas somos frágiles, todos cargamos un pasado, todos queremos ser alguien que no podemos ser, somos egoístas, somos ambiciosos, nuestra alma siempre grita lo que quiere ser pero muchas veces lo ignoramos, creemos que caminamos por el camino correcto e ignoramos que hay mil caminos más, pero todos queremos ser felices, no importa el camino, queremos que al final haya eso con lo que soñamos todo el tiempo. Muchas veces morimos en medio de la búsqueda, pero existe quien sí logró terminar, quien si es feliz pese a todo.

Muchos libros dicen que el amor es la base de todo, la mitología griega dice que hombre y mujer se complementan, otros dicen que el nombre de la persona destinada está escrito en la mano. Y mil cosas más.

Entonces no lo soportas.

Crees que has llegado a tu límite, recuerdas tantas historias en las que la gente se suicida pero tú tienes miedo, eres tan cobarde que ni puedes quitarte la vida, te da miedo caer de un abismo, te da miedo ver tu sangre, te da miedo ahorcarte. Así que no sabes… no sabes qué tienes que hacer con tu vida, quieres que alguien te diga algo, lo deseas con todas tus fuerzas, y si eso llegase a pasar tú… simplemente buscarías la manera de sobreponerte al vacío que sientes, quizá buscarías la manera de encontrar tu felicidad perdida.

Pide y se te dará.

—¿Naruto?

El rubio gira, sus pies se han entumido por el agua fría pero aún así sonríe, las lágrimas siguen resbalándose de sus ojos. —Deidara… —miró al cielo, no creía en dios pero de pronto las estrellas querían ayudarle, de pronto el karma se ponía a su favor—. Gracias —musitó.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Deidara luego de confirmar las lágrimas en los ojos de Naruto.

De un rápido movimiento Naruto gira hasta quedar frente a Deidara, se lanza hacia él y lo abraza fuertemente, siendo más bajo esconde su cara en el pecho del mayor, y su cabello hace cosquillas en el mentón de Deidara. —Ahora sí —susurra con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Te pasó algo?

—Ya no importa.

Por la repentina acción Naruto no se ha dado cuenta y la Beretta cayó a la arena, la marea ahora alta la arrastra hacía el mar. Deidara lo nota pero no dice nada, es mejor callarlo; termina por abrazar a Naruto también, con delicadeza acaricia su cabeza, y sólo hasta ese momento los pensamientos de Naruto comienzan a tomar forma. Sí, le sigue doliendo; sí, sigue sintiéndose humillado. Pero pese a todo no quiere vivir llorando, cree conocer a una buena persona; una que abraza ahora mismo. Suspira aliviado sin soltar el agarre, Deidara ve el arma alejarse en el mar.

Lo encontró, por fin lo encontró.

* * *

—Déjenme salir de acá ¡no ve que llevo una eternidad encerrado!

—Lleva tres horas acá señor.

—Creo que eso es suficiente para que sepa que no estoy loco —Sasuke le gruñe a la enfermera frustrado de estar en medio de paredes blancas y tétricas.

—Por orden de su tutor legal le tendremos en observación durante una semana, así que por favor acostúmbrese.

—Por lo menos quiero salir de este cuarto. Acá hay un enorme jardín ¿verdad?

La enfermera asintió dos veces y negó otras tres. —Sí que hay un jardín pero la orden explícita es que al paciente Uchiha Sasuke no se le deje salir de su habitación. Debe permanecer en exilio total.

—¡Y ustedes le hacen caso a un tipo que está más loco que yo!

—Más responsable sí.

—La verdad no entiendo qué hago acá.

La enfermera frunció el seño y anotó unas cuantas cosas en la hoja que llevaba en las manos. —Llamaré al doctor —musitó seria, acto seguido salió de la _pequeña_ habitación, y Sasuke quedó solo hasta que minutos después un hombre de bata blanca entró.

Directo y simple preguntó: —¿Por qué estás acá?

—¡Porque Itachi está loco!

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas antes de llegar al hospital?

Sasuke se lo pensó unos segundos, inclusive se tomó en mentón y se recostó contra una de las blancas paredes de la habitación, el médico esperó con paciencia aunque su mano se movía inquieta. —El instituto —respondió Sasuke al final con la convicción necesaria como para que su afirmación fuese creíble.

—Según los datos proporcionados por tu hermano tú saliste del instituto sobre las diez de la mañana; son las once de la noche ¿algo que recuerdes en ese lapso de tiempo?

Hasta ese momento Sasuke parece notar que hay una laguna en su cerebro, mira al doctor con incredulidad. —Nada —admite.

—Lo que me temía —el hombre chista en voz baja—. Sólo tenemos una semana y podrás irte, estoy dispuesto a ayudar en todo lo necesario por este tiempo pero… ¿cooperarías conmigo?

—De acuerdo.

El médico sonrió. —Llámame Kabuto, es bueno que entremos en confianza.

* * *

Deidara se llevó Naruto a la residencia de estudiantes. Como su ropa estaba sucia y mojada Deidara ofreció su bañó para que Naruto se duchase, con algo de pena el rubio aceptó la propuesta, pero debido la misma vergüenza se demoró muy poco, menos de diez minutos, y cuando salió se puso la ropa prestada y la sucia la dejó en un rincón del baño. Salió a la sala común y se quedó dormido en el sofá casi de inmediato tras llegar, Deidara se quedó mirándole durante varios minutos, aún quedaban rastros de lágrimas, su nariz estaba roja y la ropa prestada le quedaba algo grande; le daba un toque tierno pero aquello Deidara nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

Cabe aclarar que Naruto no había hablado ni expresado nada en especial desde que su efusivo abrazo con Deidara había acabado.

Había dos cosas que Deidara no haría con Naruto. La primera era cuestionarle sobre la pistola o qué había hecho con ella; y la segunda era presionar para que le contara el por qué de su llanto, qué había pasado, o qué le habían hecho; esto tenía poco sentido, puesto que importaban dos cosas. La primera: el arma se había ido con el mar; y la segunda: fuese lo que fuese sólo causaría dolor recordarlo.

Pero en medio de todo la preocupación por Itachi era latente, no había vuelvo. Y si algo habían aprendido nuestros chicos rubios era que un Uchiha de mal humor llegaba a límites inimaginables.

Cuando el reloj marcaba más de las diez, once, doce… Deidara ya se estaba quedando dormido en su posición de "guardia" para Naruto. El sueño se le quitó de golpe cuando Itachi entró, con paso lento y ojos furiosos.

—¿Qué pasó?

—¡Nada! —gritó en respuesta y totalmente encolerizado. Desde el sofá Naruto se removió inquieto producto del ruido, Deidara le tapó la boca cuando tuvo la intención de gritar alguna otra cosa en medio de su frustración. Itachi quitó la mano con rudeza—. ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó exigente.

Con una sonrisita nerviosa Deidara señaló el sofá y al rubio durmiente.

—Lo encontraste —afirmó sorprendido, Deidara asintió ahora más emocionado—. Lo siento, no debí decir que no podrías encontrarlo. Ahora el karma se pone en contra mío —con algo de culpa cubrió sus ojos con sus manos.

—Cuéntame qué pasó —con suavidad Deidara terminó por tomar las manos de Itachi y dejar su cara libre para que pudiese verlo a los ojos.

—Es mi hermano… él hizo algo imperdonable —suspiró—. Según dice violó a alguien en venganza.

Un jadeo de sorpresa salió por parte de Deidara. —¿Por qué lo hizo?

—No lo sé, pero lo interné en el hospital, creo que sólo así él va a recordar lo que tuvo que vivir en ese sitio luego de volverse un chico problema.

Deidara torció la boca. —Creo que Naruto mató a alguien —musitó cambiando el tema, pero a Itachi no pareció importarle, recordaba las sospechas de Deidara y ahora al parecer se volvían realidad. En silencio se quedaron, pronto Naruto dejó de removerse volviendo a su sueño; en algún momento Deidara se preguntó si su familia no se preocuparía ante la ausencia del chico pero al parecer todo eso poco importó para ambos que después de unos minutos ambos se vieron mirando a Naruto.

La cara de Itachi seguía siendo preocupación pura, y eso Deidara lo notó, pero sin ser capaz de decir ninguna palabra de aliento sólo alargó su mano para tomar a la de Itachi, ambos se sonrojaron pero por la oscuridad ninguno lo noto. Y aún así no soltaron el agarre.

Pronto amanecería y pronto puede que las cosas cambiasen un poco.

* * *

—¿Acabas de llegar? —Naruto bufó.

—Sí —responde serio, Kushina frunce el seño pero termina por aceptarlo sin más, nota la ropa holgada que lleva Naruto, afuera hace frío y todavía no terminaba de amanecer pero Naruto pareció no notarlo, con aspecto cansado sube las escaleras y entra a su habitación.

Genial, ahora no tiene uniforme.

Al salir de casa de Deidara había recogido el sucio uniforme, pero aquello le pareció tan asqueroso que nada más salir de la universidad lo había abandonado en un callejón. Dejando así, el único uniforme que tenía. Y pedirle otro a sus padres no estaba en su mente. Por suerte el uniforme sólo consistía en un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, cosas que de seguro su padre tendría.

Terminó por entrar a hurtadillas en la habitación de sus padres, él dormía profundamente y ella estaba en el baño. Fue perfecta la ocasión para avanzar hasta el armario y sacar lo que necesitaba, después de todo su ebrio padre nunca se daría cuenta.

Todo eso lo hizo porque sólo tenía tres opciones a seguir. La primera era quedarse con Deidara, era bueno pero la pena le ganaba, pues en cierto punto había comenzado a ver a Deidara como un "alguien" muy superior, le daba vergüenza el hecho de respirar su mismo aire. La segunda era quedarse en casa, que no era la mejor alternativa, puesto que quedarse ahí con su arruinada familia sólo lo deprimiría más. La última era seguir con la rutina, ir al instituto.

Que al final había decidido volver al instituto, quizá le daría grima ver a Sasuke tan pronto pero sus propias razones lo superaron. Una vez listo caminó en dirección a clases sin importarle que con lo temprano que era llegaría una hora antes.

—Ojalá alguien se vengue de mí —dijo al aire mientras caminaba.

¿Verdad que era patético? Llegar a tal extremo del masoquismo ¡patético! Realmente patético.

Su deseo no se cumplió. El tan conocido bullying pasó a ser prácticamente inexistente, él pasó a ser inexistente. Pues para todos sus compañeros seguía presente la situación vivida el día anterior, la amenaza del arma seguía ahí aunque ahora ésta ya se encontrase en lo más profundo del mar, y la mirada fiera de Naruto no ayudaba mucho a la causa. Todos tenían miedo; y lo tuvieron hasta el punto de comenzar a ignorar por completo al chico, como si no existiera. Alguien como Kiba que siempre había sido tan imponente con todo el curso ahora se mostraba inusualmente en silencio.

—¿Dónde está Sasuke? —preguntó el maestro sin notar el pesado ambiente de los estudiantes; estaba confundido por la ausencia de aquel chico que nunca faltaba a clase. Nadie supo responder a la pregunta, y Naruto salió de su letargo para prestar atención a lo que comenzaba a rumorearse entre los mismos estudiantes—. Si me permiten un segundo —se excusó el profesor, salió y todos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos.

—Yo no lo veo desde ayer —habló Sakura al aire. Muchos secundaron aquella opción—. ¿Le habrá pasado algo? —se preguntó la chica—, él nunca falta a clase. Por eso el sensei se preocupó.

Decir que Naruto no estaba celoso sería por mucho una mentira. Cuando él faltaba durante varios días después de las golpizas y los abusos nunca nadie le preguntaba dónde estaba o si estaba bien, siempre pasaba desapercibido. Ahora Sasuke faltaba un día y todos se alteraban.

Pero decir que él no estaba preocupado también era una mentira. No había razón para la ausencia de Sasuke. Olvidó la violación o todo lo que Sasuke había hecho y en su corazón se instaló la preocupación. Tenía que encontrar a Sasuke.

Se levantó de golpe y por primera vez en todo el día uno de sus compañeros le dedicó una mirada, mas no dijo nada. Salió corriendo del salón. Escaparse del instituto no fue difícil, sólo se ganó la mirada desaprobatoria del jardinero, quien sabía de las usuales fugas de ese chico rubio.

—Tengo que encontrarlo —susurró para sí con desesperación, y olvidando el dolor de su cuerpo se lanzó a correr por las calles.

* * *

—Pensaré seriamente en poner una cadena o algo para evitar que se vaya así —Deidara miraba pensativo el sofá donde ahora sólo quedaba todo revolcado prueba de que Naruto había estado ahí, y que había escapado al amanecer.

Itachi, a su lado, frunce el seño, se pregunta si aquello no dejará marca en su frente pero vale, aquello no importa, pero ve la preocupación de Deidara y algo en su interior se remueve inquieto. No quiere pensar en qué es, no por ahora.

—Volverá —afirma convencido y así parece que las esperanzas de Deidara han vuelto.

—Tengo miedo de que vuelva a hacer otra estupidez —confiesa, pero Itachi sonríe con amabilidad y luego niega suavemente con la cabeza.

—No lo hará.

Ambos vuelven a quedarse en silencio, Deidara se siente entre mal y aliviado, dejando de lado a Naruto está feliz de su investigación que ha avanzado, pero respecto a Naruto ya ni sabe qué pensar, todo es confuso, exhala preocupado. Tras un rato Itachi se aparta para alistarse, tiene que irse si es que quiere ver a Sasuke, han pasado unas doce horas desde su encierro e Itachi espera que no se haya vuelto más loco de lo que ya está.

* * *

—¿Cuántos días me quedan acá encerrado?

—Seis y medio —contestó la enfermera ahora molesta por la constante pregunta que le hacía el chico. Sasuke bufó molesto para sí ¡pero que largos se estaban haciendo esos días! Definitivamente Itachi lo odiaba—. No te afanes —musitó ella con voz amable después de meditarlo unos segundos— aprovecha estos días para superar esa laguna mental.

Sasuke no respondió, pues, ahora que se había sumido en sus pensamientos se volvía como un cuerpo sin alma. Intentaba recrear las escenas en busca de los recuerdos perdidos pero nada, nada de nada. Nunca lo lograba. Ahora sólo sabía de esas cosas que había visto cuando esperaban por las personas que lo arrastrarían a ese sitio.

—¿Pero yo ya conocía a Naruto de antes? —se preguntó confuso. La enfermera ya se había ido y él cuadraba con todo el perfil de loco mientras deducía cosas en voz alta.

Luego llegó un hombre de cabello blanco, que sonreía de buen humor por la agradable mañana. —¿Cómo amaneciste?

—Pésimo —se quejó Sasuke—. ¡Las personas necesitamos ver algo más que paredes blancas!

—Lo tendré en cuenta —murmuró Kabuto divertido—. Pero no te preocupes, hoy saldremos un rato, sólo para que veas ciertas cosas. Y lo haremos sólo si prometes portarte bien.

—¿Acaso soy una mascota? ¡Claro que sé cómo comportarme!

Kabuto giró no antes de hacerle una señal a Sasuke para que lo siguiera, quien a su vez se levantó del suelo para seguir a su doctor. Caminaron por largos pasillos donde había pacientes recién levantados y con ropa de hospital, todo olía muy esterilizado para gusto del pelinegro pero prefirió no decirlo, y menos cuando vio que se dirigían hacia la puerta principal.

—¿Me van a dejar ir? —preguntó Sasuke esperanzado y viendo fijamente la puerta principal custodiada por dos guardias.

Kabuto rió, de repente la dirección hacia la puerta cambió cuando el médico giró hacia una puerta marcada con un "director general". Sasuke agachó la cabeza derrotado. —¡Es de mala educación darle falsas esperanzas a la gente! —se quejó.

—Pero yo he dicho nada.

—¿Cómo que no? ¡Usted dijo que me dejarían salir!

—¡Pero de la habitación! —una carcajada sonora salió del médico y se mantuvo allí por un buen tiempo. Tanto que Sasuke comenzó a contagiarse, y ambos terminaron riéndose de la estupidez de la situación.

—¿Qué hacemos acá? —preguntó Sasuke al final reteniendo unas cuantas risitas que aún osaban con salir.

—¿Recuerdas que estuviste interno hace unos años?

Sasuke asintió.

—En ese tiempo yo era un practicante en el hospital, y junto a otro chico que estudiaba conmigo nos asignaron tu caso bajo la supervisión de una doctora. Por eso pedí que me dejaran a cargo de ti, porque recuerdo todo lo que pasó en ese entonces.

—Yo olvidé mucho —confesó Sasuke y Kabuto asintió de manera comprensiva.

—Tenías sólo nueve años. Tiene sentido.

—¿Entonces…? ¿Qué pasa con esos años?

Sin contestar Kabuto rebusco en un cajón cercano a él, pasados unos segundos sacó una película de cinta que colocó en un viejo reproductor VHS. Tardó unos pocos segundos en que la imagen apareciera pero cuando lo hizo Sasuke vio con curiosidad como un niño estaba sentado en un consultorio, con un médico en frente, y haciendo preguntas.

—Soy yo —afirmó sorprendido y Kabuto asintió.

—Quiero que prestes atención a este video. Como era un practicante me desconcertó muchísimo lo que vi ahí. Incluso ahora me causa escalofríos.

Con atención Sasuke enfocó su vista en la pantalla.

_—Entonces, Sasuke ¿quieres contarme lo que pasó? —_el pequeño niño negó con la cabeza repetidas veces_—. ¿Y por qué no? —_interrogó la doctora que hacia las preguntas.

_—No puedo decir nada. _

_—¿Por qué? _

_—Me dijeron que lo olvidara. Y eso hago. _

En la sala se produjo un silencio en que el pequeño Sasuke sólo hacía pucheros y caras raras, pero la médico en cuestión se negaba a rendirse ante el niño. _—Tienes que decirme que pasó si quieres volver con tus padres y con tu hermano. _

_—Ellos no me interesan —_respondió con frialdad digna de su mirada fiera.

_—¿Por qué no te interesan? _

_—Sólo me interesa Naru. _

_—¿Quién es Naru? ¿Lo conociste últimamente? ¿Tiene que ver con lo que te pasó? _

Sasuke negó rápidamente y sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho. _—Naru es un idiota. _

_—¿No te agrada? _

_—No me agradan los idiotas._

_—¿Me podrías contar por qué tu hermano te encontró solo en bosque? _

_—Estaba jugando. _

_—¿Y por qué las heridas que tienes en todo el cuerpo? _

_—Estaba jugando. _

_—Tus padres me contaron lo que haces en casa… —_la mujer paró unos segundos para causar la curiosidad en Sasuke, y continuó cuando el niño la miró a la cara_— me contaron que te quedabas sentado mirando al vacío durante horas, que no comías, y que cuando te preguntaban que qué hacías tu respondías "morirme". ¿Por qué lo hacías? _

_—Miedo. _

_—¿A qué te refieres? _

_—Naru me dijo que nacemos para morirnos._

_—¿Naru es tu amigo? _

_—Creo que sí. _

_—¿Y por qué él es el único por quien te interesas? _

_—Porque se lo debo. _

_—¿Qué le debes? _

_—Saber la verdad. _

_—¿Cómo así? —_En ese punto el niño se sintió presionado y volvió a callar, siguió haciendo pucheros durante un largo rato bajo la atenta mirada de la doctora.

_—No me gusta este lugar —_declaró enojado. Ella no le dijo nada, siguió mirándolo a la vez que anotaba cosas en una libreta, de la nada Sasuke comenzó a negar con la cabeza fuertemente y sus brazos comenzaron a revolotear de lado a lado.

_—No, no, no, no, no —_alegó con fuerza a la vez que seguía negando, cerraba sus ojos fuertemente y seguía quejándose.

_—¿De qué niegas, Sasuke? —_preguntó ella sin perder la calma.

_—Quiere salir ¡no lo deje salir! —_imploró.

Y ahí, de la nada la cinta se cortaba dejando el televisor en blanco. Sasuke no dijo nada en unos segundos, seguía mirando estupefacto a la pantalla. —¿Qué pasa después de eso? —preguntó sin ninguna emoción en particular en su voz.

—Te alteraste al punto de intentar auto-flagelarte así que te sedaron y devolvieron a tu habitación. Como eso nunca se repitió quedó en el olvido y nos concentramos en los post traumas que quedaron de ese día.

—¿Cuál día?

—Así que lo olvidaste —murmuró Kabuto pensativo, luego miró a Sasuke fijamente—. Hubo un día en especial hace unos cuantos años donde diez niños desaparecieron. Siendo niños toda la comunidad y autoridad se escandalizó, todos quisieron ayudar a como dé lugar, y eso fue noticia incluso nacional. Después de dieciocho horas de desaparecidos ocho de los diez niños aparecieron, pero todos presentaron traumas, heridas y signos de violencia. Después de pasar por el hospital fueron remitidos cada uno a un psicólogo, unos lo superaron mejor que otros.

—¿Qué hay de mí? —preguntó Sasuke serio.

—Después de ese día presentaste cuadros psicológicos extraños, desde decir que odias a tu hermano hasta intentar matar a tus padres, así que fuiste recluido en este centro durante dos años y medio.

—¿…Y por qué yo no recuerdo todo eso?

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo —aceptó el médico con voz ausente.

* * *

Naruto se dejó caer en la silla de un parque repleto de gente. Su respiración era agitada después de correr de lugar a lugar en busca de Sasuke. Cabe agregar que no lo encontró por ningún lado. Fue a su casa y a la playa pero no dio con el chico. Ahora se sentía cansado y rendido.

En el parque todos reían de lo lindo, coches llevando bebés y niños gritando, un grupo musical sonando a lo lejos y ancianos paseando ahora que el sol estaba en lo alto. Todo parecía eran tan feliz menos para Naruto, al que ahora le había comenzado a doler la parte baja producto de la violación.

—Tsk —chistó enojado consigo mismo. Su estómago rugió de hambre, no comía nada desde hace muchas horas, y tampoco llevaba dinero encima para comprar cualquier cosa.

Una niña se le acercó.

—¡Hola! —saludó efusivamente. Naruto no respondió—. ¿Estás triste? —preguntó la niña, con sinceridad Naruto asintió, ella le sonrió y extendió sus brazos, en sus manos tenía un helado—. ¡Cómetelo! —animó— mi mamá me dice que coma algo dulce cada vez que estoy triste.

—Tienes una buena mamá —susurró Naruto con tristeza. La niña asintió emocionada, a lo lejos se escuchó a una señora y la niña se fue corriendo hasta tomar la mano de una bella mujer; Naruto miró el helado con tristeza, y lo mantuvo en sus manos sin probarlo siquiera.

Minutos después, cuando el helado ya se había derretido frente a él pasó un mimo que retrocedió de forma graciosa después de ver el aura depresiva del rubio. Con sus manos preguntó un "por qué" que Naruto ignoró. El mimo señaló el helado luego hizo como si lamiera uno, como si se lamentara de perder semejante manjar; hizo varias cosas más, eso hasta que Naruto se estresó. —¡Déjame en paz! —gritó y el mimo se tapó las orejas mientras su cara formaba una expresión de sorpresa.

Sonrió, y de su bolsillo sacó un papel que le entregó. Luego se fue. Naruto miró el papel con curiosidad:

_Se feliz ¡es gratis! _

* * *

_Antes que nada... ¡les dedico esta última frase!_

_Soy genial y cumplí el plazo que me impuse :3 y éste cap creo que me salió bien._

_Pero si lo notan fueron diferentes formas de narración, quizá sea confuso pero no creo  
xd, me gustó jugar con la 2da persona como hice al principio._

_Sasuke está realmente traumado, no sabemos por qué bien, pero para haber pasado tanto  
tiempo encerrado ¡algo debió pasar! _

_¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo? ¿Naruto encontrará a Sasuke? ¿Veremos ItaDei?  
¿La Beretta reaparecerá? _

_Próximo capítulo entre el 28 y el 2 :3 _

_Adiós! _

_Pd. Ahora si entienden por qué les di el helado ¿verdad?_


	8. El viaje que emprendimos juntos

_**Normalmente pedimos reviews en nuestros fics pero pocas veces nos molestamos en dejar uno.**_

* * *

_RR's_

_**Zanzamaru** Juro, que la primera vez que leí tu rr me morí de risa xD ¡Pero si tritón me cae bien! Cómo vas a matarlo así como así :'( Bueno, la Beretta no es la única forma de matar gente xd.** konohanabaku** ¡Gracias! Siempre son bienvenidos nuevos lectores a este mi fic e.e, acá estoy de nuevo, algo retrasada pero acá estoy! **Goten Trunks5** Nouu, no sabe nada de nada, y en éste cap veremos más de eso c: **belenjazmin** Acabo de matar el ItaDei para este cap, pero para el siguiente me desquito y les doy un poco más de esta pareja un poco dispareja eee. Sasuke loco e idiota ¡lo que nos faltaba! ._. **Hatake.E** Ejem, como dije me desquito en el sig cap poniendo ItaDei, las armas no son lo único que matan *tose* :Spoiler alert: Faltan unas cosillas primordiales para saber qué P*tas pasó, pero bueno, no más spoiler Jaja **Uchiha-Saisho** Digamos que Naruto es un poco -muy- lento, y no se da cuenta del obvio parecido de Itachi con Sasuke xd *se encoge de hombros* ItaDei muy pronto e.e Esta vez me demoré más con la actualización pero más abajo diré por qué c: Ahora no entretengo más y al capítulo se dijo. _

_Gracias por sus Rr's, me sacan sonrisas gigaaantes, los nuevos favs y seguidores, los lectores fantasma -siempre presentes-_

_:vomitacorazones: _

* * *

**_Varekai: "en cualquier lugar" _**

_**Autor:** PauYh796 _

_**Número de palabras del capítulo:** 4.458_

* * *

**_El viaje que emprendimos juntos hace tanto._**

_No puedes negar lo que existió. _

—Sasuke, si tú no quieres recordar yo no puedo hacer nada. Es algo más psicológico de lo que crees —sentenció Kabuto. Sasuke, sin decir nada más salió de la oficina y caminó por los pasillos blancos; aprovechando que nadie le había dicho que debía volver se puso a caminar por todo el lugar. Debía admitir que aún le daba algo de miedo andar por esos lugares: gritos de fondo, gente temblando, otros perdidos de sí mismos, todo creaba un aura terrorífica.

—No puedo esperar para salir de acá —musitó para sí mismo, a nadie le pareció raro verlo hablando solo, aquello no era inusual en ese lugar.

El psiquiátrico era más raro de lo que uno se imaginaría; no era tan terrible y doloroso como en las películas pero el ambiente respirado ahí sí que era frío, abrumador. Sasuke simplemente dio pasos cortos durante una infinidad de tiempo, casi parecía relacionado con toda esa gente por la forma en que sus movimientos se habían transformado.

—Yo conozco ese andar… —Sasuke giró acudiendo a la voz. Frente a él un chico de mediana estatura y cabello largo recogido en una coleta lo miraba con una sonrisita.

—¿Qué?

—Uchiha Sasuke —afirmó en chico sonriendo; se mantenía recostado contra una pared, su vestimenta blanca lo delataba como interno del lugar.

—¿Te conozco? —preguntó Sasuke confundido y dando un paso atrás.

—Eso depende de lo que definas por conocer —musitó el chico—. Yo si te conozco, y hasta podría decir qué haces acá pero eso no me incumbe, por ahora… ¿quieres venir conmigo a caminar?

Confundido, con curiosidad y en busca de salir de su aburrimiento Sasuke asintió, ambos caminaron lentamente por todo el pasillo blanco hasta dar con una limpia puerta de cristal, fuera se veían un gran jardín donde varios _locos _paseaban sin complejidad alguna. Todo parecía en paz.

—¿Vas a decirme quién eres? —Sasuke se dejó caer sobre el pasto verde y el desconocido no tardó en acompañarle, asintió.

—No sé para qué quieres saber quién soy si ni siquiera sabes quién eres.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿De qué hablabas con Kabuto-sensei? —rebatió él, Sasuke calló durante unos casi interminables segundos—. Yo sé de qué hablabas con el doctor y no necesariamente porque me dedique a espiar lo que los demás hacen, sólo pasaba por ahí.

—¿Entiendes lo que me pasa?

—Mucho.

—¿Tu quién eres? —Sasuke giró bruscamente la cara para ver al chico de frente, él sonrió.

—Yo estuve ahí cuando pasó todo.

* * *

—¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

Asombrado, Naruto alzó la cabeza. —¡Deidara!

—¿Ves que me estoy volviendo bueno en este juego? Cada vez es más fácil encontrarte.

—¿Tu no trabajas?

—¿Tu no estudias?

—Vale, vale, lo siento… me escapé del instituto, ¿contento?

—A este paso, y con tanta escapadera no vas a poder graduarte. No importan las condiciones, por lo menos sácate un título de graduado del instituto —paró unos segundos—. Sueles escaparte de todo —agregó y espetó con rabia al final, pero no lo hizo tan obvio y Naruto ni por enterado se dio.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó— me paso la vida escapándome por todo, inclusive de ti; tú no me harías nada y aún así siempre me escapo.

—Bueno que lo sepas —su voz se suavizó un poco—, no pienso permitir que sigas huyendo.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento —Deidara no preguntó pero si se quedó a la espera. Pasados pocos segundos Naruto continuó—, no sé dónde está, creo que le pasó algo malo…

—¿A quién?

—A ese idiota —espetó mirando un árbol justo en frente; en el parque, las personas parecían seguir con sus vidas normales— …aprovechado, insignificante ¡estúpido! Claro, y yo, como un masoquista me preocupo por cómo está.

—¿Quién? —se preguntó Deidara sólo que ahora más para sí mismo—, hablemos el mismo idioma —pidió suplicante y torciendo la boca en un gesto extraño.

—No importa.

—¿Quisieras explicarme de lo que hablas? Desde ayer estás lo suficientemente raro como para que me preocupe. ¿Hiciste algo?

—¿Yo…? —Naruto se señaló a sí mismo con algo de risa—. Yo no hice nada —confirmó—, pero eso no quiere decir que nada haya pasado, y que por eso mismo ahora tenga el dote de masoquista sin remedio.

—¿Masoquista?

—Querer a quien no te quiere es masoquismo en su estado más puro.

—¿Aún te sigue gustando esa persona por la que te dieron una golpiza? —Deidara chistó en voz baja, fácilmente había adivinado la persona ocupante de los pensamientos de Naruto—, tienes razón, es masoquismo.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero ya no importa; lo importante es encontrarlo.

En silencio se quedaron por varios minutos. Naruto volvió a recrear los últimos hechos en su mente, desde su declaración a Sasuke hasta la reciente violación, se estremeció al recordar los hechos malos pero así mismo sacudió la cabeza para alejarlos; también recordó a Kiba, por un momento rió de ver en su mente aquella vez que había asustado al castaño casi a muerte… con la pistola. Su sonrisa se esfumó de repente. Rápidamente se llevó una mano al pantalón. El peso del arma no estaba.

—¿La Beretta? —se preguntó Naruto recordando hasta ese momento el arma.

—En el mar —respondió Deidara sin guardarse el secreto ni mucho menos, lo soltó hasta con maldad.

—¿Tú? ¿La botaste al mar?

—Yo no —se encogió de hombros—, tú no te fijaste cuando se cayó ni cuando el mar la arrastró dentro de sí, y por mi parte prefiero que esa cosa esté en lo más profundo del mar.

—¿Ahora cómo voy a matar a…? —dejó la frase en el aire, miró a Deidara con desconfianza mantenida—. No confío en ti —afirmó de repente—, de seguro te aliaste con Kiba para… —pasó otros pocos segundos en silencio— me voy —dijo con voz pesada. No corrió como película dramática pero si caminó alejándose rápidamente de Deidara. Nunca miró atrás.

—¿Pero quién diablos es Kiba? —se preguntó Deidara que había quedado sentado, y totalmente confundido.

* * *

—¿Ese día? —preguntó Sasuke—. ¿El día que diez niños desaparecieron?

—Aja —el desconocido miró el cielo con pesadez—, ese asqueroso día —agregó sonriendo sarcásticamente.

—¿Yo estaba ahí?

—Sí.

—¿Me contarías lo que pasó ese día? Yo no lo recuerdo.

—"No puedo" —dijo haciendo comillas aéreas, Sasuke lo miró confundido, mirada que el chico notó por lo cual se apresuró a darse a entender—. Pareces tener una "buena" vida que cambiaría cuando descubras lo que en serio pasó ese día.

—¿Qué podría cambiar? —Sasuke bufó.

—Te dolería.

—¿De qué hablas? —ambos se miraron cara a cara—. No juegues conmigo, habla de una buena vez, o me iré y dejaré de escuchar tanta estupidez —amenazó.

—Tu mejor amigo.

—¿Quién?

—En ese entonces tenías un mejor amigo, ¿cómo era que se llamaba? —alzó la cabeza pensativo, luego se rindió—, en fin… un niño muy inocente que se volvió tu amigo, amigo nuestro, amigo de todos los que estuvimos ahí. Y te dolería recordarlo, saber que ya no está, mejor si no sabes ni quién es.

—¿Cómo estás seguro de que "ya no está"?

—Aún si estuviera no querrías verlo de nuevo —¿acaso su voz destilaba algo de odio? Sasuke prefirió ignorarlo antes que meterse a analizar los sentimientos del extraño.

—¿Puedes estar seguro de que no quiero volver a verlo?

—No lo recuerdas ¿eso no es razón suficiente?

—Pero tú si lo recuerdas, con rencor o no, pero lo recuerdas. Si tan sólo me contaras todo lo que pasó ese día, o quién era el chico, sólo así yo podría saber muchas cosas…

—¿Como por qué estás acá?

Y hasta ese segundo Sasuke se percató en que no lo recordaba; el doctor sólo le había intentado recordar de su antigua permanencia en ese sitio mas nunca mencionó la razón de que Itachi lo metiera de nuevo ahí. Asintió. —También quiero saber por qué estoy acá, de nuevo…

—¡De nuevo! —una carcajada burda salió del desconocido— estás tan loco que han necesitado traerte acá dos veces ¡ja! ¿Qué hiciste?

—¡Ese es el punto! —Sasuke comenzaba a enfadarse— ¡no lo sé!

—Bueno, bueno, cálmate… yo tampoco sé por qué te trajeron acá de nuevo pero sí que puedo ayudarte a averiguarlo.

—¿Cómo?

—Un doctor nunca te dirá por qué estás loco, digamos que eso va en contra de "sus principios", pero los archivos si pueden… ¿cómo te lo digo? Hmm, si esta noche, y cuando los enfermeros de guardia ya estén durmiendo ajenos a su trabajo podemos ir a la oficina principal, buscar tu expediente, leerlo un poco… luego confirmamos por qué estás loco.

—¿Qué pasa si nos atrapan?

—Ni idea —el chico torció la boca—, será algo fastidioso por hacer pero yo también tengo curiosidad de saber por qué te volvieron a traer, si se supone que te fuiste con la seguridad de que "podrías rehacer tu vida".

—¿Hace cuánto estás acá?

—Mucho. Casi el mismo tiempo desde que pasó eso.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —el chico sonrió con picardía.

—Mi nombre es Shikamaru.

—¿Por qué sigues acá? Tú no estás loco —dudó un segundo—, o por lo menos no lo pareces —agregó con firmeza.

—Dile eso a los que me siguen manteniendo encerrado en este lugar. Nadie me cree lo que cuento de ese día.

—¿Tan malo es? —se preguntó Sasuke.

El desconocido, ahora de nombre Shikamaru sacudió la cabeza fuertemente. —Nada, nada. ¿Entonces…? ¿Nos vemos frente a tu habitación a las once?

Sasuke asintió, —de acuerdo —aceptó—. ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó al ver que el chico se levantaba del suelo.

—Voy a recibir mi dosis diaria para "hacerme menos loco", fastidioso ¿verdad?

* * *

Era raro que Kiba caminase siempre por el mismo camino, eso para Naruto, pues él nunca recorría la misma ruta, cada día caminaba por diferentes lados, yendo donde el viento lo llevaba, cada día buscando un nuevo lugar para llegar. Cabe agregar que nunca lo ha encontrado.

Kiba giró por el mismo callejón en el que Naruto casi lo había acorralado la última vez, pero ahora sin el arma se sentía desnudo; decidió olvidarlo a la vez que de un salto raudo se tiró sobre Kiba y lo dejó en el suelo. El castaño no reaccionó a tiempo, cuando se dio cuenta de qué había pasado una mirada azul, pero fiera, se posaba sobre su nada especiales ojos.

—Te dije que para la próxima vez ¿verdad? —dijo Naruto serio, aún amenazante.

—¿Q-qué qui-quieres? —la voz de Kiba era forzada por el mismo peso que el rubio cernía sobre él, Naruto calló varios segundos, su mirada penetraba al alma del otro.

—¿Matarte? —cuestionó Naruto con una voz que pretendió ser inocente pero que salió más terrorífica de lo imaginado.

—¿Qu-qué ganas con m-matarme?

—Paz para mi desastrosa mente —Naruto terminó por sentarse sobre el ombligo de Kiba, lo que podría parecer una escena comprometedora para quien la viera, eso para todos menos los dos chicos partícipes. Entonces Kiba pudo respirar mejor.

—¿Quieres que la culpa invada tu mente? ¿Lo que eres?

—¿Qué soy? —espetó.

—Escoria —dijo Kiba riendo, y recordando la mala broma permanente que le habían hecho al chico. Naruto gruñó por lo bajo al sentir el tatuaje de nuevo.

—Entonces no tengo nada que perder.

Sin miedo Kiba asintió ligeramente —nada que perder —afirmó.

_No hay nada que perder cuando nadie sabe tu nombre.  
No hay nada que ganar pero nada parece cambiar. _

—¿Me estás retando? ¿Crees que no sería capaz?

—En realidad no lo sé… —Kiba sonrió, miró fijamente a Naruto y entrecerró los ojos— si vas a matarme supongo que puedes hacerlo, si me muero ahí se termina todo para mí, pero tu tendrás que seguir cueste lo que te cueste.

—Puedo olvidarlo todo.

—¡Te creo! —bramó Kiba enfadado de repente—, te creo que puedas olvidar todo lo que te rodea, pero vivir con el odio de los demás… ¿eso ha sido duro?

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Por qué las personas te odian?

—Soy diferente —murmuró poco convencido—. Soy gay, soy inmigrante, no tengo dinero… soy totalmente diferente a ustedes, por eso me odian.

—¿Sabes que los niños no tienen prejuicios cuando se trata de juegos? Mientras la otra persona sea divertida y sepa cómo jugar se volverán amigos.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

Kiba rió incrédulo. —En serio… —chistó— mejor sigue viviendo como lo has hecho todos los últimos años y no te preocupes de recordar a nadie.

—¿De qué hablas? —volvió a preguntar Naruto ahora más confuso que antes.

—Puedes preguntarle a tus padres —espetó Kiba frunciendo el seño.

Dicen que cuando las personas no comprenden algo es cuando comienzan a actuar agresivamente. Pues… eso mismo, al no entender, y al ver que no les quieren explicar, simplemente colapsan al punto de cometer cualquier clase de estupidez.

—¡Cállate! —gritó Naruto ya sin la poca cordura que había tenido en los últimos días—. Todos se la pasan subestimándome, diciendo que no voy a poder, que no soy capaz, diciendo que puedo y que no puedo hacer, que soy y que no soy… —inevitablemente sus ojos se aguaron mas no comenzó a llorar, su vista se nubló y no vio la expresión de Kiba.

—Sabemos quién eres, qué eres —dijo Kiba con voz aparentemente inexpresiva.

—No lo sabes.

—Todos lo sabemos; deberás preguntarle a quien quiera responder, tus padres lo saben, mucha gente lo sabe, tu lo ignoras al punto de volverte una peste —espetó—, ahora, ¿eres capaz? Adelante, mátame, mátame y cumple con tu venganza que para mi verte así ya se ha convertido en una buena venganza.

Sin decir más, sin preguntárselo a sí mismo, sin titubeos Naruto hizo tres movimientos: con ambas manos tomó el cuello de Kiba, lo elevó al aire unos cuantos centímetros, luego con una fuerza no digna de humanos corrientes impulsó todo su peso a sus manos, y la cabeza y cuello de Kiba se precipitaron al suelo donde sonó un _crack _junto a un golpe seco.

Y el chico cayó inconsciente, muerto quizá.

Al no escuchar más sonidos que su propia respiración agitada Naruto parpadeó furiosamente para aclarar su vista, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder cuando vio la escena frente a él: sus manos aferradas al cuello de Kiba y éste mismo con los ojos desorbitados pero entrecerrados a la vez que un charco de sangre se extendía bajo su cabeza.

De golpe Naruto se levantó y retrocedió dos pasos mirando atónito la escena —¿lo maté? —preguntó para sí mismo, al no obtener respuesta se respondió a él mismo, hablando solo cual vil maniático —sí —pero las cosas eran diferentes, o por lo menos lo eran para Naruto; se sentía diferente que aquella vez con Crow, el gato de Sasuke, pues… era raro, ahora era una persona, un humano al que tenía en frente sangrando. Rió fuertemente.

—¡Lo hice! ¡Lo maté!—afirmó con entusiasmo— ¡eso les pasa por subestimar de lo que soy capaz! —gritó, acto seguido recordó que no debía quedarse allí; cuidando de no dejar nada tirado en el suelo se echó a correr fuera del callejón ignorando que alguien lo veía fijamente y con el seño fruncido.

Por fin, después de tantos días se sintió algo libre y el dolor del reciente abuso de Sasuke pareció desaparecer, corrió con la adrenalina llenándole el cerebro hasta que llegó a la entrada de su propia y maltrecha casa. Aquella ya era hora en la que podía volver puesto que el instituto había terminado por lo menos por ese día, sonrió al recordar que por ello era que había podido atrapar a Kiba.

Ahora que la emoción repentina estaba pasando recordó las últimas palabras del castaño, entonces de nuevo se sintió cohibido ¿pero de qué hablaba ese chico? Estaba hablando de una verdad que él no conocía, una que sus padres si sabían. Con rabia, consciente de lo que podría llegar a hacer como Minato y Kushina no le dieran respuestas entró a la casa, y dentro, sentados en el viejo sillón la pareja charlaba en voz baja, ante la repentina intrusión ambos alzaron la cabeza. Ninguno parecía haber notado que Naruto se aparecía hasta ese momento después de quién sabe cuántas horas.

—Díganmelo —ordenó Naruto, sus padres lo miraron confundidos, no respondieron nada—. Díganme la verdad —repitió apretando las manos en puños.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Minato sintiendo la boca seca.

—¿Eres mi padre? —cuestionó Naruto acercándose y mirando el otro par de ojos azules con rudeza.

—Obviamente —rebatió el hombre.

—¿Eres mi madre? —giró hacia Kushina.

—Sí.

—¡Entonces deben ser capaces de decirme la verdad! ¡¿Qué soy?!

Ambos se dieron una mirada cómplice que Naruto notó con enfado, él suspiró a la vez que ella asentía levemente. Minato habló, —¿por qué preguntas eso ahora? ¿Qué pasó?

—Eso es lo de menos —largó Naruto.

—No será que… —Kushina lo dudó unos segundos antes de continuar pero luego, armándose del valor que no tenía continuó— ¿…acaso te encontraste con Sasuke?

Naruto se esperaba cualquier cosa menos esa —¿qué? ¿Quién? —preguntó en un susurro, Kushina suspiró aliviada.

—Entonces no lo hiciste —afirmó, Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido, aún más.

—Mira, —comenzó Minato de nuevo— no es buena idea que te enteres de eso todavía; no sé cómo sabes que algo pasó pero no preguntes, es lo mejor.

—Y no te acerques a alguien llamado Sasuke, te destruirá —agregó Kushina en voz baja. Luego ambos volvieron a charlar ignorando por completo la presencia de Naruto que todavía los miraba con incredulidad preguntándose por qué "no debía" acercarse a "un tal Sasuke", que si era el mismo Sasuke pues la cosa ya estaba jodida.

Apesadumbrado, y olvidando por completo lo hecho minutos atrás subió a su habitación; le estaban ocultando algo, algo que al parecer no sólo sus padres conocían ¿quién más lo sabría? ¿Sasuke? ¿Sería el mismo Uchiha Sasuke? Recordó que estaba desaparecido, ¿debería esperar a que el pelinegro reapareciera por su cuenta? ¿Y si para entonces era demasiado tarde? Suspiró con miedo mientras se tiraba a su cama intentando dormir.

* * *

—¿Listo? —preguntó Shikamaru al ver que Sasuke salía de su habitación.

—Algo está mal… —musitó el chico dubitativo— ¿por qué dejarían las habitaciones abiertas de noche, todos los pacientes podrían escapar.

—Prevención de riesgos —aceptó Shikamaru—, hace unos cuantos meses hubo un incendio que cobró las vidas de unos cuantos internos sólo porque no pudieron salir al estar encerrados en sus habitaciones. Y siendo este un "sanatorio" no es nada sano tenernos encerrados como criminales.

—No todos lo saben —afirmó Sasuke luego de un segundo—. La mayoría creen todavía dormir encerrados ¿verdad?

—Exacto, yo descubrí de inmediato que ya no nos estaban encerrando así que me he dedicado todo este tiempo a pasear por este lugar de noche; es escalofriante escuchar como todos tienen pesadillas.

—Vamos —ordenó Sasuke pero quedándose detrás puesto que Shikamaru era el que sabía el camino.

Fueron a paso lento y procurando escabullirse de los enfermeros y médicos que aún andaban por allí, bien sea haciendo guardia o trabajando hasta tarde, sin hablarle en ningún momento Shikamaru guió a Sasuke hasta una oficina que clamaba en la puerta "dirección general", estaba curiosamente abierta pero en ese momento Sasuke no paró a pensar en ello, una vez dentro del lugar cerraron con seguro.

—¿Tenemos que hacer esto? —cuestionó Sasuke hablando en voz baja—. Sería mejor si de una buena vez me contaras cuál es la razón de todo este circo.

—Ya te dije que no la sé. No sé qué te pasó para que te hayan vuelto a internar.

—No es por siempre —recordó Sasuke—, sólo seis días más y me van a sacar.

—Eso me dijeron a mí.

Sasuke ignoró esa última parte. —¿Qué debemos buscar?

—En el computador —señaló Shikamaru. De nuevo con paso lento avanzaron hasta el escritorio.

—¿No tiene contraseña? —preguntó Sasuke en lo que el computador terminaba de encender. Con una sonrisa prepotente, y ya que la pantalla estaba pidiendo la contraseña, Shikamaru presionó unos pocos botones—. ¿Te la sabes de memoria? —Shikamaru asintió riendo.

—Estar tantos años acá sirve para algo.

—Aja, aja, como digas… mejor busquemos mi expediente.

Ambos chicos se inclinaron hacia el computador mientras que sólo Shikamaru tecleaba buscando en los documentos guardados hasta que dieron con una carpeta llama "expedientes", entrando habían muchos archivos pero gracias al buscador encontrar a un único Sasuke fue de lo más fácil. El expediente era viejo, tenía la foto de un Sasuke de niño —que en realidad no había cambiado mucho al actual—, la edad, el peso, todo concordaba con años atrás, a excepción de una nota al final del documento, escrita hace pocas horas.

_"Estado actual: recaída.  
Diagnóstico actual: Trastorno de personalidad, amnesia voluntaria."_

—¿Pero qué…? —se preguntó Sasuke extrañado con el diagnóstico. Shikamaru, apresurado leyó todo el expediente hasta dar con lo que le interesaba.

—¡Aja! —exclamó aliviado—. Mira —Sasuke se acercó—, _"para diagnósticos, entrevistas, causas y demás anteriores por favor vea en la bodega 567 donde aún permanece la información respecto al paciente número 32-4"_

A la vez ambos giraron a su espalda donde las casillas, de seguro llena de papeles e información. —Bodega… —repitió Sasuke riéndose de las pequeñas cajitas de metal a las que llamaban bodegas.

—Busquemos. Llevamos mucho tiempo acá —sentenció Shikamaru. Fue más difícil encontrar la disque bodega, con la oscuridad del lugar era casi imposible ver qué número era pero prender la luz sería por mucho lo más tonto que podrían hacer. Pasados unos minutos dieron con la que era y de un jalón hicieron que la pequeña puerta cediera.

—Vamos a llevarlo todo ¿verdad? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Si tú quieres…

—Claro que quiero —susurró cuidando de no ser escuchado—, ya que tú no me quieres contar lo que pasó supongo que debo averiguarlo por mi cuenta.

—Te lo contaré todo —aceptó Shikamaru—, eso el último día antes de que te saquen, mientras tanto intentaremos que recuperes todos tus recuerdos por ti mismo ¿te parece?

—¿Qué ganamos haciendo eso?

—Sacarme de mi aburrimiento —Sasuke cerró los ojos intentando no dejarse derrotar o en su defecto pegarle al chico.

—No me trates como tu rata de laboratorio —siseó Sasuke.

—Y no lo hago. Más bien vayámonos de acá de una buena vez, me da miedo que nos encuentren —Sasuke asintió, sacaron todos los papeles de la bodega, apagaron el computador y salieron igual de sigilosamente como habían entrado.

No hablaron de mucho más. Pronto Sasuke estuvo de nuevo en su habitación con un cerro de papeles por revisar, todos y cada uno revelarían algo de eso que Sasuke quería averiguar a toda costa. El primer papel, algo amarillento ya por el tiempo tenía escrito en casi perfecta caligrafía una entrevista.

_»Primer día, Uchiha Sasuke, sección infantil _

_El niño ha presentado cuadros psicóticos posiblemente post traumáticos y sus padres por eso han decidido internarlo. En el primer acercamiento con él espero que me cuente lo sucedido y por qué se está perdiendo del mundo. _

_Sasuke entra a mi consultorio, está nervioso, sus manos tiemblan pero su mirada es negra, gélida. Lo saludo amablemente para entrar en confianza, le pregunto por sus gustos, él dice que le gustan los libros, le pido que me hable de algunos. _

_"Hoy me encontré un patito" me dice en voz baja. Dado el título es más que obvio la índole infantil del libro, me cuenta vagamente cómo va el libro; cuando sus manos dejan de temblar hago la pregunta que nos interesa: "¿puedes contarme lo que pasó?" Sasuke lo duda al principio pero después asiente ligeramente. _

_Ahora lo siguiente que escribo es como lo recuerdo y no está totalmente fiel a la palabra de Sasuke. _

_"Estábamos aburridos, queríamos ir a jugar, pero somos valientes y fuimos al bosque… dicen que en ese bosque hay una malvada bruja que se come a los niños después de engordarlos, mamá me cuenta mucho esa historia, el niño se llama Haansssel. Como somos niños grandes fuimos al bosque… nos encontramos con malas personas" _

_Intenté preguntarle con quiénes se había encontrado pero aquello fue todo lo que reveló; siendo la primera sesión creo que ha ido bastante bien, esperaremos resultados, pese a todo sigue siendo un niño.«_

Confundido Sasuke dejó la hoja a un lado, revisó las otras sin mirarlas realmente, por alguna razón sintió inmensas ganas de llorar, mas no lo hizo. Las personas somos frágiles y necesitamos llorar de vez en vez. En éste último instante Sasuke se sintió desprotegido, a la deriva, se sintió vacío a la vez que una imagen se instalaba en su mente. Pasados unos segundos, y una vez su mente se había calmado un poco, fijó su vista en otro papel, de diferente caligrafía y fecha.

_»—Te ves decaído ¿estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? —pregunta la doctora. Sasuke desliza la cabeza de lado a lado varias veces pero con lentitud._

_—Estoy preocupado —murmura sin dejar de negar. Sin esperar que la doctora pregunte algo más continúa con su historia—. Dejé a Naru en el bosque, sus padres lo regañarán por llegar con la ropa tan sucia. No quiero que lo vuelvan a golpear, es mi mejor amigo« _

La nota se extinguía en ese punto puesto que las letras desaparecían, lo escrito se visualizaba tan borroso que era imposible leerlo.

—Ojos azules, piel bronceada, _no es de acá _—con voz ausente Sasuke recitó y describió la imagen aún instalada en su mente. Su vista se fijó en la nada durante interminables segundos.

_»—Mi nombre es Naruto, somos amigos ¿lo recuerdas? _

_—Pft ¿por qué sería amigo tuyo? _

_—Pero… pero, yo te salvé, dijiste que ibas a ser mi amigo por siempre. _

_—Aléjate. «_

Con sorna Sasuke rió. —¿Mi mejor amigo? —sonrió de lado—. ¿Es posible que ese idiota sea mi mejor amigo? —vagamente recordó a Crow y aquella vez después de clase de educación física, en la bodega. Volvió a reír por lo bajo—, ese tipo… me ha hecho semejantes cosas y aún así fue mi mejor amigo.

Torció la boca sin muchos ánimos de seguir viendo papeles, siguió pensando en el mismo Naruto que había visto tan derrotado, llorando amargamente después, luego convirtiéndose en el más raro activo que pudo imaginar. Momento, ¿pero desde cuándo Sasuke se había vuelto gay? Nunca se había parado a pensar en ello pero… le había gustado aquella vez con Naruto; debía probar como activo alguna vez.

—Estoy pensando en babosadas —dijo para sí con una sonrisilla—. Como sea… —musitó—, creo que debo salir de acá y buscar a ese idiota rubio. Después de todo alguna vez fuimos amigos.

_Muchas personas ven los defectos y errores de los demás sin pararse a pensar en los propios._

* * *

_Ahh, en serio siento no haber cumplido con el plazo pero esta semana fue de loocos...  
aparte subí un nuevo fic (no podía dejar de subirlo) y bueno..._

_Este capítulo me pareció un poco lento pero viene siendo un abrebocas a lo siguiente,  
ya tengo esquematizado el siguiente cap y espero escribirlo más rápido y que sea más emocionante.  
_

_No tengo mucho que decir porque estoy que mueero de sueño, literal. _

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Adieu. _


	9. Mejor juntos

**_Varekai: "en cualquier lugar" _**

_**Autor:** PauYh796 _

_**Número de palabras del capítulo:** 4.587_

* * *

**_Mejor juntos. _**

_Mejor si estamos juntos ¿verdad? _

Era de noche, cual cobarde con la cabeza gacha y movimientos un poco inseguros Itachi volvió al departamento, su pequeño piso de estudiantes compartido con Deidara, esa mañana cada uno había ido por su lado, y en todo el día no se habían hablado pero sin embargo se habían añorado por ratos. Aquello era raro, pero ninguno de los dos parecía notarlo o quizá les daba demasiada vergüenza mostrarse anhelosos de encontrarse con el otro.

Itachi entró, de inmediato sintió el olor a comida y su estómago se regocijó, atento a lo que venía. Con paso lento, casi en masoquismo contra sí mismo, caminó hasta la cocina, apenas entró la imagen de Deidara sonriéndole le golpeó con frescura.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —se preguntó Itachi no acostumbrado a tanta amabilidad por parte de su compañero de piso.

—Mal día —murmuró Deidara con algo de rabia contenida—, quisiera olvidarme de todo por unos minutos ¿me ayudarías? —entusiasmado y hambriento Itachi asintió fervientemente. En silencio, casi de manera religiosa se sentaron en el comedor de siempre.

El silencio perduró mientras comían, como buenos amigos y compañeros se hicieron tontos favores como "pásame la sal" ó "quiero más vino". —Es lindo volver —murmuró Deidara después de un tiempo con esa leve sonrisa. Itachi asintió convencido de aquello.

—Las cosas se han puesto difíciles.

—¡Y que lo digas! Pero es el punto de esto, olvidar esos tontos problemas y mañana ir a enfrentarlos.

Itachi sonrió como solía hacerlo al estar de acuerdo con algo, pronto el aura tranquila se extinguió casi por completo. La cena había terminado pero ambos tenían pensado de todo menos terminar el momento.

Durante la segunda botella de vino las cosas habían comenzado a ponerse divertidas.

—¿Recuerdas cuando se nos olvidó pagar la luz?

—¡Tuvimos que andar a oscuras por tres días! —secundó Itachi riéndose— ¡todo por tu estupidez!

—¡¿A quién llamas estúpido, idiota?!

—Aquella vez te tocaba pagar a ti —se quejó Itachi sonriendo sin perder la calma.

Más tarde, cuando la tercera botella de vino iba por la mitad ambos parecían perder la cordura, riendo por más tonterías. —Yo no me emborracho tan fácil —decía Deidara tomando vino sin nada de etiqueta—. Podría beber y beber pero nunca me emborracharía.

Itachi simplemente reía ante la presunta estupidez de su compañero de piso.

Luego, cuando el silencio del lugar se volvía deprimente pusieron música. Claro que en las listas de reproducción no había música de cantina, ni rancheras de despecho; dado el gusto musical de ambos chicos pronto terminaron saltando al son de Soda Stereo y su canción más conocida.

—…¡Ya que el amor…! ¡De música ligera! —gritaron al unísono— ¡NADA NOS LIBRA! ¡Nada más quedaaa!

Cualquiera se quejaría del tono desafinado de los chicos, pero siendo una residencia de estudiantes a nadie le importaba que hubiese música a todo volumen. El vino se acabó, y con eso la velada "elegante" murió.

En la última navidad la familia de Deidara le había regalado una botella de Whisky para "alguna ocasión"; y con el increíble y embriagante sabor del Chivas Regal siguieron con la fiesta.

Soda Stereo murió sólo después de un homenaje al dormido y genio Gustavo Cerati. Dieron paso a otras canciones; desde Pink Floyd hasta esa balada romántica que se había colado en la lista de reproducción.

Como es de común saber, hay clases de borrachos; está el que se queja del universo, el que vomita hasta lo que no ha comido, el que se vuelve filósofo… al final están los que se prenden, eso que se ponen a bailar, que se alegran por todo. Bien, pues este era el caso de ambos chicos.

—Mucho rock —se quejó Deidara rojo como un tomate producto del calor.

—Entonces… —Itachi cambió la canción, y el himno de la electrónica resonó en el piso, quizá en toda la residencia.

Botella en mano derecha, mano izquierda rondando de aquí para allá Deidara comenzó a moverse inconsistentemente, y al movimiento se sumó Itachi saltando al ritmo de la música. Pero aún así la electrónica no bastó para Deidara que se acercó a cambiar la canción, encontró la perfecta para la ocasión.

—¡Ahora quisiera un porro! —gritó sin pena a la vez que Kymani Marley comenzaba a sonar.

—¡Warriors! —secundó Itachi levantando el brazo derecho. Lo subió y bajó al son de la música, y cantando a grito herido una de sus canciones favoritas: —_One time for my warriors, my last smuggles and all my buffalo soldiers…_

Horas después, cuando hasta Ska-p había resonado en el lugar, ambos cayeron rendidos sobre el sofá del lugar, el Whisky, el vino, y el todo el licor se había terminado por completo, ahora venía lo siguiente a la adrenalina.

El sueño. Dormir.

O aquella era la respuesta más inocente, porque aquel no era momento ni lugar para irse a la cama, la música siguió sonando pero fue como si ahora fuese un eco a lo lejos. Sudados, con la respiración acelerada y una sonrisa de ebrios en la cara se abrazaron. Sí, se abrazaron. No hay razón lógica para aquella acción, pero lo que importa es que pasó, y lo siguiente a eso.

Importa que un abrazo no era suficiente, no señor. Pese a todo el tiempo que habían sido "amigos", Itachi le tenía ganas a Deidara y Deidara le tenía ganas a Itachi; existía esta tensión sexual no apta para menores.

Itachi se llevó la iniciativa al atrapar a Deidara en un beso rudo, con sabor a trago y comida. Deidara se dejó llevar desde el primer instante, sostuvo a _su_ pelinegro de la cintura, el beso duró mucho más tiempo del permitido para un humano, y en cuanto tuvieron que respirar Itachi lanzó a Deidara al sofá, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, se inclinó a su oreja y susurró:

—Dei-chan, estoy tomado, ebrio y muy excitado —Deidara tragó en seco—. ¿Te importaría si hacemos el amor?

—A-adelante… —pero no señoras y señores, ni el rubio, ni el pelinegro son personas virginales a la espera del primer beso, el primer toque, y la primera vez. A sabiendas de esto Deidara agregó: —esto es sexo entre dos personas con experiencia ¿vale?

—Ajam —Itachi pudo responder de manera más elaborada pero su boca a estaba demasiado ocupada en mordisquear el lóbulo de Deidara. Y mientras Itachi continuaba entretenido Deidara se las ingenió para chupetear el cuello del pelinegro.

Ambos jadearon.

_La fiesta empieza cuando la ropa sobra. _

Itachi se quitó su camiseta y ayudó a Deidara a quitarse la camisa, sus pechos desnudos chocaron. —M-mucha ropa —aseguró Deidara con voz patosa. Itachi comprendió la orden a la perfección y en menos de nada ambos estaban total y completamente desnudos, uno frente al otro.

—No más preámbulos —Itachi se llevó dos dedos a la boca y los lamió gustosamente, de nuevo Deidara tragó en seco y abrió las piernas agradecido de poner apoyar una con el espaldar del sofá.

El primer dedo fue lo más molesto y Deidara se aguantó las ganas de gritar mientras Itachi —incluso con malicia— incrustaba el segundo dedo en su no tan dilatada entrada. El Uchiha se deleitó con los ligeros gemidos que Deidara dejaba salir, y que seguía reprimiendo, como cosa se orgullo, pensaba Itachi.

Ya era imposible retener los gemidos cuando Itachi dejó la labor con los dedos y se posicionó tomando a Deidara con una mano sobre el pecho y la otra sosteniendo una de sus piernas en el aire. Entró de una sola estocada y ambos gimieron por lo alto, al fondo sonaba una canción desconocida.

Para hacer más insoportable la cosa Itachi tomó el miembro semidormido de Deidara y lo comenzó a masajear, arriba, abajo, en círculos… —A-ahh ¡Itachi! N-n-no… —Pero Itachi no frenaría así de fácil, las embestidas se volvieron más fuertes, una después de otra los llevaron a un clímax absurdo.

Itachi fue el primero en correrse, no se molestó en salir del interior de Deidara para hacerlo, y sentir como ese viscoso líquido se derramaba de su interior fue suficiente influencia para que Deidara terminara por venirse segundos después.

Derrotados (así debía ser una guerra) jadearon en busca de aire, buena suerte que el sofá fuese amplio, así que se hicieron espacio para recostarse uno al lado del otro. Los estragos del alcohol comenzaron a hacer efecto rápidamente, desnudos, casi sin importarles el frío se quedaron dormidos fácilmente.

Y no es como si fuesen a dormir mucho. Pocas horas después las alarmas despertadoras comenzaron a sonar en la habitación de Deidara y también en la de Itachi; el primero en levantarse fue Deidara, en cuanto se puso de pie y sintió como el semen restante se resbalaba por su pierna recordó lo sucedido y una risa nerviosa comenzó a salir.

Itachi despertó, tampoco tardó mucho en recordarlo todo. Ambos se miraron con pena.

—Buenos días —saludó Deidara sin tener muy presente que seguía desnudo.

—La música sigue sonando —anunció Itachi, de fondo sonaba Matisyahu.

—Las alarmas también.

Se miraron fijamente unos pocos segundos y se echaron a reír. —¿Seguimos igual? —preguntó Itachi entre alegre y preocupado.

—Claro que sí. Muy bien dijimos que sólo era sexo porque nos teníamos ganas.

—Jaja, claro…

Deidara sonrió. —Me pido el baño primero, hoy tengo que hacer unas cuantas cosas.

Pocos minutos después Deidara ya se encontraba en la ducha bajo un chorro de agua caliente. —Claro que seguimos igual —se dijo a sí mismo con nerviosismo. De igual manera Itachi se sentía nervioso.

Claro que las cosas iban a cambiar luego de ese episodio.

* * *

Un nuevo día en el instituto dio lugar, y todos ya estaban en sus respectivos puestos para cuando el maestro llegó. —Bueno chicos, antes de comenzar la clase tengo algo, puede que perturbante, por contarles.

Todos en el salón alzaron la cabeza con expectativa, y aún así Naruto quedó retraído contra su mesa, odiando el sol que se colaba por la ventana.

—Su compañero, Inuzuka Kiba, al parecer fue atacado por delincuentes, después de una confrontación quedó inconsciente y posteriormente en coma.

Un jadeo de sorpresa resonó al unísono. Naruto, que para ese punto había levantado la cabeza, sonrió. Nadie notó aquello. Pasados unos segundos, y de manera poco sensible, las clases se retomaron una vez pasada la conmoción.

—¿Crees que él lo hizo? —preguntó Sakura, cercana a la posición de Naruto. Ino, a su lado, frunció la boca y cruzó sus brazos sobre el ombligo—. No podemos descartar que esa basura haya hecho algo así —siguió Sakura mirando a Naruto por el rabillo del ojo. Al final Naruto optó por ignorarlo, después de todo su venganza pronto continuaría.

Desde su lugar Naruto vio como Hinata sacaba su celular del bolsillo y miraba algo a escondidas de la vista del profesor. Segundos después de guardar el celular Hinata simplemente se levantó de su asiento, sin decir nada a nadie, preguntar o dudar, salió del salón de clases corriendo.

El maestro, que había visto la escena con algo de sorpresa suspiró antes de decir una única cosa: —Cada vez nos quedamos con menos estudiantes —posteriormente continuó con la lección.

Fuera del salón Hinata corrió sin mirar atrás siquiera una vez, llegó hasta la entrada del instituto y sólo ahí se permitió frenar, también lo hizo al rectificar la presencia de un sujeto de cabello rubio y aura sospechosa dentro de lo que cabía.

—Viniste.

—No soy tan maleducada como para dejar a alguien esperando solo —rebatió Hinata mostrando la seguridad que no tenía, pero que pese a eso había adoptado frente a situaciones desconocidas.

—Aunque te aterre venir.

—No estoy… aterrada. Quiero que me explique sus intenciones Deidara-san.

—Nada malo —aseguró Deidara sonriendo—. Estoy seguro que me recuerdas.

—Sí, lo hago.

—Yo… de acuerdo, iré directo al punto… desde un principio quiero saber el nombre de los otros nueve.

Hinata se puso a la defensiva. —¿Qué gana con saberlos?

—Paz —musitó Deidara sonriendo levemente—. Quiero saber dónde están, si están bien, qué están haciendo… quiero saberlo todo.

—Yo no lo sé todo.

—Y no espero que lo sepas —la expresión de Deidara se enardeció—, si tan sólo me dijeras quienes son el resto iría por mi cuenta.

—Y aunque se lo dijera Deidara-san, no creo que muchos de ellos estén dispuestos a verlo a usted, lo odian y con toda la razón —Hinata suspiró.

—Quiero que todos entiendan que yo era un niñato en ese tiempo, que lo hice sin pensar, y que… bueno, ahora estoy dispuesto a darles alguna clase de compensación, la que me pidan.

—No creo que pueda darles lo que quieren.

—Lo intentaré.

—Dígame, Deidara-san… ¿está usted consciente de que ese día sólo ocho sobrevivimos?

Deidara abrió los ojos sorprendido, sus maños se hicieron puños. —¿O-ocho? —se preguntó, y como Hinata asintió con pesar Deidara no tuvo que pedir que le volvieran a rectificar la información.

—Además de eso —continuó la chica—, por lo que sé no todos recuerdan todo, si es que me hago entender… aunque los aborde a pedirles disculpas, algunos no entenderán a lo que se refiere, lo tacharán de loco…

—Tú lo recuerdas —rebatió—, aún así estás acá hablándome de lo más normal. ¿No me odias?

—En parte no, je… usted nos salvó pese a todo —sonrió levemente.

—Quisiera esas mismas palabras de los otros siete. Entonces… ¿me ayudarás?

—Tendrá que contar la historia de nuevo, y revivir los malos recuerdos en más de uno. No sé si sea buena idea…

—Ellos no pueden ignorar por siempre la verdad. Prefiero hacerles saber a que sigan viviendo en la ignorancia… —la súplica de Deidara sumada a su valor de enfrentar todo caló a lo más hondo de la chica, que al final asintió con un leve suspiro.

—Sólo los nombres —declaró seria.

—…Sólo los nombres —aceptó Deidara con una sonrisa.

* * *

Naruto ya no entendía por qué seguía asistiendo al instituto si ya no prestaba atención a ninguna clase, si hace tiempo que no entregaba ningún trabajo, y las pocas evaluaciones a las que había asistido habían tenido una calificación decepcionante. A esto había que sumarle el incontable número de veces que se había escapado y derivados.

Tal y como había dicho el profesor el salón de clases cada vez estaba más vacío, sin Sasuke… ahora sin Kiba (Naruto no podía evitar sonreír cada que pensaba en eso), sin los primos Hyuga (nadie se había preocupado por preguntar el paradero de Neji)… el caso es que los que quedaban en el salón de clase valían tan poco como una moneda falsa.

¿Y entonces?

Pues bueno, esa era la pregunta del millón, Naruto se preguntaba si en algún punto las cosas se tornarían "normales", si él podría pensar en terminar el instituto… pero a quién engañar, aunque el rubio terminase el instituto no quedaría con nada. Era absurdo pensar que iría a la universidad, así que no tenía rumbo, nadie en quién pensar… simplemente estaba vacío.

En medio de todo recordó la adrenalina formada después de casi matar a Kiba, o la primera vez que llevó la Beretta en su bolsillo, cual depredador.

¡Un momento! ¡La Beretta!... ¡Esa era la solución! Simplemente debía seguir con su venganza, terminar lo que comenzó, mejor dicho, continuarlo. Conseguiría otra arma, no importaba que no fuera una Beretta, llegados a este punto podría ver un Ak-47 y no afectaría mucho. En ese caso tendría que conseguir dinero, de nuevo.

Mientras esperaba ansioso que las clases terminaran Naruto trazó un plan en su mente, decidió retomar la venganza con Sasuke, pues… sí… eso, ahora tenía muchas más razones de atacar a ese pelinegro estúpido, desde la violación… comenzando desde la humillación cuando se declaró.

Después del instituto, y una vez estuvo en casa entró a la habitación de sus padres después de suponer que ambos se habían ido, intentó en el mismo lugar donde su padre guardaba el dinero usualmente pero no hubo suerte; en el sitio no había ni un solo billete. Decidido a obtener el remplazo para la Beretta comenzó a rebuscar más a fondo, en los pequeños cajones e inclusive buscó entre las cosas de su madre.

Al final sólo te faltaba revisar en la caja que Minato mantenía debajo de la cama. Con parsimonia se agachó, sacó la caja de madera y la abrió; ésta tenía polvo por todas partes pero aquello no pareció afectarle a Naruto. La abrió. Dentro, y a primera vista, sólo había cosas innecesarias, por ejemplo: ¿por qué había ahí un acetato tan viejo como el siglo de las luces? Y debajo de los acetatos no encontró dinero como se esperaría, sino un libro grueso, desgastado en las puntas. Con curiosidad lo sacó.

Era un álbum.

Pero tenía clave, volviendo totalmente imposible abrirlo. ¿Qué había ahí? ¿Y por qué requerían de un álbum de esa clase? Algo fastidiado lo sacudió con rabia; una foto se deslizó por las hojas y aterrizó en el suelo.

—¿Eh…? —Naruto se extendió para alcanzar la foto. En ella estaba Minato, Kushina y él mismo pero en versión miniatura. Eso no era lo impactante. Lo sorprendente era la sonrisa que adornaba al alcohólico Minato y a la infeliz Kushina; la pareja de esposos iban de la mano, frente a ellos un Naruto de no más de seis años sonreía, sus ojos azules brillaban.

Una familia feliz.

—¿Pero qué clase de broma es esta? —se quejó Naruto al aire sintiendo un nudo en la garganta—. ¡No lo recuerdo! —gritó con rabia—. ¿Cuándo fuimos una familia feliz? —frunció el seño— nunca —respondió para sí mismo. Las cosas se comenzaban a poner raras.

Olvidó la Beretta, guardó el álbum pero conservó la foto, y se dispuso a sacar la información de sus padres, aquello ya era insólito. Alguien le ocultaba algo que debía saber a toda costa.

Una vez fuera de la habitación se sentó en el primer escalón de las escaleras, cruzó sus brazos y esperó como si fuera un padre estricto a la espera de su hijo que se está retrasando en volver a casa. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo más tardó en llegar, pero cuando la puerta sonó Naruto se levantó de golpe. Vio entrar a Minato, su no tan adorado padre.

Como siempre venía tambaleándose.

—Tarde —anunció Naruto con voz aparentemente seria. Los ojos azules de su padre se clavaron en su rostro mas no respondieron nada—. Papá… —la voz forzada de Naruto no pasó desapercibida— ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Sintiendo la amenaza Minato asintió.

—¿Eres feliz? —y aquella no era la pregunta para la cual el podría estar mejor preparado, más bien le habían tomado con la guardia baja y completamente ebrio.

—No —respondió al cabo de unos segundos.

—¿Fuiste feliz?

—Sí.

—¿Hace mucho? —Minato negó—, ¿fuiste feliz con mi mamá? —Minato asintió—, ¿alguna vez fuiste feliz conmigo? —dubitativo Minato volvió a asentir. Naruto suspiró antes de preguntar por última vez: —¿por qué me odian? —digamos que el rencor nos consume hasta que explota así como así, y Minato comprendió en ese instante el rencor que su hijo llevaba consigo, aunque… no es como si fuera a hacer algo por corregir aquello.

—No te odiábamos —aceptó Minato—, eras nuestro pequeño rayo de felicidad —entrecerró los ojos— pero si tan sólo hubiéramos impedido eso ¡no! Fue tu error.

—¿Error?

—Sí, error —Naruto vio como en la voz de su padre se formaba el recelo al hablar de eso, de inmediato supo que no lograría conseguir más información en ese momento, quizá dentro de un tiempo, quizá nunca la encontraría.

Entonces hizo lo que solía hacer en esos casos. Corrió.

De un empujón apartó a Minato del camino y salió de la casa, pensó en las posibilidades de lo siguiente que podría pasar, es que… se suponía que ahora debía encontrar a Deidara o alguien que le diera apoyo. Supo que no era así cuando recordó la última pelea con Deidara, volvió a recordar la Beretta pero poco le importó. Sin saber el paradero de Sasuke era inútil tener un arma.

* * *

Itachi suspiró antes de entrar al hospital, por fin visitaría a Sasuke, sólo esperaba que no le dieran malas noticias respecto a su hermano menor.

—¡Señor Uchiha! ¡Hola! —gritó Kabuto cuando vio que Itachi terminaba de atravesar la guardia de los porteros, con una leve inclinación el pelinegro saludó, y Kabuto no se podía ver más feliz de aquello.

—¿Cómo está Sasuke? —preguntó.

—Algo indiferente respecto a la situación; en todos estos días no ha presentado ningún cuadro psicótico. ¿Quiere verlo? —con fervor Itachi asintió repetidamente.

—Entonces sígame por acá —murmuró el médico con una ligera sonrisa.

* * *

—¡No lo soporto más! —gruñó Sasuke, Shikamaru, a su lado, le miró con curiosidad intentando ocultar la sonrisita burlona que amenazaba con salir—. ¡Tengo que saberlo ya! —agregó.

—Una indirecta muy directa —meditó Shikamaru—, mejor si me suplicas que cuente todo de una buena vez,

—No. Lo averiguaré por mi cuenta.

—¿Y se puede saber cómo? —Sasuke frunció el seño—, no me interesa —aceptó—, alguien en este mundo debe saberlo ¿no?

—Yo lo sé.

—Tú no cuentas, idiota.

—Como sea… —Shikamaru iba a decir algo más pero el ya conocido doctor de lentes llegó interrumpiendo.

—Sasuke, tienes visita, tú hermano está acá.

—¿Itachi? —se preguntó Sasuke como quien no quiere la cosa, el doctor asintió con algo de ironía, no es como si Sasuke tuviese más hermanos que lo visitaran en esa situación—. Ven —pidió Kabuto. Cual cachorro Sasuke lo siguió hasta un lugar común donde normalmente se recibían las visitas, en una mesa de plástico Itachi esperaba con paciencia.

—Hola —saludó Sasuke con algo de rencor—, por fin de dignas a aparecer.

Y es que aunque Itachi quería ir de visita desde hace tiempo no lograba pasar de cierto punto antes de darse media vuelta y volver por donde había venido.

—Lo que importa es que estoy acá —siendo el hermano mayor, casi como en cualquier caso del cualquier universo, tenía la palabra final y por lo tanto Sasuke debía callar. Dirigiéndose a Kabuto Itachi preguntó: —¿qué ha sabido de su condición?

—¿Nunca consideraron una doble personalidad? —cuestionó Kabuto. Ambos Uchiha abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

—En realidad no…

—Una doble personalidad puede surgir de un suceso traumático para el paciente, y para sacarla de raíz es necesario conocer a fondo cuál es ese trauma.

—Entonces hágalo —Itachi se apretó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos, Sasuke sólo miró la escena sin pensar nada en particular.

—No es tan sencillo. Señor Uchiha —Kabuto miró sólo a Itachi—, ¿usted sabe lo que causó ese trauma?

—No lo sé. Sasuke nunca lo contó.

—Exacto. Y ahora ni siquiera Sasuke lo recuerda, lo que nos pone en un aprieto. Mantener a Sasuke en este lugar no ayudará ni afectará, supongo que puede quedarse y podemos intentar recuperar sus recuerdos. Pero eso es una posibilidad muy vaga…

—¿Puedo preguntar algo? —Sasuke intervino en la conversación por primera vez. Kabuto asintió y Sasuke miró a otro lado antes de seguir—, ¿por qué Shikamaru está acá?

Claro que para ambos adultos la pregunta sonó fuera de lugar, y aún así eso no impidió que Kabuto respondiera. —No puedo contar mucho porque eso es confidencialidad paciente médico, pero el caso es que Shikamaru no está en aptas condiciones para llevar una vida normal fuera, por eso lo protegemos teniéndolo acá.

—¿Ósea que no está loco? —Kabuto negó varias veces.

—Eso no es lo que quiero decir. Él se la pasa inventando cosas de un pasado que nunca existió, no sabemos por qué lo hace, y hasta que no lo sepamos, bueno… no se irá de acá.

—Volviendo al tema… —interrumpió Itachi— ¿lo mejor sería si me llevo a Sasuke?

—Dicen que los que entran a esta clase de lugares pueden volverse más locos de lo que ya están. Sáquelo —pidió Kabuto—, intenten descubrir que fue lo que pasó hace años… aunque si las cosas se vuelven peligrosas siempre puede volver a internar a Sasuke.

El silencio se formó durante varios segundos mientras Itachi sopesaba la afirmación, luego simplemente asintió y Sasuke sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo. Definitivamente odiaba esas paredes blancas.

—Entonces procesaré la salida de Sasuke —dijo Kabuto antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

—Pero te tendré un ojo encima —advirtió Itachi mirando a su hermano asesinamente.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas… —Sasuke recordó a Shikamaru y supo que no debía irse sin decir nada—, espérame acá —pidió, pero sin esperar a que Itachi aceptara eso dio media vuelta y se fue.

Corriendo llegó en cuestión de segundos hasta la habitación de Shikamaru, el chico dormitaba contra la pared, y de un golpe nada suave Sasuke lo despertó.

—Soy libre —dijo de primeras.

—¿Ah sí? —cuestionó Shikamaru sonriendo— ya no estás tan loco o es que sobornaste a un guardia para que te deje salir.

—Digamos que salgo bajo palabra, y que puede que vuelva acá en cualquier momento.

—Supongo que irás a averiguar todo ¿no?

—Exacto —recordó a Naruto—, creo que sé por dónde comenzar —dijo sonriente—, dices que tuve un mejor amigo en esa época, y vale, ahora creo que sé quién es, sigue vivo pese a todo, lo encontraré para que me lo cuente todo.

—¿Sigue vivo? —preguntó Shikamaru ahora sin su tono de voz cansado, sus manos se cerraron en puños.

—Déjalo así —se apresuró a decir Sasuke—, como sea… cuando sepa la verdad volveré.

—¿Volver? ¿Para qué?

—Obviamente si dos personas tenemos la misma versión de la historia te van a dejar salir de este lugar.

* * *

Como solía hacerlo en los últimos meses Naruto terminó en la playa, siguiendo con la costumbre se quitó los zapatos y se metió al mar lo suficiente para que la marea golpeara contra sus tobillos, su vista se perdió en el horizonte por casi interminable tiempo. Con inocencia creyó que nada lo sacaría de esa tranquilidad; claro que eso podría cumplirse de no ser porque ya era demasiado obvio que Naruto estaría allí.

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

Naruto abrió los ojos, dejó de mirar el mar frente a sí, giró para ver al mismo chico pelinegro de sus recientes pesadillas; había creído que no iba a encontrarlo así de la nada, pero ahí estaba, más vivo que muerto, sintió rabia pero su cuerpo sólo atinó a decir un patético —Sa-Sasuke…

* * *

Deidara se dejó caer con pesadez sobre el sofá de la residencia… debería estar en clase, pero ¡vamos! Nadie tendría mente para una clase de historia cuando hace unas cuantas horas le habían revelado semejante… cosa.

De su bolsillo sacó su celular, convenientemente ahí había anotado los nombres proporcionados por Hinata.

—Imposible… —farfulló por enésima vez. Como si aún no fuera verdad releyó en voz alta los nombres dados por Hinata: —Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku no Gaara, Sabaku no Temari, Yamanaka Ino, un Chouji de apellido desconocido… Hyuga Hinata, Hyuga Neji —Deidara suspiró; las cosas se ponían imposibles en ese punto— …Uchiha Sasuke y… Namikaze Naruto.

Se llevó una mano a los ojos, no quería ver nada.

Hay muchos chicos de nombre Naruto en el mundo, seguro… es una coincidencia, pero nadie podría negar el nombre Uchiha Sasuke, atado al mismo Uchiha Itachi del cual Deidara se había "enganchado" desde hace tiempo. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle a Itachi? ¿Algo como: hola, tu hermano está así de loco por culpa mía?

—Maldito karma —se quejó Deidara, sin embargo nadie lo escuchó.

Por ahora.

.

* * *

_Ya que metí ItaDei me perdonan por actualizar tarde ¿verdad? c: _

_Digamos que este cap no me salió tan rápido pero lo que importa es que ahora está acá muajaja. Nos vamos a la recta final, supongo yo que para el siguiente capítulo nos enteraremos de la verdad, y eso... _

_Título del siguiente cap: Varekai. _

_¡Que ahora sabrán por qué el título del fic! _

_Y sha, creo que no tengo mucho más por decir así que... ¡ciao! Nos leemos en el sig cap. _

_Pd. Les debo los Rr's. _


	10. Varekai

_Rr's_

_**kane-noona **Oh, es verdad; el manga comienza a encaminarse por buenos lugares :') Creo que por lo menos faltan dos capítulos más, no hay que desesperar xd Para el próximo capítulo por fin se aclara todo, lo prometo. **Hatake.E **Shikamaru hará reaparición épica, juradito. No creo que tenga final triste pero ya verás como sufren todos un poco. ItaDei fijo, lo juro. Como dije por lo menos faltan dos capítulos más, pero bueeeno, que están lindos los caps que se vienen; un poco de sufrimiento para Sasuke-idiota, otro tanto (más) para Naru, y cosas así **belenjazmin **Ya sabía yo que el ItaDei calma corazones Jaja. Me alegra que te guste el fic, y me esforzaré haciéndolo de una buena manera :'). En este capítulo Naruto enfrenta a Sasuke, pero ya digo yo que esa conversación termina en veremos (¬¬)... mejor no doy más spoiler xd **konohanabaku **Pronto habrá más ItaDei, y será mucho más amoroso jm, jm. Más veces de las consideradas termino metiendo canciones en medio de mis fics, y todas valen la pena ¡lo juro! **Goten Trunks5 **Y mucho que ver ¡muchísimo! En este cap aclaro una parte de ese "tiene que ver" _

* * *

**_Varekai: "en cualquier lugar"_**

_**Autor:** PauYh796 _

_**Número de palabras del capítulo:** 4.726_

* * *

**_Varekai._**

_En cualquier lugar._

¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado ahí? Sólo parados uno junto al otro, sin mirarse, sin determinarse. Recordaban vagamente como el sol se había escondido, también como había vuelto a salir, el ciclo de día y noche nunca pareció tan corto.

—¿Crees en la magia? —preguntó Sasuke mirando fijamente al mar y como el sol de la mañana les daba de lleno.

—No —contestó Naruto seguro de su afirmación, Sasuke asintió levemente.

—Yo sí creo en la magia.

—¿Acaso eres el Mago de Oz? ¿Haces magia?

—No sé qué clase de pregunta absurda sea esta. Yo no hago magia, Naruto, pero creo saber de un lugar donde sientes la magia a tu alrededor, conozco magos que no lo son.

Como los de un niño, los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron ante la idea, giró a ver a Sasuke. —¿Me llevarías? —cuestionó en voz baja sin perder la emoción ni la tranquilidad.

—¿Estás dispuesto a ir?

—Claro que sí.

Sasuke extendió su mano, y Naruto la tomó levantándose del suelo, sin decirse mayor palabra comenzaron a caminar pero Naruto simplemente seguía a Sasuke, con la confianza que no tenía lo seguía, sopesó las diferentes posibilidades, al final no dijo mucho, decidió seguir al pelinegro.

La caminata fue larga pero no cansina, llegaron hasta un teatro, afuera la gente hacía fila, sus caras estaban a la expectativa, en sus manos tenían tickets mirando afanosamente al frente, preguntándose si ya sería sus turnos de entrar. —¿Qué hacemos acá? —Sasuke, sin responder a la pregunta se formó en la fila, su mano se mantenía en sus bolsillos.

—¿Acá querías traerme?

—Sí —respondió Sasuke.

—Las personas que están en esta fila tienen tickets en las manos —con algo de prepotencia Sasuke sacó la mano de su bolsillo mostrando dos boletos de entrada, blancos y letras negras bien impresas.

—Considéralo un regalo.

Las puertas del teatro se abrieron y de dentro salieron varios hombres fornidos de camisas negras que mostraban la palabra "seguridad" en letras blancas. La fila comenzó a moverse rápidamente y las personas se emocionaron. Confuso ante el repentino movimiento Naruto volvió a preguntar —¿dónde estamos?

En frente de amos, un hombre junto a su hijo esperaban que la fila avanzara, y ante la pregunta el niño giró, su ceño fruncido mostraba su inconformidad —¿no sabes? —cuestionó con voz chillona, Naruto negó suavemente.

—¡Cirque Du Soleil! —gritó el niño con mala pronunciación.

Naruto había escuchado aquello, había escuchado ese nombre.

Sin darle tiempo a preguntar más la fila avanzó a velocidad increíble, pronto la mayoría de personas atravesaban las grandes puertas del teatro, cuando fue turno de ambos Sasuke pasó las boletas. Minutos después se estaban sentando en lugares centrados, mirando directamente al escenario, donde había palos de bambú repartidos.

—Varekai —murmuró Sasuke—. Varekai significa en cualquier lugar, cuenta la historia de un hombre que cae en un bosque llego de seres mágicos, ellos…

—_¡Ladys and gentlemen welcome to the Cirque Du soleil! _—gritó una voz obligando a Sasuke a callarse, Naruto optó por no preguntar más y ver lo que sucedía frente de sí.

Y aunque quisiera no puede describirlo. Desde el primer momento se sumió en un mundo nunca antes visto, nunca antes determinado para sus ojos, desde el primer momento, desde que Ícaro cae desde lo más alto Naruto se ensimismó, no existía la audiencia dando aplausos, ni Sasuke a su lado, sólo los personajes en frente, todos y cada uno proporcionando algo de magia a su insípido mundo.

Al igual que la mayoría de los shows del Circo del Sol, aquel espectáculo duró poco menos de dos horas; dos horas en las que Naruto permaneció embelesado con cada ruido, movimiento y exhalación que esas personas daban. Todo acabó más rápido de lo que Naruto hubiera deseado.

Sólo hasta que estuvieron fuera del teatro Sasuke habló. —Te conozco —afirmó sin dejar de caminar.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Exactamente lo que digo. Te conozco —se lo pensó unos segundos—, creo que de la infancia.

—Mientes —acusó Naruto—, la primera vez que te vi fue en el instituto.

—Fuimos amigos, lo juro.

—¿Amigos? Si tú me odias —farfulló el rubio—, o por lo menos eso creo.

—Yo también lo creía pero al parecer eras mi mejor amigo.

—¿Amigos? —se preguntó Naruto de nuevo—. Es una mala broma.

—Los últimos días han sido raros ¿no es así? —ante la falta de respuesta de Naruto Sasuke continuó—. Hay algo que necesito saber y tú eres el único que puede ayudarme a descubrirlo.

—¿Qué planeas? —cuestionó Naruto con sorna—, ¿qué nos volvamos detectives o algo así? No sabes lo estúpido que suena eso… —se lo pensó unos segundos—, no tengo por qué ayudarte.

—Quiero y necesito —Sasuke entrecerró los ojos como intentando ocultar sus verdaderas emociones— que me ayudes. Si no me has negado las cosas totalmente es porque sabes que hay algo raro.

—No puedes saber lo que pienso.

—Ayúdame. Quiero saber qué me pasó cuando era niño.

—¿Qué propones? ¿En serio esperas que nos pongamos en plan Sherlock Holmes?

—En realidad… —Sasuke agachó la cabeza—, esperaba que tu recordaras algo.

—¿Yo? —Naruto se señaló a sí mismo—, no confío ni siquiera en lo que dices. No tengo seguridad de que seas sincero, así que… no esperes nada de mí —ambos suspiraron al unísono y luego de pocos segundos en silencio Naruto se rindió—, ¿por dónde deberíamos comenzar? —Sasuke sonrió.

—No lo sé —contestó con simpleza pero con más emoción—, ya lo dije… esperaba que tú lo supieras —Naruto frunció el seño.

—Mis padres saben algo —recordó—, pero no me dicen nada de lo que les pregunte.

—Yo lo haré.

—¿Hm? ¿Qué?

—¡Eso! Yo les preguntaré; quizá si se ven acorralados por un extraño comiencen a hablar… ya sabes… dicen que es más fácil hablar a un desconocido.

—De acuerdo —pese a que Naruto no estaba muy convencido eso bastó para Sasuke.

—Vamos… —y con toda la inocencia del mundo tomó a Naruto por el brazo, sólo que justo en ese instante Naruto recordó la aún reciente violación, y pegó un salto hacia atrás.

—Por favor no me toques —musitó cabizbajo. Sasuke, desconcertado, soltó el agarre.

—Vamos —murmuró de nuevo intentando recuperar la atmósfera relajada, sin embargo se vieron caminando en silencio incómodo bajo el absurdo sol del día.

Pese a que la iniciativa era de Sasuke en un principio, tuvieron que llegar al punto en que Naruto los guiaba hacia su hogar, si es que se le podía llamar así. Era sorprendente el cambio de estrato que se presentaba en cuestión de pocos metros; pasaba a ser un barrio de clase media alta a ser tan pobre que comenzabas a desconfiar de todo el alrededor.

Las casas que eran de por sí destartaladas no valían para toda la gente, y como era de esperarse se veía gente en el piso, mendigando, o en su defecto drogándose con quien sabe qué cosa barata.

—Es la primera persona que "llevo" a casa —musitó Naruto para sí mismo pero Sasuke escuchó.

—Será de entrada y salida.

—Lo sé.

Llegaron hasta la casa de Naruto, muy bien conocida por este último, y ambos entraron; Sasuke no tuvo represalia alguna en entrar justo detrás del rubio. Nadie salió a recibir a Naruto, y aún así él avanzó hasta lo que parecía ser la sala común, ahí un hombre se aferraba a una botella.

Sasuke entendió que… diablos, no había preparado nada, no sabía qué iba a decir ni mucho menos ¿cuántas eran las posibilidades de dar media vuelta e irse? Aunque, llegados hasta la casa tenía que hablar. Con la confianza que no tenía en ese momento Sasuke se paró frente al que suponía él era el padre de Naruto.

—Señor —llamó, y Minato alzó la mirada pero sin dejar de beber.

—¿Hm? —se preguntó contra la botella.

—Hay una cosa que quiero preguntarle.

—¿Hm?

—¿Me conoce? —Sasuke se señaló a sí mismo, y Naruto se había quedado en una esquina simplemente mirando—, mi nombre es Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.

Y por fin Minato se quitó la botella de la boca, tosió levemente y se irguió en su asiento. —¿Sa…suke? —preguntó, y Sasuke asintió.

—Por su reacción debo suponer que sí me conoce.

Minato desvió la mirada. —Aja, si sé…

—¿Por qué me conoce?

—Ja-ja, conozco mucha gente chico… —Naruto chistó en su rincón y Sasuke le dedicó una mirada de pocos segundos.

—Verá —prosiguió—, quiero saber qué me pasó, y por su manera de hablar creo que usted lo sabe. Si fuera tan amable…

—No hay nada que decir. Absolutamente nada.

—¡Por favor! —intervino Naruto irritado— Tú sabes qué nos pasó, ya va siendo hora de comenzar a hablar ¿no es así, papá? —avanzó varios pasos hasta quedar frente a su progenitor y lo miró a los ojos—, ¿por favor?

—No quiero… decirlo…

—Necesitamos que alguien lo diga —aportó Sasuke objetivo.

—De igual manera no sé toda la historia; creo que hay pocas personas que la saben de verdad… ustedes deberían saberla…

—No la recordamos.

—¿Ninguno?

—¿Eh? —la vista de ambos chicos se clavó en Minato—, ¿qué quieres decir con "ninguno"?

—Pues… ustedes no son los únicos.

Y Sasuke recordó lo que le habían dicho, con voz elevada dijo: —éramos diez…

—Supongo que sí —Minato se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo—, tal vez ocho nada más… mentira… había alguien más.

—¿Quién?

—La persona que los trajo de vuelta.

—¿Quién? —ese tono exigente de Naruto no era algo que Minato recordara.

—Era un adolescente en ese entonces, ahora no tendrá más de veinticinco… su nombre… —entrecerró los ojos—, era algo raro, y comenzaba con d… ¿Deidara?

—¡¿Deidara?!

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Sasuke con sorpresa.

—No creo que más de una persona tenga un nombre tan extraño, así que supongo que sí, sí lo conozco.

—¿Dónde lo encontramos?

—¿En la universidad?

* * *

—¿Crees que deba decirlo? —se preguntó Hinata.

—No lo creo, sólo sería prender el fuego de nuevo, y ya no hay mucho que hacer.

—Parece que todos lo ignoran, o simplemente no lo dicen.

—¿Qué tienen que decir? —Neji frunció el seño por enésima vez—. Ninguno se la quiere pasar hablando de algo que, valga la redundancia, ya pasó.

—Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Kiba-kun, Gaara-kun, Ino-chan… parece que todos olvidaron una gran parte de lo que sucedió.

—¿Entonces…? Hinata, ¿qué pretendes?

—Decirles la verdad a todos.

Hinata desvió la vista al cielo y aspiró fuertemente, el sol era picante ese día, lo que se resumía a "un buen día"; pero desde la aparición de Deidara la chica no estaba en todos sus cabales, había tenido que sacar a relucir todos los recuerdos, y a su lado como siempre Neji la apoyaba, pues él era de los únicos que entendía que conllevaban los pensamientos de ella.

—Lo tengo decidido —musitó con seguridad—. A la próxima vez que los vea a todos y cada uno les terminaré por decir la verdad, ellos tienen que recordar.

—Naruto no recuerda nada —recordó Neji—, decirle puede darle muy duro.

—Si tengo que hacerlo pues lo haré; pero debería comenzar con Ino-chan.

—¿Por qué con ella?

—Ella fue la que menos vivió así que tendrá razón en no recordar nada… —suspiró—, tampoco quiero enfrentarme a Sasuke-kun o a Naruto-kun; ellos me odiarían si supieran que he estado ocultándoles su pasado.

—No es tu responsabilidad obligarlos a recordar.

—Siento que así es…

—Y si tenemos suerte Naruto nos perdonará —musitó Neji, pero sin querer decirlo realmente, sólo esperó por varios segundos que el sol concediera ese absurdo deseo—. Pero esperemos que las cosas no se nos vengan encima —agregó—. ¿Puedes ir a casa sola? Tengo que pasar por un lugar.

Hinata se encogió de hombros. —Está bien. ¿A dónde irás?

—Al hospital —dijo mirando a otro lado, Hinata simplemente asintió.

* * *

Salieron de la casa de Naruto, y para ese momento las cosas iban bien, pero si en serio querían seguir con esa locura, y seguir jugando al son del detective Naruto no quería seguir así. No es como si él ya hubiera olvidado lo que Sasuke le había hecho, no sólo por la violación, sino por aquella vez fuera del bar; se sentía incómodo con Sasuke y eso tenía que parar.

—Sasuke… —comenzó Naruto—, antes de ir a casa de Deidara acompáñame a un lugar… —Sasuke asintió sin chistar, a sabiendas que debía cumplir esa condición. Caminaron por las calles vacías, ¿a qué lugar desolado e inhóspito lo llevaba Naruto?

El caso es que para cuando fue mediodía llegaron al gran pastizal anterior al edificio que había vivido el primer acierto de la Beretta; también el lugar que había presenciado la violación, y Naruto lo recordaba, sólo que llegados a este punto Sasuke lo ignoraba magistralmente.

—¿Lo recuerdas? —preguntó Naruto sin rendirse.

—¿Recordar qué? —Sasuke se puso a la defensiva—, es la primera vez que estoy en este lugar —desubicado giró en todas direcciones comenzando a asustarse de la soledad.

—Lo sabía… eh… Sasuke, en este lugar pasó algo imperdonable, y no sé siquiera por qué te lo estoy contando… quizá quiero vengarme solamente, creer que recordarlo te va a doler… no sé…

—Habla —interrumpió Sasuke.

—Acá… tú…

—¿Yo…?

Naruto tomó una bocanada de aire. —Me violaste.

Y el tiempo se detuvo; Sasuke quedó suspendido en el aire, Naruto tuvo vergüenza y agachó la cabeza.

—Yo… ¿qué?

* * *

—Escuchaste del karma ¿verdad? —un _bip _sonó como respuesta y Neji sonrió—. Es tu culpa. Sé que por culpa de él sufrimos bastante hace años, pero si lo piensas ese idiota también sufrió con los abusos y el bullying que le hicimos, ahora el karma regresa la pelota, y mírate. Idiota.

Neji no se consideraba una persona sentimental, y seguiría negando frente a todo que la razón de su estadía en el hospital era debido a la preocupación por su amigo de infancia. Todo eran buenos modales.

Hace tiempo (él creía que ya había sido mucho tiempo) que había visto como Naruto atacaba a Kiba en ese callejón, y de inmediato había llamado a una ambulancia. Por eso, y sólo por eso, Kiba seguía vivo, en coma, pero vivo.

En su mente se mantenía su conversación con Hinata, y recordar de repente a sus amigos de infancia no lo ayudaba en lo absoluto. Por su lado Hinata de seguro estaba en el instituto, mirando al vacío; el profesor tenía razón completa al decir que esa clase se estaba vaciando casi en su totalidad, era notoria la cantidad de asientos libres en el salón, todos estaban faltando po motivo.

Hinata era una chica estudiosa —y Neji sabía eso a la perfección— y muy respetuosa con todos, cortesía de su familia. Neji hablaba con Hinata todos los días, casi que todo el tiempo, era de las personas más importantes de su vida (no lo admitiría en voz alta, eso nunca). Volvió a mirar a Kiba, sonrió.

—Tú lo recuerdas todo ¿no es así? —de nuevo el _bip _sonó como respuesta, para Neji eso fue un asentimiento—. Somos hipócritas —chistó—, todos lo recordamos menos ellos…

—¿Aún crees que es mala idea contarles la verdad?

Neji alzó la cabeza —Hinata —murmuró sorprendido— ¿no deberías estar en clase?

—Lo mismo digo. No tengo cabeza para estar en clase, así que te seguí.

Neji sonrió, muy inocente él al pensar que Hinata estaría estudiando. —Creo que tienes razón —respondió al fin—, creo que todos debemos saber la verdad, y eso también incluye a Kiba —lo señaló— que por culpa de su arrogancia terminó acá.

—No sabemos cuándo despertará.

—Hablé con su hermana cuando llegué; parece que está evolucionando a la medicina que le están dando, y que es posible que despierte en cualquier momento.

—¿Por eso estás acá?

—Planeo golpearlo —ambos miraron al chico durmiente— ya decía yo que las cosas terminarían mal.

—¿De qué hablas?

Cuando conoces a una persona desde niños, cuando han pasado casi toda su vida juntos, comienzas a darte cuenta cuando esa persona esconde algún secreto. Hinata bien podía ser tímida, pero cuando se trataba de su primo no escatimaba en palabras. Neji lo sabía, y sabía que tenía que hablar.

—Naruto le hizo esto a Kiba —confesó entrecerrando los ojos—, lo acorraló en un callejón y terminó por dejarlo así, fue una suerte que yo fuera pasando por esos lados.

Hinata se llevó una mano a la boca y reprimió un gemido de sorpresa.

—Por eso digo que las cosas terminaron mal, bien podemos odiar a Naruto pero creo que él no merecía todo lo que le hicimos pasar durante estos años —agregó cabizbajo, y Hinata lo imitó. Se quedaron en silencio y de fondo sólo se escuchaba la máquina conectada al corazón de Kiba, y su insistente _bip. _

Pero el _bip _dejó de ser constante, de un momento a otro comenzó a sonar irregularmente, y de un momento a otro la habitación se llenó de personas que dejaron a un lado a Hinata y a Neji.

—¡Su corazón va muy lento! —gritó alguien, Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida— ¡traigan un desfibrilador!

—Inyéctenle una dosis de adrenalina.

El que parecía el médico a cargo se encargó de tomar el desfibrilador y ponerlo sobre el ahora pecho desnudo de Kiba —Despejen. Uno, dos… ¡tres!

Repitió el proceso varias veces hasta que una enfermera soltó un —sus latidos vuelven a la normalidad —y todos se calmaron, hicieron curaciones necesarias, y el médico viró hacia Neji y Hinata.

—Todo está bien ahora —anunció sonriendo—, pueden quedarse otros minutos más; el paciente necesita descansar.

Cuando volvieron a quedar en silencio de nuevo Hinata suspiró por fin relajada. —A eso me refiero —dijo Neji frunciendo el seño—, Karma —se quedó mirando al rostro de Kiba.

—Despierta —pidió Hinata cruzando los dedos.

Minutos después ambos miraban con los ojos abiertos, totalmente embelesados, como la expresión de Kiba comenzaba a deformarse y sus ojos luchaban por abrirse, torció la boca, y respiró con fastidio por el respirador aún conectado a su nariz. —Llama a alguien —ordenó Neji.

—C-Claro —Hinata salió volando en busca de una enfermera.

Neji volvió a mirar a Kiba, el chico estaba con los ojos bien abiertos, mirándolo fijamente. —¿Despertaste? —preguntó Neji—, llevas unos cuantos días en coma —explicó.

—_Y-y-yo… _

—Karma —repitió Neji por enésima vez—. ¿Estás bien? —Kiba se tomó varios segundos para terminar de despertarse, movió su mano un poco, luego la cara, sacó la lengua y tosió varias veces para aclarar la voz, levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Neji esperó a la expectativa y con una leve sonrisa; una que desapareció ante la mirada desconcertada de Kiba.

Kiba se ayudó para levantarse apoyando su codo contra la cama y miró a Neji. —¿Por qué no puedo mover las piernas?

* * *

—¿Sabes lo vergonzoso que es decirlo? —Naruto escondió su cara entre sus manos—. Sí, parece ser que las violaciones no sólo le suceden a las mujeres.

—Me estás mintiendo —acusó Sasuke.

—¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Tiene sentido?

—Yo no recuerdo nada de eso. Según tú… ¿eso cuándo pasó?

—Hace tan sólo unos días. Al siguiente día desapareciste y vuelvo a verte hasta hoy.

—Estaba en un manicomio —aceptó.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —Sasuke miró a otro lado—. Recuerdo estar en clase y después encerrado en un sanatorio mental, el mismo de mi infancia.

—¿En serio no lo recuerdas?

—No. Pero si lo pienso ahora tiene sentido que mi hermano me encerrara en ese lugar.

—Entonces quiero odiarte —siguió Naruto, cayó de rodillas al suelo—. Quise odiarte por esto —se puso la mano sobre el corazón—, o por esa vez del bar. Entonces te ataqué ¿eso si lo recuerdas?

—Hmp —Sasuke no podría olvidar cuando lo habían sometido y prácticamente obligado a volverse en el pasivo de una relación, sintió escalofríos. Pero las cosas no se quedaban en sexo. Recordó a Crow—. No te lo puedo perdonar.

—¿Sabes? No eres el único que ha perdido algo. ¿Todavía te duele haber perdido a tu gato? A mí no me duele haberlo matado, porque hice que me entendieras por un segundo.

—Haces un drama.

—¿Dramático? No Sasuke, tú no has vivido como yo, y perdón si me hago la víctima, pero siento que es así, me siento tan miserable como si matara a tu gato un millón de veces. Tus lágrimas, son lágrimas de cocodrilo, y poco me importan, a decir verdad.

—Debe ser difícil ser tú —se mofó Sasuke.

—Debe ser fácil no ser yo.

—¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto?

—Quiero odiarte —aceptó Naruto—. ¿Por qué no puedo? —miró a Sasuke fijamente—, quise odiarte después del tatuaje pero tú me diste tu cazadora de cuero; quise odiarte después de la violación pero hoy me llevaste a ver magia. Gracias.

—¿Gracias?

—Por llevarme al circo del sol —respondió perdiendo el hilo de lo que decía, suspiró—. _Varekai _ significa en cualquier lugar; las cosas pueden cambiar para mí en cualquier segundo, yo puedo ser feliz de un momento a otro, puedo tener una aventura, puedo olvidarme. Gracias.

—Supongo que _de nada_ —replicó Sasuke sin creérselo del todo.

—No me tomas en serio. Pero qué más da. —Naruto alzó la cabeza y miró fijamente a un punto distante—. Acá sólo importan tus problemas, anda, vayamos a buscar a Deidara.

Sasuke asintió, feliz de tener que terminar esa conversación; no sintió culpa porque no recordaba nada; no se sintió mal consigo mismo, porque _no _ le importaba lo que le pasara o no a Naruto; creyó que en realidad Naruto le decía mentiras, que quería excusarse por matar a Crow. Supuso que las cosas no importaban.

Naruto caminó perdido de sí, se sintió cansado y quiso dormir, pero él también quería ir con Deidara, y bueno, como era un masoquista de primera también quería ayudar a Sasuke. Sólo así podría librarse de él.

* * *

Colarse en la universidad había sido fácil, como siempre; los ojos y movimientos de Naruto estaban revolucionados al punto de estar ignorando a Sasuke casi por completo, y Sasuke por su lado prefirió omitir el punto de estar en la universidad de Itachi.

Llegaron a la residencia de estudiantes, y subieron hasta el piso nueve, tal y como Naruto recordaba. —Estamos acá —anunció Naruto—. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres saberlo?

—Claro que sí, tengo que saberlo. Tú también.

—Creo que yo no estoy tan interesado, ¿por qué tratan de ocultarlo de nuestros ojos? Debe ser algo tan malo que es mejor no saberlo. Ignorancia es felicidad.

—Pero luego te das un buen golpe. Prefiero saberlo ahora a quedarme con la duda por el resto de mi existencia.

—De acuerdo —Naruto timbró y dio tres golpes a la puerta para asegurarse. No pasaron muchos segundos para que se abriera la puerta y Deidara, con cara de dormido (quizá borracho) abriera la puerta.

—¿Naruto? —preguntó con voz patosa.

—Hola —musitó el rubio. Claro que recordaba la pelea, y aparecerse así como así era extraño, pero dadas las circunstancias… —¿Podemos entrar?

Deidara alternó la vista entre Sasuke y Naruto, al final asintió y los dejó pasar mientras se sobaba la cabeza. Una vez dentro Naruto después de ver las botellas de alcohol repartidas por el piso pudo comprobar que efectivamente Deidara había estado tomando; Sasuke se mantuvo callado e incluso cabizbajo; si esta era la persona que estaban buscando no podía decir de buenas a primeras que aquella también era residencia de Itachi, su no tan adorado hermano mayor.

Sin darse ninguna clase de preámbulos Naruto habló.

—Sabes quién soy ¿verdad? —Deidara tardó en procesar la información pero terminó por asentir—. ¿Y él? —señaló a Sasuke, Deidara asintió de nuevo.

—No lo sabía hasta ayer —murmuró—, vaya sincronía que tienen ustedes, miren que venir a buscarme cuando aún trato de digerir los últimos hechos…

—¿Qué pasó?

—Me encontré con Hinata, ustedes deben conocerla, va a su mismo salón.

—¿Hinata? —Sasuke frunció el seño, olvidó a Itachi—, ¿qué tiene que ver ella?

—Exactamente por qué están acá.

—Quiero... queremos que nos diga que nos pasó cuando éramos niños —Sasuke suspiró—. Por sus reacciones veo que no está totalmente ajeno a lo que decimos, así que… comience a contar.

—Digno de un Uchiha —chistó Deidara—, no se andan con rodeos. —Se quedó callado unos segundos— Les agradecería que no me interrumpieran y que sólo para cuando termine de relatarles todo, absolutamente todo, me golpeen o hagan lo que quieran ¿vale?

—Está bien.

Deidara tomó una botella de vino y le dio un trago.

—Nací en una maala, muy mala familia. Era una organización que viajaba de aquí para allá, como criminales de montaña, sólo que íbamos de lado a lado. Hubo un tiempo en que teníamos respeto por la vida humana, algo así; sólo negociábamos con importaciones ilícitas al país, con lo que nos iba bastante bien, si se puede decir.

»Akatsuki tenía pocas reglas pero debías cumplir todas y cada una. Mis padres, cuales idiotas, traicionaron al grupo, y se robaron todo el dinero de una de las transacciones más importantes del año, luego huyeron. Me dejaron ahí. Claro que como hijo de los traidores no me dejaron ir hasta que pagara la deuda, obviamente tampoco vivía en buenas condiciones, si es que me hago entender. Era la basura y la mascota de la organización.

»Yo era el premio de consolación del grupo, como no tenía dónde ir me quedé ahí casi que sin importarme nada. Era un adolescente sin rumbo en la vida, y quedarme con los criminales que me odiaban no me pareció para mejor o para peor.

»Akatsuki tuvo problemas después de la traición de mis padres, y sus negocios comenzaron a ir mal, los clientes huían como siervos, y por un momento casi pudimos declararnos en bancarrota. Claro que el grupo no se iba a dejar maltratar de esa forma, y como era de esperar encontraron otro negocio, uno más inhumano que la santa inquisición.

»Como si fueran el Ku Klux Klan comenzaron a cazar, a matar y a _crucificar_ a las presas más fáciles: los niños. Ha sido historia de la humanidad aquellos que roban niños, y los padres han usado esto como excusa para que sus hijos se porten de buena manera, diciendo cosas como _"te van a robar como no te portes bien";_ Akatsuki no iba a ser diferente. Era increíble lo bien que las personas pagaban por niños fuera del común, como un rubio de ojos azules, o un moreno de ojos claros.

»Yahiko era nuestro líder, él, pese a todo lo que hacía y nos ordenaba hacer, no tenía un corazón de hielo, y no le agradaba la idea de llevarse a un niño cuyos padres y familiares aún se preocupaban por ellos.

»Era simple, veíamos a un niño o niña mendigando y lo llevábamos; un niño robando y era venta de ese día. Siempre nos asegurábamos de no llevarnos a un niño con familia por pura moral hipócrita y para evitarnos problemas mayores. Aunque en el grupo no todos tenían tan buenas intenciones, más de una vez vendimos por error a un niño de buena familia, y cuando se le reclamaba a quien había llevado ese niño, la persona sólo se excusaba tontamente«

Deidara sonrió amargamente. —Ahora que ya estamos en el contexto vamos a lo que nos importa —expresó sin perder la amargura—, llegamos acá, con toda la organización nos movíamos constantemente, nos asentamos en el bosque de las afueras de la ciudad, esperamos nuestra presa calmos, y pronto llegó como era de esperarse.

»Fue un plan de varios días. El primer día nos fijamos dos objetivos, un niño rubio y otro de cabello totalmente negro, eran pequeños, adorables, y de seguro nos darían muy buena paga. Nos acercamos y nos ganamos la confianza de los dos niños; días después ambos traían a sus amigos, un grupo grande de dinero fácil. Ya estábamos preparados«

Deidara estaba sumido en su relato, pudo haber seguido de esa manera, pero un simple vistazo a la expresión de Naruto y Sasuke bastó para que sus palabras murieran abruptamente. Se miraron fijamente por tiempo interminable, la tensión era palpable.

Naruto y Sasuke, como un reloj perfectamente sincronizado, habían recordado todo de golpe; su mirada se veía perdida, Deidara se sintió culpable. ¿Pero qué…?

.

* * *

_¡No saben la penita que me dio escribir eso de Kiba! *se echa a llorar*... males necesarios :c_

_"Olvidarme de mi" Eh, que esa fue una de las frases base para escribir este fic (soy rara). _

_Ya les aviso de una vez que el siguiente capítulo será un gran flashback, así será mejor para contar todo lo que pasó en las horas que estuvieron desaparecidos, y más allá. Espérenlo. _

_Gracias por su apoyo :momentocursi: _

_Contesté los Rr's como rapidito así que si se me saltó algo por responder, pregunten (usualmente la caja de comentarios está debajo de esto) _

_¿Alguna duda? ¿Comentario? ¿Golpe? _

_Adiós. _

_...¿Alguien se une a mi para llorar por Kiba? *se seca una lágrima* u.u_


	11. Nuestra historia

**_Varekai: "en cualquier lugar"_**

_**Autor:** PauYh796 _

_**Número de palabras del capítulo:** 4.826_

* * *

**_Nuestra historia._**

_Hace tiempo, mucho tiempo, en un país lejano y en guerra, dos personas soñaron con un mundo mejor. _

—No, por enésima vez no —Kushina frunció el seño.

—Pero, cariño, piénsalo ¡imagínate las posibilidades!

El disparo de un arma sonó, y Kushina se encogió hacia adelante, nunca te acostumbras al sonido de los disparos. —¿Si ves? Kushina, no tenemos que aguantar esto por más tiempo.

—Pero… Minato… lo que dices es una locura.

Un grito de fondo bastó para que Kushina se abrazara a Minato, temblando levemente, como odiaba estar así de aterrada. —Quiero llevarte a vivir una vida buena, sin tener que asustarnos de los asesinos, de las armas, del ejército.

—No puedo abandonar a mi familia de ese modo.

Con delicadeza Minato tomó el mentón de Kushina y la obligó a mirarlo. —Tu familia estaría feliz de que puedas escapar de este lugar.

—Déjame pensarlo ¿vale?

Minato asintió más enérgico que antes, otros disparos sonaron lejos pero ahora ninguno de los dos se asusto; Minato asomó la cabeza desde la puerta y vio que no había nadie cerca. —Tengo que irme —anunció con pesar, Kushina asintió—, nos vemos esta noche— y Minato echó a correr, cuidando a su alrededor por si alguien se aparecía.

Kushina se quedó mirando a la nada.

Estaba en una cabaña abandonada —fijo ahí habían matado a alguien en algún momento—, no tenía puerta y a duras penas se mantenía en pie, pero ese era el escondite que poseía con Minato, su novio y puede que el amor de su vida.

Gritos, peleas, disparos, muertes, militares, aviones, bombas, llanto… el pan de cada día para Kushina no era más que aquellas palabras, viviendo una guerra por la que nadie se interesa, viendo morir a las personas queridas. Tan solo la noche anterior una bala se había cobrado la vida de un tío de Minato.

Kushina no tenía donde ir; no quería volver con su familia, era _atemorizante _pensar en "salir a dar un paseo", lo único bueno que ella tenía era a Minato, aquel hombre la había sacado de más de un problema; como esa vez que terminó metida con una pandilla, y Minato llegó a salvarla ganándose un disparo en la pierna. Estaba enamorada de él, y al parecer él también de ella. Aquello bastaba.

La cabaña tenía un pequeño sofá casi a ras de piso, pero que bastaba para que el frío del suelo no se te metiera a los huesos, y Minato había conseguido —quien sabe dónde— un pequeño televisor de antena y a blanco y negro. Podían pasar horas y horas sentados mirando la horrible imagen. Kushina prefería los libros, pero desde que la guerra había acabado con todas esas cosas simplemente le había quedado su imaginación, y el pequeño televisor.

Dormir mucho también ayuda cuando odias tu realidad.

De cariño Minato siempre le decía a Kushina que era un koala, por esos largos letargos en los que se sumía; un día alcanzó a dormir unas dieciocho horas sin ser interrumpida por los disparos y conflictos. Quizá durmió tan bien porque Minato había estado junto a ella.

La cita estaba planeada para el anochecer, y Minato nunca se retrasaba con sus citas, por lo que Kushina nunca se fue de la cabaña, sentada a un lado de la puerta esperó y esperó, durante horas, con frío, pero a sabiendas de que Minato aparecería a penas la luz se fuera.

Cuando fue de noche Minato no apareció.

—Ya llegará.

Una hora, dos horas.

Vale, puede que durante el día haga un calor insoportable para medio universo, pero durante la noche hace tanto frío que alguien puede morir en medio de él, y estando las cosas como están Kushina no tiene la ropa más abrigada del mundo, de hecho, aquello que está usando lo tomó de una turista —periodista— amistosa que optó por regalarle lo que llevaba puesto.

Minato _nunca_ se retrasaba con sus compromisos. Kushina, aterrada, se echó a llorar contra sus rodillas; iba a salir a buscarlo, lo iba a hacer, pero que tal que Minato llegara mientras ella no estaba. Tenía tanto miedo que su cuerpo se petrificó, ¿sería el frío? ¿Será el cansancio?... Será la ausencia de su otra mitad.

Era de madrugada (más de siete horas de retraso) cuando Minato entró a la cabaña como un torbellino, tropezó con la figura asustada de Kushina y cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

—¡Minato! —gritó Kushina saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

—L-Lo siento, llego tarde.

A pesar de que Kushina sonrió su vista estaba fija en la mano derecha de Minato, sosteniendo su hombro izquierdo, luego, con ayuda de la luz de la luna vio como delicadas gotas de sangre se resbalaban hasta el suelo.

—¡¿Qué te pasó?! —gritó aterrada, por fin su cuerpo se movió y ayudó a Minato a quedar sentado en el suelo, le obligó a quitar su mano para poder verle el hombro.

—Me metí en problemas —Minato le restó importancia mostrando una de esas sonrisas dignas de su familia—. No te preocupes —agregó viendo los ojos preocupados de Kushina—, la bala impactó en el hueso y fue fácil sacarla, no estoy sangrando tanto.

—¡¿Pero qué dices?! Mírate, llevas la camisa toda empapada de sangre. Déjame ver.

Con delicadeza ayudó a Minato a despojarse de su camisa, él quedó con el pecho desnudo y se estremeció de frío pero no mencionó nada. Kushina pudo comprobar que lo que Minato decía era cierto, y que no tenía la bala en su cuerpo, pero la herida no dejaba de sangrar. Sin represalia se quitó su saco, lo rompió con facilidad y lo ató en el hombro de Minato a modo de venda improvisada para detener la hemorragia.

—Estaba preocupada —aceptó Kushina al terminar la curación.

—Perdóname —Minato volvió a sonreír—, pero valió la pena. —Sin esperar respuesta llevó su mano izquierda al bolsillo de su pantalón, reprimió el gemido de dolor que osó con salir, y de su bolsillo sacó una bolsita de piel que le extendió a Kushina.

Ella la tomó, la abrió, y dentro de ella había una pulsera plateada. —¿Eh?

—Feliz aniversario —dijo Minato sonriendo—. Hoy hace dos años que formalizamos nuestra relación —su sonrisa se extendió—, claro que ya son más de cuatro años desde que nos gustamos, pero esa es otra clase de aniversario.

—¿Tú… fuiste a conseguir esto para mí? —Kushina miró ensimismada la pulsera, pese a que de seguro no era de plata real era tan hermosa como si lo fuese. Sonrió.

—Aja. No importan las heridas que me hice, te pude traer esto.

—Pero no tengo nada para ti.

—Eso no importa. Es suficiente con todo el amor que me das —ahora sin importarle el dolor de su hombro Minato se acercó a Kushina y la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho.

Pudo sentir las cálidas lágrimas de Kushina sobre su piel, no le dijo nada, sólo la abrazó con más fuerza.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos se preocupó por volver con sus respectivas familias. Ambos tenían frío, y por eso mismo no dejaron de abrazarse en toda la noche restante, se brindaron calor, se sintieron felices uno con el otro. Aunque aún sonaban disparos de fondo Kushina se sentía feliz.

Al amanecer se despidieron en la puerta inexistente de la cabaña y cada uno cogió rumbo propio.

Caminar escondiéndose de las personas era usual, porque cuando todos van armados una sola mirada puede costarte la vida, y Kushina bien lo sabía por experiencia propia. No fue mucho tiempo para llegar a su propia casa, con toda su familia.

Desde la entrada se podía sentir que las cosas no estaban del todo bien, había un aura diferente. Preocupada entró a la casa, dentro todos se movían afanosamente de lado a lado; nadie se percató de su presencia allí hasta que Mito Uzumaki —abuela de Kushina— se tropezó con ella.

—¡Kushina! —exclamó aliviada—. Qué bueno que por fin llegas, ve y recoge tus cosas importantes. Nos vamos.

—¿Qué?

—Tu abuelo consiguió a alguien que nos puede sacar del país ¿no estás cansada de la guerra? Tenemos que irnos ahora mismo.

—Pero yo… —a su mente vino un solo pensamiento— Minato —mencionó preocupada.

—¿Tu novio? Olvídate de él.

Pero Kushina no podría hacer eso. Nunca. Miró su mano y la pulsera por la cual Minato se había ganado un disparo. —¡Permítanme llevar a Minato! —suplicó.

—Imposible. Esa persona aceptó llevar a los Uzumaki debido a que su familia fue amiga de la nuestra generaciones atrás. No sabemos cómo fue la relación con los Namikaze ¡no podemos perder tiempo! —sentenció Mito, que pese a su edad aún se mantenía imponente respecto a los demás miembros de la familia.

—¡Entonces no iré con ustedes! —chilló Kushina aterrada.

—Irás con nosotros —ordenó—. No te quejes, lo hago por tu bien.

Cabizbaja Kushina fue hasta su pequeña habitación, no había ningún objeto que debiese llevar consigo, ella sólo quería ir con Minato.

—¡Kushina! —gritó y llamó Mito pasados unos cuantos minutos—. ¡Nos vamos!

Kushina amaba a Minato, pero también a su familia y a su clan, separarse de ellos sería por mucho de lo más doloroso que le podía pasar. Llegó hasta donde estaba su abuela con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. —Déjame ir a despedirme de él —pidió.

—No hay tiempo —se negó Mito con voz firme.

—Pero yo…

—No hay tiempo —interrumpió con voz amenazadora, luego tomó a Kushina del brazo y la jaloneó fuera de la casa donde había un gran camión parqueado, junto a él un hombre bajito y feo esperaba por la familia, al ver a Mito el hombre se inclinó.

—Mito-sama, lamento las condiciones del vehículo pero no hay tiempo, ahora por favor suba.

Sin responder Mito volvió a jalar a Kushina hasta la parte trasera del camión y casi que la obligó a subir. Kushina lloraba en silencio. Dentro del camión ya todos los Uzumaki estaban preparados; sólo faltaba el abuelo de Kushina, y una vez él subió el camión arrancó.

Fueron largos minutos en los que Kushina lloró amargamente repitiendo "Minato, Minato" una y otra vez, toda su familia la ignoraba magistralmente, y ella no dejaba de pensar en el amor que dejaba atrás, siguió viendo la pulsera plateada mientras lloraba.

El camión frenó, y aunque ninguno podía ver nada escucharon a la perfección la voz demandante del ejército.

—¿Tiene licencia? —preguntó una voz firme.

Kushina reconoció la voz del hombre bajito cuando respondió. —Claro que sí, tuve que hacer una entrega en el país y ahora voy de vuelta —Kushina supo que se encontraban en la frontera del país, a escasos pasos de la libertad.

—¡Déjenlo pasar! —gritó el militar. Los Uzumaki se sintieron aliviados por unos segundos, pero una tercera voz les quitó las esperanzas.

—Antes de dejarlos pasar deben revisar el camión —ordenó el soldado, y al parecer era uno de rango alto porque nadie replicó su orden, y le pidieron al hombre bajito que abriera el camión por detrás.

Mito sabía que el plan había sido un fracaso, miró a su familia; esposo, hijos, sobrinos, nietos… todos terminarían muriendo ahí mismo. El hombre bajito no tuvo opción, en silencio se disculpó con los Uzumaki y abrió la puerta trasera del camión.

La cara de los militares fue todo un poema.

—¡Es ilegal sacar personas del país en medio del conflicto! ¡Abran fuego! —ordenó sin piedad alguna.

Kushina vio todo en cámara lenta, los militares alzaron sus rifles, apuntaron a los Uzumaki, Mito gritó un "los amo" y la balacera comenzó. La primera en caer fue la misma Mito, cabeza de la familia, y su esposo, ambos líderes, muertos. Y después de ver a las cabecillas de la familia caer todos los Uzumaki bajaron a trompicones del camión. Militares bien entrenados no fallan tan fácil, uno tras otro fueron heridos y cayeron al suelo.

—¡Seju! —gritó Kushina al ver a su primo caer muerto—. ¡Abuela! ¡Abuelo! —de sus ojos comenzaron a caer aún más lágrimas. Detrás de ella, junto a la puerta del piloto el hombre bajito ya estaba muerto, así que Kushina se echó a correr; tropezó con la bota de uno de los soldados.

—¿Intentas escapar? —cuestionó burlón. Kushina se levantó afanada, uno de sus zapatos se salió pero poco le importó; el militar la sostuvo de la muñeca, tan fuerte que Kushina soltó un jadeo de dolor.

—Su-suéltame.

—Co-rre —ordenó el militar sonriente, Kushina vio la burla en los ojos del hombre, no dijo nada y se soltó de la mano del hombre, pero al soltarse del agarre del soldado la pulsera, regalo de Minato, se rompió y sus partes salieron volando en todas direcciones, pero no había tiempo de recogerla. Lo sopesó pero un dolor lacerante en su abdomen se lo impidió; le habían disparado, entonces echó a correr.

Mientras Kushina corría con una de sus manos apretando su abdomen escuchó las risas del ejército. No dejó de llorar mientras corría, con un solo zapato, dejando atrás a toda su familia muerta sólo podía pensar en una persona a la cual acudir, sólo una persona.

Cuando volvió a llegar al pueblo corrió sin frenar hasta donde Minato solía trabajar cortando leña, lo vio de lejos trabajando con su mano derecha puesto que su hombro izquierdo aún estaba lastimado, estaba de espaldas y no se percató de la presencia de Kushina hasta que ella se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó por la espalda todavía llorando.

Tardó unos segundos para que Minato se ubicara. —¡Kushina! —giró para verla y quedó estupefacto varios segundos—. ¿Qué… pasó?

—Minato, Minato, Minato —repitió Kushina sin dejar de llorar.

Y Minato sólo atinó a abrazarla, cuando intentó sostenerla de la cintura sintió su mano húmeda, y cuando se la miró vio la sangre, se apartó de golpe para mirarla. Sus ojos rojos, no tenía un zapato, la sangre en su abdomen, y la marca de una mano grande en su brazo.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! —repitió ahora alterado.

—Los mataron a todos —Kushina agachó la cabeza y siguió llorando.

Sin importarle el trabajo Minato alzó a Kushina en su espalda y se la llevó a su casa, con su familia; un lugar bastante cercano. Entró y Jiraiya —su padre— se alteró de ver a la chica que su hijo cargaba.

—¿Quién es?

—Mi novia —contestó Minato, luego sin decir más la llevó hasta la cama y la recostó, una vez ahí, bajo la atenta mirada de su padre, revisó la herida de bala y se alegró de ver que sólo había sido un roce.

Horas después, cuando Kushina por fin se había calmado, Minato volvió a preguntar, y ahora Kushina si estuvo en todos sus sentidos para contar lo sucedido, derramó unas cuantas lágrimas en medio del relato pero no se volvió a alterar. Minato se quedó sin palabras y Jiraiya dio el pésame por los Uzumaki.

Kushina miró a Minato fijamente. —Acepto —dijo firme.

Minato sí sabía a qué se refería Kushina, y sonrió con pesar. —Duerme un poco y cuando te levantes hablamos con más calma. —Pese a todo Kushina no chistó y se volvió a acostar en la cama, donde se quedó dormida en cuestión de minutos.

—¿Qué aceptó? —cuestionó Jiraiya a su hijo.

—Le propuse que nos fuéramos del país.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, ahora que la veo así quiero sacarla de esta asquerosa vida, y de este asqueroso país, quiero que viva como se lo merece —miró a su padre—. Ustedes deberían venir con nosotros, papá, vámonos con mamá, todos estaríamos mejor en otro país.

Jiraiya sonrió. —Tienes diecinueve años, puedes recomenzar tu vida en otro país, pero yo he vivido acá desde siempre, conozco a muchas personas que ahora no sería capaz de dejar abandonados. Tu madre pensará igual.

—¿Qué me intentas decir?

—Vete —murmuró Jiraiya—. Llévate a Kushina y vivan una vida feliz, olviden la guerra y vivan en paz.

—¿Y ustedes?

—Algún día los alcanzaremos.

Minato siempre había vivido bien, la relación con sus amorosos padres siempre había sido buena, y sólo bastaban pequeñas palabras para que se trasmitieran mil emociones; Minato asintió.

Al anochecer, cuando su madre llegó Minato le explicó la actual situación, y como era de esperarse Tsunade le dijo las mismas palabras que Jiraiya; _"soy doctora, y quiero ayudar a los heridos de la guerra, no puedo irme". _Pero en pocas palabras le desearon a Minato toda la suerte del universo.

—Descuida —dijo su madre—, cuando la guerra acabe nos aseguraremos de volverte a encontrar, de ver cómo va tu vida, quién eres, qué tan feliz eres.

—Gracias —musitó Minato.

Cuando Kushina despertó Minato estaba junto a ella.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Mejor —respondió ella sonriendo levemente.

—¿Puedes caminar? —Kushina asintió—. Acompáñame.

Salieron de casa de Minato y fueron hasta la cabaña, ahí estaba el pequeño televisor, y se sentaron en el viejo sofá, Minato señalizó un canal. Y se quedaron ahí viendo la imagen casi toda la noche, era una película, de amor y otras cosas _lindas_, ambientada en un gran país con avances tecnológicos, con un buen gobierno, sin guerra.

—¿Qué te parece si nos vamos para ese país? —propuso Minato.

Aunque al principio Kushina se sintió cohibida recordó lo bueno que había visto de ese lugar. —Me parece excelente, huyamos.

No fue necesaria ninguna despedida, porque no había nadie de quien despedirse; Minato estaba seguro de que volvería a ver a sus padres, y tenía a Kushina junto a él. Por eso mismo al amanecer caminaron hasta la frontera del país, fue un largo viaje puesto que Kushina debió parar de vez en vez debido a su herida, pero para eso de las diez de la mañana se saltaron una reja sin seguridad del ejército y por fin habían escapado de la guerra.

La vida fue otra clase de lucha desde ese momento.

Para llegar a su país soñado aún debían atravesar una gran extensión de terreno, prácticamente un país completo, y sin nada de dinero sólo se debieron valer de sus propias capacidades, trabajando durante el día para comer, dormir en asquerosos moteles, o en la calle cuando no había dinero…

Dos meses después de que salieran del país en guerra lograron llegar a ese lugar de ensueño, donde todo era posible.

En un principio alquilaron una pequeña habitación con el dinero ahorrado de los dos meses de travesía, eran felices pese a todo.

—Ahora que llegamos —dijo Minato—, ¿qué haremos para inaugurar nuestro hogar?

A Kushina se le subieron los colores a la cara. —¡Pervertido!

Minato abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. —¡No había pensado en nada así! ¡Tú eres la pervertida! ¿En qué tanto piensas? ¿Te traigo loca?

—P-para nada ¡presumido!

Juguetón Minato comenzó a acercarse lentamente, y Kushina a retroceder, pero la habitación eran tan pequeña que se vio acorralada entre la pared y Minato. Pero aún así Minato no era de tan mal pensamiento, simplemente abrazó a Kushina.

—Gracias —musitó contra su oído.

—N-no hay por qué.

—Cásate conmigo —pidió sin dejar de abrazarla.

Kushina no se lo tenía que pensar mucho tiempo. —Sí —respondió firme.

Cuando se separaron Minato se acercó y le dio un beso como la inauguración de su nueva vida. Conseguirían un buen trabajo, serían felices, y luego buscarían la manera de traer a los padres de Minato, sólo así la familia estaría completa.

Los planes iban bastante bien. Se casaron civilmente y consiguieron la residencia en el país, Minato trabajaba como cartero, y Kushina se había convertido en mesera de un restaurante familiar; el dinero les alcanzaba para lo necesario y de vez en cuando se daban un capricho, se amaban como el primer día, se alegraban por los logros del otro.

Aunque no todos los días eran tan felices. Ni Kushina, ni Minato entraban en el estereotipo del país, sus rasgos eran demasiado extranjeros y eso les había traído problemas de vez en cuando pese a que eran residentes legales del país, pero aquellas cosas eran fáciles de superar, sobre todo después de que Kushina recibiera una enorme noticia.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el gerente del restaurante a Kushina—, te ves pálida.

—¡No se preocupe! —respondió Kushina enérgica—, estoy bien —siguió atendiendo mesas pero pese a todo se sentía mareada.

—¿Kushina? —preguntó una de las compañeras de trabajo minutos después con cara preocupada—, en serio parece que vas a desmayarte en cualquier segundo ¿seguro estás bien?

—Sólo me siento mareada —dijo con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Debería decirle al jefe que te deje ir temprano a casa?

—No creo que sea necesario.

—Ah, pero no te preocupes por eso, hoy no hay tanto movimiento en el restaurante y conmigo es suficiente para atender mesas —sin esperar respuesta de Kushina la chica se fue y habló todo con el gerente, quien de manera amable le dio el permiso a Kushina para irse temprano.

Kushina llegó a casa y Minato estaba ahí.

—¿Por qué llegas temprano? —preguntó a sabiendas de que ese día Kushina salía tarde de trabajar.

—No me siento muy bien… —bastó que Kushina dijera esas palabras para que sus fuerzas cedieran y cayera de rodillas al suelo semiinconsciente, Minato corrió a socorrerla.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, creo que necesito dormir…

La noche pasó tranquila; Minato miraba a Kushina de vez en vez para comprobar que siguiera viva, pero como el color en la cara de Kushina ya se había recompuesto no se preocupó mucho más. Eso hasta la mañana siguiente cuando Kushina se levantó de golpe, corrió al baño y devolvió toda la comida.

—Vamos a un hospital —sentenció Minato, y como Kushina no estaba en todos sus sentidos no puso mayor resistencia.

Nada más llegar al hospital Minato armó todo un alboroto.

—Dígame que sucede —preguntó una enfermera con voz amable e intentando calmarlo.

—Es mi esposa… está vomitando, está pálida, dice estar cansada… ¡creo que está muy enferma! ¿Se va a morir? ¡Dígame que no se va a morir!

La enfermera sonrió. —Le haremos unas pruebas de sangre, no se preocupe.

Le cedieron a Kushina una camilla y le sacaron sangre, esperaron ahí mismo por los resultados; la cara preocupada de Minato daba el aura de estar esperando resultados de una enfermedad terminal. Cuando llegó el médico con los resultados Minato se levantó precipitadamente.

—¡Dígame que no se va a morir! —replicó de nuevo.

—Tranquilo —el doctor sonrió por la inocencia de Minato—, su esposa no se va a morir, sólo está… embarazada.

Minato no digirió la noticia rápidamente, en cambio Kushina mostró una sonrisa resplandeciente de una vez y se llevó una mano al vientre donde, puede jurar ella, sintió algo por primera vez. Para cuando Minato por fin reaccionó Kushina ya estaba llorando de la felicidad, y Minato la abrazó.

—Esto era lo que faltaba para completar nuestra familia.

—Los remitiré a un ginecólogo, felicidades.

Así comenzó otra etapa en la vida de ambos. Minato comunicó la noticia a todos sus conocidos del trabajo, Kushina hizo lo mismo, y todo parecía ser alegría. Minato mandó una carta a sus padres, pero no sabía siquiera si la recibirían; últimamente la guerra había estado en su auge y ni siquiera había certeza de que siguieran vivos. Minato rogaba porque sí.

Aunque no tenían mucho dinero el embarazo fue como cualquier otro; más de una vez Minato tuvo que salir corriendo en la madrugada porque a Kushina se le había antojado algo, y vaya suerte que podías correr como no se lo dieras; para el cuarto mes de embarazo Kushina por fin renunció al trabajo en el restaurante.

Para el quinto mes descubrieron que tendrían a un niño, estaban felices, aunque esa misma noche Minato confesó que quería tener una niña, pronto se acostumbraron a que el pequeño molestara bastante, y a que le diera constantes patadas a su madre.

No hubo complicaciones durante el embarazo y para el séptimo mes comenzaron a decidir el nombre el futuro hijo.

Nunca se ponían de acuerdo y siempre terminaban viendo televisión, fingiendo estar enojados uno con el otro cuando en realidad morían por darse la mano y comerse a besos. Un día mientras veían un programa de variedad a Minato se le ocurrió una idea.

—¡Tengo la solución! —anunció con una sonrisa, Kushina lo miró a la expectativa—, no vamos a tener un solo hijo ¿verdad?

Kushina negó con la cabeza. —Sería un poco triste si nuestro hijo no tuviese ningún hermano para jugar con él.

—Exacto… ¿entonces qué te parece si escoges el nombre de nuestro primogénito?

—Me parece bien, pero… ¿qué te parece a ti?

—Yo escogeré el nombre de nuestro segundo hijo. Además confío en ti para el nombre del bebé.

—De acuerdo, entonces ya sé qué nombre le pondré.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuál?

—Te lo diré el día que dé a luz —Kushina sonrió con malicia.

—¡Dime! ¿Por favor?

—Nop —sonrió—, será sorpresa —luego acarició su barriga de ocho meses y sonrió con complicidad—. ¿Verdad? Sorprenderemos a tu papá.

—Es injusto que te puedas comunicar con él de esa forma tan cercana —se quejó Minato.

—Es lo que ganamos por llevarlos en nuestro cuerpo —Minato le sacó la lengua a Kushina y Kushina hizo lo mismo sonriendo cual niña pequeña.

—Te amo —dijo Minato y Kushina se sonrojó, no respondió nada pero Minato sabía que eso era una respuesta de _"yo también te amo". _

Fue exactamente un mes después cuando Kushina entró en trabajo de parto.

Estaban con Minato almorzando cuando el bebé comenzó a pedir salir; corrieron al hospital y ahí Kushina se sometió a lo más doloroso a lo que se puede someter una mujer: el hecho de dar a luz. Aunque dolía mucho más que los disparos en la guerra lo hizo gustosa, y horas después de ser hospitalizada una nueva vida sonaba; sonaba muy chillona, un llanto que le sacó lágrimas a ambos padres.

Después de comprobar que el bebé no tenía nada malo lo dieron a brazos de su madre.

—¿Cómo se va a llamar? —preguntó Minato.

—Nagato —respondió Kushina sonriendo.

Minato lo aceptó e incluso le gustó bastante.

Ser padres no era fácil, pero ambos se las arreglaron como pudieron, renunciando a horas de sueño y reduciendo sus comidas para que el pequeño Nagato tuviese de todo en la vida. Desde bebé fue un niño muy despierto, siempre mirando a todos lados, y creció muy bien; para cuando tenía un año ya balbuceaba cosas entendibles, era el orgullo de sus padres.

—¡No me canso de darte las gracias! —gritó Minato viendo a su hijo dar sus primeros pasos unos meses antes de cumplir los dos años.

—¡Papá! —gritó el niño llegando a los brazos de su padre.

—¡Ven acá! —alzó a Nagato por el aire y él niño rió por lo alto, Kushina miraba desde un lado sonriendo.

—Cuidado lo tiras al piso —advirtió con la típica preocupación de madre.

—No te preocupes.

—¡Mamá! —gritó Nagato, y Minato lo bajó. Nagato corrió a brazos de su mamá—. Te quiedo —dijo sonriendo.

—Yo mucho más —alardeó Kushina.

—Yo los amo a los dos —intervino Minato sonriendo.

Seguían viviendo en la misma habitación que habían alquilado recién llegados al país, pero eso bastaba para los tres, era un hogar pequeño pero seguía siendo un hogar. Nagato era un niño de ojos verdes y cabello rojo, la réplica de su madre pero varias de sus actitudes fueron parecidas a las de Minato. Eran una buena familia.

Entonces la historia volvió a repetirse.

Estaban cenando y Minato le daba de comer a Nagato cuando Kushina soltó la bomba. —Minato, estoy embarazada.

El primero en reaccionar fue Nagato que aplaudió alegremente. —¿Tendré un hermano? ¡Qué bien!

Minato sonrió. —¡Otro hijo! Por fin, ya nos estábamos tardando —sentían la misma felicidad del embarazo de Nagato, y Minato abrazó a Kushina, le dio un casto beso en la frente y su última preocupación fue el dinero, aunque ya iban ajustados de él se las podían arreglar para vivir en buenas condiciones.

El embarazo fue parecido al primero, a excepción de que el nuevo bebé era mucho más calmado que Nagato, casi no pateaba y en cierto punto eso preocupó a sus padres, pero el ginecólogo aseguró que aquello no era nada malo.

En la fecha de parto preparada por el médico Kushina dio a luz a otro niño, que lloró mucho menos que Nagato, y era menos pesado, pero de nuevo eso no significaba nada lo suficientemente malo, simplemente debían darle suplementos alimenticios.

—¿Es mi hermano? —preguntó Nagato cuando vio al bebé.

—Sí —dijo Minato—, tienes que cuidarlo porque es tu hermanito ¿vale?

—¡Sí! Siempre lo cuidaré.

—Minato —llamó Kushina.

—¿Sí?

—¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste antes de que naciera Nagato? —Minato lo pensó unos segundos, y al no obtener respuesta Kushina continuó—. Ahora es tu turno para darle nombre a nuestro segundo hijo.

—¡Verdad! —recordó—. Su nombre va a ser... —Minato sonrió—. Naruto.

Años después ese niño crecería para ser infeliz, muy infeliz.

* * *

_Yo sé qué se están preguntando… _

_Primero, ¿por qué diablos este capítulo fue así? Y Segundo, ¿qué putas pasó con Nagato?_

_Pues les tengo la respuesta de la primera pregunta, es simple, porque aunque no se lo crean minato x Kushina es de las parejas principales del fic, y debía contar su historia. En los siguientes capítulos tomarán más protagonismo, ya sé yo por qué._

_Si quieres la respuesta a la segunda pregunta lee el siguiente capítulo ;) _

_Yo voy a terminar ganándome una crucifixión como siga dejándolos con esa intriga de saber qué pasó; ahora sin jodidas esperas para el siguiente capítulo les tengo eso, aunque no sé si eso se dividirá en dos caps más, esperemos a ver qué pasa. _

_Pero yo sé que les gustó mi Minato x Kushina :3 ¡si se querían! ¿Y por qué ahora su relación es "así"? _

_Admítanlo, el capítulo estuvo rapidísimo; eso en compensación por lo que me tardé con anteriores capítulos *guiño, guiño* _

_Nos leemos en el sig cap, eso si no me secuestran unos unicornios terroristas (planean conquistar el mundo) _

_Adiós. _

_Pd. Ahora sé que ninguna/o sintió lástima por Kiba; haré que se echen a llorar por el pobre *risa malvada* _


	12. Everybody Hurts I

_Rr's_

_**Katary Kanae **(seee, respuesta del cap 7 en el cap 12) me alegra que te guste tanto el fic; la cursilería no suele salirme tan a menudo así que mis historias serán una combinación rara de cosas así. Espero que sigan amando a Deidara después de estos dos capítulos. Y ojalá alcances a adelantarte para leer está actualización en su fecha de estreno (xd) j**ennitanime** Algo más traumante que eso, podría asegurar. En cuanto a próximas relaciones y reacciones, please wait, el drama recién comienza **Hatake **Por fin cumplo mi promesa ahora mismo, en este cap... eh... *para saber más respuestas leer el siguiente capítulo* **Goten Trunks5 **En este cap se ve un poco de las razones de Nagato, ósea ¿cómo es que un personaje tan importante sale de escena así nada más? Habrá de ser algo terrible ¿no? **Seta03 **Me pregunto si la relación de Minato y Kushina estaba destinada desde un principio a ser próspera, digo, son más problemas que amor ¿no es así?... pobre Kiba, nadie lo quiere, todos lo odian, lalalalalalalaaa *introduzca canción* **Zanzamar**u Tan discretos que dañaron mi computador... ¡abajo los unicornios! ¡Abajo el bullying contra unicornios! (?)_

* * *

**_Varekai: "en cualquier lugar"_**

_**Autor:** PauYh796 _

_**Número de palabras del capítulo:** 5.339_

_Pft, por favor, pero cómo es que me aparezco de un momento a otro, y desaparezco igual. Señoras y señores... ¡magia!_

* * *

**_Everybody Hurts I. _**

_La mayoría de los complejos vienen de la infancia._

Naruto fue un bebé demasiado calmado, y cuando creció se volvió un tanto huraño, casi siempre iba detrás de Nagato, y casi siempre sólo le hacía caso a Nagato. Tanto Minato como Kushina siempre luchaban por hacer que Naruto fuese más sociable, pero nunca lo lograron del todo.

Debido a su propia timidez Naruto no hizo amigos de esos "amigos de la infancia", y para él sólo estaban Minato, Kushina y Nagato, siempre Nagato.

Pero ese "siempre Nagato" no sólo valía para Naruto, pues es irónico de los padres afirmar que quieren a todos sus hijos por igual, es más que obvio que los papás siempre van a querer a alguien más, ya sea porque es el hijo más cariñoso, el que gana todos los reconocimientos, ya sea porque es el menor o porque es el primogénito, hay casos de casos.

Tener a Nagato había hecho que tanto Kushina como Minato por fin se sintieran parte de una familia, olvidaron la guerra y fueron _felices_, como Nagato creció siendo el consentido, siempre lo siguió siendo, y para cuando Naruto —segundo hijo de la pareja— nació, el favorito en la familia ya estaba decidido.

Pero no, no es que Naruto viviese una vida trágica apartado del amor de sus padres, sino que Nagato siempre tendría prioridad, y Naruto descubriría eso después de un trágico día.

Aunque Naruto veía la propia injusticia de su vida. Sus padres nunca le habían levantado la mano a Nagato, y casi siempre, cuando él se equivocaba Minato le daba un buen regaño junto con un zurrón que le dejaba adolorido varios días. Con Nagato eso nunca pasaba.

—Naruto —se quejó Nagato después de unos minutos con Naruto al lado insistiéndole por ir a jugar—, eres muy fastidioso. Ve-te —amenazó.

Ante la amenaza de su hermano mayor, y a sabiendas de no poder ganar esa pela, Naruto, cabizbajo, se alejó.

—No deberías tratar a tu hermano así —regañó Kushina sin la suficiente fuerza como para que Nagato se lo tomara en cuenta.

—Mamá, él fastidia mucho —se quejó haciendo un puchero.

—Tienes que ayudarlo —sentenció Kushina mirando a Naruto sentarse en el suelo con el ánimo por el suelo, lo meditó unos segundos y luego sonrió—, ¿qué les parece si vamos al parque?

—¡Sí! —gritó Naruto de inmediato olvidando su depresión.

Una vez en el parque olvidaron la rabieta que habían tenido antes y ambos hermanos jugaron alegremente bajo el cuidado de Kushina. Casi todos los días se resumían a eso; ya sea Naruto o ya sea Nagato se las ingeniaban para convencer a Kushina de llevarlos al parque a jugar, o que todos salieran de paseo… mientras salieran juntos bastaba. A Minato no se le veía muy de seguido en casa; casi siempre llegaba tarde de trabajar, y cuando lo hacía medio temprano estaba tan cansado que sólo quería irse a dormir rápido.

Pero los domingos eran sagrados.

No importaba cuán cansado se sintiera Minato, o lo mucho que Kushina quisiera tiempo para ella misma, cada domingo los cuatro se reunían como la familia que eran, hacían actividades varias, unas cuantas que no involucraban dinero o largos viajes. Sólo mientras duraban esos domingos Naruto parecía más desenvuelto con su familia, bromeaba y sonreía abiertamente.

Un domingo se encontraban leyendo un libro en familia, por más raro que sonase eso. Minato sostenía el libro y leía en voz alta mientras el resto de la familia prestaba atención.

—Papá —llamó Naruto interrumpiendo la lectura—. ¿Quiénes eran esos señores que vinieron esta mañana? —su curiosidad le había impedido mantener la boca cerrada y por culpa de ello ahora Minato mantenía los dientes apretados buscando algo que decir.

Es que decirle a tu hijo menor que esos hombres eran cobradores sería una mala idea.

Kushina sabía la situación de la familia y Nagato la sospechaba. Entonces ambos estaban callados a la espera de que Minato hablara, y lo hizo minutos después.

—No necesitas saberlo Naruto. —Pese a que sus palabras eran duras nunca fue hiriente, sorprendentemente Naruto no preguntó más y como si nada hubiera pasado Minato volvió a la lectura del libro, todos callaron como si en serio nada hubiese pasado.

El episodio no se quedó allí. Naruto se encontraba solo en casa cuando tres golpes en la puerta lo sobresaltaron, algo atemorizado abrió la puerta.

—¿Dónde está tu padre? —le demandaron dos hombres altos y acuerpados.

—Trabajando —contestó Naruto escondiéndose tras la puerta.

—Cuando llegue de "trabajar" —hizo comillas con sus dedos— dile que el tiempo se le está agotando.

Naruto le tenía miedo a Kushina y a las arañas, sólo por esas dos razones se echaba a llorar; pero si eran dos hombres con cara chistosa no le prestaría mayor atención, es más, tendría la suficiente curiosidad como para preguntar más. Pero bien sabía que a Minato no le podía preguntar por aquello.

Recurrió a Nagato.

Era de noche, y sus padres dormían. Naruto despertó a Nagato de su sueño para hablarle.

—Nagato-niichan, hoy pasó algo raro.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó restregándose los ojos.

—Papá está metido en problemas —sonrió ligeramente—, unos hombres preguntan por él cada rato. ¿Tú crees que papá no les ha devuelto sus juguetes? —preguntó con la inocencia de un niño.

Nagato negó varias veces con la cabeza. —Esos son malos hombres que no deben por ningún motivo encontrarse con papá.

—¿Son… malos?

—Exacto. Mejor no menciones nada de eso en voz alta, sólo lograrás un regaño por parte de mamá.

El tema quedó ahí varios días hasta que la situación empeoró y los cobradores iban casi que cada hora, buscaban a Minato por cielo y tierra. Ocasionó que Minato no volviera a casa durante varios días. Kushina se sintió frustrada y triste, tanto como para no llevarlos al parque, o a dar siquiera un corto paseo.

—Nagato-niichan —farfulló Naruto—, no quiero ver a mamá tiste, y papá no está ¡llévame a jugar al parque!

—No Naruto —se negó Nagato de manera seria—, ve tú si quieres.

—Pero… no me dejan salir solo.

Nagato fijó su vista en Kushina, de aspecto triste y cansado. —No me importa, Naruto. Si no quieres estar acá te puedes ir.

—Pero…

—¡Naruto! —gritó Nagato ahora encolerizado. Y por acto reflejo, de inmediato los ojos de Naruto se llenaron de lágrimas sin derramar.

Naruto salió. Nadie lo notó; y si alguien lo hizo pues poco les importaba, pues nadie deja que un niño de apenas cinco o seis años salga a la calle así como así. Pero verse librado de su madre y su hermano mayor fue inclusive más extraño; sin Kushina para decirle a dónde ir, o Nagato para seguirlo a todas partes, no importaba cuál era su edad, Naruto se sintió libre al fin.

Comenzó a caminar. El único camino que se sabía de memoria era al parque, con algo de miedo de perder el curso de vuelta fue al parque.

—Hola. —Naruto giró desconfiado hacia la voz. Otro niño le saludaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¿Quieres jugar? —preguntó, señaló tras de sí donde un grupo de niños corrían de lado a lado.

—Yo… —los nervios le jugaron una mala pasada, y su mente no logró pronunciar palabra alguna. El niño le siguió sonriendo.

—¡Vamos! —chilló—. Mi nombre es Kiba, como colmillo, ¡Kiba!

—Naruto…

—¿Lo que se come?

—Mi nombre…

—¡Claro! ¡Es un gran nombre! —Kiba sonrió—. Entonces… ¿vienes a jugar? —no esperó respuesta y jaló a Naruto junto con el grupo de niños que jugaban—. Miren —anunció—, él es Naruto, y va a jugar con nosotros.

—Hola —saludó uno de los que estaban allí.

—Hola… —repitió Naruto algo inseguro.

Kiba volvió a jalonear a Naruto del brazo. —Te los presentaré. —Señaló al niño que lo había saludado— Él es Shikamaru —a medida que siguió nombrando iba señalando a los niños, que a su vez miraban con atención a Naruto—, Chouji, Hinata, Gaara… —bajó el brazo—, ni Ino ni Temari están acá, pero ya las conocerás.

—Tampoco está Neji —musitó Hinata juntando sus manos.

—Hola —volvió a saludar Naruto sin saber qué más decir.

—Eres raro —rió Kiba—, y tu cabello es de un color extraño.

—No soy de acá —susurró Naruto, se sabía casi al pie de la letra la historia de la llegada de sus padres al país, y por lo tanto era consciente de lo extraño que era a vista de otros.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Chouji sonriente—. Es la primera vez que conozco a alguien que no es de acá, es genial. —Naruto sonrió.

Y si con su familia Naruto era huraño y tímido, fue cuestión de minutos para que eso se extinguiera con sus nuevos amigos; se volvió alegre e idiota, hicieron tonterías. Corriendo de lado a lado la tarde se hizo eterna y a la vez efímera; cual amistad de niños no hubo complicaciones para ninguno, jugar era lo importante.

El juego era raro: un barco pirata; el capitán era Kiba, y su vice capitán Shikamaru, Hinata era la villana, Chouji el cocinero, y Naruto era el nuevo grumete, por lo tanto debía obedecer toda orden del capitán.

—¡Ahora tengo sed! —bramó Kiba, y Naruto echó a correr buscando algo de tomar. En medio del parque había una fuente, ya era la quinta vez que Kiba pedía algo de tomar, y siempre Naruto le había llevado agua de la fuente con algo de malicia, pues recordaba la advertencia de Kushina siempre diciendo un "no tomen de esa agua".

El anochecer marcó el final del juego, que oficialmente terminó cuando Kiba dijo —ahora vamos a dormir y todos se presentan acá al amanecer —que el amanecer significaba para cuando todos se reunieran en el parque de nuevo al día siguiente.

—¡Naruto! —chilló Kushina para cuando el rubio llegó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¡¿Por qué te vas sin avisar?! —regañó.

—¡Hoy hice nuevos amigos! —anunció Naruto sin importarle el regaño—. Hoy hice amigos.

Kushina terminó por sonreír. —No vuelvas a irte de ese modo —reprendió.

Los días se volvieron algo así. Naruto olvidó los problemas nacientes en su casa; todos los días después de comer iba al parque, se encontraba con Kiba, Gaara, Hinata, Chouji y Shikamaru; en alguna ocasión había visto a Neji (primo de Hinata), pero a su parecer el niño era un estirado y un amargado, así que optó por ir siempre con Kiba.

Todavía no conocía a la hermana mayor de Gaara (estaba de viaje), ni a Ino, una conocida de Shikamaru y Chouji, tal parecía que la chica estaba en casa ayudando a su madre en el trabajo.

Por esos días Naruto se enteró de que entraría a estudiar, era su primera vez así que estuvo emocionado durante todo ese tiempo, por fin conoció lo que significaba la palabra "vacaciones", y así mismo, hablando un día de eso junto con sus amigos descubrió, muy emocionado, que todos comenzarían a estudiar al mismo tiempo que él.

—Y así, —dijo Kiba— es como mi mejor amigo y yo tendremos todo el tiempo del universo para jugar —tomó a Naruto de los hombros y todos rieron—. Desde hoy te nombro primer oficial en el barco.

Puede que las cosas con sus amigos fueran bien, pero Naruto entendía que en su casa, junto a su familia, las cosas iban de mal en peor. Nagato estaba más serio de lo usual, y Kushina más dejada de lo que nunca pudo imaginar. Cada que Minato aparecía en casa era simplemente para formar peleas.

—No me gusta estar acá —admitió Naruto. Nagato, que lo escuchaba sólo frunció el seño—. Prefiero estar con mis amigos.

—Puedes irte con ellos —dijo Nagato cortante.

—Eso haré.

Al día siguiente Naruto salió de casa con la intención de no volver por un buen tiempo, para él la travesura consistía en volver a casa más tarde de lo que acostumbraba. Al llegar al parque nadie estaba allí todavía, eran poco más de las nueve de la mañana y por supuesto que ni siquiera Kiba todavía se habría levantado.

El parque era enorme, quizá el más grande en toda la ciudad, o al menos eso creía Naruto. Al fondo, en los límites había un bosque, más allá de ese bosque todavía no había civilización alguna. Ahora que tenía tiempo, quizá Naruto podía ir a investigar un poco más del lugar. Caminó hacia el bosque, el parque estaba lo más silencioso posible, y no había casi personas andando, algo —más bien alguien— llamó la atención de Naruto. Un niño que no había visto nunca por esos alrededores.

Para Naruto ya era tiempo pasado la timidez y el ser huraño, ahora era más extrovertido. Sin temor, y con una sonrisa, se acercó.

—¡Hola! ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Mi nombre es Sasuke —contestó de inmediato girando a mirar a Naruto.

—Yo soy Naruto —rió con nerviosismo—. Menos mal ya conseguí un amigo para que me acompañe —ante la mirada de Sasuke su sonrisa se amplió más—. Una aventura.

—¿Quién te dijo que somos amigos? —replicó Sasuke fulminándolo con la mirada.

—¡No seas grosero! —recriminó el rubio—. ¡Quiero hacer muchos amigos! —aclaró—, ahora conozco mucha gente como yo —se señaló—, todos me caen bien. Gaara, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji… ¡todos van a ser mis amigos por siempre! —declaró el rubio con orgullo.

—Eso no puedes saberlo, idiota. No puedes saber si serán tus amigos para siempre.

—Dime Naruto —se quejó.

—Aja, como sea… ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Seis —sonrió orgulloso mientras levantaba siete dedos en alto, Sasuke rió por la estupidez del niño.

—¿Y qué dices que quieres hacer?

—Quiero que vengas a jugar con todos mis amigos.

—¿Amigos? —Sasuke miró en todas direcciones—. No veo que tengas amigos por acá, estás solo.

—¡No seas tonto! Mis amigos llegarán ahorita; por ahora quiero ir al bosque —señaló los árboles frondosos—. ¿Me acompañarías?

—No —sentenció—. ¿Por qué querría ir?

—¡Porque es una aventura! —levantó los brazos señalando al cielo—. Y un pirata nunca rechaza ninguna aventura por más peligrosa que sea.

—¿Pirata…? —se preguntó Sasuke—. No sé de qué hablas, pero está bien. Vamos.

Se internaron en el bosque, era de día y el sol estaba en lo alto, así que todo se veía lo suficientemente tranquilo como para meterse hasta lo más profundo del bosque.

—¿Qué hacías solo en el parque? —preguntó Naruto mientras caminaban.

—Me gusta venir al parque en las mañanas.

—¿Sólo en la mañana?

—Aja.

En la parte más profunda del bosque se alzaban los robles más grandes que ambos niños habrían podido imaginar, se sentía como una aventura en todo esplendor. —¿Te imaginas poder trepar esos robles? —se preguntó Naruto, Sasuke miró arriba con asombro.

—Tendríamos que tener súper poderes.

—Mientras tenemos una aventura todo es posible —Naruto inspiró orgulloso de su frase.

—Llevas repitiendo y repitiendo que esto es una aventura… ¿por qué?

—Somos piratas —habló—. Tenemos aventuras todos los días, pero siempre son en el mar.

Sasuke sonrió. —¿Eres un pirata con miedo a tierra firme?

—¡Claro que no! Soy un pirata, y soy muy valiente.

—¿En serio? —su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más—. Si eres tan valiente como dices, te reto a que escales ese roble —señaló el árbol más alto y rió con fuerza.

—¿No me crees capaz? —retó Naruto—. Ya verás… —con pasos firmes y pesados se aproximó a la base del roble, se tomó su tiempo para examinar la situación.

—¿Tienes miedo? —se burló Sasuke—. Adelante, escala.

Una mirada de furia y Naruto se lanzó contra el roble abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas; fue una escena lamentable pues los cortos brazos del rubio y su carencia de fuerza provocaron que segundos después cayera al suelo con un ruido sordo.

—Tonto.

Naruto se levantó de golpe, mirando a Sasuke son rabia. —Inténtalo tú si puedes —espetó.

—No puede ser tan difícil —Sasuke caminó hacia el roble—. Sólo mira y aprende —tomó impulso y saltó, sus tenis se enterraron en la corteza del árbol mientras que sus manos se agarraron con fuerza, y comenzó a escalar. Naruto vio atónito como Sasuke llegaba dos o tres metros más alto que él. Sintió envidia y admiración. Justo cuando creyó que Sasuke llegaría a la copa del árbol la corteza cedió y segundos después Sasuke caía con un golpe más ruidoso que el suyo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Naruto conteniendo la risa que osaba por salir.

—¡Por supuesto! —se quejó Sasuke levantándose del suelo—. Esto no duele nada.

—Pero tus ojos están llorosos —señaló Naruto, Sasuke apartó la vista y Naruto sonrió espléndidamente—. Me caes bien —declaró con inocencia.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Tú…!

—¿Y estos niños tan pequeños qué hacen por acá solos? —el quejido de Sasuke se vio interrumpido, y ambos giraron, buscando la voz desconocida. Se toparon con un hombre alto y de cabello naranja.

—Jugar. —Contestó Naruto con algo de desconfianza.

—¿Y puedo jugar?

—Usted es muy grande para jugar con nosotros ¡y aparte tiene ventaja! —intervino Sasuke frunciendo el seño.

—Exactamente porque tengo ventaja es por lo cual pueden jugar conmigo, conozco este bosque —señaló frente a él los árboles frondosos— y allá hay muchos lugares donde podemos jugar.

—¿Es lindo? —preguntó Sasuke con inocencia.

—¡Y mucho! Pero no se queden ahí, traigan a todos sus amigos, no los querrán dejar por fuera.

—No creo que…

El hombre se paró frente a Sasuke y acalló sus quejidos. —Es una gran aventura, en serio… —sonrió—. He vivido miles de aventuras y esta me emociona tanto como si fuera la primera, vamos, ¿acaso no son valientes?

—¡Claro que los somos! —chillaron ambos al unísono.

—¿Ven? No hay nada que temer.

—¿Una aventura? —se preguntó Naruto, el hombre asintió repetidas veces.

A Naruto le brillaron los ojos de emoción. La aventura de un pirata… aquel hombre les ofrecía una verdadera aventura. —Sasuke, vamos, iremos por todos. —Sin esperar respuesta del pelinegro, o siquiera mirar al hombre que les hablaba jaló a Sasuke rumbo al parque. Dejaron al desconocido parado allí con una sonrisa en la cara.

La carrera de vuelta al parque sucedió en cuestión de minutos. La energía de ambos niños parecía inagotable mientras corrían. Cuando dejaron el bosque atrás el sol del mediodía ya brillaba en lo alto, y ahora varios niños jugaban a través del césped verde.

Desde la lejanía Naruto reconoció a Kiba casi de inmediato; corrió lo más rápido que pudo con Sasuke a su espalda y lo atajó del brazo, Kiba giró con una sonrisa. —¡Naruto! —exclamó alegre.

—¿Ya todos llegaron? —preguntó agitado.

—Ajá. Todos están en la fuente.

—Entonces vamos —Naruto hizo amague de irse pero Kiba lo retuvo sosteniéndolo de la camisa—. ¿Hm?

—Tu hermano también está ahí.

—¿Nagato-niichan? —Kiba asintió, Naruto chistó—. Tch, entonces irá con nosotros.

—¿Ir? ¿A dónde? —Kiba giró y por fin se percató de la presencia de Sasuke—. Tú… ¿quién eres?

—Es Sasuke —dijo Naruto—. Mi compañero de aventuras en tierra —sonrió—. Vengan, vamos, tengo algo asombroso que contarles.

Los tres se echaron a correr dirección a la fuente; como lo dicho, rodeando la fuente están los ya conocidos Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Gaara, estaba Nagato, y dos chicas que Naruto nunca había visto, pero que creyó reconocer.

Hinata, al verlos llegar, ahorrando muchas explicaciones, se adelantó para hablar. —Ellas son Ino-san y Temari-san —Naruto sonrió de ver sus suposiciones correctas. Hinata señaló detrás de sí niño castaño que los veía algo alejado—. Y él es mi primo Neji, tomará confianza después de un rato.

—¡Hola! —jaló a Sasuke de la muñeca y lo mantuvo a su lado—. Él es Sasuke. ¡No creerán la historia que tenemos por contarles!

* * *

—¿Hablas en serio? —cuestionó Gaara con su usual escepticismo.

—¡Debe ser el capitán de un barco real! Nos dijo que vivió muchas aventuras.

—Mamá me dice que no hable con extraños —musitó Ino temerosa, escondiendo medio cuerpo tras el cuerpo de Chouji.

—No es un extraño —insistió Naruto—. Es un pirata, es un aventurero.

—Naruto… —Nagato siempre usaba ese tono cuando quería que su hermano se convenciera de dejar un plan alocado que se le ocurriera.

—Naruto nada, nii-chan. ¡Sasuke! —chilló en busca de apoyo.

De inmediato diez pares de ojos se clavaron en Sasuke; en principio se sintió atemorizado pero después de respirar profundamente varias veces terminó por superarlo y asintió. —Es verdad —admitió—. Tal vez es en serio un aventurero ¡tenía cosas raras en la cara! De seguro son heridas de sus aventuras.

—¿Por qué nos dejará acompañarle en su aventura? —se preguntó Shikamaru.

Desde su lugar, Kiba chistó. —¡Eso no es lo importante! Lo que importa es que podemos ir a una real aventura.

—Mamá dice que no hable con extraños —repitió Ino asomando más la cabeza.

Naruto suspiró. —Levante la mano quien quiera venir conmigo —pidió. El primero en apoyar la moción fue Kiba, que alzó la mano de inmediato, le siguió Sasuke, luego Shikamaru (tenía más curiosidad que emoción), por último Chouji la levantó, y el resto se quedó dubitativo.

—¡No podemos ir sólo cinco! —se quejó Naruto, entrecerró los ojos y una idea llegó a su mente—. Como vice capitán del barco le ordeno a todos que vayamos.

Todos se tomaban muy enserio el juego, y eso había sido un golpe bajo por parte de Naruto, una ola de quejidos inconformes resonó, pero causó poca importancia. —No tenemos nada que perder —dijo.

Neji terminó de acercarse al grupo y levantó la mano. —Iré —anunció, luego se viró hacia Hinata, le sonrió protectoramente—. Hinata también irá.

—¡Perfecto! —Naruto se dirigió a los que aún no habían aceptado—. Vamos y volvemos… sólo una ojeada a cómo es la aventura y regresamos.

—No creo que…

—¡Vamos! —interrumpió—. ¿Sí? Digan que sí.

Ino asintió, Temari asintió y por consiguiente Gaara aceptó. La sonrisa de Naruto se ensanchó aún más. —Entonces síganme. —Giró para irse cuando una voz abruptamente lo interrumpió.

—Yo no iré.

Se volvió para encontrarse con Nagato, frunciendo el seño y negando con la cabeza repetidas veces. —No me importa —murmuró Naruto encogiéndose de hombros, aún seguía enojado con su hermano—. Vamos —repitió. Ninguno mencionó palabra y a pasos lentos pero constantes caminaron en dirección al bosque.

—Espera —ordenó Nagato preocupándose.

Magistralmente Naruto lo ignoró y apretó el paso; llegando a los límites del bosque Naruto vio como Nagato se unía a la marcha, sonrió para sus adentros y lideró la caminata, que fue mucho más larga puesto que ahora eran un grupo mucho más grande. ¿Cómo es que nadie se da cuenta? Como si la tierra pusiera un manto de invisibilidad…

El caso no radica en eso, que eso es historia de más adelante.

Naruto y su _equipo de aventuras_ llegaron al lugar donde los robles altos aún se imponían sobre ellos, dieron varias vueltas sobre su propio eje. Por esos lados no había nadie.

—¿Nos mintieron? —cuestionó Kiba con desconfianza.

—No… —murmuró Naruto—, él debería de estar esperando acá.

La expresión de todos, a excepción de la de Sasuke se tornó enojada, sintieron como sus esperanzas de una aventura se desvanecían sin empezar siquiera. Pudo formarse una guerra civil en miniatura de no ser por el sonido de hojas y ramas quebrándose, se alertaron y miraron sobre sus cabezas. Un hombre de cabello naranja les sonreía.

—No los esperaba tan pronto —dijo a modo de saludo.

—¡Debías esperarnos acá! —regañó Naruto pecando de imprudente.

—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó sonriente. De forma ágil descendió hasta el suelo desde lo alto de uno de los robles, se vio curioso por el número de niños—. ¿Son todos tus amigos? —preguntó.

—Sí.

—Quién diría que tendrías tanto —sonrió para sí, y ninguno de los presentes entendió la intención tras la sonrisa—. ¿Nos vamos?

—¿Cómo te llamas? —espetó Sasuke sin tener confianza del todo.

—Ah, pero que modales tan malos los míos. Permítanme presentarme. Soy Yahiko.

—Hola —saludaron todos a coro.

Ino sonrió de forma torcida. —¿Por qué viste tan raro? —preguntó. Yahiko miró su ropa extrañado, vale, que tener una capa negra con nubes dibujadas no causa la mejor impresión, pero por lo menos estaba bien vestido bajo esa capa, frunció el seño.

—Eso, señorita, no es de su incumbencia.

Las palabras fueron amables ¿entonces por qué todos sintieron un frío cálido recorrer su espalda? Por un segundo sintieron la amenaza, por un segundo quisieron huir, y todos posaron su vista sobre Naruto, que estaba igual de nervioso.

—N-no es nada —tartamudeó el rubio a sus compañeros, luego miró a Yahiko—. ¿Ya nos vamos? —preguntó.

—Síganme —pidió el chico de nuevo con palabras lo suficientemente amables como para retomar la calma del ambiente.

Se internaron tanto en el bosque que los árboles se hicieron aún más espesos, y la luz del sol disminuyó considerablemente, dando ese aspecto aterrador que sólo las películas de terror pueden tener, el viento sopló más fuerte y provocó un ruido fantasmagórico al chocar contra las hojas.

Ino se pegó a Shikamaru de un lado y a Chouji del otro, Hinata tomó la mano de Neji, inconscientemente todos se acercaron más entre sí para recibir algo de coraje. Algo iba mal. Y eso bien lo pudo presentir Sasuke, que se acercó a Naruto mientras Yahiko lideraba la caminata.

—No me siento bien —le dijo.

Naruto rió nervioso. —¿Habrás comido algo en mal estado?

—Sabes de qué te hablo. ¿Estás seguro de que él es capitán de un barco pirata?

—C-claro que sí.

Sasuke miró con desconfianza a su alrededor. —Como sea, quédate cerca de mí.

Y es que el bosque nunca terminaba, a cada paso se hacía más oscuro, más aterrador, pero nunca había un límite, los pies comenzaban a cansarse, y las gargantas a secarse, casa vez estaban más lejos.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Ya les dije niños, iremos a un lugar muy bueno, se divertirán un montón. Tanto que no van a salir de allí en un buen tiempo.

Los niños se sintieron triunfales, parecía que el cansancio sería recompensado, conocerían un lugar al que nadie nunca había ido, presumirían con sus amigos y familiares, quizá aquella se volviera la base secreta del grupo, quizá…

Pero pasaron los minutos y el maravilloso lugar no apareció.

—¿Dónde estamos? —volvieron a preguntar, asustados de estar en lo más profundo del bosque. Aparte sentían que pronto comenzaría a hacerse de noche, aquello no era nada bueno.

Una risa se escuchó, Yahiko les sonrió y chifló con sus dedos, acto seguido aparecieron muchos adultos, seis o siete a lo mucho, salieron de entre los árboles, de entre la niebla. Yahiko esbozó una aterradora sonrisa. —Como dije, es probable que no salgan de aquí en un buen tiempo.

Los peligros abundan en las calles, los parques, en todo, y por eso los padres dan y dan cátedra diciendo que no hay que hablar con extraños, que no hay que recibir nada de extraños, que no…

Naruto giró a ver a sus amigos y a su hermano, las caras de terror de todos eran inigualables, él mismo estaba asustado, pero no tanto como las chicas, o su mismo hermano mayor, todos con cara de miedo. Entonces Naruto supo que no debía quedarse quieto. Se habían encontrado con malas personas por culpa de él, así que…

—Yahiko-san —llamó con inocencia, ignorando el aura de temor. El de pelo naranja se giró a verle, Naruto sonrió—. ¿Ya casi llegamos? Estoy cansado. Quiero descansar.

Yahiko bien sabía que la batalla aún no estaba ganada, y que todavía tenían que caminar otro poco más para llevar a los niños al lugar de residencia de la organización, no le convenía que los niños no quisieran seguir, y considerando que ese rubio seguía con curiosidad por continuar les sonrió de manera más amable.

—Descansemos un rato.

Nadie a excepción de Naruto se sentó, tenían miedo. Estaban paralizados, pero Naruto les siguió sonriendo como sólo él sabía.

—Siéntense —les pidió, sus ojos mostraron mucho más de lo que sus acciones decían por lo cual uno a uno los once se sentaron en el césped, y se juntaron unos con otros.

Temari y Nagato eran los mayores, por lo cual pensaron que la responsabilidad por los demás caía sobre sus hombros, levantando la vista contó a los recién llegados. Nagato susurró sólo para ellos. —Son siete, y sólo hay una chica entre todos ellos.

Naruto suspiró. —Nagato-niichan, perdón —Nagato lo miró confuso, y Naruto le sonrió como últimamente solía hacerlo.

Al extremo más alejado de Yahiko y sus amigos estaba Ino, junto a Chouji y Shikamaru, quienes, notando la nostalgia miraron a Naruto, y Naruto les sonrió, hizo una única cosa, mirando a Ino, esperando que Shikamaru y Chouji entraran en el paquete dijo: —corran.

Nadie alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo para cuando Naruto ya se había levanto de golpe y se había lanzado contra Yahiko, todos gritaron atemorizados, y los amigos de Yahiko avanzaron rápidamente. Sasuke, de ver como Naruto era fácilmente vencido también se lanzó contra Yahiko, pero segundos después ya ambos estaban inmovilizados contra el piso.

Uno a uno cayeron pesadamente contra el césped, cuando uno a uno los amigos de Yahiko los atraparon. A todos excepto a tres: Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji. —¡Corran! —repitió Naruto desde el suelo, con rabia Yahiko estrelló su cara contra el pasto.

Entonces Shikamaru reaccionó y se echó a correr, jaló a Chouji del brazo. Pudieron correr rápido, pero sus piernas estaban cansadas y desgastadas, un destello rubio apareció frente a ellos antes de que pudieran siquiera correr diez metros, y de dos golpes ligeros los tiró al piso.

—¡Deidara! —gritó Yahiko—. Inmovilízalos contra el suelo ¡no se pueden escapar!

—Sí señor. —Coloco una mano sobre cada niño y las mantuvo allí.

Pero nadie nunca se preocupó por atrapar a Ino, y cuando ella por fin reaccionó echó a correr sin darle tiempo a nadie para que la atraparan, segundos después se perdía entre el espesor del bosque. Naruto rogó por que estuviera bien.

—Tch —se quejó Yahiko.

—Déjala —intervino otro de cabello rojizo—. Se perderá en el bosque.

—Sasori —siseó Yahiko—. Ayuda a Konan y a Kakuzu a traer a esos niños.

—¿Y a mí por qué no me ayuda nadie? —se quejó aquel que tenía a Hinata y a Neji atrapados contra un árbol.

—Hidan —Yahiko entrecerró los ojos—, cállate. Mejor aprende de Deidara que no se queja.

Con facilidad Yahiko se echó a Naruto sobre un hombro y a Sasuke sobre otro, sus compañeros hicieron prácticamente lo mismo. Konan —la chica del grupo— se negó a cargar a alguien, así que Sasori terminó con Temari y con Gaara en sus hombros; y Kakuzu llevaba a Nagato y a Kiba.

Ninguno pudo quejarse mientras eran llevados como mercancía, todos temblaban, por lo menos Hinata lloraba en silencio. Otros, como Kiba, aún no se centraban en su actual situación y sólo parecían pasmados ante todo.

A fin de cuentas el camino como carga no fue mucho, parecía que estaban más cerca de las fauces del lobo de lo que se esperaría. Era una cueva. Literal. Una cueva. Eso sí, lo suficientemente amplia, al parecer, pues apenas entraron cada uno se llevó a su "paquete" en diferente dirección.

—Ya vemos qué hacer con todos ellos —fue la orden final de Yahiko antes de llevarse a Sasuke y a Naruto a lo que suponía ser una habitación, pero para animales, como ellos.

Fueron lanzados dentro y Yahiko los encerró sin decirles mayor palabra. Cuando por fin estuvieron solos Naruto se puso a temblar, tan fuerte que Sasuke temió que se rompiera en cualquier instante.

—Todo va a estar bien —dijo a modo de consuelo.

—Tú no lo entiendes —mugió Naruto.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Nos van a matar por mi culpa. Estas personas son iguales a las que persiguen a papá. —Y sin más remedio se echó a llorar. Sasuke sólo pudo ver la escena atónito.

.

* * *

_Sólo yo y mi inocente mente creeríamos que toda la historia iba a caber en un solo cap. Y  
tampoco quiero hacerme todo el testamento, así que, de nuevo yo, ganándome mi muerte.  
Un capítulo de dos partes. _

_Yo puse en evidencia a los unicornios y dias después mi pc murió. ¿Coincidencia? No lo creo. _

_Cuídense de los unicornios. _

_¿Querían drama? Pues para el próximo capítulo les tengo de eso hasta el infinito._

_Si tenía algo más por decir ahora mismo se me olvidó, y bueno, nos leemos en el próximo cap.  
Prometo no demorarme eones en subir._

_Bye. _


	13. Everybody Hurts II

_Rr's _

_**Shizuka9322** Aún tenemos unos cuantos de drama pero... creo que soy experta en eso de pasar del drama al desenlace :3 mientras tanto lloremos todos juntos uwu **Katary Kanae** Me alegra que hayas alcanzado la actualización haha... y lamento la demora, es que ahsdgjasdghjasdjka *huye* **kane-noona** Ya lo vengo a decir yo, después de todo se me hace que los Akatsuki tienen cosas bastante buenas e.e **Goten Trunks5 ** Gracias, me alegro que te gustara :3 Me da resto de lástima por ellos, nunca supieron dónde se metían hasta que pasó lo que pasó uwu **Em Hatake **De hecho creo que será el próximo capítulo *se esconde* diablos, mucho drama para contar en cinco mil palabras uwu** Zanzamaru** Decidí que es mejor dejarlos en paz, a la próxima que mi pc muera me suicido._

_Gracias por leer y por comerse mis demoradas actualizaciones. _

* * *

**_Varekai: "en cualquier lugar"_**

_**Autor:** PauYh796 _

_**Número de palabras del capítulo:** 5.145_

_Casi me mato el cerebro escribiendo este cap... estoy segura que unas cuantas neuronas quedaron ahí._

* * *

**_Everybody Hurts II _**

_¡Tú culpa! _

—Estás herido.

Naruto sintió un picor extraño junto a su labio, pasó su lengua y le supo metálico. Chistó ante el sabor de la sangre. —No duele —replicó frunciendo el seño.

—Pero sangra.

—No importa.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sasuke mirándolo fijamente, es que sus ojos todavía seguían rojos por el llanto.

Naruto lo miró fijamente y negó. —Tenemos que irnos.

—No entiendo de qué hablas…

Naruto chistó y se acercó a Sasuke. La cueva/prisión en que los habían metido parecía una perfecta réplica de la casa de los picapiedra, sólo que sin dinosaurios, lo bueno era el grosor de las paredes, nadie podría escucharlos. Pensándolo bien… ¿era eso bueno?

—Ellos son los tipos malos de los que siempre nos escondíamos —musitó—, he visto a algunos de ellos ir a casa a preguntar por papá, Nagato-niichan me dijo que no me metiera con ellos. Levantó su mano derecha en el aire—. Malos. —Rectificó.

—¿Y qué se supone que hagamos? —espetó Sasuke acuchilladlo en torno al rubio.

—¿Escapar?

Sasuke negó varias veces. —No puedes irte sin más, todos tus amigos están acá ¿recuerdas?

—Pero yo… —Naruto desvió la mirada— quiero irme de este lugar tan oscuro.

—Mi padre siempre me dice que tengo que tener el coraje de enfrentar lo que sea. Y si ahora estamos acá tenemos que ser como los piratas y enfrentarlos.

—No somos piratas.

—Hace dos horas lo éramos según tú.

—Hace dos horas no nos iban a matar.

* * *

Kushina se despertó de golpe, llorar no era buena idea, te ponía a dormir cual somnífero. Minato no estaba como de costumbre, la última discusión los había llevado a ese punto, y como siempre, su esposo había huido en medio de la noche, incapaz de dar frente a sus problemas.

—¿Nagato? —preguntó al aire, era tarde y de seguro los niños aún no habían comido nada. No obtuvo respuesta, hizo una mueca—. ¿Naruto?

Al no tener respuesta de nuevo terminó de espabilar y se levantó. —¿Nagato? —volvió a preguntar, su temor se volvió realidad muy pronto para cuando recorrió el lugar y ninguno de sus dos hijos estaba presente.

Pero… ¡eran las diez de la mañana! Supuso que no era tan tarde, pero, aún así… ¿por qué sus hijos no estaban? Desesperada no pudo simplemente sentarse a esperar que ellos aparecieran, importándole poco su aspecto salió, comenzó a buscar sin saber qué buscar, cómo o dónde. Frustrada caminó por los alrededores del pequeño departamento

Terminó por recorrer el mismo camino más de tres veces sin éxito alguno. Estuvo dispuesta a volver al departamento a esperar que los niños volvieran, lo que la detuvo fue esa gran multitud que se dirigía al parque con expresión preocupada; con curiosidad los siguió para descubrir el caos en su mejor estado.

La multitud parecía confundida, personas iban de un lado a otro mirando al suelo como buscando un bicho en el suelo; de repente el tranquilo parque era una gran congregación de gente

Se perdió el respeto —dijo un viejo junto a Kushina, ella lo miró con curiosidad , y sin tener que preguntar el hombre empezó a hablar—. Este supone ser un vecindario seguro, los padres siempre han tenido la suficiente confianza como para dejar jugar a sus hijos sin tanta seguridad…

—¿Y…? —preguntó Kushina ansiosa.

—Todos desaparecieron.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Todos? ¿Quiénes son "todos"?

El viejo alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo pensativo. —Estaba dando mi paseo matutino y los vi; un grupo grande de niños jugando… al siguiente instante ninguno estaba.

Kushina pensó lo peor pero se negó a creérselo del todo; en su bolsillo cargaba como siempre una pequeña foto de sus hijos, se apresuró a sacarla y se la enseñó al viejo, quien a su vez asintió con pesadez. —Sí —dijo—. Ellos dos estaban —recordó. Sonrió con lástima—. Ya no lo están —agregó.

Por interminables segundos Kushina quedó pasmada; no supo qué pensar y se quedó inmóvil. De no ser por la mano del viejo en su hombro se hubiera quedado allí horas enteras. Alzó la vista hacia el hombre, él le sonrió y señaló la parte delantera de la multitud. —Son padres y madres de los niños que desaparecieron. Vaya con ellos.

Como arrastrada por el viento Kushina se deslizó entre las personas hasta llegar al frente. Tal y como el viejo mencionó ahí había un grupo más pequeño, que encabezaba a la multitud; la cara aterrada de muchos le indicó a Kushina que se encontraba con los que debía. Sólo bastó que se acercara más al grupo para que muchos ojos desconfiados se clavaran en ella.

—Yo… —susurró—, mis hijos también desaparecieron. —Nadie pasó por alto el plural de la afirmación de Kushina, y los ojos desconfiados pasaron de inmediato a ser unos comprensivos y otros amables.

Todos los adultos se reunieron en un círculo cerrado y comenzaron a debatir por dónde debían empezar a buscar.

—A mi Ino-chan le gusta mucho las flores, de seguro fue a buscar algunas… —dijo una de las mujeres con amor saliéndole por los poros. Kushina frunció en seño. Todos discutían y nadie decía nada importante, de seguro todos decían banalidades por culpa de la ansiedad.

—Mi hermano no confía en ningún adulto, si se fue con alguien tuvo que ser otro niño.

La voz seria y objetiva causó gran curiosidad en Kushina, giró en dirección al sonido para encontrarse con un adolescente de ojos negros.

—¿Tus padres? —le cuestionó una mujer al chico con escepticismo.

—No es buena idea que se enteren que perdí a mi hermano —respondió el adolescente con una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Trece —respondió el chico. Todos se asombraron pues no los aparentaba, parecía mucho mayor.

—Deberías decirle a tus padres —murmuró Kushina con voz amable pero ni siquiera así la ansiedad desapareció de sus movimientos. El chico negó varias veces con la cabeza.

—¡Tú…!

—Itachi —interrumpió el chico—. Mi nombre es Itachi.

—¿Y eso qué? —cuestionó la mujer.

—También me interesa encontrar a mi hermano, para mi es preferible si no está muerto o algo peor —todos se estremecieron—. Dejemos de discutir y pongámonos a buscar. Que la multitud nos ayude. —Señaló a los chismosos reunidos en torno al parque.

* * *

—¡No entiendo! —se quejó Sasuke, la espera había sido larga y comenzaba a desesperarse—. ¿Por qué nos tienen acá?

Naruto, ausente, miraba a la puerta del lugar, en cualquier segundo aparecerían.

—Mis padres… —comenzó sin desviar la vista— siempre creyeron que yo era alguna clase de tonto o algo así, más de una vez mamá me reclamó ser tan callado, me preguntaban por qué no era más como Nagato-niichan. No me quieren.

—¿Ahora de qué hablas?

Naruto vio a Sasuke y un golpe en la puerta interrumpió lo que iba a decir, un haz de luz penetró en la habitación y apareció una persona.

—Hola —saludó como si nada pasara. Ambos temblaron inconscientemente en lo que el recién llegado se les acercaba—. Tienen que acompañarme —ordenó.

Sasuke frunció el seño; no le convencía para nada la amabilidad de ese tipo, llevaba el cabello blanco y unos ojos extrañamente claros. El hombre avanzó en la habitación y se sentó a un lado contra una pared.

—Acompáñenme —repitió desde el suelo—. ¿Quieren jugar?

—¿Jugar? —se preguntó Naruto con una sonrisita—. Quiero jugar.

—¡No! —chistó Sasuke, cogió del brazo a Naruto con ansiedad—. No queremos jugar —rectificó.

—Qué lástima.

El silencio apareció y se mantuvo, el tipo sonrió y miró fijamente a los niños, sus manos se retorcían con ansia pero no podía perder en la pelea psicológica. —Acérquense —murmuró el hombre. La puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada y bien podían jurar los tres que nadie aparecería allí.

La sonrisa del hombre generaba desconfianza y a la vez ganas de acercarse, Sasuke estaba seguro que no debían acercarse pero Naruto al parecer no pensaba lo mismo pues se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar en dirección al tipo.

—¡NO! —gritó Sasuke pero Naruto hizo oídos sordos. Sasuke quedó estancado en el suelo y no se pudo mover, aterrado vio la sonrisa en el rostro del hombre—. Detente —pidió Sasuke desde el suelo.

Naruto llegó junto al hombre. El silencio fue tenso durante varios segundos, la ansiedad a manos del adulto había desaparecido y ahora en mano de los niños nacía y persistía la desconfianza.

—Muy bien —felicitó el tipo—. Mi nombre es Hidan, soy miembro de Akatsuki, y ahora mismo no tenemos clientes. —Su sonrisa se ensanchó—. Pero en unos días más llega gente que se interesará en comprarlos. Mientras podemos jugar.

—¿Jugar? —el temor de Naruto pareció inexistente mientras sus ojos azules se iluminaban ante la ilusión.

—¡Jugar! —replicó Hidan—. Comenzamos una exploración… —extendió la mano y con firmeza atajó a Naruto sosteniéndolo del codo—. Tenemos que empezar por zonas ya conocidas y luego vamos a rincones más alejados.

Una mano seguía sosteniendo a Naruto pero la otra empezó a hacerse camino desde el suelo hasta tocar las piernas del niño enfundadas en sus jeans sucios.

—¿Eh? —se preguntó Naruto—. ¿Qué… hace?

—No tengas miedo —la sonrisa que Hidan mantenía fue suficiente para que Naruto no luchara por escapar—. Todo es por amor…

_Sasuke, recuerda que no debes hablar con extraños y mucho menos dejar que te hagan algo. _La voz de su madre resonó en la mente de Sasuke, con los ojos bien abiertos y aún en el suelo musitó un —idiota —que Naruto no alcanzó a escuchar. —Esto no va a terminar bien —se dijo a sí mismo pero sólo pudo quedarse sentado y mirando.

Hidan continuó subiendo la mano hasta el pecho de Naruto.

—¡No lo dejes! —chilló Sasuke de un momento a otro—. ¡Aléjate!

—¿Qué? —Naruto giró la vista hacia Sasuke mas no se soltó del agarre del otro—. ¿Por qué…? —preguntó confundido.

—¡Te va a hacer algo malo! —pese a que su cuerpo estaba inmóvil su rostro mostraba la verdadera naturaleza de su ansiedad—. ¡Aléjate!

—No le hagas caso —intervino Hidan inclinándose hacia adelante y apoyando su frente contra el brazo derecho del rubio—. Es amor.

—¡No lo es! —replicó Sasuke—. ¡¿Dónde está el miedo que tenías?! ¡Ellos son los malos!

Hidan apretó más su agarre cuando sintió que Naruto quiso soltarse, y su mano libre dejó de ser lenta para comenzar caricias rudas sobre la ropa, ambos se estremecieron pero por diferentes razones. Mirando a Sasuke, y después de entender qué pasaba Naruto musitó una única cosa: —ayúdame.

Pero Sasuke quedó incluso más inmóvil que antes. _Tengo que ayudarlo, _pensó pero su cuerpo no se movió en lo más mínimo. Hidan supo que su plan al ser amable no daría resultado así que optó por la rudeza, de un jalón repentino hizo que Naruto cayera al suelo golpeándose la cabeza de nuevo, con la misma mano lo sostuvo en el suelo y de un tirón le levantó la camiseta.

_Es mi amigo, no puedo dejarlo ahí, tengo que ayudarlo… _Sasuke miró con incredulidad como los forcejeos comenzaban, y como el temor de Naruto volvía. _Tienes que ser valiente Sasuke, tienes que ayudarlo, Sasuke ¡levántate y ayúdalo! _Pero estaba lo suficientemente aterrado como para negarse a sí mismo las peticiones.

_¡Deja la cobardía! _

Cerró los ojos un instante y cuando los volvió a abrir el destello de temor y de su niñez había desaparecido por completo, sólo quedaban unos orbes negros. De un solo movimiento Sasuke se puso en pie y corrió hasta donde Naruto aún forcejeaba contra Hidan, se le lanzó encima al miembro de Akatsuki y le atestó una mordida en la parte posterior del cuello.

Hidan gritó e inevitablemente retrocedió y dejó a Naruto libre. —¡Mocoso! —bramó histérico. Sasuke cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, miró a Hidan fijamente.

—Retrocede —le ordenó a Naruto a la vez que se levantaba y creaba una barrera entre Hidan y Naruto. Sin musitar palabra alguna Naruto retrocedió. Sasuke siguió desafiando a Hidan con la mirada.

—¿Muy valiente? —se burló Hidan sosteniéndose el cuello.

—No le vas a hacer daño. —Sentenció Sasuke.

—Eres un niño muy crecidito —reclamó Hidan—. Pero yo te gano en fuerza. —Sonrió—. No tengo gusto en especial, mientras sean niños estaré complacido de complacerlos.

Se abalanzó sobre Sasuke y lo tumbó al piso, con sus rodillas presionándole el pecho se aseguró de que Sasuke no escaparía con facilidad. Los forcejeos cambiaron de dueño. Y para cuando Naruto por fin reaccionó Hidan ya había atrapado a Sasuke.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó preocupado, se levantó y corrió hacia él pero ahora Hidan ya estaba preparado y no dejaría que lo interrumpieran de nuevo. Le bastó un manotazo contra la cabeza de Naruto para mandarlo al suelo y dejarlo noqueado.

Miró la mirada furiosa de Sasuke y sonrió. Iba a ser divertido.

* * *

—¡Deidara!

—¿Señor?

—Haz un recorrido por todas las habitaciones y asegúrate que todos estén todavía acá. Ninguno puede escapar.

—¿Alguna recomendación en especial?

—Algunos se están divirtiendo con los niños. Déjalos.

Deidara asintió y echó a andar, no podía oponerse a ninguna de las órdenes de su jefe, tenía una corta edad de catorce años y sin saber hacer nada más prefería hacer al pie de la letra lo que Yahiko le decía, eso le ahorraría muchos problemas.

Todavía no estaba acostumbrado a ese lugar pero ya se sabía los planos de memoria; según Yahiko aquel sitio había sido alguna vez cuartel de criminales hace mucho tiempo, aún en tiempos de guerra, y por eso estaba tan escondido en medio del bosque. Prácticamente era una cueva escavada en la montaña, era una larga sucesión de pasillos con muchas habitaciones que terminaba en lo que suponía ser un salón principal.

Eran cinco habitaciones las que habían usado para encerrar a los niños, la pelea había surgido cuando intentaban decidir quién iría a cuidar a quién, los niños no debían estar solos y ellos estaban aburridos. Deidara pidió que no le dejaran ninguna habitación a cargo y simplemente se fue, minutos más tarde Yahiko lo mandaba de cuidandero de todos.

Supuso que las cosas no estaban bien cuando el eco de los gritos resonó en el pasillo.

—No me importa —se dijo a sí mismo—. Sólo tengo que asegurarme de que no escapen.

Iba a dar media vuelta e irse pero no quiso enfrentarse con Yahiko, ni siquiera quería verle la cara tan rápido, así que simplemente continuó caminando en dirección a los gritos.

Hidan reía con fuerza desde la primera habitación, aquel hombre llevaba dos extrañas obsesiones: su religión y los niños, Deidara entrecerró los ojos antes de entrar a la habitación, sabía que escena encontraría pero no pudo irse sin confirmarla.

La puerta abierta y para cuando entró vio lo que esperaba: Hidan aprisionaba a uno de los niños contra el piso mientras con las manos le mantenía las piernas abiertas y se deleitaba de lo que hacía, justo a ellos y también en el suelo estaba otro de los niños, el rubio, estaba consciente pero no se movía.

—¡Deidara! —exclamó Hidan al alzar la vista—. ¿Vienes a divertirte?

Deidara frunció el seño.

—¡No te preocupes! —señaló al rubio tumbado en el suelo—. Son dos, puedo compartir al rubio contigo.

El niño bajo Hidan forcejeaba mientras gemidos de miedo salían de su boca, pero era demasiado débil para quitárselo de encima. Deidara cerró los ojos con fuerza, los abrió y vio el charco de sangre que se formaba bajo el rubio. —Tengo que llevármelo —mintió señalándolo.

—¡Pero él sigue! —se quejó Hidan toqueteando con descaro al niño bajo sí.

—Órdenes de Yahiko —mintió de nuevo y Hidan asintió con desgano, concentró su atención en lo que le importaba mientras Deidara avanzaba en la habitación y ponía al rubio en pie, unos ojos negros se clavaron en su cara, cuando Deidara giró vio en los ojos negros gruesas lágrimas y un destello que no recordaba.

—Vamos chico —le dijo al rubio.

Y el niño caminó a pasos lentos, su vista se veía cansada y su cabello rubio tenía sangre que se veía fácilmente. Le dieron la espalda a la disgustante escena, al llanto del otro niño y salieron de la habitación. Si eso estaba pasando en una habitación Deidara no quiso imaginarse qué pasaba en las siguientes.

* * *

—Ahora quiero que me lo repitan.

—Shikamaru.

—Chouji.

—De nuevo.

—Chouji.

—Shikamaru.

—Yo soy Kakuzu. —señaló el techo del lugar y ambos niños alzaron la vista, Kazuku le dio un golpe a cada uno en la frente.

—¿Qué hacemos acá? —preguntó Shikamaru sobándose la frente.

—Esperamos —respondió Kakuzu—. Dicen que sólo será unos días, pero no se sabe, muchas veces nuestros clientes desaparecen o son arrestados por la policía, y de nuevo tenemos que movernos para que no nos encuentren. A veces un gran negocio como este se pierde de la nada.

—¿Negocio? —Chouji se señaló a sí mismo como preguntándose si era cierto.

—Depende de la estatura, edad, ojos, piel… el precio aumenta o disminuye —se quedó mirando a ambos niños—. Creo que nos darán buen precio por tu amigo.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos sorprendido. Chouji frunció el seño.

—¿Quieren lastimar a mi amigo?

—Eso depende del nuevo dueño, yo no le haré nada porque a la mercancía se le cuida —sonrió—, en cambio a ti… no creo que nos paguen mucho por un niño gordito y bajito.

—¡¿Gordo?!

—Te sobra piel —Kakuzu se encogió de hombros.

La habitación era pequeña y no tenía ninguna clase de mueble, el suelo era de cemento y hacía bastante frío a pesar de que seguramente afuera del lugar hiciera sol. Kakuzu se sentó contra una pared murmurando cosas para sí mismo e ignorando a ambos niños.

—No me agrada ese tipo —gruñó Chouji a Shikamaru.

—Mamá me va a regañar por irme sin avisar…

—¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?!

—Él dijo que no nos haría daño.

—¡Perderemos mucho dinero! —bramó Kakuzu desde su posición, enterró la cabeza entre las piernas y refunfuñó. Tanto Shikamaru como Chouji se le quedaron viendo con curiosidad cuando de repente el hombre saltó con los ojos brillándole.

—¡Un secuestro! —exclamó extasiado, dirigió la vista en ambos niños—. Nee, niños… ¿sus familias tienen dinero? —esperó en silencio unos cuantos segundos y al no obtener respuesta su voz se volvió gélida—. ¿Tienen o no?

—Mis padres tienen una empresa muy grande —musitó Shikamaru. Kakuzu sonrió.

—¿Y tú? —le preguntó a Chouji.

—Yo… eh…

—No tienen —intervino Shikamaru.

—¿No te puedo vender y tampoco puedo pedir un rescate? —chilló incrédulo. Chouji agachó la cabeza con miedo—. Entonces… ¿qué diablos hago contigo?

Chouji se estremeció hacía atrás con miedo. —¿Q-qué? —tartamudeó.

—Hace mucho que no me divierto, Yahiko se la pasa dándome órdenes. Otra cosa divertida es lo bien que pagan los órganos en el mercado negro.

Shikamaru saltó y se posicionó frente a Chouji.

—No hay que ponerse nerviosos —Kakuzu sonrió, llevó su mano a la parte alta de las botas militares que llevaba y con delicadeza, casi cortando el aire, sacó una navaja brillante pese a la oscuridad—. Por partes sí que puedo venderte.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! —chilló Shikamaru dejando de lado su usual tranquilidad.

—Tú no te preocupes —espetó Kakuzu—. A ti no te haré nada.

—¡Es mi amigo! —replicó—. ¡No puedes hacerle daño!

—De poder puedo…

Empujó a Shikamaru apartándolo del camino, a gatas se movió de su lugar para llegar hasta Chouji que sí, había quedado paralizado de miedo. —Abre bien los ojos —siseó Kakuzu sonriente, miró a Shikamaru—. No volverás a ver un asesinato como éste.

—¿Ase… sinato?

—Dícese del acto de matar a alguien.

Llevó la navaja frente a la nariz de Chouji y reposó el filo sobre la piel cortando un poco. —No sabes lo divertido que es ver tanta sangre.

Chouji siguió temblando mas sus ojos nunca se apartaron de los de Kakuzu, estaban a la misma estatura y nunca dejaron de mirarse. Kakuzu comenzó a hacer más presión en la navaja haciendo que el corte en la piel se hiciese más profundo, Chouji se quejó en silencio. —¡No! —volvió a chillar Shikamaru saltando hacía Kakuzu.

Pero el Akatsuki era más rápido y justo antes de que Shikamaru llegase ya había lanzado la navaja en esa dirección, el filo se enterró dolorosamente en su abdomen y cayó rendido al suelo.

—Eso sana —dijo Kakuzu volviendo su vista a Chouji—. No cierren los ojos —sonrió con malicia. El corte en la nariz del niño ya sangraba dejando un sabor metálico en su boca entreabierta, la navaja pasó de su cara a su pecho, con facilidad cortó la tela de la ropa y comenzó a cortar.

—Juguemos al cirujano —exclamó sonriendo después de ver la tela desgarrada. Chouji se estremeció y Shikamaru vio con los ojos bien abiertos mientras sostenía su abdomen herido—. Para hacer un trasplante de corazón cortamos aquí —volvió a dirigir la navaja al pecho sólo que ahora presionó con más fuerza.

Y por fin Chouji soltó un grito.

La navaja bajó hasta el ombligo y volvió a subir como pintando con un pincel muy delgado. Las lágrimas escurrieron de los ojos del niño. —N-no —suplicó—. No sea cruel, por favor…

La sonrisa de Kakuzu se extinguió de inmediato. —¿Me dices qué hacer? —cuestionó—. Tú no eres nada, no mereces ni la atención, no mereces ser vendido, no mereces ser rescatado. No vales nada.

Aquello no afectaba particularmente a Chouji pero esa voz amenazante lo hizo temblar aún más, con delicadeza, cuidando de no moverse mucho, giró hacia Shikamaru, le sonrió levemente y musitó un _lo siento_ con los ojos anegados de lágrimas aún sin derramar. Shikamaru en un principio no lo entendía, pero cuando vio que Chouji giraba la cabeza hacia Kakuzu supuso que pretendía dejarse morir ahí mismo.

—¡No lo hagas! —le gritó—. ¡Podemos escapar!

—No se preocupen —intervino Kakuzu deleitándose de ver la sangre salir a borbotones—, de aquí nadie sale… Pero haré tu sufrimiento más fácil.

Shikamaru intentó levantarse pero el dolor de su abdomen se lo impidió. Intentó cerrar los ojos pero siempre terminaba abriéndolos de nuevo, vio en cámara lenta como Kakuzu tomaba impulso con la navaja de una sola estocada la clavaba en el corazón de Chouji, quedó pasmado, la herida no le dolió más cuando vio como su mejor amigo se desplomaba en el suelo. Siguió respirando dificultosamente y Kakuzu hizo acto de buena fe al sacar la navaja del corazón de su amigo y hacer un corte limpio sobre la yugular dejándolo inmóvil.

—Cho-Ch-Chouji…

Kakuzu rió alto.

Por otro lado Deidara empujó a Naruto prácticamente todo el camino por el pasillo en dirección a la siguiente habitación, el niño estaba más dormido que despierto y eso se sumaba a la sangre que todavía salía de su cabeza y cara. Deidara no sabía por qué había hecho acto tan amable, si para él poco importaba lo que hacían o no con los niños que atrapaban, pero odiaba a Hidan por mil y un razones. Sólo quiso fastidiarlo a él.

—¡Deidara!

Giró ante la voz de su jefe con expresión sería. —Yahiko —murmuró como quien dice "no me fastidies".

—Llámalos a todos al salón principal —ordenó y se echó a correr por el largo pasillo. Deidara suspiró.

La habitación de Kakuzu era la más cercana por lo que entró pensando que no se llevaría ninguna sorpresa. Por supuesto que no fue así, entró para encontrar a Kakuzu aferrado a uno de los niños y haciendo cortes deliberados con su navaja sin importarle siquiera que el chico ya no se moviera.

A un lado el otro niño temblaba y miraba en shock.

Kakuzu sintió la presencia de alguien más en la habitación, cuando vio a Deidara le sonrió y se relamió los labios.

—Yahiko nos quiere a todos juntos —anunció Deidara ignorando la masacre, o al menos eso pretendió pues sus ojos seguían desviándose al chico —obviamente— muerto. Y más que muerto.

—¿Por qué estás con ese niño? —preguntó Kakuzu viendo fijamente a Naruto.

—¿Te importa? —espetó Deidara, bufó molesto—. Vamos. Y más te vale que Yahiko no recuerde que eran once niños, no le hará ni un poco de gracia perder dinero de esa manera.

—No nos servía de nada —replicó Kakuzu guardando la navaja en su bota.

—Algo nos hubieran dado.

La conversación murió allí y Kakuzu se levantó, su cara y ropa había terminado manchada de sangre, alzó del suelo a Shikamaru fastidiado, pero no se movía, seguía pasmado mirando la sangre que cubría la mayoría del suelo, estaba extremadamente más pálido, de su abdomen salía sangre pero no tanta como para que alguien se preocupara.

Salieron de la habitación y nadie le dedicó una última mirada a Chouji a excepción de Naruto, que vio como su amigo quedaba rendido en el suelo, casi podía jurar que vio un último soplo de vida en él pero nadie le daría la razón. Agachó la cabeza.

Ahora ambos miembros de Akatsuki tuvo que encargarse de empujar a su respectivo niño por el largo pasillo hasta ese salón gigantesco que Deidara recordaba bien; caminaron varios minutos, Shikamaru volvía a sostenerse el abdomen con dolor y Naruto parecía no inmutarse de sus heridas, arrastraba los pies sin mirar nada en especial.

Deidara había supuesto que llegarían primeros a la cita pero parecía ser que Yahiko había avisado a más de uno pues ya todos estaban reunidos en torno al jefe, a un lado los niños miraban aterrados. No todos por supuesto. Cuando le dejaron de empujar Shikamaru cayó al suelo jadeando por el esfuerzo, Naruto no alzó la cabeza, y en una esquina apartado, temblando abrazado a sus propias rodillas, Sasuke aún lloraba con la ropa a medio poner.

—La policía se alertó —anunció Yahiko. Todos los Akatsuki soltaron un jadeo de sorpresa—. Ya nos tienen en la mira y parece ser que debemos movernos de nuevo.

—¡¿Tan pronto?! —se quejó Konan desde un extremo.

—¡No es justo! —secundó Hidan.

—Lo sé —Yahiko cerró los puños con fuerza estresado por la situación—. Está más que claro que no podemos irnos con ellos —señaló a los niños—, y tampoco tenemos tiempo de esperar a venderlos a todos.

—¿A ninguno? —Kakuzu dio un paso adelante preocupado por la repentina pérdida de dinero.

—Tenemos un cliente.

Sasori, uno de cabello rojizo se adelantó. —¿Para todos?

—Le mandé fotos de todos y quedó de darme respuesta ahora mismo, esperemos su llamada.

Todos se sumieron en silencio mientras Nagato, en silencio, se preguntaba a qué hora les habían tomado alguna foto. Todos se habían arrejuntado unos con otros temiendo lo que los criminales les harían. Nagato los contó varias veces para descubrir que faltaba uno.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó en un susurro. Naruto negó varias veces con la cabeza aún gacha. —Naruto —reclamó Nagato—. Dime.

—Es Chouji… —se sorbió los mocos— lo mataron.

La exclamación de terror que soltaron alertó a los Akatsuki.

—Vigílenlos. —Ordenó Yahiko frunciendo el seño, en sus manos mantenía un celular al que le daba vuelvas impacientemente esperando por la llamada.

* * *

—¡Minato! —gritó Kushina en cuanto vio a su esposo aparecer, no pareció recordar las recientes peleas y se agarró a su pecho angustiada.

—¡¿Qué pasó?!

Los padres y madres aún reunidos se acercaron a Kushina y a Minato, nadie se atrevió a decir nada hasta que uno de los policías a cargo de la desaparición viendo la situación angustiante de Kushina se dispuso a explicarle a Minato lo sucedido. —A eso de las diez de la mañana sus hijos junto a otros nueve niños fueron vistos por última vez acá, no se sabe a dónde fueron ni con quién. Intentamos hacer lo mejor que podemos para localizarlos.

Aparentemente serio Minato vio su reloj: las tres de la tarde.

Con delicadeza envolvió en sus brazos a su esposa y ambos miraron como los policías se movilizaron por enésima vez en busca de algún indicio.

* * *

—¡No puedo tener un cadáver por siempre! —se quejó Kakuzu.

Yahiko volvió a fruncir el seño, no le había gustado nada que Kakuzu cometiera un asesinato así de la nada, pero tuvo que resignarse. —Córtalo en pedazos, las partes que sirven, cuando salgamos de acá venderemos lo que podamos en el mercado negro.

Ante la nueva expectativa Kakuzu abandonó la habitación ilusionado.

—¿Y los otros debemos quedarnos mirándonos las caras? —chistó Deidara mirando a Yahiko.

—Mientras no abandonen esta habitación pueden hacer lo que quieran.

—¿Con los niños? —preguntó Hidan esperanzado.

—No más violaciones —negó Yahiko de inmediato—. Mira al pelinegro, si queda todos quedan así de traumados nadie va a querer comprarlos. —Todos giraron la vista en dirección a Sasuke que aún temblaba furiosamente.

—Hay siete niños aún sin ninguna herida —apuntó Sasori.

—¿Acaso debemos lastimarlos? —replicó Deidara—. Me rindo. Iré a mi habitación. —Sin esperar respuesta de nadie el rubio abandonó el lugar quitándose la capa característica del grupo mientras tanto.

—¿De qué cliente esperamos la llamada?

—Orochimaru.

—¿Es es que tiene la afición por lastimar a sus niños? —preguntó Hidan desde el suelo y con mirada aburrida.

—Sí —aceptó Yahiko—. Ese bastardo que ama la sangre.

Como si lo hubieran invocado el celular en las manos de Yahiko sonó estrepitosamente, los Akatsuki se alertaron pero no dejaron de vigilar a los niños, Yahiko contestó de mala gana puesto que los habían hecho esperar mucho.

—¿Lo ha considerado? —preguntó con la seriedad de un hombre de negocios.

Hidan le sonrió a Sasuke y el pelinegro tembló de nuevo, amaba asustarlos de esa manera. Nagato permanecía formando una especie de barrera entre todos los niños y los Akatsuki, junto a Temari se encargaron de hacer parecer que no tenían tanto miedo cuando en realidad se estaban muriendo por dentro.

—¡Excelente! —exclamó Yahiko ahora más aliviado, calló varios segundos mientras el tal Orochimaru le daba indicaciones a seguir y terminó la llamada con una cara aún más seria que inicialmente.

—¿Cómo ha ido? —preguntó Konan.

—¿Estos niños tienen familia? —Yahiko ignoró la pregunta magistralmente y enfocó su vista en los infantes.

—Por sus ropas elegantes es más que obvio que son niños de papá y mamá —apuntó Sasori sin dejar de mirar a Yahiko—. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

—Nunca habíamos tomado a niños con familia…

—¿Qué dijo el cliente? —repitió Konan.

—Quiere comprarlos a todos.

La mayoría de ellos sonrió pero Yahiko mantuvo la expresión seria.

—¿Qué condiciones impuso?

—No quiere a los niños tal cual están —Yahiko entrecerró los ojos fastidiado—. Vendrá por los diez a las ocho de la noche, y tenemos hasta entonces para hacer que estos niños estén tan lastimados que ya no sientan ni un poco de dolor.

Los Akatsuki intercambiaron miradas confusas. —¿Qué quiere decir?

—Como dije… a ese bastardo le gusta mucho la sangre.

.

* * *

_Como lo dicho, casi me mato el cerebro escribiendo esto. Sufrí síndrome de "nopuedohacersusvidasimposibles"  
Al final si que me gustó el resultado. _

_Lo siento si estuve un poco ausente pero ya estoy acá. _

_Como anuncio asumo yo que a este fic le quedan tres capítulos *llora* Entonces me esforzaré por hacerlos decentes :') _

_Supe que algo andaba mal cuando estaba escribiendo y llevaba ya ocho mil palabras... lo corté y bueno, lo siguiente  
estará más rápido puesto que ya tengo harto escrito. _

_¿Alguien me acompaña a matar a Hidan y a Kakuzu? _

_Uf, nos leemos en el sig cap. Adieu. _


	14. El héroe y el villano

**_Varekai: "en cualquier lugar"_**

_**Autor:** PauYh796 _

_**Número de palabras del capítulo: **7.124  
_

_Me tomé vacaciones sin permiso pero acá estoy de nuevo dándole con toda :3_

* * *

**_El héroe y el villano. _**

_A veces soy más el villano que el héroe. _

—¡Mamá!

A una mujer joven de cabello rubio de repente el alma le volvió al cuerpo, se inclinó para recibir a su hija entre besos y lágrimas de alivio. —¡Hija! ¿Dónde estabas?

La sonrisa de Ino desapareció de repente, volvió su vista al bosque, había salido de allí pero no recordaba por qué, no le dolía nada así que no se preocupó. —Me metí mucho en el bosque y casi que no encuentro la salida —sonrió—. Lo siento mamá, no volveré a hacer algo así.

—¡Me tenías preocupada! —regañó la mujer.

—Vayamos a casa —pidió Ino sonriendo—. Tengo hambre.

La mujer, sin más remedio terminó por sonreír con dulzura y asentir. —¿Invitarás a tus amigos? —preguntó.

—¿Quiénes?

La multitud se acercó con ojos sorprendidos y no dejaron a la madre de Ino contestar. —¡¿No estabas con otros niños?! —preguntó uno de los padres alterado de ver a la niña volver sana y salva.

—No —Ino negó varias veces—. Iba sola.

—Tus dos amiguitos, los que han ido varias veces a casa para comer, ¿no estaban contigo? —la madre de Ino miró a los demás padres con preocupación.

Por la mente de Ino una vaga imagen de dos niños se instaló en su mente, uno que comía mucho y otro bastante perezoso, pero al son de comida no paró a pensar en ello, siguió sonriéndole a su madre antes de decir:

—No te preocupes, ellos no son mis amigos más. Y no, no estaba con ellos.

* * *

—¡No se acerque! —ordenó Nagato con voz amenazadora. Yahiko sonrió.

—Eso ya no es decisión ni tuya ni mía. Es algo que habrá que hacer nos guste o no.

La escena se tornó tortuosamente lenta.

_Tienes que levantarte e intentar. _

Fue una larga sucesión de lágrimas lo que se avecinó para todos. Mientras los Akatsuki caminaban hacía ellos, los niños se encogían más contra sí mismos, con miedo, lagrimeando, entendiendo que algo les iba a pasar. Y es que se sintieron en un largo círculo, no supieron cómo habían llegado ahí.

Yahiko contra Nagato. Los primeros golpes derribaron a los posiblemente más fuertes, uno a uno fueron cayendo, dejando al final a quienes ya estaban tan perdidos de sí que no podían siquiera moverse correctamente.

Nagato cayó al suelo inconsciente después de tres certeros golpes.

¿Alguna vez alguien jugó a atrapar hormigas? Todas corrían en diferentes direcciones mientras tú intentabas aplastarlas con el dedo, te divertías sin pensar muy bien en lo que hacías.

Kiba vio como única escapatoria correr en dirección al pasillo del que habían venido, y casi pudo lograrlo, sus piernas débiles por el miedo se echaron a correr pero una sombra de repente se interpuso en su camino. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con unos ojos claros y un cabello rubio, _como de chica. _

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó el hombre con un toque de ironía.

—Y-yo… —tartamudeó Kiba.

Sin darse tiempo a más un golpe aterrizó en su cabeza haciendo que cayera pesadamente contra el suelo, acto seguido otro par de piernas se posicionaron a su lado, una patada atestó contra su cara, sintió la sangre saliendo por su nariz e intentó reprimir las lágrimas. Antes del siguiente golpe alcanzó a ver la situación de sus amigos, que no estaban nada mejor, a Neji y a Hinata ya los tenían en el suelo como a él, presintió que estaban tan heridos como Naruto, que a metros de distancia recibía pesados golpes de Hidan.

Aún con mente de niño se preguntó cómo había terminado en esa situación, pero en medio del terror no logró descifrar nada.

Volvió a ver al hombre rubio, él le dedicó una sonrisa torcida antes de atestar otra patada contra su cara, no quedó inconsciente pero sus fuerzas habían sido mermadas completamente, tumbado en el suelo vio como el afán de los criminales por herirlos quedaba de lado, todo volvía a estar en silencio a excepción de los jadeos cansados de los Akatsuki.

—¿No te pasaste con esa? —preguntó Yahiko.

—Sigue viva —aseguró Hidan, casi podía escucharse la risa atrapada en su boca. La mayoría giró su vista hacía Temari y hacía el considerable charco de sangre que se había formado bajo su cuerpo. Al final todos optaron por ignorarlo.

—Me parece imposible —comenzó uno de ellos— que Orochimaru quiera comprarlos a todos ¿no es algo absurdo? ¿Qué va a hacer con tantos?

—Eso no nos incumbe —espetó Kakuzu—. Mientras nos pague no nos importa lo que quiera hacer o no.

—Pero…

—Cállate Deidara.

Nadie dijo más. Y perduraron unos cuantos minutos en silencio que pudieron seguir de no ser por el sollozo que comenzó a llenar el ambiente. Hidan giró en dirección a él frunciendo el seño, le costó varios segundos sondear a todos los niños hasta dar con Naruto, que lloraba con la cara contra el suelo.

—¿Duele? —le preguntó con sorna.

—Quiero irme —dijo en respuesta Naruto sin moverse de su posición.

—¿Irte? Pero si acabas de llegar.

—Quiero irme —repitió.

Hidan le sonrió, en su mente un plan se estaba formando, le gustaba tanto el terror psicológico que podía implantar en una mente infantil que aquella oportunidad no la quería desperdiciar. Pasaban de las cinco de la tarde, y a sabiendas de cómo era Orochimaru, el hombre llegaría tarde a la cita así que no tenía nada de malo divertirse con el chiquillo.

—Puedes irte. —Naruto soltó un sollozo casi de alegría—. Pero tendrás que hacer algo si es que quieres irte.

—¿Q-qué?

Hidan llevó su mano al cinturón de su pantalón, con delicadeza sacó una navaja que dejó en el suelo junto a la cara de Naruto, el niño alzó la cabeza un poco con duda, miró a Hidan mientras a él la sonrisa se le ensanchaba.

—Mata a uno de tus amigos.

* * *

La ansiedad aumentó luego de que Ino y su madre se fueran a casa, los policías vieron el bosque y negaron con la cabeza.

—Deben estar allí —dijo uno de los policías a su comandante.

—Imposible, ninguno de los testigos vio a los niños entrar al bosque. No pudieron irse por allí.

—Pero señor…

—La niña no tuvo nada que ver con el resto de desaparecidos —sentenció—. Fue sólo una mala coincidencia, por otro lado llegaron informes de un grupo de niños al norte.

—¡Eso está al otro lado de la ciudad! ¡Es imposible!

—Ve con tres policías más, yo me quedaré a calmar a los padres. —Ordenó con expresión seria.

No importó cuanto buscaron en el parque, en los alrededores, no importó cuanto preguntaron a los vendedores ambulantes por el paradero de los niños, nadie daba razón de ninguno. Horas más tarde, y como ya iba a comenzar a atardecer la ansiedad aumentó para los padres y para la multitud.

Kushina hizo por enésima vez un sondeo con la mirada a su alrededor, a lo lejos vio unos frondosos árboles que se alzaban casi hasta el cielo.

—¡El bosque! —gritó.

—¿Eh? —todos voltearon a mirarla como si de repente se hubiese vuelto loca.

Kushina reaccionó. —¡Es el único lugar donde pudieron ir! —chilló—. Si siempre venían acá sólo pudieron irse por allá —señaló los límites del parque y el comienzo del bosque—. ¡Vamos a buscarlos allí!

—¿De qué habla? —exclamó el policía serio—. Los límites del bosque siempre están vigilados y sellados por lo peligroso. Nunca pudieron irse por ahí.

Kushina supuso que su aspecto harapiento no causaba la suficiente confianza en los padres como para que alguno se animara en seguirla.

Ella chistó, les dedicó una mirada a todos que aún la miraban como una loca, tomó la mano de Minato y ambos se echaron a correr dirección al bosque; claro que Minato fue prácticamente arrastrado.

La escena era observada por un chico pelinegro, los miró fijamente hasta que se perdieron tras los árboles, después de sopesarlo decidió que no era tan mala idea lo que aquella mujer gritaba. Minutos después él mismo también corría en dirección al bosque.

Pero nunca llegó a encontrarse con Kushina ni con Minato.

* * *

—No más. —sentenció Yahiko agachándose junto a Hidan y recogiendo la navaja para "confiscarla".

—Amargado. —Se quejó Hidan levantándose también y caminando en dirección opuesta, para volver a tomar lugar junto a la pared.

Naruto tembló inconscientemente sin creerse todavía lo que había pasado, sintió la mirada de sus amigos penetrante contra su cuerpo pero cerró los ojos, como pensando que nada de eso estaba pasando.

Minutos después Deidara volvió aburrido, que no se notara que en esa cueva no había ni una sola cosa de entretenimiento, tanto así que tenían que verse las caras durante horas, aparte de todo, con la amenaza de Yahiko ninguno se atrevía acercarse a los _prisioneros. _Sólo Deidara lo había hecho para arreglárselas y dejarlos a todos sentados, porque verlos tumbados en el suelo, en medio de tanta sangre, no sería una linda vista para nadie.

Por suerte —o mala suerte— todos a excepción de Temari estaban conscientes, unos, como Shikamaru, estaban totalmente perdidos de sí, mientras otros, como Kiba, aún miraban a su alrededor con furia, con desconfianza.

Hasta las palabras ya no eran necesarias, todos se habían resignado a su destino, al dolor.

Temari inconsciente sobre Gaara que, como buen hermano, estaba a su lado sin moverse ni un poco, sólo su cara parecía estar lastimada, quién diría que la sangre combinaba tan bien con su cabello. Neji sostenía a Hinata de la mano izquierda, a su lado Kiba, y al lado de Kiba Nagato mirando fijamente a Yahiko, apoyado contra su espalda Naruto y junto a él Sasuke; en medio de todos —como protegiéndolo— estaba Shikamaru con los ojos cerrados pero aun así consciente.

—Tengo miedo —musitó Naruto con la cabeza gacha.

Sasuke le miró fijamente.

Segundos después Naruto se levantó pese al dolor y caminó lentamente en dirección a Yahiko bajo la mirada penetrante de todos los presentes.

—Quiero irme. —le dijo a Yahiko sorbiéndose la nariz.

—Y yo quisiera una mansión con vista al mar —ironizó Yahiko soltando una risa leve.

—Quiero irme. —repitió Naruto.

La mujer, siempre pegada al líder de Akatsuki, le sonrió. —Sigues hablando en singular, ¿tus amigos no te importan?

—Quiero irme.

—¿Sólo tú? —secundó Hidan aún sentado contra una pared lejana. Naruto volvió a agachar la cabeza.

Sus amigos, su hermano, lo miraron sin entender bien qué pasaba, a todos les escocían las heridas pero se negaban a seguir llorando por las mismas, apretujados unos contra otros a la espera de un cruel destino, esperaron que de alguna manera fuese Naruto quien los terminara por sacar de ahí.

—Quiero irme. —Dijo por enésima vez. Yahiko soltó una risa escandalosa. Hidan, desde su lugar, sonrió también. Y en cuanto a los demás, simplemente se quedaron al margen, esperando por una escena interesante.

—No siempre tienes lo que quieres.

Hidan saltó de su lugar, levantándose y llegando junto a Yahiko en cuestión de tres zancadas largas. —Jefe —le dijo—, mi propuesta sigue en pie.

Pese a la mirada desaprobatoria de la mayoría de los presentes Yahiko sonrió, en sus manos todavía tenía la navaja y pensó que, quizás, las cosas estaban demasiado aburridas como para soportarlas durante más tiempo.

Aun sonriendo se agachó a la altura de Naruto y le extendió la navaja. —Si cumples con la condición podrás irte.

Aunque una voz en su interior le dijo mil y un veces que no lo hiciera, sus manos alcanzaron la navaja, la sostuvo en sus manos sin entender todavía muy bien cómo se empleaba. —Anda, anda. —Apresuró Hidan—. Te estamos esperando para la función —ironizó.

Con movimientos robóticos Naruto dio media vuelta y volvió con sus amigos, volvió a sentarse junto a Sasuke con la mirada perdida en la navaja.

—Naruto… —llamó Nagato con precaución—. No.

—Nos va a dejar ir —musitó Naruto—. Si ya mataron a Chouji… —sonrió con amargura—, no tenemos que morir todos. ¿No te duele? Yo no quiero que me duela más.

—No. —Volvió a decir Nagato—. No es la solución.

—No lo sabes.

El silencio se hizo presente por enésima vez, en sus manos Naruto sostuvo la navaja con ansia, sus amigos, sus captores, todos tenían la vista fija en él, expectantes a lo que el chico fuera a hacer. Y de repente Naruto giró su vista hacia Temari, todavía inconsciente.

_Ella no es mi amiga_, se dijo, _apenas si la conozco, _entrecerró los ojos y por su mente pasaron las miradas de cada uno de sus amigos. Lentamente se levantó, giró en torno al círculo que habían formado hasta llegar junto a Gaara, miró a Temari, la chica parecía estar sufriendo, en su cuello tenía un corte peligrosamente cerca de la yugular, su rostro estaba golpeado y por lo que se podía ver quizá también tenía heridas bajo la ropa; no había que ser muy maduro para saber que la chica no sobreviviría. Pero eso los Akatsuki no lo sabían.

Gaara vio en los ojos de Naruto sus intenciones. Ahogó un grito de sorpresa.

Pero no alcanzó a pronunciar palabra, Naruto se levantó de golpe y se abalanzó contra Temari con la navaja frente a sí. Todos soltaron un gemido de sorpresa, inclusive los adultos, que se miraron entre sí con expectativa y miedo.

—¡NO! —alcanzó a gritar Gaara antes de que todo el peso infantil de Naruto cayera sobre Temari en una certera puñalada en su pecho, la navaja se clavó con facilidad en la piel, y la sangre comenzó a salir a borbotones.

Con ambas manos sostuvo la navaja dentro del pecho de la chica a la vez que dos lágrimas se deslizaban de sus ojos mezclándose con la sangre de sus propias heridas. Temari se retorció un tanto mostrando que sólo había estado inconsciente, eso hasta que las sacudidas mermaron y la sangre se fundió en la ropa de Gaara.

Todo quedó en silencio, nadie se movió hasta que Naruto alzó la vista hacía Yahiko aún sin sacar la navaja del cuerpo de Temari, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, y con voz infantil sólo pudo decir una cosa.

—Quiero irme.

Yahiko le sonrió ampliamente. —¿Y si no quiero? —retó con burla.

Quizá el último soplo de esperanza se extinguió en ese justo momento; era tan obvio desde un principio que no tenían escapatoria. Lo más lógico sería echarse a llorar de nuevo, pero a cambio de eso, de parte de la mayoría un gran suspiro abatió el ambiente.

Temari.

Chouji.

Ino.

Pedirle a un niño que piense como adulto, que tome semejantes decisiones sólo porque el resto quedaron paralizados, porque hasta ahora él acaba de fijarse en la mirada perturbada de Gaara, porque Temari sigue sobre su regazo, inconsciente para siempre.

Nagato es el mayor, y por orden de la naturaleza es él quien debería estar frente a la situación, no Naruto con una navaja en mano. Nagato se levantó, miró a sus captores, miró a los amigos de su hermano, miró a su hermano, miró el lugar, miró sus manos.

—De pronto nadie venga. —Nagato sabe del retraso del supuesto comprador, han pasado tantas horas que ya es tiempo más que suficiente para que comiencen a dudar de la palabra del hombre.

—¿Te incumbe?

—Déjelos ir.

—¡Por si no era suficiente con uno! —saltó Hidan—. ¿Qué intentas, niño?

Pero es una guerra perdida, no es como si existiesen las palabras correctas para contrarrestar la ambición de dinero de los hombres.

—¿Vamos a matarnos unos a otros? —espetó Nagato, se acercó a Naruto y lo tomó por los hombros pues el niño aún parecía fuera de sí.

—Estoy cansado de esto.

—Déjelos ir.

Konan, perspicaz a Nagato sonrió. —¿No te incluyes en el pedido?

—Con que uno se quede debería de ser suficiente ¿no? —Nagato volvió la vista a Naruto—. A mi hermano le duele, déjelo ir. Deje ir a sus amigos también. —Aquello ya era una súplica más allá del miedo, era tan real que los fríos corazones se estremecieron ante las palabras de Nagato.

Deidara, a un lado de la escena, entrecerró los ojos y sus manos se hicieron puños; vale que estuviera aburrido en esa cueva, pero no tanto como para que semejante melodrama se desarrollara frente a sus ojos; la sangre en el suelo, las heridas de los niños, el cadáver de una ahí, el cadáver de otro más allá, sus miradas comenzando a traumarse al paso de los segundos… no importaba el poco tiempo que había visto a esos niños, al paso de las horas había comenzado a memorizar sus rostros con un apego extraño.

Fue cuando comprendió que no quería que aquello siguiera.

Se levantó, entrando en escena, parándose frente a Nagato. —Jefe… —comenzó— el niño puede tener razón, Orochimaru no es un hombre de palabra.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que necesitamos este negocio.

—Y el anterior, y el anterior a ese, y el anterior a ese… o esa vez que vendiste a la niña por un precio tan bajo como si se comprara un chocolate.

Yahiko miró con desaprobación a Deidara. —Pero no te quejabas cuando te llegaba la paga. Todo lo he hecho por el bien del grupo.

—Deje ir a estos niños, conseguiremos otros. —Pero eso era una mentira, él ya no se sentía en capacidad de seguir con eso, había tanta gente tan zafada de mente en el mundo… gente con fetiches tan raros como peligrosos. Gente que no debería acercarse a ningún ser vivo. Y Deidara ya no quería entregar niños a la boca del lobo.

—¿Y dejarás ir a los siguientes? —cuestionó Yahiko sorprendiendo a Deidara en su propia mentira, intentó cavilar excusa pero nada salió y Yahiko comenzaba a desesperarse.

Yahiko miró a sus subordinados, con un solo vistazo todos se aglomeraron a su alrededor. —Cuiden a estos niños hasta que Orochimaru de señales de vida —miró a Deidara—. Tú ve a dar una vuelta —aquella era la forma más sutil de decirle que no lo quería ahí, y Deidara asintió resignado.

Mientras que Deidara tomó camino fuera de la cueva, Yahiko caminó hacía el extenso pasillo, seguramente abrumado de toda la escena.

_No es como si tuviera a donde ir, _se dijo Deidara mirando los árboles, _por eso Yahiko tiene la confianza de dejarme ir a donde me plazca, sabe que no me iré. _Suspiró y siguió con la labor de mirar el bosque, no se alejó mucho de la cueva pensando que oiría algo que alentaría su regreso al lugar, aunque tampoco sabía a donde quería llegar con eso. ¿Quién se suponía que debía llamarlo?

Estaba aburrido.

Las mismas personas siempre, los mismos conflictos siempre, quería irse de ahí aunque no tuviera el suficiente valor para hacerlo. Alzó la vista y vio la extensión de los árboles y el bosque. No _tenía _que entrar de nuevo a la cueva, podía tomar camino inmediatamente. Sonrió para sí mismo.

Aunque no llegó a dar más de cinco pasos, al tercero su cabeza ya se había girado hacia atrás pensando en la gente que dejaba atrás, no con nostalgia sino con rabia de saber que con él o sin él ellos seguirían haciendo lo mismo para ganarse la vida. Y los niños ahí dentro tampoco eran excepción alguna…

Pasó otros segundos mirando atrás, se dijo que aquello no le incumbía y volvió a tomar camino lejos de la cueva, pero de nuevo no llegó a caminar demasiado antes de que sus pasos se volvieran pesados y volviera a pensar en la situación.

—Tengo que salvarlos —dijo.

Y volvió a la cueva.

* * *

—¿Cómo… te… atreviste…?

Todos giraron en dirección a Gaara, que miraba su ropa manchada de sangre abrumado, y nadie necesitó más palabras para saber que el niño le hablaba a Naruto, y el rubio cerró los ojos como imaginándose estar en un lugar lejano.

—¿Cómo? —repitió firme y ahora enfadado.

Ahora inclusive Shikamaru había salido de su estupor y miraba la escena fijamente ahora sin percatarse de su herida.

—Él no… —habló Hinata pero se quedó callada a la mitad de la oración. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, ya hasta parecía que sus voces habían sido totalmente calladas.

La quietud se rompió cuando Yahiko volvió aún con cara de malhumorado pero con el celular en las manos. —Está llegando —le anunció a sus compañeros.

Entonces ya era hora.

—¿Duele? —preguntó Naruto aún con los ojos cerrados—. ¿Les duelen…? ¿…Las heridas?

—Sí.

Naruto asintió y abrió los ojos.

Puede que todos miraran fijamente su cara, pero ni su hermano, ni Sasuke, ni ninguno de sus amigos llegó a percatarse de los ojos sin brillo ahora formados en su rostro; lo miraron varios segundos hasta que Naruto sonrió a medias, quizá todavía no advertía del asesinato a Temari pero si se limitó a ver a los vivos, todos heridos por la golpiza que les habían dado. Sonrió con pesar.

—Antes de volver a casa tienen que limpiarse las heridas.

El 'adulto' más cercano era Hidan, que escuchó con confusión las palabras adultas de un niño, mas al final no dijo nada respecto a ello, torció la boca en una mueca y no dijo más. Y aparte de él Kiba se extrañó de las palabras de su amigo.

—¿Qué?

Naruto sonrió de nuevo, su mano se ciñó con más fuerza aún a la navaja antes de murmurar algo inentendible. Otra mirada más y bastó poner la poca energía que tenía en sus pies para mandarse contra Hidan, navaja en alto.

El grito ahogado del hombre alertó a los demás Akatsuki, Hidan cayó al suelo inmóvil y nadie se preocupó por si estaba muerto o inconsciente. No es como si importara. Los adultos se abalanzaron contra los niños pero antes de que llegaran Naruto murmuró un _corran_ que bastó para que todos se pusieran en pie y echaran a correr en diferentes direcciones.

Ya que el pasillo era el único lugar libre de subordinados al cual podían correr al final de cuentas todos terminaron yendo allí, eso sí, los Akatsuki restantes venían corriendo tras ellos.

—¡Hinata! —gritó Neji corriendo hacía su prima, la tomó de la mano y la jaloneó para que corriera más rápido; fueron los primeros en llegar al pasillo y él se las arregló para meterse ambos en una habitación perdiéndose de vista de sus perseguidores.

Y detrás venían Shikamaru junto a Sasuke, ambos con heridas tan dolorosas que provocaban que sus pasos fueran mucho más pesados y cortos, se las arreglaron para llegar y esconderse detrás de unos repuestos de máquinas tirados en medio del pasillo.

Hasta Gaara había reaccionado y abandonado el cuerpo de su hermana por salir a correr, también había ayudado el hecho de Nagato impulsándolo a seguir corriendo, y Kiba jalándolo por el brazo.

Todos escondidos por fin sintieron algo de tranquilidad, todos los ayudantes de Yahiko habían pasado de largo a los niños y ellos respiraron en paz. Aunque en cada uno de los grupos en los que habían quedado se tenía total ignorancia del resto de sus compañeros.

Nagato tuvo poco tiempo de pensar en ello pues sintió los gritos de Yahiko lejanos en el mismo pasillo.

—¡Encuéntrenlos! —gritó.

Y los pasos volvieron por el pasillo.

Estaban perdidos. O al menos eso reflejaba la cara de Nagato, asustando a su paso a Kiba y a Gaara que todavía no salía por completo de su estupor.

—¡Hagan silencio! —Ordenó Nagato escuchando los pasos más cerca.

Los tres se agazaparon unos contra los otros, escondidos tras de unas sillas vieron como el Akatsuki pelirrojo llegaba mirando a lado y lado y cual perro olfateaba el ambiente. Creyeron estar a salvo hasta que el hombre giró justo en la dirección en la que se escondían. Kiba se tapó la boca para no emitir sonidos, y el hombre caminó hacía ellos.

Estaban acabados. Los atraparían y los entregarían a ese hombre.

Estaba muy cerca de llegar, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por el golpe que escuchó lejos de su escondite actual, un golpe cercano junto a una voz.

—Hola.

Nagato reconoció la voz de su hermano y le provocó salir corriendo tras de él, pero a su lado Gaara lo retuvo por un brazo, cuando Nagato giró hacía él negó con la cabeza varias veces.

El Akatsuki cambió de dirección e intentó ir hacía Naruto, el chico rió con fuerza. —Qué escondite tan malo —dijo. Y se echó a correr, de inmediato le siguieron dejando a Nagato, Kiba y Gaara libres por ahora.

* * *

Si dicen que la perspicacia de una mujer es de temer algo de razón tendrá. El grupo solamente tiene una mujer, Konan; pese a las apariencias parece ser que ella tiene la mayor influencia en el cabecilla del grupo y por tanto se puede considerar una persona inteligente, y sobre todo una persona de temer.

Cuando Yahiko dijo que tenían que encontrar a los niños tan furiosamente los integrantes restantes habían salido corriendo en busca de los fugitivos. Konan sabía muy bien en dónde debía buscar; eso se limitaba a las habitaciones, pues no había escondite más obvio. También agradeció que la mayoría de esas puertas estuvieran cerradas con llave y que eso disminuyera el número de habitaciones.

Por otro lado los únicos escondidos en habitaciones eran Hinata y Neji, escondidos en esa que quedaba más cerca al salón principal y por tanto a la salida, pero con el miedo a flor de piel el hecho de pensar en salir no era una opción. Llevaban poco tiempo allí pero la ansiedad estaba a punto de carcomerlos.

—¿Estaremos bien? —se preguntó Hinata.

Neji asintió con rabia. —Esperemos un poco más.

Se sentaron en el suelo mirando fijamente a la puerta y pasados unos minutos esta comenzó a removerse. Alguien intentaba entrar.

—¿Estaremos bien? —repitió ella mirando a la puerta.

Neji no respondió pues la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a esa mujer de cabello azul, ella sonrió como quien cazó a su presa, Hinata no reaccionó, se quedó mirando a la mujer con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¡Hinata! —gritó Neji y ella giró—. Tenemos que irnos —le dijo mirando de reojo a la mujer todavía parada en la puerta con esa sonrisa perversa.

—Pe-pero…

—Si no nos vamos ahora terminaremos muertos. —La tomó de la mano y se levantó con pesadez echándose a correr, con todo su peso empujó a Konan lo suficiente para poder salir de la habitación y correr por el pasillo en dirección al salón principal. Esquivaron la chatarra esparcida por todo el pasillo a excepción de alguien que se interpuso en su camino, se estrellaron con un hombre que se agachó a su altura.

—Soy Deidara, los voy a ayudar —se presentó sonriendo nerviosamente.

—Tú eres… —comenzó Neji pero Deidara no lo dejó terminar antes de jalarlo para que corriera y por consiguiente que él jalara a Hinata.

Sin aflojar el paso llegaron hasta el salón principal en el que habían estado tan solo minutos atrás. Cuando pararon Neji se permitió terminar de hablar. —Eres uno de ellos…

Deidara se giró a verlo.

—Ya no lo soy más.

Ambos se quedaron callados mirando con desconfianza a Deidara, él les sonrió como quien no quiere la cosa, entonces señaló unas rocas en un rincón, seguramente de alguna vez en que la cueva se sacudió y estuvo a punto de derrumbarse.

—Escóndanse —les ordenó suavemente—, iré por sus amigos.

Sin esperar respuesta de parte de los niños Deidara se echó a correr de nuevo hacía el pasillo, y no tardó mucho en encontrarse con su excompañera. La chica lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿No viste a dos de los niños?

Deidara negó inocentemente. —Acabo de volver, ¿escaparon?

—No han salido de la cueva. Ayuda a buscarlos.

Konan siguió por el pasillo con paso lento desconfiada de su propio camino y Deidara siguió corriendo cueva adentro hasta que escuchó unas voces más adelante, sin pensárselo demasiado siguió avanzando.

—¿Y ahora?

Junto a un chillido Deidara llegó junto a Sasori, que estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre uno de los niños, y se mantenía estrujando su cuello con rabia.

—¿Todavía puedes respirar? —preguntó con sorna y apretó más el agarre en el cuello de Naruto.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Deidara.

—Encontré a uno… —aclaró Sasori—, más bien él me encontró a mí pero ese no es el punto.

—No puedes matarlo —recordó Deidara.

—Lo sé. —Replicó Sasori—. Pero tampoco quiero dejarlo ileso después de burlase de mí.

Desde el suelo Naruto soltó varios jadeos ahogados y Sasori le liberó el cuello; tomó una gran bocanada de aire, aleteó para que el hombre se le quitara de encima. Sasori le sonrió a Deidara.

—Lleva a este a un lugar donde no se pueda escapar, yo buscaré a los demás.

Intentando aparentar seriedad Deidara tomó a Naruto y lo arrastró fuera de las garras de su ex compañero. Entonces cuando estuvo fuera de vista de Sasori sonrió abiertamente. —No son tan inteligentes como dicen —comentó con sorna.

Naruto aún respiraba irregularmente pero se las arregló para mantenerle el paso a Deidara. Terminaron por llegar al salón principal donde Neji y Hinata se asomaron tímidamente quizá pensando que aquello era una trampa o algo así.

—Escóndanse —repitió Deidara antes de echarse a correr de nuevo por el pasillo.

Olvidándose del pedido de Deidara se quedaron parados en medio del lugar expuestos a cualquiera que pudiera verlos, pero estaban tan abrumados por todo lo que había pasado que no se preocuparon por ello.

Y minutos después Deidara volvía —quién sabe cómo— con Nagato, Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru y Gaara. Hinata sonrió de verlos a todos y pensó que ya se irían pero Deidara volvió a correr en dirección al pasillo sin decirles nada.

—¡¿Qué pretendías?! —cuestionó Nagato a Naruto al vero—. ¡¿Por qué llamaste la atención de ese sujeto?!

—Porque los iba a encontrar…

Nagato comenzó a pelearle a Naruto y los demás callaron, pero todos estaban tan sumidos en la pelea que ninguno vio como desde el suelo Hidan abría los ojos y se levantaba sacando un cuchillo de entre sus ropas. Divisó a Naruto peleando con Nagato y esbozó una sonrisa, de tres zancadas largas alcanzó al rubio con su arma en alto. Nagato vio el resplandor del cuchillo y atinó a hacer una sola cosa.

—¡Nii-chan! —gritó Naruto pero ya era demasiado tarde y Nagato se había interpuesto entre el arma de Hidan y su cuerpo.

Nagato cayó al suelo respirando agitadamente, Hidan quedó distraído al ver que no había dado con su objetivo y retrocedió varios pasos. Naruto se agachó junto a su hermano.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó infantilmente.

Nagato le sonrió. —Sí.

—¿Te duele?

—Sí.

—¿Te va a pasar lo mismo que a Temari?

—Quizá…

Un sollozo sin lágrimas salió de la boca de Naruto, cerró los ojos y presionó la herida como intentando hacer que dejase de sangrar y vio como poco a poco Nagato cerraba los ojos, en principio no entendió qué estaba pasando pero terminó por darse por vencido en entender cuando percibió la falta de movimientos en su hermano.

—Lo mataste —afirmó Hidan saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Qué?

—A tu hermano… lo mataste.

—No… yo… —Naruto alzó en frente la navaja y su filo resplandeció.

—Porque el ataque iba para ti lo mataste… —sonrió—. Ahora si es tu turno.

Sasuke se levantó del suelo, con los ojos abiertos miró la escena y como un rayo llegó hasta Naruto.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó él, pero Sasuke ya estaba muy lejos y de nuevo sus ojos se tornaron completamente negros a la vez que le arrebataba la navaja al rubio y se lanzaba contra Hidan dándole otra puñalada ahora mortal.

Cuando Hidan cayó muerto Sasuke soltó la navaja y sus ojos recuperaron el brillo habitual.

Deidara volvió y contempló la escena abrumado, mas al final no dijo nada y todos guardaron unos segundos de silencio sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacían. Entonces el silencio se vio interrumpido por unos pasos provenientes del pasillo, todos giraron y vieron al líder de los Akatsuki.

Por alguna razón después de que Yahiko viera a uno de sus compañeros muerto junto a otro par de cadáveres tuvo más miedo del que alguna vez había tenido, y la mirada amenazadora que le daban la mayoría de sus rehenes ayudó a la causa. Corrió intentando escapar pero Deidara no le dejaría ir tan fácil, no después de todo lo que había hecho, con la mirada le dijo a los niños que le esperaran y siguió al hombre.

Naruto volvió a mirar a Nagato y otro sollozo sin lágrimas se escuchó. Adentro, en algún lugar de esa cueva los Akatsuki todavía seguían merodeando, y en cualquier momento saldrían al bosque para perseguirlos, no es como si los fueran a dejar ir tan fácilmente. Naruto sabía que terminarían mal si seguían ahí.

Sasuke se agachó junto a él, le sonrió. —Acá está tu aventura —le dijo con una mezcla de rabia y consuelo.

—Me voy a quedar —le dijo de vuelta Naruto sorprendiendo a los que alcanzaron a escuchar.

—¿Qué?

—Vete —Naruto agachó la cabeza derrotado—. Vete. Pero no le digas a nadie lo que pasó, no puedes…

—¡¿En serio te vas a quedar?! —cuestionó Sasuke exaltado.

—Si me quedo no los perseguirán a ustedes…

—¡No! —bramó—. Tienes que venir con nosotros.

—¡No hay manera! ¿Qué pretendes? ¡¿Sacar al otro Sasuke?!

—Pero yo… —Sasuke no entendía a qué se refería Naruto.

—¡Olvídalo todo! —miró a los demás, sus ojos llorosos, el miedo latente, iban menos que inicialmente, Naruto se odió por un instante—. ¡Olvídenlo todo! —les gritó—. Esto nunca pasó. No importa cuánto les pregunten, ustedes nunca estuvieron acá, no saben nada ¡Estábamos aburridos y fuimos al bosque! ¡Sólo jugábamos!

—¡Naruto! —espetó Kiba.

—¡Ni siquiera me recuerden a mí!

—¿Qué? —Hinata siguió sollozando—. ¿Cómo podríamos…?

Unos pasos lejanos se escucharon y Deidara reapareció por fin, él también estaba sucio y en su cara llevaba unas cuantas heridas que sanarían en cuestión de días, miró al grupo frente a sí y asintió. —Todo listo —anunció—. Los llevaré de vuelta.

—Pero… ¡Naruto! —se quejó Hinata.

Deidara miró a Naruto, quien no se había levantado, a su lado aún yacía el cuerpo inerte de Nagato, parecía dormido pero la realidad era otra. El silencio perduró tortuosos segundos. Naruto miró a Sasuke y sonrió, sus ojos eran negros, completamente negros.

—Vamos —sentenció Sasuke gélidamente.

La orden fue indiscutible y todos echaron a correr con Deidara a la cabeza, tras de sí dejaron tres muertos y un vivo.

Ver el bosque de nuevo fue un alivio en varios sentidos, las lágrimas seguían saliendo, las heridas doliendo pero todos corrían pese a que sus cuerpos no daban más. —¡Sigan! —ordenaba Sasuke cada que veía que alguno osaba con disminuir el ritmo.

Kiba llevaba en su cara una expresión de rabia, no por lo sucedido, era rabia consigo mismo por ser tan cobarde y dejar a su mejor amigo ahí tirado.

Llegaron a la parte más frondosa del bosque, donde los robles se alzaban con gran magnitud sobre sus cabezas y Sasuke paró abruptamente, seguido por Deidara y por consiguiente todos los demás. —Separémonos —dijo Sasuke.

—¡¿Qué?! —Kiba gruñó.

—¡No podemos volver todos juntos! —sólo miró a Kiba pero siempre hablaba para todos—. Hinata se va con Neji, tú con Shikamaru, Gaara vuelve solo, y yo igual. —La frialdad de sus palabras no fue cuestionable por nadie, todos terminaron por asentir—. No pueden morirse antes de salir del bosque. Tomen caminos diferentes, y recuerden, esto nunca pasó —ordenó.

Tardaron unos minutos en terminar de asimilar la orden, Neji tomó la mano de Hinata, a pasos cortos se perdieron tras los árboles. Gaara divisó el camino que debía seguir, de igual manera dio pasos lentos, miró a Kiba como despidiéndose, y aunque nadie lo vio junto a Gaara una chica también caminaba, su cabello rubio y su sonrisa amable.

Shikamaru parecía pasmado, Kiba seguía furioso, pero tampoco ellos tardaron mucho en tomar camino, Kiba miró varias veces tras de sí con la esperanza de que Naruto apareciera tras los árboles. Nunca sucedió.

Sasuke quedó solo.

Iba a comenzar a caminar pero un dolor lacerante se plantó en su cabeza, le hizo doblegarse hacia adelante, su respiración se hizo más agitada. Para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se sintió desorientado.

—¿…Naru? —se preguntó.

Giró la cabeza en todas direcciones y no se ubicó en contexto. —¿Naru? —preguntó de nuevo, su mente se tornó borrosa y se sintió mareado, cayó sentado al suelo.

—¡Sasuke!

Pese al mareo giró en torno a la voz que le gritaba, Itachi venía corriendo en su dirección y él sonrió. —Nii-san —musitó débilmente.

—¡¿Qué te pasó?!

—Yo…

Sasuke se desvaneció en brazos de su hermano mayor. No recordaba nada.

* * *

Naruto sollozó fuertemente contra Nagato, se lamentó mucho tiempo. Era completamente diferente llorar sobre un pecho que no respira, sobre un cadáver que no te consuela, junto a él también permanecían Temari y Chouji, el ambiente se tornaba frío.

Cuando creyó que se quedaría allí de por vida sintió unos brazos rodeándole el cuerpo, alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos verdes de su madre.

—Ma-má —tartamudeó entre jadeos.

—Sh, sh… —Kushina le sonrió maternalmente. Ella ya había visto el cadáver de Nagato, su pecho ardía en angustia pero sus brazos estuvieron primero para abrazar a Naruto—. ¿Quieres contarme lo que pasó? —preguntó mientras las lágrimas descendían de sus mejillas.

Naruto negó repetidas veces con la cabeza.

Minato también se agachó junto a su hijo. —Dinos.

Naruto sollozó varias veces más antes de decirlo todo en pocas palabras. —L-los… m-maté… —recordó a Temari y a Nagato a la vez que nuevas lágrimas llegaban. Ni Minato ni Kushina se preocuparon de preguntar más, creyeron entenderlo todo con esas palabras.

Minato tomó a Naruto en brazos y a paso lento abandonaron a cueva y a tres cadáveres también.

—¿Qué haremos? —preguntó Kushina mientras caminaban por el bosque—. Tenemos que decirle todo a la policía.

—¿Y mandar a Naruto a servicios sociales o algo peor? —espetó Minato—. No.

—Tenemos que hacer lo correcto.

—¡Tenemos que protegerlo! —bramó Minato—. No quiero a mi hijo en una correccional.

—¡¿Qué sugieres?! —soltó Kushina. Naruto se mantuvo siempre apartado de la conversación.

—Nagato nunca existió.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Si nunca existió, nunca existió algún crimen.

—¿Negaremos la existencia de nuestro propio hijo? —Kushina se llevó una mano a la boca.

—¡Para salvar a nuestro otro hijo!

—Papá… —interrumpió Naruto. Minato de inmediato bajó la vista con ojos asesinos, en sus brazos sacudió a Naruto varias veces.

—Eres hijo único, siempre lo has sido. Esto nunca pasó.

—Pero… si pasó.

—Nunca pasó —apoyó Kushina secándose las lágrimas—. Eres hijo único, siempre lo has sido. Esto nunca pasó.

—¡Nagato-niichan! —se quejó Naruto llorando.

—¡¿Quién?! —replicó Minato aguantándose las ganas de desplomarse ahí mismo.

—Nagato…

—No sé de quién hablas —musitó Kushina ahora sin atisbo de lágrimas—. ¿Nagato…?

* * *

—¿Quieres explicarme por qué Sasuke está así de magullado?

Itachi se encogió de hombros ante su padre, vio a Sasuke dormir cómodamente en el sofá y volvió a encogerse de hombros. —Se metió al bosque, duró horas desaparecido y cuando lo encontré se desmayó.

—¿Qué le pasó? —siseó su padre.

—Ya dije que no lo sé. Cuando recobró la conciencia y le pregunté mencionó que no lo recordaba. Cosas de niños.

—No creo que sea tan normal.

Ambos viraron a ver a Sasuke, ahora tenía los ojos abiertos y miraba fijamente, sin interés especial, al techo. —¿Qué haces? —preguntó Itachi.

—Me duele —musitó él.

—¿Las heridas?

—Naru.

Itachi intercambió una mirada confusa con su padre, se encogieron de hombros alegando a lo adormilado que parecía Sasuke, lo dejaron solo para que siguiera durmiendo sin notar siquiera como Sasuke comenzaba a llorar sin saber por qué.

* * *

—Mamá —dijo Naruto con pena viendo como sus padres corrían de lado a lado recogiendo todas sus cosas. _"Vamos a mudarnos", _dijo Minato con seriedad; no tenían dinero para hacerlo a un lugar muy acomodado pero Minato conocía a alguien que les arrendaría una destartalada casa a muy bajo precio.

—¿Qué pasa? —Kushina volvió la vista a su hijo.

—¿Cuándo iremos por Nagato-niichan?

—¿Quién? —respondió de inmediato y casi robóticamente.

—Mi hermano…

—Pero de qué hablas —Kushina rió por lo alto—. Si tú no tienes hermanos.

Naruto asintió para sí. Quizá había imaginado todo.

* * *

—¡Me sorprende esta irresponsabilidad! ¡Ustedes son los próximos herederos de la familia!

Hinata se encogió ante su padre, y como era costumbre buscó la mano de Neji para obtener algo de valor.

—¿Quieren decirme, una vez más, dónde estaban?

—Fuimos a jugar al bosque —se apresuró a responder Neji—, pero nos perdimos y tardamos mucho en encontrar la salida.

—Creíamos que los habían secuestrado.

—Lo sentimos padre.

Para cuando volvieron a quedar solos un silencio se interpuso entre ambos primos, no es que no tuvieran nada que decirse, es que cualquier palabra causaba un daño impresionante. Antes de volver a casa habían escondido sus heridas para no ocasionar un revuelo, aparte de ello habían decidido por voto unánime que no dirían nada, tal cual como Naruto había pedido.

Porque el silencio debía convertirse en parte de ellos.

* * *

El lugar era muy blanco, era difícil dormir ahí cuando las paredes te instaban a abrir los ojos y mirarlas fijamente. Sólo serían pocos días más antes de salir de ahí, entonces podría dormir de nuevo en su cama, en su casa, con su familia.

O al menos eso habían dicho sus padres antes de dejarlo en ese lugar de inmaculadas habitaciones.

Shikamaru suspiró y eso le costó una punzada de dolor en su abdomen, donde había recibido la puñalada. Volvió a mirar su habitación y la puerta cerrada, todo era tan blanco, y es que no comprendía por qué había terminado en ese lugar, si tan sólo había contado la historia tal cual era… aunque era más que obvio que sus padres no le creían semejante locura.

¿…Locura?

Abrió los ojos sorprendido pero sin terminar de entender.

¿En qué clase de lugar estaba?

Cerró los ojos y empezó a llorar recordando lo sucedido.

* * *

Entonces a la nueva noche los ocho sobrevivientes miraron la luna sin saber por qué la miraban fijamente. Desde diferentes lugares, con heridas en el cuerpo, con recuerdos confusos no dejaron de mirar a ese extraño punto blanco que se alzaba sobre sus cabezas. Sonrieron con pesar sin saber por qué.

Lo que si conocían era el vacío de sentimientos, como si algo se les hubiera arrancado del alma. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrían ese dolor? Era como si algo importante se hubiera alejado para siempre.

* * *

_Nunca pensé que maldecería a Minato y a Kushina en mi propio fic -.-' snif, snif. _

_¿No les parece que fueron las peores decisiones para la peor situación? Mala decisión tras mala decisión y miren como terminaron. _

_Lo que me lleva a decir que el siguiente capítulo estará cursi a morir, pero vamos que las cosas comienzan a mejorar -ojalá- _

_Y hablando de cursi, por ahí les tengo un one-shot que subiré en estos días como disculpa por la demora en las actualizaciones. *Guiño, guiño*_

_Bienvenida/os los nuevos lectores :3_

_Entonces ahora les toca a ustedes decidir si les gustó. _

_Adieu. _


End file.
